Long Shadows
by Eire Rose
Summary: A chance encounter that Nick has during the civil war will impact the Barkley's in a way that could tear the brothers apart. Rated M for adult themes and languages.
1. Chapter 1

_This plot bunny came to me when I'd finished my other stories. I would like to state that this story is totally different than my other stories, which all tied together. This one has a different story line, but I hope you all enjoy it. There are a number of civil war references in it, and I have tried to be as accurate as possible, unless otherwise indicated._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or title, and this is strictly a work of fiction for enterntainment._

_Author's Note: I always had problems with the ages of the characters in the show, since they had served in the war. In order to make it credible, I have Nick as nineteen in 1865, which would make him 32 in 1878, which was the 'loose' date for the setting of the show. When we get to the main story Jarrod's age will be adjusted also. The plantation, Boone Hall, is a real place and well worth the visit._

_FYI – Adult language used – soldiers talk to one another in graphic terms; I'm hoping that the message board will filter as needed. __The story will also be posted on , with a rating of 'M' if you want to read the unedited version._

_The Prelude – Part One_

_The Low Country, South Carolina – January 1865_

"Sir, exactly why are we doing this? I mean, I know that Col. Braddock said this was a vital mission, but this is reb country!" Sgt. Swenson, a grizzled veteran asked in an aggrieved tone. It wasn't that he was questioning the young lieutenant who had proved himself in battle many times over; rather he was trying to figure out why they were where they were.

"Swen, is there no making you happy? I remember you telling me about how you hated freezing your balls off every winter in that that god forsaken icebox that you come from. Now, we are in balmy sixty degree weather, and you're still bitching." The young commanding officer retorted, which drew guffaws from the two enlisted men who were with them. The sergeant was from Minnesota, where according to him, winter was nine months long.

"This place is as damp as a whore's pussy – which by the way it's been too long – and you still haven't answered my question about why we are smack dab in the middle of reb country!" The sergeant had not questioned Col. Braddock, their commanding officer several days earlier when he'd been called into the man's office. He was a professional soldier, and knew the drill very well. Erik Swenson had then picked two top notch corporals, from Virginia, and reported to the lieutenant who was heading up the mission.

"Swen, thank you for sharing with us!" The young man smirked, having enjoyed the sexual reference. One of the things that nineteen year old Nick Barkley liked about the war, besides the chance to prove himself away from his father and the family holdings, was the opportunity to engage the opposite sex. He wanted to laugh, because coming from California, which was considered the Wild West east of the Mississippi, all the men had assumed he'd spent lots of time in brothels.

The aforementioned establishments figured heavily in stories that circulated in the civilized cities of America. Nick had been very careful not to disappoint them about his experiences in those establishments. None of his male comrades knew that he had not availed himself of the many opportunities that had presented themselves to him, because of his father.

However, Washington D.C. under his brother's tutelage had been a totally different cup of tea, which he had drunk heavily from. He was just another union soldier, and felt very free to explore all the thoughts he'd entertained since he was thirteen years old. Nick was very sexually assured of himself by now, because of all those encounters.

"General Sherman is sitting in Savannah, trying to figure out his next move. The port of Charleston, before the war was the second largest waterfront in America." Nick paused to light his cigar, before he went on. Another nice thing about the war is that he could smoke openly, instead of clandestine.

Tom Barkley had stated that until a man was eighteen, they shouldn't indulge in alcohol or tobacco. His second son had privately chuckled at the man's public utterances, having started smoking two years earlier, while sneaking swigs of his father's whiskey. In Nick's opinion, if he was old enough to do a man's work on the ranch, he was old enough to smoke and drink like a man. He chuckled again at the sergeant's reference, before he came back to the matter at hand.

"Charleston is blockaded in theory, but in reality the net is riddled with holes! General Beauregard, who commands the city – just so you men know – is a first class commanding officer. West Point and lots of experience in combat before Ft. Sumter." Nick paused and took a heavy draw on his cigar, before he went on. It was important that his men understand the mindset of the southern officers.

Nick had, if slavery was removed from the situation, would have had no problem siding with these men. They were defending their land, and a way of life; he understood how tightly they would cling to that fact. It was why he had been chosen for this assignment – he would talk to these men as one landowner to another, about horses and crops. There was a part of him that hated the deception, until he remembered Silas, their houseman, telling them one night about his pregnant wife being sold down the river. The man never saw his wife or baby again, even as he continued to serve the very man who had ordered the sale.

"If General Sherman is going to march north, he has to know just how strong the region around Charleston is. The war has been going on for over four years – most of the south is starving to death!" Nick exhaled a stream of rich smoke, liking the sweetness of the Virginia tobacco. His brother Jarrod, and his father, preferred Turkish tobacco, which he found too harsh, but he'd been forced to smoke what was available. Once he got home to the ranch, he had already decided, he was going to get cigars made with the blend he liked, and his father couldn't say anything, because he was past eighteen.

"Our cover is that we are confederate scouts, heading to Charleston. We are stopping at the plantations, to see how they are faring, ok?" Nick reminded the men, as he went through their cover stories. "Luckily, Marsh and Simms are from Virginia." He added, referencing the two corporals, before going in. "Swen, remember you are from Nevada, Carson City to be precise, while I'm Captain Nathan Billings from Maryland."

"Why Nevada, sir?" Swen asked, having wondered how his young commanding officer was going to deal with a lack of an accent. He had already noticed how the Captain could precisely drawl certain words and phrases. It lent cover to his story of being from Maryland, with grandparents in Kentucky, while Swen's vowels were too harsh to achieve the right affect.

"Nevada is shit full of southern sympathizers! That was a prime reason it was given statehood so quickly, so the gold and silver in the mines wouldn't end up in the confederate treasury. Remember what I told you about the place, in case someone questions you." Nick replied, thinking of some of the things he'd heard from his father. "Let's get on with this, so we can get back to safety!"

It was almost a week later, and the group was approaching another plantation. By now they had their scripts down pat, and knew their roles perfectly. The group was rather impressed at what good shape most of the places were in, showing that the fighting had not come to the area yet. All the men, but Nick, were awed at the large mansions they saw in their travels. Nick, who lived in a house that was the equal of what they were seeing, kept his mouth shut, and just nodded his head.

"Capt. Billings, here is the entrance – wow! Look at that!" The sergeant pointed to a road that was framed on either side with perfectly spaced large oak trees. Their branches had started to intertwine over head, providing a canopy that Spanish moss hung from. They were at the fence, and looking down the road it seemed miles long.

"Those trees are over a hundred years old, boys! Whoever planted them was thinking of the future." Nick declared, admiring the man who had done the planning. He thought back to his ranch, and wondered if he should plant something similar, before he brought his mind back to the present.

"Ok, the sign says this is Boone Hall, so let's go pay our respects to the ladies." Nick regarded the well painted sign with the name. One thing that had been consistent at the other plantations was the dearth of young men. Children, women, and old men yes, but anyone of fighting age, or close to it, were absent. Nick had found it sad to listen to the tales of death that he'd heard, in battles he knew very well.

The road with the oak trees was over a mile long, before they arrived at a black wrought iron gate that was open. The house stood back slightly, but still took their breaths away. The red brick two story structure had a white pillared portico jutting out the front. The white paint was spotless, and the black shutters gleamed. The house looked important and well cared for, making Nick wonder who lived there.

They rode up to the house, and right away a young black boy came out to take their horses. Nick strode up to the door, carefully adjusting his grey uniform. When he'd first put it on, a week ago, it had felt strange, but now he was used to it. He had though, from the get go, liked the plumed hat that went with it, in spite of the 'CSA' insignia on it. As the door opened he removed the hat with flourish, before speaking to the Negro butler who answered the door.

The entry hall was two stories tall, and dominated by a lovely curved staircase and large windows. The walls were painted a creamy coffee color, offset with white trim work. Nick introduced himself as Capt. Billings, and explained what he and his men were doing in the area. The butler excused himself, and came back several minutes later with a tall, distinguished looking gentleman that had fair hair beginning to turn silver at the temples, and the most brilliant sapphire blue eyes Nick had ever seen.

Introductions were made, and he had to work hard to keep his smooth façade when he recognized the man's name. Nick thought that it was a perfect example of God's bad sense of humor that they would end up at this man's house. The man was number four on the list of wanted men for treason and sedition; his capture carried a $1,000 bounty.

"Damn glad to hear that G.T. is getting concerned about the low country! Last time I was in Charleston." The man went on to describe the chat he'd had with General Beauregard; Nick knew that the man's initials were P.G.T., all standing for French names. The general was from New Orleans, by way of an old French family, but preferred to use his initials.

"Enough about that! I hope that you can stay for several days – we have quite the party here. My daughter Teddy is getting married tomorrow!" The older man announced proudly, and Nick decided that it might be a good chance to gather some more information.

"Thank you, sir I would be glad to, but I don't want to impose on the young lady's special day." Nick hoped that he would be able to impose; he was pretty sure that there would a number of high level confederate men at the celebration. The man reassured Nick that his presence would welcome, and a guest room was available for him. As at the other places, his men would sleep in the barn, and Nick was all set to go see to that when a voice from the top of the staircase caught his attention.

"Daddy, do we have another visitor?" The voice was female, with a southern accent that sounded like moonlight and magnolias. Nick turned to look at the owner, who was now coming down the stairs, and completely lost his train of thought.

The girl was elaborately dressed in a ruffled pink outfit, with a large hoop skirt. As she came closer Nick saw golden blonde hair that was arranged in soft ringlets on her shoulders. Her skin was smooth and pale, with cheeks like roses; she had the same brilliant blue eyes that the man standing next to him had. It had been a long time since Nick had seen anything so beautifully feminine, and he couldn't help but stare in admiration.

"Teddy, this is Captain Nathan Billings, a scout for General Beauregard." The older man did the introductions, while Nick managed to get his wits about him and say hello. Teddy came over to stand next to him, and he caught a whiff of roses from her. She was tall but fine boned, he noticed, thinking too of how good her figure was.

"I declare, sir, or can I call you Nate? It's a pleasure to meet you." Teddy's blue eyes sparkled, as a dimple appeared while she smiled. The young officer was handsome in his grey uniform, she noticed, liking how it contrasted with his dark hair and greenish eyes. The broad chest and shoulders looked well muscled, and Teddy had no doubt he could take care of himself in a fight. He looked happy, she thought, as she regarded him, noticing the dimple in his chin. That was something else outstanding about him; his height which towered over her.

Teddy took after her father's family, and was rather tall for a girl, even though her mother assured her that it was an asset. Her mother, along with her brothers, had also educated her on how important it was to keep up the spirits of the men in uniform. She knew that she was good at being fun, and flirtatious, which the men always liked.

"I would be honored if you would call me Nate. May I extend my best wishes on your upcoming marriage?" He replied with an endearing smile; it had been a long time since he'd had a pretty thing make him smile like she was. Nick took a closer look at her, as he commented on her wedding; in his opinion she looked rather young to be getting married. However, it wasn't any of his business, and as he reminded himself sadly, there was a war on.

The guest room was large, decorated with antique furniture from England. Nick was given full use of a man servant, a young Negro who bowed to him, saying his name was Camen. He wished he could ask Camen his thoughts on slavery, wanting to gauge what the slaves thought of the war. He had heard all about the distinctions between the 'house' slaves, and 'field' slaves, and would have liked to have had the chance to explore it more. However, he couldn't risk having his deceit uncovered, so he had to leave that idea alone.

One of the drawbacks to undercover work was the having to pick and choose which avenue to follow, in the pursuit of information. A wrong choice meant wasted time with nothing to show for it, but a different choice could mean comprising his identity and the whole mission. Nick liked to think that by now he was able to choose well, but the first couple of weeks it had been hard.

Dinner and afterwards was a very fun time, and it was hard to realize that there was a war on; a war the south was losing. The food was plentiful and tasty, being area specialties including shrimp and rice. It reminded him of the cooking Silas did back home, while fine wine accompanied every course. Conversation flowed easily, covering any topic but the war, at least while the ladies were present. Nick was surprised to be sitting next to Teddy, while her fiancé was further down the table.

Teddy had a very dry wit he discovered, and was able to see the humorous side of things. She was very cheerful, and Nick found himself relaxing for the first time in a long time. He liked how she kept the conversation moving along, while her laughter reminded him of bells. Along with several other young ladies, two of whom Nick had met at neighboring plantations, they made sure the men in uniform had a good time.

The young woman had a good deal of poise, Nick admitted, but he still thought she was too young to be getting married. Or, he corrected in his mind, to be marrying the man she was. He found out that the young man was her cousin, and an officer in the confederate navy. Charles had been at the naval academy when war broke out, and had rushed home to offer his services to the south. Nick noticed that the young man was drinking very heavily, while ignoring his bride to be.

The ladies excused themselves, while the men had cigars and brandy, which gave Nick the chance to gather information. The men present, including their host, were all very important in the fields of business and law. They were hungry for information about the battle front; they all had sons fighting and/or had lost sons in previous campaigns. Nick was able to fall back on his cover of having been out scouting, as to why he didn't know some of the details they wanted.

Nick did notice that they were asking a lot of questions about railroads, along with the state of the tracks, depots, and warehouses. He thought it strange at first, until he remembered how Sherman made it a point to destroy any rails he came across. If the trains couldn't run, goods couldn't be moved, and the south would starve to death. Their host, who until before Christmas had been up in Richmond, talked about the damage in the northern part of the confederacy.

There would not be a lot of military information to be gained, Nick saw, other than maybe a few facts about the Charleston navy yard, if Teddy's fiancé wasn't too drunk. The older men's conversation was commerce, at a much higher level than Nick was familiar with. Tom Barkley had started to introduce his son into the buying and selling of livestock and crops, along with knowledge of contracts. The war though interrupted that education, so Nick was out of his depth now. He wished Jarrod was here, with his legal training; he would see the deeper implications of what was being said. Nick did his best to listen, hoping he would remember everything, to write it down later.

When they rejoined the ladies, Teddy organized a game of charades for the young people. Everyone but her fiancé participated in it, and it turned into a very silly gathering. Nick had not laughed that much in a long time, and knew that a big part of that was Teddy. He felt a strong attraction to her, but had made it a point to be equally charming to all the ladies, wanting to be careful with the young woman.

Her fiancé seemed to ignore her, but Nick could see a mean look in the man's eyes and didn't want to arouse his anger. That only made her upcoming marriage seem even more of a mistake. He hoped that he could put the sadness out of his mind, about the pretty girl and her wedding. Those were the thoughts on his mind, as he headed upstairs, after the party broke up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prelude – Part Two**_

Nick arrived at his room, and taking his jacket off, he sat down at the desk, to make some notes in his journal. He wrote quickly, hoping to remember everything he'd heard tonight, even if he didn't understand all of it. Charles in spite of being drunk – or maybe because of it, along with a friend of his, had given him a great deal of information about the Charleston naval yard. Nick wrote it all down in the special code he used, before he put the journal back in the hidden pocket of his jacket.

The write up had taken quite a while, and now it was late in the evening. Nick decided to go check on his men in the barn, to make sure they were fine. He also felt a walk in the night air would feel good, to clear his head. As he headed downstairs, he noticed that everything was quiet, so people had left and/or turned in for the night.

Once he was outside, he made his way to the barn, and saw that his men were comfortable. They didn't say anything about what they'd learned, not knowing if the walls had ears. He also examined the barn, which he discerned was a well built structure. Most of the stalls were empty, with only a few older horses left. Nick was sure that before the war the horseflesh had been magnificent, and it made him sad to think of the loss.

The emotion didn't last long though, because of what he saw in the last stall of the barn. Several trunks were stored in there, bearing the insignia of the Confederate States Navy. There were four of them, all in almost new condition, without the dust they should have had, if they'd been in the barn for a long time. Nick remembered the drunken Charles, and his friend, telling him that they had only arrived yesterday.

He wished he could go into the stall and examine them closer, but didn't want to risk being caught. It did strike Nick as odd that they would be here, having been brought by Charles. Nick had not been impressed with the young man, and couldn't imagine anyone entrusting anything important to his care. The image of Teddy in her pink dress came to mind, but Nick pushed it away, not wanting to go down that path.

It was possible that Charles normally wasn't a drunk, but was trying to calm his nerves at his upcoming marriage. Nick had problems believing that, because of Teddy herself; if he was about to marry her he certainly wouldn't need to drink to be able to handle it. The other possibility, is that Charles, because of his soon to be father-in-law, was being used unwittingly to move something important.

There had been one piece of conversation that he'd partially overheard, about a ship docking, but it had not made sense to Nick. He knew the blockade of Charleston was not perfect, and there were many little inlets along the coast. A ship could find a deep water channel, and unload without anyone knowing about it. Nick now wished the two men, who'd been talking about the ship, had not moved away.

Casting one last hard look at the trunks, he did quick calculations at the size, so he could draw the picture when he returned to his room. Once again he was presented with a possibly important piece of information that he couldn't act on. Nick was starting to think that God was not happy with him, and had put him at Boone Hall as payback for his past sins. He was enjoying the hospitality of a wanted traitor, while his beautiful daughter made him laugh, as four trunks of who knows what Confederate property sat in the barn. All he needed was for General Lee to show up, as the icing on the cake.

Nick walked away from the stall, mentally sighing, and said his good night to his men. He then walked back to the house, taking the back way. As he circled around to the side, he noticed a terrace off of the house. There was a low wall separating it from a sloping lawn that ran into a beautiful formal garden, of boxwood, flowers, and statuary.

Walking up to the terrace, he saw a woman come out of the French doors. The moonlight was strong enough that she didn't light the candles he noticed. Nick watched as she walked to the edge of the terrace, and rested her hands on the stone railing. Now that she was closer, he recognized her as Teddy, and smiled happily.

The pink dress was smooth satin, lavishly trimmed with lace and pearls. It was a deeper pink, more elaborate and décolleté than the one she'd worn earlier in the day. The color though was still very flattering to her, and Nick couldn't help himself but wonder if her chemise was pink too.

"Good evening Teddy, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Nick's voice was low, in case there was someone inside the room she'd come out of. He especially did not want an encounter with the drunken Charles who had mean eyes. He could only imagine the young man's reaction if he knew what thoughts Nick was having, about the pretty girl.

"Nate, what a nice surprise! Are you enjoying the night air?" Her accent was like warm honey, while her pink dress and gold hair glowed in the moonlight. Nick came up to the edge of the railing, before he answered her.

"Yes, I am; it looks like you are too. Are you alone?" He indicated the open French doors with his head, as he asked the question. She seemed to understand what he was referencing, and nodded her head in agreement. Nick carefully stepped over the low railing, before he came to stand next to her; or rather as close as he could get because of her large hooped skirt.

"The garden is lovely, Teddy. You have a beautiful house." Nick figured that he would stick to safe subjects, and not bring up what was bothering him. It would be impolite to criticize her fiancé, or question her about the marriage. He watched as she looked across the lawn, and sighed, before a sad look came on her face.

"It's not my house – or it won't be once the war is over with." She observed softly, and he regarded her with interest, before he asked what she meant. "The south is losing, and when it does my father will be arrested and tried for treason. Part of that process will be us losing everything we own. General Lee's house has already been confiscated, and the same will happen to ours."

Nick stood there stunned, as he took in what she was saying, it being the last thing he would have expected from her. Teddy noticed his shock, and gave him a cool look, before she walked over and shut the French doors. She walked back next to him, and he could smell the scent of roses he associated with her. Nick, in his mind, could see her standing next to a large arrangement of pink roses, and the thought made him smile.

"I'm not sure I understand what you, a stalwart daughter of the confederacy is saying." Nick temporized, wondering if this was a trap. He had been very careful during the evening, and had hardly imbibed at all. Several men had questioned him about his place in Maryland, and he had answers ready for them. Now, he started to worry that he'd said something wrong.

"Capt. Billings, or whoever you are, I know that you are not from Maryland, which makes me doubt the other stories you have told tonight." Teddy informed him with an appraising look; before she went on to tell him how she'd figured it out. "Luckily for you, Charles and his friend were too blotto to be aware of it. They both went to Annapolis, and would have noticed what I did."

"Teddy, if that is the case, why haven't you turned me over to the authorities? Or told your father?" Nick, even while he was asking, was working up an exit plan in his mind, in case he was about to me taken into custody.

Teddy didn't know why it was so easy to talk to the young man, or how comfortable she felt with him. He was a spy, or worse – a threat to her father, and she should turn him over to the proper authorities. Her feelings though were getting in the way of doing that; Teddy knew she was very attracted to him, but there was more too. It was a feeling of being able to talk to him about anything, and he would understand where she was coming from. There had never been anyone that she could do that with before, but something about Nate made it possible.

"Nate, I told you that the south is losing, but you already know that." Teddy answered, before she took her arm and gestured to the lawn and garden in front of them. "All this, the beauty and splendor you see here hides a very nasty evil. This was built on the blood of slaves, as was our way of life. Now, our sins are coming home to us, and blood is what will cleanse it." She turned her back on the garden, to look at him with sadness, causing him to wonder what she would say next.

"Did you know that Thomas Jefferson, when he was writing the Declaration of Independence wanted to rid the country of slavery? Even though he was a slave owner himself?" Teddy inquired, and Nick replied that he vaguely remembered hearing that. She laughed disdainfully, as she finished her story. "My great-great grandfather – he and his brother were the representatives for South Carolina – refused to sign the Declaration unless that phrase was taken out. In order for the document to be valid, all the colonies had to sign."

Nick had to wonder what it was like to know that your ancestor had perpetrated slavery, when you were against it. He found it very interesting that a girl like her should have the feelings that she did. "Does your father feel the same way that you do?" Nick thought it would be a valuable piece of information to have, about the man who held the position that he did.

"Daddy doesn't even give it a second thought, Nate! He was born into it, and our family's way of life has always been as slave holders." Teddy shook her head dismissively, adding "Every slave holding family will tell you that their slaves adore them, and they always treat them just fine. It's all part of the illusion we participate in!"

He asked her about how she had developed the feelings that she had, and Teddy told him about a slave auction she'd seen, before the war in Charleston. Her description was very vivid, and as she talked about the scars on some of the slaves he saw her wince. Nick had only heard or read about such things, but listening to her the horror was even worse than what he'd imagined. It impressed him that she was able to see the institution of slavery for what it was, and not just ignore it. Teddy was, he thought, a very upright person; her next utterance confirmed that thought.

"Nate – I'll go ahead and call you that, whether it is your name or not – I have a favor to ask of you." He wished he could tell her what his real name was. He'd chosen the alias because the initials would match those on his handkerchiefs. Stifling the impulse, he inclined his head and indicated for her to go on.

"Would you do me the courtesy of waiting until after my wedding, to kidnap and arrest my father? That is why you are here, isn't it?" Teddy asked the favor as if she was asking him about dinner plans. He couldn't imagine living with the knowledge that your father, at one time an esteemed member of the president's cabinet, now had a sentence of treason hanging over his head. Nick would have liked to have known her father's thoughts, on the actions that had led him to where he was, curious about how it had all come about.

Teddy, who seemed to have the gift of reading his mind, answered his unasked question. "Daddy could never turn his back on South Carolina, Nate. It is his home – he was born here, his ancestors were born here – and buried here – they fought a revolution to secure freedom for the land from the English king!" Nick heard the firmness in her tone, and bowed his head in agreement to what she was saying. He felt the same way about his land, and saw that she would understand those feelings.

She had been very forthcoming with him, and he realized that she was a very realistic person. Teddy took her fences, and life head on, with no flinching or sugar coating of what was on the other side. Suddenly one part of him wished that he could take her home to his ranch; she would make a fine wife for him! Nothing would scare her, and she would stand by him with honor. It was that thought, along with the fact he was falling in love that caused him to utter what he had not planned on saying.

"I wish I was here to arrest your father, because I would do it before your wedding, just to keep you from making the biggest damn mistake of your life!" Nick stated with force, his lip curling as he thought about the drunken naval officer she was going to marry. He watched as Teddy stood up very straight, and regarded him through narrow eyes. "How old are you anyway?" Nick demanded, his voice rising slightly, before he remembered where he was.

"Please, Nate, don't judge Charles too harshly! He is a young man who was forced to grow up too quickly – as we all were." Teddy retorted, before asking with a rueful smile "How old are you, _Captain Billings_?" He replied with a low laugh, admiring her spirit and her take on their current situation. She was truly a special person, and he wished he'd met her under other circumstances.

"I am nineteen Teddy, and I too was forced to grow up quickly. However, I am not looking for courage in a whiskey bottle!" Nick's voice had a condescending note in it, but he couldn't help it. Charles' behavior that evening had been deplorable in his mind. Teddy raised her chin.

"Charles drinks bourbon, not whiskey!" She remarked, as she turned around to look out over the garden. "My marriage to Charles was arranged a long time ago – we always marry our cousins – it keeps everything in the family!"

Nick heard the resignation in her voice, and once again felt bad for the young girl. He reached over and put his hand over hers, before he asked again "Teddy, how old are you?" She looked up at him, and saw tenderness in his eyes, which was almost too much for her to bear. His hand was warm and strong - a man's hand and his touch was causing her heart to race very fast.

"I'm seventeen Nate; more than old enough to get married." Teddy took a deep breath. "Charles is marrying me to secure an heir, in case he dies in battle. I am doing my duty by marrying him, rather like you are doing your duty in what you are doing here." Nick had to give her points for knowing exactly how to hit below his belt. This was a woman not to be trifled with, he saw, and it only made him want her more.

"I have to say that admire you for what you are doing, Teddy. You are standing by your father who has committed treason against the United States; in the quest to save a way of life you know is not only wrong, but dying. You are also prepared to marry your wastrel cousin, to keep the bloodline going, even though he doesn't love you, or even care about you. And, you're doing all this because of your sense of loyalty." Nick raised his hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. "I am so in awe of you!"

Her eyes filled with tears, and he felt even worse than he'd had before; both for her, and for a way of life that would end badly. "Teddy, you are beautiful and deserve so much more than what you are getting! A husband who will cherish you, champagne, laughter, and love – that is what you should have! Not this farce you are participating in to feed a fading illusion!" As he said that he noticed the long shadows the moonlight was casting on the garden.

After making his declaration, without a second thought, he took her in his arms and brought his lips down to hers. Nick felt the unsureness, and then the wonder, as her lips brushed against his. Teddy's breath was warm, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste her so badly. She was soft against him, as her rose fragrance filled his nostrils.

Nick, in the one part of his brain that was still partially functioning, realized that she'd never been kissed before. It only served to lower his opinion of her groom to be, even as he enjoyed demonstrating what a kiss could be. Teddy soon had her arms around his waist, as she moved against him wanting to be as close to him as possible. His hands were caressing her neck and shoulders, sending shivers down her spine and making her knees weak.

She had no idea how long they'd been kissing, but Teddy didn't want Nate to stop what he was doing. Her behavior was improper to say the least, but the feelings were more than she'd ever felt before – or, she was sure, would ever feel again. Nate felt wonderful, and she clung to him happily as he kissed her passionately.

"I need to say good night now Teddy, before I do something we will both regret." Nick broke off the kiss and took a step back, removing his arms from her. It was hard, and not something he wanted to do, but he knew it was how it would have to be. He bowed to her, as he commented "I'll say it again Teddy, I am filled with admiration for you." Before she could respond he was gone, and Teddy was left alone on the terrace. Holding back the tears she made her way inside, and up to her bedroom.

The next morning she woke up, after a night of fitful sleep and slowly got out of bed. Most of the night had been spent thinking about Nate, and the way he'd made her feel when they kissed. She stretched and started walking across the room when something on the floor, by the door, caught her attention. When she was closer she saw that it was an envelope that had been pushed under her door. Teddy bent down to pick it up, and saw her name in firm, upright strokes on the outside. Taking a deep breath she opened the flap, and pulled out a piece of paper.

_My Darling Teddy,_

_I think I can call you that after last night and you won't mind. Thank you for a lovely evening, and the reminder that there are good people in the world - you are one of them! Just so you know, I am more than a little in love with you already, and could easily love you even more._

_For that reason I cannot stay and watch you marry a man who is not worthy of you, or your honor. I understand, Teddy, what you are doing, and why you are doing it, but it will all be for naught. What is even sadder is that you know this as well as I do – you are sacrificing your life on the altar of duty, honor, and family._

_By the time you read this note I, and my men will be gone. I wish I could tell you my name, but to protect us both I can't. Please know that I will never forget you Teddy, and will always wish I had met you under different circumstances. I won't be back after the war, because you will be the wife of another man, and would not put you in a compromising position. Good luck and God bless you._

_ Love, Nate_

_ P.S. Whenever I see a pink rose, from now on, I will think of you!_

Teddy fell to the floor as she read the note, tears filling her eyes as she did so. She thought about the handsome young officer, and how they had talked to each other from the heart. The kiss was special she knew, because of the feelings that existed between them – of love. After a while she dried her eyes and stood up, ready to get on with her life. She carefully tucked the note away in a special place, but in the years to come it would comfort her through the long days and lonely nights that her life would hold.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: The original Ormsby House, in Carson City, Nevada was built in 1860, and became a hotel after its owner was killed. The hotel lasted until 1900, when it was demolished, only to be rebuilt in the 1970's. I was not able to find a picture of the original structure, so I've used my imagination.**_

_**FYI – For my story line to work, please assume that Tom died in 1874, not 1876 as the show implied.**_

_**Chapter One**_

_Stockton, California – February 1877_

Jarrod strode into the house in a hurry, hoping he was in time for a drink before dinner. He'd had some loose ends to wrap up before his trip, and they had taken longer than he had thought. Entering the house, Silas greeted him happily, saying dinner was still half an hour away. Walking into the front room he saw his mother and middle brother there.

"Good evening Lovely Lady! And you too Nick!" Jarrod announced, helping himself to a generous portion of Scotch. "Where is Heath?" He had noticed that his younger brother was not in the room.

"He is taking Melissa out for the evening, is my understanding." Victoria replied, a happy note in her voice. It was high time, in her opinion, that her children had their own lives and families. She was ready for grandchildren, but so far none were on the horizon.

"Too funny to think that our brother, who doesn't like organized religion, is dating a preacher's daughter!" Nick observed. Melissa Clarkson had come to Stockton several months earlier, to teach school. She had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a soft way about her. Heath had taken one look at her and fallen hard, and it was apparent his feelings were reciprocated. Only later did he find out that her father was an army chaplain, stationed at Ft. Ord.

"Well, I think Reverend Clarkson understands where Heath is coming from. I'm sure, dealing with soldiers; he sees lots of variations on faith." Victoria replied, being secretly glad that Melissa now had Heath going to church on Sunday. It had been something that she'd struggled with, ever since Heath came to live with them.

"Heath deserves to find someone who makes him happy, and Melissa is perfect for him." Jarrod answered, and Victoria heard the undertone of longing in his voice. It had been almost two years since Beth's death, more than enough time for her oldest son to move on. He was someone, she knew, who needed a contented domestic life, and wished he would find it.

Nick took a large swallow of his whiskey, as he heard the same note of longing in his oldest brother's voice. Jarrod didn't know about a conversation that Nick had had, two weeks ago with the second United States senator for California, at the Cattleman's Association meeting. The gist was that they wanted to put Jarrod up for elected office, as did several other groups across the state. The sticking point was that the man wasn't married, which was a deal breaker.

Jarrod could easily win a state senate seat, and within five years be governor with no problem. Nick knew the ambitions his brother had, since Jarrod had shared them with him one evening, when just the two of them were out drinking. He had also seen the raw pain the man had suffered after Beth's death.

His oldest brother wanted a wife and family in the worst way – Nick had no problems seeing what Jarrod was going through, because he was in the same place. However, in Jarrod's case, there were lots of women who he was sure, wanted to be married to a future governor. Nick though, was happiest being a rancher, with a long term goal of ending up as president of the Cattlemen's Association.

"Jarrod, how long will you be in Nevada for?" Nick asked, wanting to divert his mother before she talked about grandchildren, yet again! He was hopeful that Audra, who was in Denver visiting their aunt, would find a suitable husband. A wedding could occupy Victoria's mind for several months, he was sure.

"I leave tomorrow, and will be there within two days. The trip should be very successful!" Jarrod replied to his brother happily; glad to have their mother diverted. "The lawyer I'm dealing with, Will Rutledge is first rate. His law clerk is top notch, and they've booked me at the Ormsby House." The hotel was the best in the Comstock, and Jarrod knew he would be well looked after.

"The sale of the mine is quite welcome, in my opinion and I applaud Heath for seeing the long term cost of digging deeper." Nick expressed his thoughts, as he thought about how their youngest brother had seen how much more capital it would take to get the rest of the gold out of the mine. When Will Rutledge, the lawyer for the group that wanted to buy the profitable Maybelle mine, had first approached them he had wanted to dismiss the offer. Only Heath, looking at the cost of deep rock mining, had pushed for the sale.

"Dinner is ready." Silas came into the front room, as he made the announcement. The rest of the evening was spent talking about the latest news from Audra's letter, as well as other happenings in the valley. When it came time to retire, Victoria was thinking about a late fall wedding for Heath and Melissa, while Jarrod and Nick were both wondering if they would ever have companionship again.

Jarrod still thought about Beth, and all the unfinished plans they'd had, while for Nick it was different. His mind replayed a parade of women who had only disappointed him, even as they'd enticed him the first time he had seen them. One woman always lurked at the back of his mind, the one that due to circumstances beyond his control he couldn't have. Her memory was especially hard when he saw or smelled pink roses.

Three days later Jarrod arrived in Carson City, and found a hired carriage to take him to the Ormsby House Hotel. The minute the vehicle pulled up a Negro boy appeared out of nowhere to take his bags. Jarrod was ushered inside to the lavish lobby, complete with oriental rugs, palms, and ornate furnishings and fixtures. He was impressed to be shown to the top level suite by the deferential Negro bellman.

The abundance of colored help reminded him that Nevada had leaned very heavily towards the south during the war. Numerous land owners from the south had sent their third sons out west– the eldest son received the land, the second son went to the military, and the third son chose between the church or business – as Jarrod knew very well.

On the surface the state said all the right things, and a small, strong group of republican mine owners had pushed statehood through. Of course Washington D.C. had been glad to get the gold and silver to help finance the war effort. High level government officials, in the know, had been aware of how strong the confederate presence was, because of groups like 'The Knights of the Golden Circle' and 'The Order of the White Camilla.' They were whites only groups, who wanted to bring slavery back.

He put those thoughts out of his mind, as he inspected his room, noticing the bucket holding an iced bottle of champagne. Jarrod saw that the bottle had a red ribbon around the neck, and he chuckled when he read the card. The bottle was compliments of the Red Garter Saloon, a very high level gentleman's club. The ladies all wore red underwear, along with frilly red garters to hold up their stockings. It intrigued him that Will Rutledge had set all this up for him; clearly the lawyer was a man's man and Jarrod was looking forward to meeting him. The trip to Nevada was starting off on all the right notes, he thought.

The next day he presented himself at Rutledge's office, on the top level of a four story brick building. The outer room was beautifully paneled with fine wood, while the rug on the floor was an old oriental. The artwork included a print of a city street from across the water, with a tall white church tower rising above everything, as well as an antique map of a port with tides marked on it.

Jarrod moved across the room, to get a closer look at the map, and discovered that it was of Charleston, South Carolina, circa 1775. He assumed that the city picture was of Charleston also, which led him to believe that Will Rutledge was originally from there. His thoughts were interrupted by female voice with a southern accent.

"Can I help you, sir?" The owner of the lovely voice had entered the room, from the inner office. Jarrod noticed right away how beautiful she was, as well as aristocratic looking. Her hair was soft and gold, while her large eyes reminded him of sapphires. The oval face had porcelain perfect skin, with soft pink cheeks and full red lips.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Jarrod responded badly, having been too busy staring like a school boy. The woman walked closer and he noticed her excellent figure, as well as her height. His first thought was that maybe this was the lawyer's wife, but then looked at her clothes. The skirt was navy blue in a smooth fabric, while the blouse was cream colored linen, with a high collar. It was a plain outfit, the only ornamentation being a cameo pin at the neck, and some simple pearl drop earrings.

"I was asking if I could help you. I am Mrs. Tradd, Mr. Rutledge's secretary." The woman replied, which gave Jarrod the answer to the question of who she was. He found himself wishing his secretary looked like this, but then decided he probably wouldn't get any work done. Jarrod also found himself envious of Mr. Tradd, while wondering why his wife had to work. If he was married to a beauty like this, he thought, she wouldn't be working in any one's office but his, and only if she wanted to.

"I am Jarrod Barkley, from Stockton, California. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tradd." Jarrod gave the woman his most charming smile, as he continued. "I am supposed to meet with Mr. Rutledge this morning." He was now even more eager to meet the lawyer, having seen how beautiful his secretary was.

"Of course, Mr. Barkley! Welcome to Carson City." She gave him a welcoming smile, and he noticed that she had a dimple which only added to her attractiveness. "Mr. Rutledge extends his regrets about the meeting this morning though. He was called over to Lake Tahoe for several days." Mrs. Tradd gestured with her right hand, in the direction he knew the lake was.

Jarrod heard what she said, but was more interested in the gold band, on her right hand, that gleamed in the sunlight coming through the window. He took a discrete look at her left hand, which was ringless, to confirm his suspicion. Yes, he thought, Mrs. Tradd is a widow, thereby explaining why she was working in an office.

He wondered why, with her looks, that she had not remarried, especially if she was hurting for money and needed to work. Jarrod then wondered if she was still in love with her dead husband, which seemed wrong. She was too young and beautiful to lock herself away with a memory, he thought. The irony of his thought wasn't lost on him, because people had started telling him to his face that he was young and needed to remarry. It would be interesting to talk to her about what losing a spouse was like, he mused.

It was Mrs. Tradd's voice that stopped his train of thought, and Jarrod realized that all that he'd done, since arriving at the lawyer's office, was think about the beautiful woman in front of him. He could only imagine what kind of impression he was making, and hoped she didn't think him too dim.

"Mr. Rutledge did leave the sale documents for you to look through, before the meeting on Wednesday." Mrs. Tradd's voice was soft and pleasant, with a southern accent that once again reminded him of Nevada's checkered past. From the artwork it was apparent that Will Rutledge hailed from South Carolina, so maybe the wondrous Mrs. Tradd did too. She was talking to him again, holding out a rather large folder. "Is that all right, Mr. Barkley?" She inquired her blue eyes deep and direct as they regarded him.

"I do understand about last minute events, but I appreciate Mr. Rutledge leaving these for me." Jarrod gathered his wits about him, wanting to make a good impression. He flashed his best jury smile at her, as he inquired. "Will I have the chance to talk to Mr. Rutledge before the meeting on Wednesday? I might have some questions for him."

"He is expected back into town tomorrow, so if you want to stop by in the afternoon I will block out some time on his schedule." Mrs. Tradd inclined her head, in dismissal as she made her remark. Jarrod tried to think of an excuse to stay and talk more, but couldn't come up with one. He decided to come by earlier than his appointment tomorrow, to spend time with the woman. Saying his goodbyes, he left with the folder, and headed back to his hotel room.

By Wednesday, the day he was supposed to meet the new owners and sign the papers, he still had not met with Will Rutledge. The man did come back from Lake Tahoe, but then left for a quick trip out to a client's ranch. Jarrod had found a clause in the documents that he'd wanted to discuss with the lawyer, before the sale.

Mrs. Tradd took his notes for Will to review. When Jarrod came by the following afternoon he found out that he had just missed the lawyer, but the man had reviewed the clause in question. Jarrod noticed that the writing looked feminine, and when he asked her, she confirmed that she took notes for her boss. He was impressed with how well she explained the lawyer's reasoning, and even cited a recent Supreme Court decision that applied.

He then spent the next two days enjoying the hospitality that was offered to him in the city. The Red Garter Saloon had been first rate, and he was looking forward to telling Nick and Heath all about it. The governor too had hosted private males only dinner, at his lavish residence, which was over the top, even by San Francisco standards.

Jarrod had used the time to try to gather information about Will Rutledge, and indirectly his secretary. He found out that the man was very well regarded, but getting on years and didn't go out as much as he used too. It seemed to him that something was being held back, but Jarrod wasn't sure what – or why he thought that. The upper echelons of business and politics were rather a closed group he was finding. Everyone was related to someone or, they were from the same places on the east coast, all being south of the Mason-Dixon Line.

His biggest nugget of information had been that Mrs. Tradd's first name was Edwina, and Will Rutledge was her father. Jarrod also found out that her husband had died in the final days of the war, and she'd never remarried. That had caused him to speculate on how old she'd been when she had married; Mrs. Tradd looked to his eyes to be no more than twenty-five. He knew that war time caused young marriage, and put his question down on the list of the others he had, about the widow.

Several men, once they were in the cups had let him know that they'd tried very hard with the pretty widow, but to no avail. Their comments only intrigued Jarrod more about the woman, and the late Mr. Tradd who inspired such devotion in a beautiful young woman.

By Wednesday, when Jarrod showed up at the meeting to sign the papers for the sale of the mine, he was feeling rather frustrated. He wasn't sure why, because his physical needs had more than been taken care of while in the city. Rather, it was the sense that he was missing something important that he should be able to see. Jarrod felt like he was being distracted by window dressing, while the real action was taking place somewhere else. Hoping that once he sat down with Will Rutledge his unease would stop, he stepped into the handsomely paneled conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Two**_

The buyers of the mine, whom Jarrod had met previously, were there, along with Edwina Tradd. Her father though was not, and Edwina gave the excuse of the man having been kept longer than planned in Ely, Nevada. Jarrod did not say so but he thought it rather odd that having been told that Will Rutledge was older and didn't go out that much – the man had certainly been busy.

"Mr. Rutledge apologizes for his absence, but doesn't want to detain you in Nevada." She explained in a cordial voice, as the owners nodded their heads.

"Quite frankly, I'm a little concerned about doing business with a man I've not met." Jarrod replied coolly. He felt like he was getting the run around with Will Rutledge. It puzzled him too that Edwina Tradd had not acknowledged her relationship with the man. Jarrod had picked up that she was a private, formal person, but it was one more little annoyance to the whole situation.

"Jarrod, come now; you deal with lawyers back east that you don't always meet. Do you have concerns about the sale documents?" James McKinley, one of the buyers asked, sounding a little worried. Jarrod was sure the man didn't want to lose the sale, and he thought about holding things up until he met Will Rutledge in person.

James was right though; Jarrod did deal with lawyers he'd never met face to face. The documents were certainly in order, and it was clear that whatever else was going on with Mr. Rutledge, he was a good lawyer. He also saw that Edwina Tradd's relationship with her father was none of his business, even if he was attracted to her. The woman had made it very clear to Jarrod that she was not interested in getting to know him better.

"James, you are right. I am disappointed that I won't get to meet Mr. Rutledge in person, as his work on the sale has impressed me." Jarrod smiled, and sat down at the conference table, deciding to get it over with so he could get home. Once the documents were finalized, Edwina Tradd gathered them up and excused herself to go back to the office. Jarrod took part in the champagne toast, but didn't stay much longer, thinking if he packed quickly he could get the night train to California.

His route to the hotel took him by the building where Will Rutledge had his office, and he looked across the street. Jarrod was surprised to see Edwina Tradd coming out of the building, wearing a dark brown overcoat. The weather chilly, and the afternoon sun wasn't doing much to warm the air. Jarrod was surprised that she was walking, rather than taking a carriage.

In other circumstances Jarrod would have just left it alone, but the woman and her absent father had piqued his curiosity. He decided to discretely follow her, and see where she was going. Edwina, when she left the meeting, had made it sound like she would be working the rest of the afternoon. Jarrod followed her for three blocks, until she turned into a street that was residential. It forced him to stay further back, because this street didn't have the pedestrian traffic that the business streets had had.

Edwina was walking quickly, and he saw her turn a corner so Jarrod waited until she was out of sight, before he went in the same direction. Peering around the corner, he saw her enter the third house on the right. The houses on this street were wood framed town homes, all well maintained with small yards set off from the street by black wrought iron fences. While tidy looking, it wasn't grand or fancy, and it made Jarrod wonder about Will Rutledge's law practice. His office had certainly been up to par, but he employed his daughter as secretary, and his house was not what Jarrod expected from a successful lawyer.

Jarrod sighed and tapped his foot, as he tried to figure out his next move. The gentlemanly thing to do, he knew was to turn away and walk back to his hotel. It had been wrong of him to follow Edwina, and going to the house would be an intrusion of her family's private life. He had already seen, in the way she kept him, and everybody else, at arm's length, that she valued her privacy.

On one level he respected that, because he tended to be very reticent about his personal affairs also. Jarrod had always strived to keep his private affairs away from the office, and had found it frustrating that some of the clerks and secretaries he'd had before didn't understand that. There had been one secretary who thought nothing of telling her sister, a well known gossip, of what clients had been to see him. Needless to say, the woman had not held the job for long.

What was stopping Jarrod from turning away was the fact that Will Rutledge was the one who had negotiated and handled the sale of the mine. The transaction involved a great deal of money, including a generous commission for the lawyer. If something shady was going on, the sale could be declared void and Jarrod could be reprimanded for being part of it, even if he didn't know about it. The law assumed that a lawyer would know how to protect themselves.

Since he'd come this far, he decided to go all the way; the worst that would happen would be getting the door shut in his face. Jarrod strode up the walkway, and after opening the low gate, he walked up to the door and knocked on it. It took several minutes, but then a heavyset Negro woman, wearing calico and an apron, answered the door.

"I'm Jarrod Barkley, here to see Mrs. Tradd." He told the woman in a professional voice, in answer to her question. The woman gave him a through once over, before she opened the door to let him into the small hallway. She said she would fetch Mrs. Tradd, and left the hallway, giving Jarrod the chance to look around.

The wood floor was well polished, and the walls painted a creamy coffee color. There was an antique looking table with a vase of flowers on it, and a painting of a family on the wall by the staircase. Judging by the clothes, Jarrod guessed the painting had been done in the 1850's to 1860's. It showed a family group of a mother, father, two sons, and a younger daughter.

Walking over to the painting, he saw that the man and the girl, along with one of the boys all had fair hair and brilliant sapphire blue eyes. The mother and the other son had darker gold hair, with pale blue eyes. The man wore a pin stripe suit, with the two sons being in younger versions of the same apparel. The mother and daughter, who Jarrod guessed to be around fourteen, wore hoop skirts with ringlets in their hair.

The image of a magnificent house in the background caught his attention, even as he was wondering if Edwina Tradd was the girl in the picture. The house was a red brick two story structure, with a white pillared portico jutting out the front. Jarrod speculated that the house was where the family had lived before the war. If so, it must have been a very hard come down, to end up in this small house in Carson City, Nevada.

"Mr. Barkley, exactly what are you doing here?" Edwina came into the hall, and the cold note of her voice let him know exactly what she thought of his behavior. The dulcet tone almost made him want to slink away, until he remembered his concerns about the sale of the mine.

"Mrs. Tradd, I told you that I don't like doing business with people I don't know." He was all set to go on, but a commotion from the top of the narrow stairs interrupted him.

"Mariel, where are you? We have guests coming in less than an hour." A quavering, yet demanding voice asked, and Jarrod turned to see the owner of it. The man coming down the stairs was white haired, but had the blazing sapphire eyes that Edwina did. He was wearing a night shirt, with a suit vest over it, while caring an ebony cane.

"Daddy, you know Mama went shopping. The guests aren't coming until tomorrow." Edwina was now standing next to the man, with her arm around his shoulders. Jarrod had no problems hearing the love, as she spoke to the man he assumed was her father.

"Did I mix up the calendar again?" The man seemed calmer, as Edwina kept him close to her. She patted his shoulder, as he noticed Jarrod in the hall. "Who are you? Are you here to court my daughter? If so leave, she is not even out of the school room yet!" The man was getting upset again, and Edwina gave Jarrod an angry look.

"Daddy, this is Mr. Barkley and he is dropping off the papers about the wharf purchase." Edwina smiled kindly at her father, as she added several details about the matter. Jarrod saw that the man's mind was locked in the past, and felt embarrassed at what he was witnessing. This wasn't something an outsider should see, and he wished now he had not followed Edwina.

"Miss Edwina, I am so sorry about this. I went to put his things away and he slipped out." An older Negro man came down the stairs, with a very apologetic look on his face.

"Roscoe, it is all right; I understand. Please take Mr. Will upstairs." Edwina replied, as she removed her arm from the older man. Will Rutledge suddenly had a deflated look about him, and he was looking around the hall like he didn't know where he was. Roscoe took over and led the man upstairs, while Edwina watched from the hall. Once she heard a door shut, she turned to face Jarrod, her sapphire eyes blazing fury.

"Are you happy now, Mr. Barkley? Does it give you satisfaction to cause embarrassment to my father and myself?" Edwina declared, coming over to stand next to him. She was almost his height, and he was surprised at how intimidated he felt by her.

"Miss Edwina that is no way to talk to a gentleman caller." The older Negro woman came into the hall, carrying a tray. There was a tea pot, cups, and plates of cookies and sandwiches on it. "Your mother raised you better than that. Please show Mr. Barkley into the front parlor."

"He is not a gentleman caller, Eliza!" Edwina whirled around to face the woman, who looked unperturbed at the comment. "He will be going now!" She announced, as she gestured to the door. Jarrod could tell that she was furious, but controlling it very well. He didn't blame her for feeling the way she did though, as he was in the wrong.

"Mrs. Tradd, please accept my apologies for this afternoon. I meant no disrespect to you or your father." Jarrod was backing toward the door, hoping to make a quick escape. He looked at the picture on the wall, and wondered if her mother had acted like this when the Yankees had come to their house. There had been tales of southern women who seemed all soft on the outside, shooting intruders in cold blood, and then ordering the slaves to get rid of the body.

"Nonsense Miss Edwina, he came to see you. Now mind your manners and escort the fine gentleman into the parlor." Eliza spoke firmly to the woman, and Jarrod had to work to hide his smile. He wondered if Eliza had been Edwina's nanny, because the tone of voice sounded like that.

"Mr. Barkley, please excuse Miss Edwina; she didn't mean what she said, about you leaving." Eliza beamed in his direction, and Jarrod assumed he must have passed muster at the front door. Edwina looked over at Jarrod like he was a bug on her porch, before she indicated for him to follow her. They entered the small room that was decorated with a mixture of newer pieces, and antique ones, done in greens and yellows.

Edwina sat on the couch, while Jarrod took the chair next to it, and waited until Eliza had set out the tea items. Jarrod let Edwina pour him a cup of tea, which he took with a kind smile, glad she was too well mannered to throw it at him. He was sure that she must hate him completely by now, and it was only because of Eliza that he hadn't been shown the door.

"Mrs. Tradd, let me state again how sorry I am, for the distress I've caused. I certainly didn't mean to." Jarrod paused, to take some tea. "Please though try to see it from my perspective. The sale is a very large one, and if something goes wrong, I could be in trouble. When it seemed like your father wouldn't meet with me, I am afraid I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

He watched as she took some of her tea, before she turned her dark blue eyes on him. It was unnerving to be the focus of such direct scrutiny, and he wondered if she could see right through him. As far as he was concerned he'd never met anyone like her before. Edwina was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but she was as fierce and protective as a lioness. Jarrod thought he remembered reading that lioness' liked to eat the hearts of their victims, and he already felt like she'd put his through a wringer.

"Mr. Barkley, I need to apologize for my outburst at you – it was wrong and very unladylike. However, where my father is concerned I am very protective." Edwina had finished her examination of him, and she must have decided that he was sincere with his apology. Jarrod found himself admiring the young woman, and now understood why she had not remarried. Obviously caring for her father was a full-time job in itself.

"Please call me Jarrod. May I ask how long your father has been ill?" Jarrod phrased it like that, hoping she wouldn't consider him to be prying. He wanted to know, both for personal reasons, and professional ones. A nagging suspicion was taking root in his brain, and he couldn't leave Nevada until he knew the answer.

"It has been going on for several years, but just in the last six months has it gotten bad. Daddy had a heart attack back in the summer, and the doctor didn't think he would make it. He recovered, but the memory loss intensified. In his mind he is back in South Carolina, in the late 1850's." She sighed, and then added "Please call me Edwina."

He took that to be a good sign, and asked what he wanted to know. "Edwina, did you do the work on the sale of the mine? And write the legal documents?" Jarrod couldn't see how Will Rutledge would have been able to do the high level work required. She hung her head, as her shoulders sagged, and then she straightened up to face him.

"Yes Jarrod I did. When his mind first started to go it was only at certain times, so I got into the habit of helping him out. My father was a brilliant lawyer before the disease happened." Edwina glanced away at the window, before bringing her attention back to him. "As time progressed he became much worse, so I started do more of the work." She held up her hand to him, as he started to speak.

"I was very careful, and never took any criminal cases, Jarrod. I knew that if what I was doing was discovered it could affect the outcomes of judicial decisions." Edwina bit her lip, and suddenly didn't look so self-assured. "Jarrod, we lost everything in the war, and then my mother died in a fever epidemic right afterwards. Both my brothers had been killed in the early years of the fighting.

"There was nothing left for us in South Carolina, and daddy had several friends out here, who offered to set him up to practice law." Edwina smiled for the first time since he'd been at the house. "Carson City gave us a second chance, and daddy was glad to be able to practice law again. We had each other, and were grateful for that."

Jarrod had to give her points for handling a life changing situation very well. He could think of numerous women, who having once lived in a grand mansion, who would do nothing but whine and complain about the come down. It was due to the love between them, Jarrod was sure, and Edwina's kindness and grace. She stood by her father, even when it would have been easy for her to remarry, especially to a rich man. He thought about some of the men who had told him they'd tried to court her, and anyone of them had the means to build her a grand mansion like what she'd grown up in.

There was a part of him that wished he didn't have to do what he needed to, because she had been through so much. However, as an attorney he knew his duty. "Edwina, you did good work on the sale. Obviously you are very intelligent, and in other circumstances would be an excellent attorney yourself." Jarrod sighed, and found himself wishing again that he'd never followed her. "With your knowledge of law though, I hope you can understand the situation you've placed me. I should report your father to the bar association, because you are illegally practicing law."

"Please, Jarrod don't!" Edwina's face took on an anguished look, and she reached over and put her hand on his arm. "Daddy doesn't have much longer to live, and I only took the case because of the money involved. It was the first case since the heart attack, but our funds were running low. If I promise that daddy will retire tomorrow, would you keep our secret?"

The pressure of her hand on his arm was apparent, and Jarrod looked at her pleading eyes as she asked the favor. Will Rutledge retiring would solve the problem, definitely, and Jarrod couldn't find fault with the work she'd done on the sale. Thinking about that made him think of something else, as an idea was came to him, but he wasn't sure how to present it to her. Edwina was a very proud woman, and he would have to tread carefully.

"Fine, I will agree to keep your secret Edwina." Jarrod gave her his courtroom smile, and hoped it worked as well on her as it seemed to on juries. "Quite frankly I don't want to be involved with the ethics board." He let her pour him some more tea, and ate a sandwich, while she thanked him for what he was doing.

"Exactly what does the doctor say about your father's health?" Jarrod asked, as he pondered what his next step should be. Edwina explained that Will Rutledge's heart was very weak, and slowing down. According to the doctors he wouldn't live past the summer, and it was easy to see that the knowledge pained her.

"Do you mind me asking what your plans are, for after your father passes?" He hoped he wasn't being too blunt, but she was the one who'd brought up the man's death.

"That thought has been on my mind ever since the doctor gave me the diagnosis. I have no interest in staying in Carson City, Jarrod. My father liked it, and I was glad that he was happy and had friends." She replied, as she looked at a painting on the wall. It was a nature picture of a bird and flowers, but not any that he recognized. Her next comment made him wonder if it was from her home state.

"Going home to South Carolina is the logical answer, of course. My late husband's family is still there, and I have some cousins in Charleston." Edwina's voice did not sound happy at the suggestion, and her next sentence explained why. "It is hard though, because of so many painful memories with long shadows." She looked down at the plate of cookies, trying to distract herself from thinking of them.

Jarrod didn't like seeing her distressed, but it would help with his idea, so he decided to plunge ahead. "Edwina, you know more law than quite a few lawyers I am acquainted with. If it would interest you, I would be glad to help you find a job in California. I have offices in San Francisco and Stockton, and travel to Sacramento, the state capital, frequently on business." He stated, and saw her tilt her head as he went on. "It wouldn't be as a lawyer of course, but a secretary – however, with your knowledge you would be sought after."

Even without her knowledge and skills, Jarrod was sure that with her beauty most men would be glad to hire her. It would probably have to be an unmarried man though, because he couldn't see a wife wanting her husband to be spending all day with a beautiful woman. Of course, without her father to care for she might decide to remarry, which is what she really should do. That thought led to another, but Jarrod firmly shut the door on what he was thinking, lest she get wind of it.

"You are not just being kind are you?" Edwina had been silent for several minutes, while she thought about what he was offering. She was used to all kinds of offers, because of her looks, and had become very good at seeing through them. The fact that Jarrod had, in the early part of his visit, made his interest in her apparent, concerned her.

"You are a very intelligent woman with a strong background of the legal profession Edwina. I am merely offering to help you find a job where you can use your knowledge." Jarrod answered, being careful not to sound too eager. "I'm certainly not expecting an answer right now, and only God knows his plan for your father. Let me leave you my contact information, and then I will say good bye." He stood up to indicate he was serious, and then took out one of his calling cards.

"May I say Edwina that you are a very admirable woman, and that your father is a very lucky man to have you." Jarrod informed her, before he took his leave. He was amazed at how she had dealt with all life had handed her, unfair though it was. Someone with her beauty should be loved and cherished, but a war between brothers had put an end to that. He did hope that she would come to California though, because he was already a little in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter3**_

_San Francisco – March, 1878_

Edwina Rutledge Tradd stood in front of the mirror of the hotel room, checking her appearance. The black coat fit her well, and she hoped the ruffled trim offset the grimness of the black. Of course she was used to wearing somber colors, because of her circumstances. There had not been any money after the war, and for the longest time she had reworked her mother's clothes.

Even after her period of mourning for her husband and mother had ended she had not felt able to go back to wearing the bright colors she'd worn before. When she'd finally been forced to buy some new pieces Edwina had bought simple designs, in dark colors, that would take a lot of wear. Looking at herself again, she hoped that the ruffled trim, and the feathers in her hat, even if they were black, would bring some cheer into her heart. After the last thirteen years of her life, where there had been very few happy moments, she thought it was overdue.

"Miss Edwina, you look lovely! The black really shows off your hair and eyes." Eliza, her companion, reassured her, wanting things to go well for her mistress. It had been over a year since Mr. Jarrod Barkley had been in Carson City, but Eliza was sure that he had not forgotten about the pretty widow. She was still proud that she had not let Miss Edwina get on her high horse and throw the man out of the house. Eliza had taken one look at the man and knew that he was a good person, even if her mistress was too wrapped up in caring for her father.

"Thank you Eliza. Let's hope that this trip has not been a wild goose chase." She turned to look at the older Negro woman who'd been with her since she was a baby. Edwina had always hated the concept of slavery, and it had eaten at her that she _owned_ the woman who did so much for her. She knew better than to voice her opinions though, because she would have been punished. Her grandfather ran the plantation with an iron hand, while her father was busy in Washington D.C. He took slavery for granted, because it was the way of life his family had always known.

The war had certainly wrecked havoc on her life, but at least she didn't own Eliza anymore. Granted, the woman still went everywhere she did, even when Edwina could hardly pay anything. The Negro woman had raised her, helped her through the hard times after war, and then in Carson City. Now she had followed her to San Francisco, when she could have stayed in Charleston.

"Mr. Jarrod Barkley said he would help you find a job, and I am sure he will. The man was nothing but kind, Miss Edwina. Don't forget he did you a mighty big favor." Eliza replied, privately hoping that Mr. Barkley would still be as smitten with her mistress as he'd been that day. It wasn't right that Miss Edwina should have to work as hard as she did, or suffer the consequences of her father's actions.

"I am off, and I hope I have good news when I come back." Edwina smiled at Eliza, adding "If I have a job we can find cheaper lodgings than the hotel." The commission from the mine sale had been large, and she'd been very careful with the money. Her trip to South Carolina had been a gift from business associates of her father, which she'd been grateful for even if it was uncomfortable to accept. Only by telling herself it was for her father was she able to do it. Edwina's bank account was better than it had been in a long time, but she knew that it was all she had for the rest of her life.

When she arrived at Jarrod Barkley's office she took time to study the building, noticing that it was an important structure. His office was on the top floor, and beautifully apportioned in a manner her father would have approved of. Eliza had done some investigating and found out just how rich and successful the lawyer was. Edwina though received some bad news when she entered the office.

"I'm sorry Ma'm, but Mr. Barkley is in Stockton until next week." The elderly woman in the ante-room explained, in response to Edwina inquiry. "If the matter is urgent you can always see him in Stockton. The train leaves every day, and you could be there by the afternoon." The woman noticed that Edwina didn't know the area, so she explained where the city was in relation to San Francisco.

"I'm not sure it is that urgent, but could I leave a note for him?" Edwina asked, hoping the woman had her wits about her to give it to him. There was a backlog of paperwork on the desk, Edwina noticed, some of which looked like it had been there for several days. It made her wonder about Mr. Barkley's skills as a lawyer. Her father had taught her that if a law office wasn't well run, it didn't matter how brilliant the attorney was.

The woman handed her paper and an envelope, and showed her a side table she could use, to write her note. Once she was done she signed her name, sealed the envelope, and with trepidation gave it to the woman. Edwina was relieved to see the woman go into the inner office, and put it on the desk that looked clutter free.

Heading back to the hotel she sighed, trying to figure out how to occupy herself for the next week. Edwina considered going to Stockton, but was concerned at what Jarrod Barkley would think if she showed up there. At least in San Francisco there would be more options available for a job, she was sure. Sighing again, she arrived at the hotel and told Eliza the bad news. The Negro woman of course didn't take it that way, and pointed out that it would give her more time to gather information on Mr. Barkley, and San Francisco.

_A Week Later_

Jarrod returned from Stockton in a good mood, which lasted until he arrived at his office. Heath had finally proposed to Melissa, and the family had hosted a very large party in honor of the engagement. Nick and Jarrod had started to wonder if their brother was ever going to ask the love of his life to marry him. Audra for her part had been warning Heath that Melissa was going to get tired of waiting for him to speak up.

Heath however did everything on his own time, in his own way, and Melissa understood that about him. Victoria, who had been thinking about sneaking off to the Catholic Church, to light prayer candles, was over the moon. She adored Melissa, and enjoyed the company of the girl's parents. The party had been a casual BBQ, because neither Heath nor Melissa were formal people. Jarrod was very happy for his brother, and had spent some time with them talking about house plans.

He was about ready to head back to Stockton though when he looked at the mess his office was in. His law clerk had left abruptly, to pan for gold in the Yukon. On the surface, Matt Hinson was no great loss, having not been much of a go getter. However, the young man did know law well enough to help Jarrod in his research. His secretary, a long standing widow of a judge, reminded him that she was leaving next week, to go live with her son and daughter-in-law in Sacramento.

Sitting at his desk he lit a cigar, even though it was early in the morning for him, and took several draws on it. Jarrod was pondering what to do, and thinking about his case load when he spied the envelope on his desk. He recognized the stationary as coming from his stock, but the handwriting was feminine. Putting his cigar in the ash tray, he found his letter opener and carefully slit the flap open.

The contents of the letter surprised him, and then delighted him; he read it twice to make sure he was reading what he thought he was. Jarrod had kept tabs on the situation with Will Rutledge in Carson City, through an associate he knew. When the man passed away, not even two months after Jarrod had been there, he'd written Edwina a condolence note.

It was three months before he had received a reply from her, thanking him for his kind words. Jarrod noted that nothing was said about his offer, and the fact that the letter was mailed from Charleston indicated her decision. The letter had cast a pall on his mood, which lasted for several days. He had been very attracted to the beautiful widow, and was hoping to get to know her better.

After their meeting, and from then on, Jarrod found himself comparing every woman he met to Edwina Tradd. They all came up short, which didn't surprise him. What did surprise him though was how he wasn't dwelling on Beth anymore. It wasn't that he still didn't love her, and she would always have a place in his heart, but he could see that she was the past. Jarrod thought it rather ironic that now that he was finally ready to move on, he could only think about a woman who wasn't available.

Reading the letter for a third time, he pondered his next move with Edwina. One part of him wanted to invite her out to dinner, to discuss working for him. Jarrod hesitated though, because he was concerned she would probably take it the wrong way. He remembered the men he'd met in Carson City, talking about how they had pursued the widow, to no avail.

The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off, so a different approach was needed. Jarrod looked around his office, and at his case load with a sigh. Right now his professional life needed Edwina Tradd more than his romantic life did. He'd already waited over a year for her to come into his life, he reasoned. If she was working for him, they could get to know each other, and hopefully she would reciprocate his feelings.

Having made his decision, and come up with a plan, he wrote Edwina a note, to arrange a meeting for after lunch. Jarrod was careful to specify his office, with an exact time for the appointment, keeping the note brief and businesslike. He sent the note off, and spent the morning wondering why time moved so slowly.

Jarrod had gone to the mining exchange for lunch, to catch up on the city gossip. There was enough to provide a distraction, and he arrived back at his office in a relaxed frame of mind. However, at 1:20 pm, when Mrs. Stanley, his soon to be gone secretary, told him that Mrs. Tradd had arrived for her 1:30 appointment it disappeared. Jarrod felt like a schoolboy with his first crush, and then wondered if his feelings would still be the same after a year.

Edwina Tradd walked into his office, and after one look at her, Jarrod felt the same rush of attraction he'd experience a year ago. She was as beautiful as he remembered, with her gold hair, dark blue eyes, and willowy figure. Her fair skin, with the pink cheeks and red full lips was highlighted by the black ensemble that she wore.

On anyone else it would have been grim, but she made it look stunning. The coat had ruffles around the collar, and the hat was ornamented with some jaunty feathers. He knew something about women's clothes, because of his mother, sister, and several ladies he'd had close relationships with.

The coat was well made he noted, in a durable fabric, showing that the wearer was practical and careful with her money. Jarrod found himself picturing her in a fine wool coat with a lavish fur collar, one that he had given her. She would look amazing of course, and he started to think about what else he could buy her. Edwina's greeting brought him back to reality, and he pushed the fantasy out of his mind.

"Edwina, welcome to San Francisco! How long have you been in town for?" Jarrod put his best courtroom voice on, as he shook her hand. They chatted for several minutes about the town, while Mrs. Stanley brought some coffee for them. When she had taken her leave, they got down to personal matters.

"Jarrod, thank you for the kind note you sent, after my father's passing." Edwina was trying to hide her nervousness, at seeing him again. "Thank you again for what you did, in Carson City." She smiled at him, and noticed for the first time what a good looking man he was. The other times she'd been in his company she had been preoccupied with her father. Jarrod was well built she saw, with kind blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled.

She had been full of trepidation on the way over, in spite of Eliza's encouraging words. Being around Jarrod was putting her at ease, and Edwina wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. The last thirteen years of her life had been spent with her being careful, which is what it took to survive. Reminding herself that she needed a job, she stopped focusing on Jarrod's looks.

"I understood the mitigating circumstances, and since you followed through on your father's retirement there was no need to rake up past history." Jarrod reassured her, and then decided to get his question answered. "Your note in response was very lovely; I noticed that it was written from Charleston. It made me think you had moved back there." He was curious as to why she had not stayed there, and remembered her remark about painful memories with long shadows.

"No, I was only back there because daddy wanted to be buried in his native soil." Edwina explained sadly. Jarrod heard the sadness in her voice and could only imagine how hard the trip must have been.

"Your father should be very proud of you Edwina; for all that you did for him. Was it a large service?" Jarrod asked, hoping for her sake that it was.

"Actually, it was a small private one, just family." Edwina answered a painful look on her face. It was hard to think about that, since it didn't take place where her father had wanted it. When she thought about how she'd been treated, when she'd presented the original request, it hurt and burned at the same time. Her father in death was paying as heavily for his decision, as he had in life.

"In your note you said that you had a job opportunity that I might be interested in. Is it in San Francisco?" Edwina wanted to change the subject, and also wanted to get down to business. In the week she'd spent waiting for Jarrod to return she and Eliza had done a lot of exploring of the town. In some ways it reminded her of Charleston, since it was a port town.

"It is in San Francisco; actually it is here in my office." Jarrod cut straight to the chase, as he went on. "My law clerk left while I was out of town, and Mrs. Stanley is moving to Sacramento next week." He gave her several other details, and watched as she considered his offer.

"Jarrod, you want me to work for you? You are not just being kind? I don't want charity." Edwina was suspicious of the offer, thinking about how the man had been interested in her in Carson City. She was very familiar with that kind of attention, and had recognized it right away in Jarrod Barkley. Regarding him now though, she noticed that it wasn't present.

At the back of her mind too was the matter of who her father had been. Jarrod only knew him as Will Rutledge, not any of his past. Edwina debated saying something about it, but really didn't want to go through the whole story. She also didn't want his sympathy or condemnation about her father. The pity he had looked at her father with, that day in the hall, when the man was clad in his nightshirt and vest had been hard to endure.

She had been on the fence about telling Jarrod the past history, but thinking about the hall incident she decided not to. After all, she reasoned, she was being hired to be a legal sectary and her father's past didn't have any bearing on her work. Having settled the matter she listened to what Jarrod had to say next.

"Edwina, you know more law than most lawyers I know. I have three upcoming court cases that are going to take a lot of time. Having to find, and hire new staff will be even more time consuming and time is what I don't have." Jarrod threw up his hands. "I would want you to start as soon as possible, even tomorrow. I pay well, but the work is long hours, and when I'm preparing for a trial I drink too much coffee, and smoke too many cigars." He wanted to be upfront with her, that he was hiring her for her legal skills.

"Daddy always said a good cigar helped him think." Edwina's laughter pealed like bells around the room, and Jarrod was even more entranced. He'd never heard her laugh before, but he liked the sound of it. Also, if she was happy she was probably going to say yes to the job. For her part she laughed because his remark had brought up many happy memories of the time she spent with her father.

"Do you need help finding somewhere to live?" Jarrod asked, once he finished explaining the pay and the requirements for the job. He knew that the question could be taken the wrong way, but wanted to make sure that she stayed somewhere safe. Certain parts of the city were very dangerous for women, and she needed to steer clear of them.

"Actually Eliza has been scouting locations, and she has picked a couple of places for me to look at." Edwina replied, and he had to smile.

"So Eliza is with you, good! I liked her the first time I met her." Jarrod knew that if not for the Negro woman he would never have found out about Edwina and her father.

"Eliza likes you too – a lot!" Edwina gave him a wry look, thinking of how the woman sang the man's praises. To her old nanny's mind, Jarrod Barkley was the knight on the white horse who would rescue the princess, in other words Edwina. Eliza didn't realize it, but Edwina had given up on getting rescued a long time ago. Her family had determined her destiny, and her family's choices had put her where she was now.

Jarrod asked about the places Eliza had found, and when she told him he nodded his head with approval. They were rooming houses in very good parts of town, and anyone of them would be respectable and decent. He wished he could give her better accommodations, or her own house, but wasn't going to jeopardize the relationship. If everything went right, in his mind, he would give Edwina the house she deserved.

They parted on a friendly note, with Edwina promising to be in the office first thing tomorrow morning. Jarrod wanted to ask her about evening plans, but held back, wanting to start out on a professional footing. He really hoped that he could be as patient as everyone always said he was, since he was going to need it with Edwina.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: As you all have figured out – yes, it is a triangle romance! I would though like to observe that there is 'story' within the story – actually two – which I have been dropping clues about. Thank you to everyone who is reading and extra thanks to those of you who comment! **_

_**FYI – a few more chapters before Nick comes into the picture.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Edwina had been working for him for two months now, and he couldn't imagine his life without her. It had taken her less than a week to get his office sorted out, as well as help him with the research he needed for his upcoming trials. By the end of the month she was organizing his social life, and knew all the major players in both San Francisco and Sacramento circles. She was able to keep him up to date on all the happenings, including who'd been seen meeting with whom.

By the end of the second month Edwina was ordering shirts for him. He had a nicely appointed apartment that overlooked the bay, with Soo Lin as his houseboy. Soo Lin did everything for him, as well as took care of the private rail car the Barkley's owned. Edwina had met Soo Lin when he'd come by to pick something up at the office, and the next thing Jarrod knew the Asian man was referring to her as Missy Edwina, and bowing to her.

It was when he was dressing for a day in court that he found out about the shirts. Jarrod went to get a shirt from the wardrobe, and noticed that it was brand new. Not only was it new, but the material was finer, with a faint pattern woven into the fabric. He had always bought plain shirts for daywear, just to keep things simple. When he asked Soo Lin about the matter, the man explained that Missy Edwina had noticed that his cuffs were starting to look worn. She'd found out his tailor, talked to Soo Lin, and then ordered the items.

He would never have thought of ordering a shirt like that, but when he wore it with his grey suit he saw how the woven design complimented his suit. Jarrod liked how she was taking a personal interest in him, and hoped that it meant something. However, when he mentioned it to her, she had stated that a lawyer should always be well dressed when in public, so people knew he was successful.

That statement had caused him to sigh, as it made him realize that he'd made no progress on his plan with her. By now Jarrod was aware of two things – he couldn't function without her, and he was even more in love with her. He had easily won his first court case, and he acknowledged that a lot of the credit went to Edwina. She was up to date on the latest rulings, and knew how to research better than any law clerk he'd ever had.

She never complained about the hours, and if she had to work late with him Edwina would have Eliza come into the office. Eliza would sit in the waiting room, reading, with a clear line of vision into the office, where he and Edwina would be working. Jarrod wasn't sure whether he should be annoyed that he was being chaperoned, or relieved that he was being kept to the straight and narrow.

Jarrod had no idea what Edwina did with what little time off she had, but he had seen her at church on Sundays. By asking some discrete questions he found out that she was well liked by the women of the congregation, and had joined the altar guild. These were the ladies who took care of sewing, and mending the cloths used in the services, as well as the vestments. Jarrod knew that only someone with good needle skills was invited to join the group, so it told him something else about her.

He was going slowly, but it was hard when he was around her all the time, usually in close proximity. Jarrod was finding it was too easy to think about taking her soft gold hair down, from its pins, and running his hands through it. That thought led to where else he would like to put his hands, and then what he would like to do with her. Edwina though was always businesslike with him, and insisted that whenever anyone was around that he refer to her as Mrs. Tradd, while he was always Mr. Barkley. It didn't surprise him, as he thought about how she had behaved about her father in his law office.

Edwina had a dry wit that he enjoyed, and he liked how she saw through all kinds of pretence. She would read to him items from the various papers he subscribed to, adding humorous comments as she did so. Jarrod was impressed with how much she knew about national politics, and appreciated her opinions on policy issues.

What he liked best though was just listening to her voice, the southern accent making it soft and warm. They would take breaks and Jarrod would smoke a cigar, while Edwina would read from whatever newspaper had been delivered that day. Often times he would just close his eyes and listen to her voice, not caring what she was saying. It was relaxing like nothing had ever been before, and it made him want her even closer.

Jarrod was holding back though, for fear of scaring her off and leaving him in the lurch. There were still two court cases to be presented, and the sale of a large tract of land over by San Jose. The sale was complicated because of boundary issues, and the fact that the heirs could not agree on what they wanted to do. He had been glad that Edwina had dealt with the four adult children who'd shown up at his office at various times, to plead their individual cases.

The heirs to the estate in San Jose were not the only ones who showed up regularly in Jarrod's office. News of Jarrod's beautiful secretary had spread like wildfire, and a parade of men suddenly felt the need to talk to Jarrod at his office. He knew that Edwina had been offered marriage, love affairs, and double or triple the generous salary he was paying her. In other circumstances it would have been funny to watch, but he didn't like the idea of those other men paying attention to her.

Edwina though didn't bat an eyelash and dealt with them by using an impersonal touch. Jarrod had already been questioned by several men about his relationship with her, which was annoying. He was always careful to state that she was just his secretary, and that she held the memory of her dead husband very dear. That caused the men to wonder about Mr. Tradd, while Uncle Samuel had privately asked him how he was getting work done with her around.

Uncle Samuel had gone on to tell Brother Barkley that he was a damn fool for hiring such a beautiful woman, and that he would either end up married to her, or with his heart broken. Jarrod hoped that the wiley old man was right about the first, while wrong about the second. In some ways he thought his life now was like the opening lines of Charles Dickens' novel "A Tale of Two Cities"; _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times_. Jarrod, having to be around Edwina, and control his emotions related very well to the passage.

_A Week Later_

"Mother, did you tell Jarrod we were coming up a week early?" Heath asked, as they approached the building where Jarrod's office was. The plan had been for Nick and Victoria to go up next week, but then Phillip Carson, a friend of the family had offered a ride in his private car. Victoria was good friends with Phillip's wife Caroline, so she jumped at the chance.

Heath ended up going along because one of the mares was in foal, and Nick didn't want to leave her. She'd had problems last time, and Nick was concerned about something going wrong. Heath said he would go to pick up the papers that he and Nick needed to review. Melissa had also asked him to pick up some fabric swatches that she'd ordered from the city.

They were having a good time planning their house, and Heath was glad to oblige her. The wedding wouldn't happen until the house was built, so he was willing to hurry things along. Heath wanted their married life to start in their own house, and wanted privacy with his bride. Melissa agreed with his feelings, and was looking forward to having their own place. They would still join the family for Sunday dinner, and some evenings, but not every night.

"Oh, Heath! How could I have forgotten! I meant to send a telegram before we left, but then Caroline and I were busy talking." Victoria exclaimed, abruptly coming to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. "I'm sure it won't be a big deal; if he's in court we will just see him tonight." She nodded her head, as if agreeing with herself, and started walking again.

When they walked into the waiting room of Jarrod's office, Victoria and Heath were very taken aback by the beautiful woman sitting at the desk. Her gold hair glowed in the sunlight coming in through the windows, while large sapphire blue eyes graced an oval face with creamy skin. Victoria was very curious as to who the woman was, thinking she was too beautiful to be working in an office. She had been wondering why Jarrod had been so happy when he'd come by Stockton several weeks ago, and now thought she knew the answer.

Heath for his part was doing a silent _boy howdy_, as he admired the woman behind the desk. He was not attracted to aristocratic blondes himself, but was male enough not to be immune to a lovely woman. It was going to be great fun to pull Nick's chain about what he'd missed out on, by staying at the ranch. Jarrod had not been home as much this spring, as usual, and Heath could now see why. He also had no problem seeing why Jarrod had not mentioned his beautiful new secretary the last time he was in Stockton If Nick had heard about the beauty, he would have been on the next train to the city.

"May I help you?" The woman looked up from the papers she was reviewing as she asked her question. Victoria and Heath were very surprised at the southern accent the woman had. It made Victoria even more curious about her, especially when she noticed a gold band on her right hand. The woman being a widow, along with the southern accent explained why she was working, Victoria thought.

The southern accent had raised Heath's wariness though, as he gave her a closer look, taking in her fine boned features. She had an aristocratic air to her, even as she was working in an office, rather more lady of the manor in Heath's opinion, than secretarial. He knew that most southerners had not been slave holders, and had fought the war to defend their land against northern aggression.

The Confederate government had been very good at promoting that idea, hiding the fact that the real purpose of the war was to keep slavery intact. Heath was aware that only a small percentage owned slaves, but it was the richest ones that did. Those were the people who had dragged the country into a bloody war, to protect their way of life. He was very interested in which group the woman had belonged to.

"Edwina, I think the reference on Hardy vs. State of Kansas did the trick! Court is adjourned until later this after." Jarrod came striding into the office in a jubilant mood, after a successful morning in court. He and Edwina had bet on whether the prior decision would be applicable, because it was out of state. Jarrod had not thought it would be, and had told Edwina he would treat her to lunch if it was. She had agreed, which had made him hope that he was wrong, so he could take her to lunch. He was planning on collecting, and had already made reservations at the Empire Hotel's glass terrace.

"Mother, Heath – ah – hello." Jarrod's pace and speech came to a complete halt when he saw his family standing in his office. He couldn't believe their lousy timing, and wondered what had brought them to the city today; they weren't expected until next week. "This is a surprise." Jarrod gave his mother and Heath a hug.

"Jarrod, we apologize for coming unannounced but Phillip offered me a ride in his car. I meant to send a telegram, but then Caroline and I started talking. Oh, it is good to see you!" Victoria hugged her son again, as Heath was kicking himself for not sending the telegram. Jarrod's voice had been much more excited about seeing Edwina, than it had been on seeing his family.

"It is perfectly fine, lovely lady, and I do understand." Jarrod smiled ruefully, knowing how his mother worked. It was that knowledge that now made him wonder about her reaction to Edwina. "Mother, Heath have you met my secretary, Edwina Tradd?" He turned to her, and introduced his family members.

"Actually we had just arrived, when you walked in." Victoria beamed, as she walked over to the woman behind the desk. "It is a pleasure to meet you, please call me Victoria; may I call you Edwina?" She asked as she shook the woman's hand. She was looking forward to finding out all about the woman, and her relationship with Jarrod.

"Yes, of course you may – Victoria." Edwina smiled graciously, as she shook the woman's hand. Heath noticed that she gave him a cordial smile, which he returned cautiously. The fact that she was a southerner was off putting, but his brother seemed to hold her in high regard which said something. It would be interesting, in more ways than one, to hear Jarrod talk about the woman over drinks.

"If court is adjourned Jarrod, can you come to lunch with us?" Victoria inquired, and then an idea came to her. "Edwina, could you join us? I would love to get to know you better." She gazed at the woman, with an expectant expression on her face. Heath had to work to keep from rolling his eyes, but he did give Jarrod a sympathetic look.

"Thank you for the kind offer Victoria, but I already have plans." Edwina declined the invitation. Heath noticed the look she and Jarrod had exchanged, before she spoke. He could have sworn that Jarrod had been hoping she would join them, which made him wonder about the relationship between the two.

"Lovely lady I can certainly join you and Heath." Jarrod replied, to take the attention away from Edwina. He had noticed that Heath had been studying her very closely, but not with the normal admiration that most men regarded her with. He had also been very curious as to how she was going to handle his mother's invitation. Jarrod wished she would have said yes, but understood why she didn't want to intrude on his family.

There was also the issue that she was still keeping him at arm's length, something he was hoping their lunch today would have rectified. Several times it had seemed like she was dropping her guard around him, welcoming his attention. They would sit close together, their hands would sometimes brush against each other, and Edwina never pulled away, or acted displeased.

Mentally groaning, he put his briefcase away in his office, reminding himself that he still owed her lunch. Once his family left town he was going to see to it that she collected her winning. Coming back out, he said goodbye to Edwina, and escorted his family downstairs. His mother wanted to go the Grill Room at the Monte Cristo Hotel, and Jarrod thought it an appropriate choice. He knew that grilled was what he was going to get over lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Five**_

Edwina watched Jarrod and his family leave with relief, having been aware of their scrutiny of her. She had seen the alertness come into Heath's eyes when she spoke, and knew the cause. Her southern accent had never been a problem in Carson City, because it was full of southerners. Here in San Francisco though it was a different story, and reminded her that California had favored the Union during the war.

She had actually been questioned about her beliefs on slavery, and asked if her family had been slave owners. Edwina had put together a semi-truthful story of having lived in Charleston, in a townhome with a few slaves. For good measure she would state that she had not liked slavery, but it had been an entrenched institution until the war ended it, which was good.

There was a definite bias she had picked up on in society and the press, against plantation owners and the huge number of slaves they had owned. Edwina knew that between her family's three plantations – the large main one, and two smaller ones – there had been almost a thousand slaves, which were considered personal property. She knew that even though she had hated the system, she was tainted by it.

Jarrod had never asked her about her opinions on the subject, and for that she was grateful. Edwina was sure that he had probably seen the family picture in the hall of the house in Carson City. It had been only one of a handful of things she'd been able to get out of the house, before it was confiscated. If he had looked closely at the picture, he would have figured out that she was the girl, and seen the plantation in the background.

In fact, he had never been anything but kind to her, and always very appreciative of her help. Edwina was finding it easy and enjoyable to be around him, and it wasn't lost on her how good looking he was. His blue eyes were always happy, and he had a great sense of humor, in addition to being well read. Since being in San Francisco she'd had more men approach her than had ever happened in Carson City. It intrigued her that Jarrod was always polite and deferential with her, even as she was starting to see that he was attracted to her.

Edwina also had no problems seeing that Jarrod really needed a woman in his life. The shirts were proof of that, and the fact that he had been pleased with what she'd done showed her that he knew it too. She had gotten to know Soo Lin his houseman, because the Asian came by the office at various times, running errands for Jarrod.

When she'd first arrived in San Francisco she'd been intrigued at the number of Orientals that resided in the city. Their appearance and culture was different than anything she'd known before, and she was glad to get the chance to talk to one. Soo Lin was also an important person in Jarrod's life, and Edwina knew it would be easier if they knew one another. She was glad that she had made the effort when the matter of Jarrod's shirts had come up.

They had been doing some research one afternoon, and Jarrod went to roll his sleeves up. It was then that she had noticed that the cuffs were looking a little worn. He had seen where she was looking, and made the comment he needed to order some new shirts, but was too busy to get around to it. Edwina had been in the habit of taking care of her father's wardrobe, and really didn't see this any differently.

The next day, when Soo Lin came into to deliver something, Edwina had spoken to him about what she wanted to do. He'd given her the name of Jarrod's tailor, and she'd had the man send over various fabric samples. Edwina's father had been very well dressed in his day, and had taught her about men's clothes. She picked out several nice fabrics, and ordered the shirts, making sure they were delivered to Soo Lin at Jarrod's place. The Asian man had been pleased with her choices, and so had Jarrod.

Eliza had taken to telling her she was a fool to ignore his interest, dragging in her dead mother and what she would have wanted for her daughter. Edwina was very aware of Jarrod's position, wealth, and future ambitions in the state of California. She privately agreed with Eliza that her mother would be pleased if she married Jarrod.

Those feelings, and her own emotions, were part of the reason why she'd been willing to agree to the lunch bet. Having decided that getting to know Jarrod on a personal level was a good thing, she had been stumped as to how to go about indicating her change of heart with him. Edwina had been so concerned about keeping the relationship professional, that she had painted herself into a corner.

Edwina was also hesitant to tell Jarrod about her father, and his past history. She was concerned that if she went out with him a couple of times, and nothing came of it, well then she had revealed the past for no reason. On the other hand, if it did work out, Edwina wasn't sure how he would feel about the skeleton in her closet. She'd heard all the talk about him running for office, and being governor one day. How would voters feel about a man whose wife's father had done what he had, she had pondered more than once. Now, having seen how his brother had regarded her, she wondered what his family would think too.

Jarrod had told her about his family, and it was clear from the way he talked that they were loving and very close. Eliza had also picked up lots of gossip, as had Edwina at church; the Barkley's were very well known. It had been interesting to meet Victoria in person, after all the stories she'd heard about the fearless woman. Edwina had no problem seeing that she was the force of nature that everyone had said she was.

She also knew Heath's story, and admired Victoria for how she had handled it. Edwina could only imagine the initial horror and shame the woman had felt when she'd found out about her husband's infidelity. Jarrod had touched on how Heath came to live with them, but he'd never discussed his feelings at what his father had done. It would certainly be interesting to hear what he would say about the matter.

Heath, she could see, was a quiet, deliberate person; one that it would be hard to get to know. Jarrod had told her about his engagement and the girl he was marrying. Edwina thought it a wry joke on God's part that a preacher's daughter was marrying an illegitimate son. Jarrod had also mentioned another brother, Nick and a sister, Audra. According to the gossips, Nick was handsome, loud, opinionated, and never met a bar fight he didn't like. Audra was beautiful, and kind, but had been spoiled by her father to the point that no man was good enough for her. Edwina had also been told that Victoria did not believe in arranged marriages, wanting her children to marry for love.

Edwina had heard about Jarrod's dead wife, and it sounded like that had been love. The story was that they had met on a train, and by the time they arrived in Stockton they were married. What happened next was sad, with her being shot, and Jarrod being inconsolable with grief.

Of course she had heard none of that from him, but rather from the ladies at church, and what Eliza had picked up. He'd never even mentioned that he'd been married before, which she found interesting. Edwina expected that if she started going out with Jarrod, he would tell her about the previous marriage. She would then have to tell him about her marriage, which was something she really didn't want to rehash. Sighing, Edwina pushed the thoughts of Jarrod's family out of her mind, and went back to work.

_Meanwhile at the Monte Cristo Hotel_

Jarrod was wishing he could put his family out of his mind, as he waited for his mother to start her questioning. The grill room of the restaurant was a popular lunch spot, and the Barkley's arrival had not gone unnoticed. They had spent a little time talking to various people, before they were left alone and allowed to get on with their meal in peace.

Victoria and Heath spent the first half filling him on what was happening in the valley, and with the house Heath was building. Jarrod asked him several construction details, and wasn't surprised when he heard that it was slow going. Heath was meticulous, and an excellent woodworker; his plan was to do as much as possible himself. He was finding it hard though, because May was always a busy month on the ranch.

Nick was not helping my keeping everyone on a tight schedule, and Jarrod nodded his head knowingly. Their middle brother had been driving himself hard all year, and they all knew the cause of it. Over Christmas Nick had met Stephanie Melton from Philadelphia, who, along with her parents, was visiting family in Stockton.

He had been smitten, and at first it seemed that Miss Melton had too. It was only when she announced that she could never see herself living on a ranch that smelled of animals in the middle of nowhere had the romance come to a crashing halt. The fact that she'd made her comment at a large party only made it hurt worse. Nick had left the event, and spent the next week working out on the west range. He'd come back to the ranch and put his nose, along with everyone else's, to the grindstone.

"Enough about Nick!" Victoria really didn't want to dwell on her middle son's romantic problems, having spent too many long nights on the subject already. She knew he was looking for a relationship, and yet seemed to go about it in a way that guaranteed it would end badly. Victoria was sure that there was a woman somewhere out there for him, who would understand what kind of man he was. She would have to be very special though, and understand his way of life. When he did find the woman, Victoria vowed to welcome her with open arms, no matter whom or what she was.

"Jarrod, I want to hear what you have been up to. What is the case you are working on?" Victoria had been patiently waiting for the chance to bring up the topic she wanted to. Seeing that her oldest son wasn't going to do it, she decided she would. "Oh and when did you hire a new secretary?"

He stifled a groan, while Heath got busy with his meal, which meant no help would be forthcoming. Jarrod explained about the case and several other matters too, postponing what his mother really wanted to discuss. Around the time Victoria fixed her steely glare on him, he capitulated to her.

"I hired Edwina about two months ago, right around the time Matt left for the Yukon and Lavina Stanley went to live with her son." Jarrod took a drink of water, and wished it was something stronger. "I had actually met Edwina Tradd a year earlier, when I was in Carson City." He went on to explain about how she had worked for her father, finishing up "I was impressed with her knowledge and told her that if she wanted to relocate here, I would help her find a job. Her father passed away, and it happened that when she came here, I needed help."

"She is a widow, right?" Victoria was glad that her son had found someone competent, but that wasn't what she really cared about. She had noticed how Jarrod looked at the woman, and had also discerned that Edwina did not find his attention unwelcome.

"Yes, mother she is. Her husband was killed in the final days of the war, from my understanding. Edwina doesn't talk about him." Jarrod knew that his mother was going to want more details, and braced for the next question. He was surprised though when it didn't come from her.

"Her husband fought with the Confederates?" Heath inquired in a too deliberate voice, which Jarrod knew meant he was holding something back. The issue of Heath's feelings had not crossed his mind until just now and once again he wondered why his mother had come up early, and why Heath had come instead of Nick. His middle brother would have no problem with Edwina's background, or accent, being too busy admiring her.

"Edwina is from Charleston; she lost both her brothers, and her husband in the war. I have always assumed they wore grey uniforms, but have not asked. Her mother died in a fever epidemic right after the war, so she and her father came west to Carson City, to make a fresh start." Jarrod tried to keep his voice even, but Heath and Victoria heard the edge that had crept into it. "She is the best legal researcher I've ever had, and that is why she is working for me. I have not felt the need to discuss her personal views on other matters."

Jarrod, at the back of his brain, realized he was being overly sensitive, but he had heard the note of coolness in Heath's voice. He had already overheard Edwina being questioned about her southern background, and had admired how she had handled it. The picture of the plantation loomed in his mind, but he had been afraid to discuss it with her, because of the hurt it might cause. In his mind it was unfair that her life had been turned upside down by a war that had ended when she was still a young woman.

"Would you all excuse me? Court will be coming back into session soon, so I need to be there." Jarrod had had enough of the lunch, and his family's unwanted presence. He stood up, carefully folding his napkin by his plate. Heath and Victoria watched as his mouth settled into a tight line, while he raised his chin slightly before he spoke. "Heath, I think you need to remember that all the succeeding states have been _fully_ admitted back into the union, and we are one country." After that statement he kissed his mother on her cheek and left, not even looking at Heath.

Victoria watched the retreating figure of her son, before she looked at the precisely folded napkin by his plate. Jarrod was displeased, which was very clear to her and once he had left the grill room, she turned to her youngest son. On one level she was very upset with him, and how his questions had disrupted the lunch. One tiny part of her had to give him credit for what he'd done, in getting Jarrod to indirectly declare his feelings for the pretty widow. Heath had accomplished in less than an hour what it would have taken Victoria several weeks, if she stayed in the city.

"Heath, was that necessary? The woman has a southern accent, is a widow, and is working as a secretary! I'm sure her family lost everything in the war, which was in no way her fault!" Victoria at times struggled with the tunnel blindness her youngest son displayed. She knew that so much of that was because of his upbringing and his time in a Confederate prison camp. However, at some point a person needed to move on, and it was beyond time for Heath.

"Mother, is it wrong of me to ask what side her husband fought on?" Heath sighed as he realized he should have just kept his mouth shut. He knew he should not have brought up the war, and Edwina's background. It was just that he still had nightmares about the prison camp he was held in, and what he'd seen. Time, along with the love and affection the Barkley's had shown him had certainly helped.

"Based on Jarrod's reaction it was wrong of you! Didn't you see that he is attracted to her? It is also clear that Edwina has feelings for him. I think we need to get to know her better." Victoria declared excitedly, before she fixed Heath with a firm glare. "You especially need to get to know her; she was as much a victim of the war as you were."

Heath wanted to retort that he had not been a slave owner, or fought to defend that way of life. However, he could acknowledge that his mother had a point about Edwina's situation. There had been so much blood and death on both sides of the conflict. Edwina was beautiful, and if she was helping Jarrod with his legal cases she must be intelligent too. His mother's words cut into his thoughts, and he started to worry as he listened to her.

"I think we need to nudge the relationship along, Heath!" Victoria declared, in her mind having dealt with Heath and his issues. He was getting married, and soon to be settled with his life. She still had two sons, and while she couldn't do anything for Nick, there was a great deal she could do for Jarrod.

"We're going to dinner and go to the theater in two nights, right?" Victoria asked Heath, not waiting for an answer as she went on. "I'll invite Edwina to come with us, in such a way she can't say no. Of course I'll talk to Jarrod first, but I'm sure he won't have a problem with it."

"Mother, I think you should take a step back, before you do anything else." Heath felt the need to throw cold water on the plans. "I honestly don't care about Edwina's background, but I really don't think you should be messing with Jarrod's personal life. If the relationship is meant to be it will happen on its own, and you might be setting something bad into motion if it wasn't meant to be."

"It is easy for you to take that attitude, because you have Melissa! Your brothers though don't have anyone, and I'm only trying to help." Victoria's voice held a cross note, as if Heath was annoying her for no reason. Heath though wasn't going to knuckle under to the plea he heard in his mother's voice.

"Mother, I love you and Jarrod very much, but please think before you walk down that path. Let Jarrod and Edwina figure it out on their own." He announced, knowing that his comment was falling on deaf ears. Before either of them could say anything more, an acquaintance came up to the table. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, until they met Jarrod for dinner.

Victoria, over pre-dinner drinks presented her plan to Jarrod, for inviting Edwina along. Heath had been hoping that his oldest brother would tell their mother to leave it alone, but to his dismay Jarrod was in favor of the plan. Having learned his lesson at lunch, Heath kept his mouth shut, but didn't have a good feeling about what was being put into play.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Six**_

Edwina was ready almost twenty minutes before Jarrod was due to pick her up, because of nerves. When she had received Victoria Barkley's letter she knew it was a command performance. She had also been aware of the foul mood Jarrod had come back from lunch in, the first day his family was in town. When he arrived back at the office nothing was said about lunch, but by now, after two months of working closely together Edwina knew he was annoyed.

Victoria's invitation arriving the following day had taken her by surprise, because she had assumed that the cause of Jarrod's annoyance, from lunch, had been her and his family. She could still see the look of wariness in Heath's eyes, as he heard her accent. As soon as she had opened the invitation Edwina had entered his office, holding the piece of engraved stationary out in front of her.

Jarrod had flashed his best courtroom smile at her, explaining that his mother wanted to get to know her better. He had added that she'd always taken a family interest in his office staff, because she spent a great deal of time in the city. Edwina rather doubted that, but she was happy to go along with the explanation. The evening of dinner and the theater could be the ice breaker for her and Jarrod, and when he had offered to pick her up, she'd had no problems reading between the lines.

Eliza had been thrilled to bring out her best evening dress, and Edwina had to admit that she was excited to wear it. The first years in Carson City, while her father was getting established, she had reworked her mother's dresses. All of her own clothes were fluffy ante-bellum frocks, which is what she'd worn throughout the war. Edwina's mourning dresses were her mother's, and once the mourning period was done Eliza had reworked the wardrobe she had taken from her family's house.

It had only been the last three years that things were getting good again, and her father needed her as a hostess. He had been insistent that both their wardrobes be updated, and Carson City was able to accommodate her father's request. The dress she was wearing now had actually been made for a formal dinner at the Governor's mansion, a year before her father started to go downhill.

The sapphire blue satin was ornamented with chiffon ruffles, the fabric clinging to her body perfectly. The bustle was the same satin, with chiffon ruffles trimmed with gold lace. The front pieces of the skirt had been cut to display a gold silk underskirt. Edwina had understood that the dress had been designed with her necklace in mind.

The necklace was comprised of three heavy ropes of gold chain, every two inches being broken up by oval cut sapphires that were more than an inch in diameter. Edwina had felt not felt bad about hiding the necklace, after the war, since it had come down through her mother's family, and not her father's.

Eliza had dressed her gold hair up high, to highlight her swan like neck that glowed with the antique necklace around it. Edwina knew she looked aristocratic and beautiful – her looks had been a blessing and a curse. Most men took one look at her, and saw feminine perfection, but none of them were interested in her mind.

There had been one man, a long time ago that had loved both, but it was a relationship that could never be. He haunted her dreams, and his note of farewell had been reread so many times that it was almost falling apart. The dashing confederate officer, who really wasn't one, had admired her honor, and her sense of duty. He had understood exactly what she was doing, and why, even as they had both known it was all for naught.

"Miss Edwina, Mr. Barkley is downstairs." Diego, the butler in the house she was living in came upstairs and announced the fact. She and Eliza were going to move into a rooming house, when one of the ladies at church had explained about her mother living in a townhome that was too large since the death of her husband. The woman didn't want to leave, and Edwina's friend said that she, along with her maid, would be a big help. The rent was a pittance, and the owner a lovely gracious woman.

Eliza looked at her mistress, all tall and proud in the blue and gold dress, the antique necklace gracing the lovely neck. The girl would have had such a different life, if not for the war, but California offered redemption. Her father's actions had in the short run thrown it away, but there was hope on the horizon.

Once Diego left, Edwina looked at Eliza, and thought about everything they'd been through. She knew that the Negro woman wasn't getting any younger, and was aware of what her mother had wanted for her. If the war had not happened, their lives would have been very different. It came to her that it was unfair that she was keeping both their lives on hold, because of a onetime encounter.

Jarrod was here and present, offering her the life that her mother would have wanted for her. Looking in the mirror one last time, Edwina took a deep breath, thinking about his blue eyes that twinkled. He was strong, and kind – a good man, she thought. Smiling she went downstairs to greet him.

The man in question was in the front room, making polite conversation with the owner of the house, trying to control his nerves. Jarrod found it amazing that he could present a life or death case to a jury calmly, but waiting for Edwina was twisting his stomach into knots. He remembered his thought, from a year ago, of how she reminded him of a lioness, and he wondered again if they did eat the hearts of their victims.

When his mother had discussed her plan, over dinner after the disastrous lunch, Jarrod had been happy to go along. By then he and Heath had settled things, and Jarrod had appreciated his brother's words of apology. He had not understood his brother's reluctance to go along with their mother's idea though. Heath didn't have a good reason, other than to say that things should just take their course. Jarrod hoped his comment didn't have more to do with Edwina's background, than their mother's meddling.

All those thoughts left his mind, as did his voice, when she walked into the room. Edwina looked beautiful, proud, and stately; Jarrod could hardly wait to be seen with her. He was trying to gather his wits, and find his voice as he stared open mouthed at her.

"Good evening Jarrod." Edwina stated, being very aware of how he was looking at her. She gave him a pleased smile, and waited for him to say something.

"My dear, you have just rendered one of the most eloquent men in California speechless! That is quite an accomplishment." Mrs. Harrison, the owner of the house, and once a great beauty herself, laughed happily. She was very fond of the pretty southern widow, and was looking forward to telling her book club all about this tomorrow.

"Edwina, hello. You look lovely!" Jarrod replied, trying to sound like the grown man he was, and not a school boy. He'd always admired her looks in the simple clothes she wore to the office, but seeing her now in an evening gown he was blown away. Her figure was highlighted, and Jarrod was glad her office clothes were looser than the dress she was wearing now, or he wouldn't get any work done.

"Thank you Jarrod. I don't want to embarrass you." Edwina knew her dress wasn't the height of fashion, but it was still current enough to be worn. She was sure though that he was used to escorting rich society ladies who always had the newest frocks.

"You are going to make me the most envied man in the city." Jarrod could hardly wait to walk into the restaurant with this beauty on his arm. They talked with Mrs. Harrison for several more minutes, and then Jarrod helped her into a black velvet hooded cloak. It was as he was doing so that he was able to get a close up look at the necklace she was wearing. The magnificent piece had caught his eye, and was able to confirm that it was a very old piece of jewelry.

Helping her with the cloak also gave him the chance to admire her delicate neck, and the smooth pale skin. The necklace nestled around her collar bone, before it fell across her chest, softly glowing against the skin he found himself wondering if it felt as soft as it looked. Jarrod wished he could put tender kisses on her neck, as he helped her with the garment. Of course it was possible then that they might not make it out for the evening after all, but he wouldn't mind in the least.

"I think we should be going." Jarrod announced, once he had settled the cloak on her shoulders. He had wanted to caress them, and was suddenly glad that they weren't alone, or he might have been tempted. Working hard to remind himself of his plan to go slow, he realized that courting Edwina would be the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Heath Barkley was sitting with his mother in the Poussiere d'Or waiting for Jarrod and Edwina to arrive. The restaurant had recently opened up in the Palace Hotel, under the direction of a French chef and was currently the most popular dining spot in San Francisco. Unless you had money and influence it was impossible to get a reservation.

He knew that four years ago he would have been lucky to get a job washing dishes here, and now he was sitting in the dining room, wearing bespoke evening clothes, and being waited on. The irony was not lost on him, and he wished Melissa was here to share it with him. Heath was looking forward to bringing her to the city, for the second half of their honeymoon, and spoiling her. She had brought so much into his life, and it amazed him that she was willing to take him on.

Thinking about being with Melissa in the restaurant made him a lot happier, than the current circumstances did. Heath looked over at his mother with a sour look, which she noticed and commented on.

"Honestly mother, why don't you just post the banns for the wedding and get it over with! You could not have picked a more conspicuous spot for this dinner!" Heath huffed. "Jarrod is not thinking straight by agreeing to this." In fact he had a good idea of exactly where his oldest brother's thought processes were.

"This is the best restaurant in the city, and why shouldn't we dine here?" Victoria sighed, wishing she had Nick instead of Heath. She loved her youngest son as much as if she had given birth to him, but there were times when he could be a trial. "Edwina will be very impressed, and see exactly what Jarrod has to offer." In her mind she was just helping two people who had a great deal in common.

"Heath, is your attitude because of Edwina being the widow of a Confederate soldier?" She inquired, hoping she was wrong. The war had caused so much bloodshed, and it sounded like Edwina's family had been hit very hard.

"Mother, I could care less if she was the widow of Robert E. Lee!" Heath took a swallow of his drink, trying to figure out what to say. There was something about Edwina that bothered him, but he wasn't sure what it was. He'd known other widows of men who'd worn grey in the war, and they had not raised his wariness like Edwina did. Seeing that his mother was waiting for him to explain himself, he decided to fall back on a likely explanation.

"Jarrod has worked every day for the last two months with this woman, and had actually met her a year earlier. I just have to wonder why, if there is an attraction there, they have not come together before?" Heath, as he vocalized his excuse, acknowledged that it was part of what was bothering him about Edwina. She was a beautiful woman who'd been forced to work for a living, when she could have; he was sure, married well.

According to Jarrod she'd been widowed back in 1865, and it was now 1878. He could understand her not remarrying if she was much older, or in the ruined south, where men were in short supply. However, she was young, and had been residing in Carson City, where there were no scarcity of eligible men. Heath reasoned that there were only two reasons for her not to have remarried, either her father or her dead husband.

It was possible that her father was a domestic tyrant, and had demanded that Edwina act as a dutiful daughter. She though had been married once; didn't her husband have people she could have gone with? Heath was leaning toward the husband being the reason Edwina had not remarried – she was still in love with him. He realized that that was some of what he was concerned about - she was in love with another man, who wasn't around.

If that was the case, he mused, Edwina wasn't ready to move on. She was still in love with her husband, and mourning his death. If I'm right, Heath thought, then it wasn't fair to Jarrod, to get his hopes up about a relationship with her. He realized that it was all speculation at this point, until he had more information. His mother's words cut into his thoughts, and he took another large swallow of his drink. Luckily the formally attired waiter sprung up, with a fresh drink right away. Heath though knew that no amount of alcohol would make this evening right!

"You know how correct and upright Jarrod can be, especially in his professional life! Edwina only knows him through his law practice. This is a chance for her to see another side of his life – the personal side." Victoria replied, hoping that Heath would see her reasoning. Before she could pursue her rational, Jarrod and Edwina arrived with great fanfare.

Heath watched as his brother, looking wealthy and powerful in his evening clothes, escorted the beautiful woman across the dining room. Of course they were at a table in a window alcove, overlooking the bay; it meant that the couple had to cross the entire dining room. He gave Edwina credit for her dress which clung to her fine figure, even as it showed off her gold hair, dark blue eyes, and a great deal of creamy skin.

The necklace was incredible, with its heavy gold chains and perfectly cut sapphires. Heath knew a great deal about metals, and he recognized that the gold was very old, and of European origin. This was a necklace that been brought to the new world by a very grand family, and he was sure that Edwina would know exactly how it had come down to her. It caused him to be even more curious about whom this woman really was.

He was aware of his brother's political ambitions, and on the surface could see how Edwina would make a perfect wife for him. She was intelligent – Heath knew that because Jarrod didn't suffer idiots in his professional life. There was the fact that her father had been a lawyer, who had wealthy clients, based on the sale of the mine. Her beauty was the final jewel in the crown, and Heath had no problem understanding why his brother, and their mother, wanted this woman so badly.

Over five courses of perfectly presented food, Heath worked hard to put his concerns to bay. Edwina said all the correct things about how bad slavery had been, but with the institution being so entrenched it had been hard to go against. He picked up that her father had, before the war, done legal agreements for overseas trade in rice, cotton, and tobacco, with England. Her husband had been a family friend, and his death had come not too long after the marriage.

It was as dessert was being presented that Heath realized he had not enjoyed one bite of the expensive meal. He had spent all the time dissecting everything Edwina said, and was even surer that he had cause to be concerned. She'd married young, and then due to war and death been left with only her father, who'd wanted to make a new start by leaving the ruined south.

There was no doubt that Jarrod was way more attracted to the pretty widow, than she was to him. That lined up with his thought that Edwina was still in love with her dead husband. If it was anyone else besides Jarrod, Heath would let it go, assuming that she was tired of being alone, and willing to settle. He didn't think it right though that his brother would always be second best in Edwina's mind.

Heath was also bothered by how Edwina behaved with his brother. There was almost something virginal about her; if he had not been told she was a widow, he would have assumed that she'd never been with a man. There was nothing about her social polish that suggested that, rather the way she interacted with Jarrod that made him wonder. A woman who had been intimate with a man acted differently than one who had not, as he knew from firsthand experience. Just as Heath didn't think he had enough to be suspicious about, Jarrod asked him what he'd done with his day.

"After our lunch at the Union Bay club, I went to a couple of suppliers that Nick wanted me to check out." Heath went on to detail his to-do list that he'd been sent to the city with. "When I arrived back at the hotel, I caught up with Harper's magazine. They are still obsessed with lost Confederate gold." He observed, and everyone nodded their heads. Several months earlier the magazine had run an article that had talked about the gold reserves of the Confederate treasury and what had happened to it in the final days of the war.

"Let me guess, some farmer in south western Virginia needed his back yardage dug up, and floated the story?" Jarrod offered, having read something to that effect in the popular press. The gist was that the gold had left Richmond, and had some point in southern Virginia been lost. It was all laughable, since the majority of the southern railroad system had either been torn up, or under Union control by 1864. Everyone knew the Confederacy was broke by the early of part of 1865.

"Actually this story was very different." Heath offered, smiling at Edwina who was across from him. "It seems that this source – for what that is worth – says that a shipment of gold arrived in your hometown in the last months of the war." He made the observation more to make conversation than anything else.

"Heath, you mean Charleston?" Edwina replied, and Heath had the impression that she was tensing up. He started to pay closer attention to her, trying to figure out if he was correct or not.

"Yes, the gold arrived from South America, and was transferred by two Confederate navy officers to a barge. The source says he was an enlisted man who was brought along on the mission. The gold was taken to some place called St. James Goose Creek." Heath added several more details, finishing with "Of course the man doesn't remember anything really helpful."

"St. James Goose Creek?" Edwina's eyes looked wider to Heath all of a sudden; you would only notice it if you were looking closely, or had experience as a law officer. Since he had both it was very apparent to him.

"Do you know where it is?" Jarrod asked off handedly, having pulled out his cigar case. Smoking wasn't allowed in the dining room, and Heath knew his brother would want to visit the smoking lounge before they left for the theater. Heath would not have minded a cigarette, but he was more interested in Edwina's reaction to the story he was telling.

"It is more than likely in the low country, as the area outside of Charleston is called. Several rivers are there, and the ocean water also comes upstream." Edwina's voice was calm, and she smiled ruefully as she went on. "Heath, I think that source is making things up. The city was blockaded by the Union navy for most of the war; trust me, nothing was getting in or out. I remember everyone digging up their flower gardens to plant vegetables, because of food shortages."

Heath believed the garden story, because it had a ring of truth to it. He had to give her points for putting up a good front, and adding a realistic memory made her response credible. She would be a superb poker player in his opinion, considering how well she lied. Heath was sure she knew exactly where the creek was located, but didn't know why.

He was willing to admit that he was being very suspicious of the story, because of his observations from earlier in the evening. It was possible that she'd had relatives that lived by the area, or maybe a friend. Maybe something unpleasant had happened in that location, and the memory was not one she wanted to think about. Heath was by now very curious as to why she was upset.

She was upset he knew, because of how tightly her hand was gripping the spoon she'd been stirring her coffee with. Heath could see that her knuckles were almost white, showing a tension that the rest of her hid well. Edwina's reaction brought right back to the surface the wariness about her that he'd felt earlier. Unfortunately he was not going to be able to pursue it any further, because Jarrod's voice was interrupting his thoughts.

"Ladies, would you excuse us for a few minutes? I'd like a cigar before the theater." Jarrod held up his silver cigar case, and looked in Heath's direction. "Coming?" Heath mentally sighed but followed his brother out of the room. At the back of his mind he decided that before he left the city he would try to find a map of South Carolina, to locate exactly where the creek was.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 7**_

Jarrod came into his office in a concerned mood, trying to figure out the way of talking to Edwina about his plans. It had been a month since the dinner and theater outing, and things were going well between them. They had been out quite a few times, including a lavish garden party at the Botanical Gardens. She had also accompanied Jarrod to several formal dinners that were political in nature.

Edwina handled politicians like an old pro, he noticed, being very good at talking to members of both parties. She was always tastefully dressed, never elaborately, but with her beauty it didn't matter. Jarrod was more in love than before, and he knew that she was coming to feel that way about him. He had kissed her several times, which had been wonderful experiences.

She was always very correct at the office, and still insisted on being called Mrs. Tradd, while she called him Mr. Barkley, if anyone else was present. Jarrod would have agreed to anything, because in addition to being in love with her, Edwina was the best law clerk he'd ever had. He had won every case he'd taken on, and made it very clear that a great deal of it was because of her.

Their romance was quite the topic of conversation, both in social circles, as well as the government, and law ones. Jarrod had done an overnight trip to Sacramento, to testify before the state house on some legislation that was being debated. Other than when he was actually testifying about the regulation, his friends only wanted to talk about Edwina's beauty, and her legal knowledge. He fell back on his standard explanation, that they were just friends, but no one was buying it.

He felt the need to state that, mostly because he knew that Edwina felt like he did, wanting to keep the relationship private. They were still getting to know each other, and Jarrod was also concerned that she would get upset with the scrutiny. He became even more worried when Uncle Samuel showed up unannounced in his office.

The dandified old man, with his hawk like features and high collar shirt swept into the office, barely greeted Jarrod, and announced that he was taking Edwina out to lunch, to get to know her better. Edwina though demurred at first, which had caused Uncle Samuel to announce that it was perfectly fine, because he was old enough to be her grandfather.

That remark had caused her to laugh, before she remarked that her grandfather lived to be eighty, and in the last year of his life was keeping company with a twenty year old actress. Uncle Samuel had smiled wickedly and said that it was good for a man to enjoy the theater. He had then escorted Edwina out, leaving Jarrod with more work than he wanted.

Edwina came back two hours later very happy, saying he'd taken her lunch at the Palace Hotel. Jarrod didn't know what was said, but was glad that she'd had a good meal at the old man's expense. Later that afternoon Uncle Samuel had corned him at the Mining Exchange and told Brother Barkley that he was a damn fool who was playing with fire. He went on observe that if the relationship didn't work out, not only would Jarrod have a broken heart, but would also lose the best legal clerk in the state.

Uncle Samuel's remarks didn't cheer him any, either the broken heart one, or the legal clerk one. Jarrod knew that the old man was right on both counts. It was that worry that was feeding into his concern, on how to tell Edwina what he needed to. He wanted her to be comfortable with the idea, but wasn't sure how to present it correctly. When he heard her enter the outer office, he took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

Edwina came into the office, and saw that Jarrod had already arrived, by the coffee that was made. He was very good about that kind of thing, never taking the attitude that it was her responsibility. She admitted that he was very good in general, being a kind man. They had been going out for a month now, and Edwina could say that she was smitten with her boss.

She had, the next morning after the dinner and theater night with Jarrod and his family, found the issue of Harper's that Heath had mentioned. Edwina read the article quickly, and then again, but more slowly. Yes, St. James Goose Creek was mentioned, but the source couldn't give any specific information about it.

The description sounded like any other part of the low country, and the man even admitted that while that name had been mentioned, he really wasn't sure if that is where they ended up or not. Edwina also noticed that the man said only that he'd seen the trunks with the naval insignia, not what was inside them. She was further reassured when she found out that the man had only gone as far as the boathouse, by the dock.

His story was that several Negros were waiting at the dock, and unloaded the barge under the direction of the two naval officers. Edwina wanted to snicker at the source's description of the two men. She felt better after reading the article, and realized that she had overreacted to Heath's story. In fact, the idea of gold wasn't even mentioned until the very end, and only in a speculative way, along with guns as a possible item too.

Her father's business associates in Carson City would have let her know, she was sure, if there was any danger from the article. Edwina looked back through the magazine, and noticed that it was last month's issue. The main features were an article about the First Lady Lucy Hayes stating that young ladies should pursue higher education, several editorials about recent congressional activity, and a virulent cartoon by Thomas Nast.

After finishing the magazine she chided herself for being such a worrywart. Heath was just making conversation, trying to include her with the mention of Charleston. Edwina had in fact been relieved that by the end of the evening Heath was being very friendly with her. He told her about Melissa and the work they were doing on the house. Saying silent prayer of thanks now, she put the magazine away and settled down to enjoy being with Jarrod.

Jarrod was a perfect gentleman, and treated her like a queen. He had taken her to a number of lavish, important parties, as well as some private dinners at fine restaurants. Jarrod was attentive and courteous at all times, and a very good kisser too. Edwina didn't have a lot of experience in that area, but she liked the flutters that the kisses produced in her body. He had also told her about his late wife, one night over brandies after dinner.

The story of their relationship was very romantic, while her death was beyond tragic. Edwina was glad that Jarrod felt comfortable enough with her to tell her about the aftermath, and what he'd done. It was also clear to her that he was more than ready to move on, and had come to terms with everything. Beth sounded like she had been a sweet, gentle person, but Edwina did wonder about her remark about wanting a house with no roof.

Of course she was then expected to talk about her own marriage, which had been a sad farce. Yes, her marriage had lasted longer than Jarrod's by four months, but it had never been a real relationship. However, she did not want to go into that whole story, not feeling comfortable about telling the details.

Instead, Edwina told Jarrod that her husband had been a family friend, about to go off to war, and the marriage had been semi-arranged. They had not spent any time together, because of the war, and then her husband died in the final days of the conflict. Jarrod had nodded his head in understanding, and taken her hand and kissed it, feeling bad for her.

Eliza for her part was overjoyed at the courtship, glad that her mistress was being treated like the lady she was. She had convinced Edwina to purchase a couple of new outfits, because of her increased social life. Edwina had been resistant at first, but Eliza brought up Edwina's mother, which did the trick. Privately she was getting tired of Eliza using that gambit, but she had to admit that it always worked. Edwina was sure that her mother was up in heaven, beaming with approval of the relationship.

"Good Morning Edwina, are you ready to go over the day's schedule?" Jarrod asked, as she came into his office now. He brought out his calendar, and remarked about several things, while she took notes. There was a court case that should be wrapping up today, and the San Jose property had finally been sold, with the proceeds being paid out to the unpleasant heirs.

"It is June now Edwina and I usually spend summers in Stockton, overseeing business interests in the valley." Jarrod went on to explain about the area, and what a busy time it was for ranching and agriculture. "I make overnight visits back here, as needed, but the bulk of the work takes place at my office in Stockton." He here paused, rehearsing the words in his mind before he went on.

"How would you feel about coming to Stockton with me, Edwina? I could really use your help in running the office, as well as on legal issues." Jarrod took a deep breath, hoping he'd not misread her. "I would also like to have the chance to show you my family's ranch." He smiled as he thought about taking her riding, and showing her his special spots.

"You want me to accompany you to Stockton?" Edwina inquired, trying to buy some time. She had no problems reading between the lines of what he was saying.

"Yes, I would like that. You could stay with us, at the big house. We have plenty of room." Jarrod offered excitedly, being pleased that she had not said no out right.

"Jarrod, there has already been enough talk about our relationship; my staying under your roof." Edwina held up her hand as he started to reply. "Even with your mother present, would really ignite the gossip." She sat up very straight, and gave him a direct stare with her sapphire blue eyes. There was something fierce about her that made Jarrod worry he'd said the wrong thing, and the lioness reference came to mind.

"I can certainly see why you would want my assistance at the office in Stockton. I assume that it is a decent sized town?" She asked, and Jarrod nodded his head. "Are there not hotels or boarding houses that Eliza and I could stay at? Or maybe a situation similar to what I have here, with Mrs. Harrison?" Edwina hoped he would accept the compromise she was offering, and understand why she was suggesting it.

She had been shocked at the amount of talk there had been about them, and was worried that someone would start digging around her personal life. It was at the back of her mind that she was getting to the point of no return with Jarrod. Edwina knew that she would have to tell him about who and what her father was, before the relationship became any more serious. Her accompanying him to Stockton would be seen, by society, as a declaration of their status. She wished she had told him right upfront about her family, because now it was only going to be harder.

"Well, I guess that would work too." Jarrod replied, and then smiled. "I'm glad you are going to bring Eliza – I like her a lot!" He knew that if it wasn't for the Negro woman he would have been thrown out of the house in Carson City.

"Eliza likes you too!" Edwina retorted with a slight sniff, thinking of the way the woman sang the man's praises. She had already predicted that her mistress would be married by Christmas, and this trip would only solidify that idea in her mind. The marriage comment didn't cause Edwina the uneasiness that it had at the beginning. Jarrod would make her a good husband, and only a fool would turn down what he could offer.

"Jarrod, I hope that we will have the chance to go riding together? I miss living in the country." Edwina confessed in an unguarded moment, thinking about the chance to be on a horse again. She'd grown up riding, among the tall oaks with their heavy Spanish moss.

"You really didn't grow up in Charleston did you, Edwina? That picture I saw, at your house in Carson City; it showed your family and the plantation right?" Jarrod figured that now was a good time to find out what he'd suspected.

"Yes Jarrod it did. I wasn't lying though, about Charleston, because we had a townhome there." Edwina was glad to be able to tell the truth about something. "My father would go into town to conduct business, and we lived there in the fall. Most of our time was spent on the plantation though, outside of the city." She decided to tell him a little more, just so he understood what was in her background.

"It was lovely Jarrod, and in some ways I miss it so much." Edwina winced with pain, as she thought about the beautiful house that had been in her family for generations. "My grandfather ran the plantation, and he ran it with an iron hand. He was, I'm sure, the type of slave owner that is demonized in the press. There were hundreds of slaves, and they were his property, in his mind the same as a horse. It was degrading and nasty, to know that that was in your backyard." She wanted him to understand her feelings on slavery, even as she mourned the loss of the family land.

"I'm sorry Edwina, I really am." Jarrod once again felt bad for the young woman, and everything she had lost in the war. He was glad though to hear her thoughts on slavery, and how evil it had been. "Let's think of happier times, shall we? I promise to take you riding." He gave her a winning smile, and she smiled back happily.

_One week later – Stockton, California_

Nick led the saddled Coco out into the stable yard, and adjusted the bedroll to make sure it was on tight. He also checked the saddlebags that held the provisions he would need out on the trail. His plan was to head out to the far eastern range, and oversee operations out there. There was a line shack he could stay at, but it was several days riding to get out there and then at least two weeks worth of work to complete.

"I don't know Nick, you might want to rethink going. Duke said he would go, and you could stay and meet Jarrod's lady friend. Let me tell you, she is really something." Heath came into the yard, and walked to Nick to say good bye.

"That's right; I forgot that Jarrod was arriving today from San Francisco. It will be good to have him home." Nick replied. "Yes, his lady friend is supposed to be something, based on what mother says. Well I'm sure they will be engaged by the time I get back! Hey, mother already has them married and living in the governor's mansion." He chuckled, putting on a good face.

In truth, Jarrod's relationship was a big factor in why Nick had volunteered to go to the outlying range. He had been happy for Heath with Melissa, and wished the same happiness for Jarrod too. It sounded like his older brother had found it, with the pretty widow. No, he didn't begrudge them what they had really, but it was hard to see them with someone when he was so alone. After the mess with Stephanie Melton Nick had given up on women, other than the occasional saloon girl, because a man had needs after all.

He was sure that he had missed the boat on ever finding love, and was tired of being hurt and made a fool of. Nick had his land, and his family, to get satisfaction from. A woman who understood that would be nice, but they would have to come to him; he was done chasing illusions.

"Actually, I was hoping to get your impression of her, Nick. There is something about her that bothers me, but can't quite figure it out." Heath answered, wishing his brother would stay around.

"Heath, are you still having problems with her being from the south?" Nick's voice took on an exasperated tone, having heard from their mother all about Heath's initial meeting with the woman, and Jarrod's reaction.

"No, not at all! I think she suffered almost as much as I did." Heath declared, trying to gather his thoughts. "It just seems that little things about her don't add up; like how long she has been a widow, and having to work for a living. I was watching them together, and she didn't act like a woman who'd been married before. Also, the last time I saw them together, it seemed that Jarrod was much more attracted to her than she was to him."

"I would imagine she is a formally raised southern girl, taught not to show her feelings in public. And didn't mother say that she married at the end of the war, and then her husband was killed? She probably didn't spend a lot of time with him." Nick answered Heath, as the image of a southern girl he'd known came to mind. Not wanting to think about her, or what her marriage had turned out like, Nick ended the conversation.

"Look, I need to get going Heath. Stop over thinking the whole thing, with Jarrod. He is a smart man, and if something is fishy he will figure it out." Nick announced forcefully, and then gave his younger brother a sardonic grin. "If he is engaged by the time I get back, we can have a grand evening out on the town, before you two marry." He mounted Coco, waved his hand, and headed down the road.

Heath watched him go; not having been fooled by any of Nick's bravo, knowing exactly what was going on. It made him sigh, as he nudged a pebble on the ground with his boot toe. He had been hoping to have Nick around, because for all of his bluster, his middle brother was very sharp. Once he saw past Edwina's beauty, Nick would scrutinize her like a horse. He was very protective of his family, and if anyone meant harm to them, the man was ruthless.

Thinking about Edwina reminded him of her reaction to the Harper's story, the night they went to dinner and the theater. Heath had spent the next several days in San Francisco, when he wasn't busy with family or business, trying to find a map of South Carolina. He couldn't consult the books in Jarrod's office, because he didn't want his brother to know what he was doing.

There was a dealer in San Francisco, who specialized in antique maps, but once again Heath was faced with the word getting around on what he was looking for. He'd heard some talk about his brother's relationship with the woman, and didn't want to add to it. One day he'd gone over to Ft. Ord, to visit Melissa's parents, and have dinner with them.

Chaplain Clarkson did have a book of maps that Heath was able to look at, under the pretext of admiring the drawings. Unfortunately, the South Carolina one only showed the major rivers, and while some tributaries were drawn, none were named. Heath realized that what he needed was a seaman's chart of the area, so he spent one afternoon looking in shops along the waterfront.

Finally, in a rather run down shop he found a book of sea charts of the Carolina's, that dated from 1848. The binding was falling apart, and some of the pages were watermarked, as if the book had been damaged. The shop owner queried Heath as to why he wanted it, before he told him the price. Heath gave a story of his father growing up in North Carolina, and the book was a present for him; which the clerk accepted. The man wanted more than what the book was worth, but Heath paid the price without bartering.

Heath took the book back to his hotel room, and buried it in his suitcase, not wanting his mother to come upon him reading it. It wasn't until he was back at the ranch, late one night that he pulled it out to look at; making sure his door was locked first. He found the chart he needed with no problem, and saw that St. James Goose Creek was a branch of the Ashley River.

A closer look at the map showed some markings for docks along the creek, and various numbers in the area of the water. Going to the front of the book, he found the index and guide, and found out that the numbers indicated the depth of the water. Heath traced the creek down to the river, then followed that to where it met up with the Cooper, and flowed into Charleston.

He didn't know a great deal of seamanship, but by comparing the numbers in the harbor of Charleston, to the rivers and creeks that flowed around it, Heath was able to figure out which channels could probably handle a cargo ship. St. James Goose Creek wasn't one of them, but then he remembered that the article had stated the ship had unloaded somewhere else. The trunks had then been moved by barge to the named creek.

The book really gave him no answers, other than confirming what Edwina had said, about the location being in the low country, as the area was called. Heath helped himself to some whiskey from the bottle he kept in his nightstand, and pondered his next step. All he had was suspicions, based on his observations, but no way to act on them.

When he'd heard that Edwina was coming to Stockton he knew that things must be serious between her and Jarrod. Heath really wanted to like the woman, and wanted his brother to be happy. It just concerned him though that she was holding something back about her background. He'd been enough of a lawman to know when things weren't what they seemed. As he watched Nick ride away he sighed again, wishing his mother had just left well enough alone.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 8- The chapter everyone has been waiting for!**_

Nick stirred in his bed, enjoying the comfortable mattress and pillows, after two weeks at the line shack. The work had been hard, but fulfilling in so many ways, giving Nick the chance to enjoy his ranch and livestock. His days had been structured, with detailed to-do lists that the hands had to abide by, to achieve his benchmarks. Coming home though was always a wonderful experience. He had taken care of Coco, before going up to the house, where Silas greeted him happily.

After being told that he couldn't be late for dinner, because Jarrod was bringing his lady friend – a proper southern woman with great beauty- Nick had gone upstairs and poured himself a hot bath. Once the dirt and dust was gone, he'd shaved, and then lay down on his bed, for a quick nap before dinner. Being out on the range had given him peace with his life as it was.

Turning over, Nick realized that he needed to get down stairs and forced himself out of bed. In truth Nick would have been happy to have gone back to sleep, and found something to eat in the kitchen, later that night. However, he didn't want to disappoint Jarrod, so he dragged his sore, tired body out of bed. At the back of his mind, he wished he had a wife who would snuggle with him, before they snuck down the backstairs in the middle of the night, to get something to eat.

Nick, after getting dressed, strode down the stairs, but paused at the landing, looking into the front parlor. He saw his mother on the sofa, with Melissa and Heath next to her. Audra was off in New York City, and Newport, enjoying the social season on the east coast, but she and Nick exchanged regular letters.

Putting his sister out of his mind, he did another scan of the room, wanting to get a preview of Jarrod's lady. He saw his brother standing next to the sofa, talking to Heath and Melissa about something, looking very happy. Looking slightly off to Jarrod's left he saw the backside of a feminine figure, clad in a sober dark blue outfit with a discrete bustle.

He admired the very trim figure, before he noticed hair that was a glorious shade of gold, in spite of it being simply put up. Nick looked closer and saw some pearl drop earrings hanging from her lobes, which gently brushed against a white swan like neck. The blue dress didn't have a high collar, leaving a great deal of creamy skin exposed.

Nick knew he should not be looking at her the way he was, but put it down to being a man. He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and headed into the front parlor. His brothers had both found true love and he needed to be happy for them, because that is what a brother did.

"Nick – or should we say Rip Van Wrinkle! How nice of you to join us!" Jarrod greeted his brother happily, giving him a hug. It had been several months since they'd spent any time together, and he had missed the companionship. In so many ways Nick was his opposite, but in their differences they had always found closeness. Now that he was in love again, he could hardly wait to share it with Nick, wanting him to stand by him.

He hugged Jarrod back, and acknowledged his family, before Jarrod gestured in the gold haired woman's direction. Nick watched with interest as the woman broke off her conversation with Melissa, when Jarrod put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, and right then and there Nick lost the peace he'd found out on the range.

Edwina had been aware, out of the corner of her eye, of the tall man in the black leather vest that came into the room. His voice boomed around the room, as Jarrod hugged him, and she assumed this was Nick that she'd heard about. She didn't want to interrupt Melissa though, who was talking, but when she felt Jarrod's hand on her shoulder, Edwina turned around.

She went very still, while her heart raced so fast, Edwina wondered if she was going to faint. Nate Billings was standing in front of her, older and without his Confederate uniform, but it was him. Edwina had never thought she would see him again, but his face and words had haunted her life for the last thirteen years.

The memory of their night together came rushing back, and she could see them on the terrace of Boone Hall, young and falling in love under the moonlight. The love could never be though, because of the war – a war between brothers. Edwina's thought about brothers hit her, and she started to feel sick to her stomach, as she realized that Nate Billings was Nick Barkley, brother to Jarrod, the man she had been letting court her.

Nick could count on one hand, and not need all his fingers, the number of times that he'd been rendered speechless. Now though, with Teddy standing in front of him he was in that state. It was her, he knew, by the eyes if nothing else. However, her face had burned into his memory better than any picture and Nick recognized her, even if she was older and not wearing a fluffy pink dress.

She was even more beautiful, but there was watchfulness about her now, and somberness too he saw. Nick remembered telling her, all those years ago, that she needed champagne and laughter in life, and it was clear that she hadn't had any. The thought of her life reminded him of who she was, and why she was in his living room. Edwina was Teddy, but she was also the woman his brother was in love with. Jarrod's feelings were very apparent on his face, as he was introducing her.

"Edwina, this is my brother Nick. He's rather loud, but you'll never meet a better man." Jarrod exclaimed, and then noticed the shocked look on his brother's face. "Just so you know, Edwina, a beautiful woman always has this effect on him. Enjoy the quiet while it lasts." He laughed, as he slapped his brother on the back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Edwina." Nick collected his thoughts, as he said hello to her. So much of him wanted to call her Teddy and take her in his arms, as he had the night they'd been together. However, if he did that, at the least she would be embarrassed, and at the worst it would break his brother's heart.

"Nick, it is nice to meet you too. Jarrod has told me a great deal about you." Edwina drew on all of her social skills, as she greeted Nate – no, wait Nick. She would have to be careful about that, especially since he didn't want to acknowledge their previous relationship. Wondering if maybe he didn't have feelings for her anymore, she extended her hand to him. The question was answered as a bolt of lightning hit her when he took her hand.

For his part Nick had, up until that moment been willing to set aside his feelings, putting them down to a war romance. He understood how fast attraction and passion could happen, when you were living day to day. They had both been very young when they met, in circumstances that had nothing to do with daily life.

Jarrod loved this woman, Nick saw clearly, and it was apparent that Edwina understood his life. Her father had been a lawyer and a successful politician on the national stage. Nick had also heard, from his mother, about how much help Edwina was to Jarrod with his practice. He knew that the correct thing – the proper thing- was to step back and let the romance progress.

Those had been the thoughts in his brain, because he loved his brother, and wanted to see him happy. The moment he reached out and took Edwina's hand though, feeling the softness and warmth, he was back at that moonlit night. Her reaction to his kiss was suddenly fresh in his mind, and he could have sworn he smelled pink roses.

His eyes locked with hers, and suddenly they were the only two people in the room. Both of them felt the tug of attraction and desire that coursed through their bodies. Nick realized that the feelings from thirteen years ago were still fresh and strong. He had wanted to take her home to his ranch back then, but had been prevented from doing so.

Now, Teddy – his Teddy, not the formal Edwina - was here in his house, and there were no longer any impediments to keep Nick from doing what he wanted. Yes, Jarrod loved her, but they weren't engaged yet and Nick had no intention of losing Teddy again. As he held her hand, slightly longer than necessary, he decided that as hard as it would be to hurt Jarrod, he loved Teddy too much to let her go.

However, as quickly as he felt that emotion, he saw his beloved older brother looking at her with love and happiness. Nick felt physically sick, at what his relationship with Teddy would do to the man. There was also the fact that they were all much older, and Teddy had been working for Jarrod for several months, as well as being courted by him. His older brother could offer her so much, including the Governor's house; all Nick had to offer was his love, but he wasn't sure if it was enough by now.

The warmth and strength of Nick's hand awoke the feelings that had been dormant, since he'd kissed her all those years ago. Teddy had to be honest and admit that while Jarrod's kisses had been nice, they had not produced the hot desire that Nick's kisses had. Just the feel of his hand caused her body to feel like melting wax in a candle flame. She took a deep breath, to steady herself, before she carefully withdrew her hand from his.

They had to get through this evening, Edwina saw, without letting anything slip. Jarrod would be devastated if he knew about the attraction she was feeling for his brother. Hopefully tomorrow she and Nick could find somewhere private to talk. She knew exactly what her feelings were, and could only hope that his feelings were the same. However, Jarrod was his brother and Edwina knew that Nick was the most honorable man she'd ever met. The thought of having to hurt either of these good men caused her stomach to churn even worse than it had been.

Silas soon came in, and announced that dinner was ready, providing a welcome distraction for Edwina. By now she had eaten several meals at the big house, as well as having gone riding with Jarrod. She and Eliza were staying in a townhome that overlooked the river. The owners, a shipping magnate and his wife, were off doing the grand tour of Europe. They were good friends with Victoria, and had been glad to have someone staying in their house.

It was clear that Silas had gone all out on dinner, fixing thick beef steaks, mashed potatoes, and biscuits that the cook at Boone Hall would have envied. Edwina's stomach had already been churning, before she sat down to dinner, because of the situation with Jarrod and Nick. When she found herself seated next to Nick, opposite Heath and Melissa, she suddenly wanted a shot of the whiskey Nick had been almost gulping in the parlor.

Victoria was at one end of the table, and Jarrod at the other end, in his role as 'Pappy'. Edwina had heard all about how that had come about, because of Tom Barkley's death. Sitting next to Nick was hard, because he was so large and masculine; she remembered how he had towered over her at Boone Hall. Being in close proximity with him again was playing havoc with her emotions, and as the main course was served, Edwina didn't know how she was going to be able to swallow anything.

Dinner seemed to go on forever, as she pushed food around on her plate. Nick seemed too close to her, almost touching her but not quite. It aroused her more than if he had actually held her hand under the table or something. Edwina was also struggling with Jarrod, who seemed to feel the need to pat her hand, arm, or shoulder, as if in reassurance.

By the time Silas was clearing the table, Edwina knew she couldn't take anymore, and needed to leave. That opened up a whole other avenue of problems. Normally, when she took dinner with the family, she would ride back into town with Heath and Melissa. They would drop her off at her house first, before they went to Reverend Stacey's, where Melissa was staying. Since both properties backed up to the river, it was very easy.

Nick couldn't believe that he wasn't enjoying the dinner that Silas had prepared for him. It was all of his favorites, including the beef that he liked to see at every meal. It was a family joke that Nick was going to be unhappy if chicken was served. Venison didn't bother him, because it had come from Barkley land, just like fish was fine, because it was caught in a local stream.

Pheasant and duck were also appropriate entrees, because they had been shot by one of the Barkley guns. Even with those other choices, he still expected beef in some form to show up on the table. Tonight though, it could have been sawdust as far as he was concerned, being in emotional turmoil about Teddy.

Having her next to him at the table took him back to that night at Boone Hall, where they'd sat side by side. Her obnoxious, drunk fiancé had been down the table, not paying her any attention, being too busy talking to his best friend and fellow naval officer. Nick could admit that as far as tonight, Jarrod was head and shoulders above Charles, but he still wanted Teddy for himself.

The other difference was Teddy herself; instead of being the laughing girl who had brightened his evening, she was guarded and formal. Nick was smart enough to know that she was still in shock at seeing him, but it was more than that. She had turned into this person who weighed everything that was said.

It made him sad, because it was such a contrast to the girl that she'd been. Nick was sure that some of it was what she'd been through with her father; he had followed that closely after the war. He also remembered hearing from his mother that her mother had died in a fever epidemic the summer following the surrender at Appomattox, while her husband had died before the surrender

Even with all that, by now, being courted by Jarrod, Teddy should have been displaying the happiness of love. Nick wasn't seeing that at all, and it made him wonder about their relationship. That made him recollect Heath's observations of the couple, and that Jarrod was more interested in her, than she was with him. If that was the case, why was she letting his brother court her, he pondered, as he chewed a piece of steak that might as well been tasteless.

If she was in love with Jarrod, fine, he could handle that – if it made Teddy happy. However, if she was doing this for other reasons he was not going to let her go without a fight. Nick had been forced to walk away thirteen years ago when she sacrificed herself, but he wasn't going to this time. Jarrod was his brother that he loved, and hated the thought of hurting; Teddy though had been through enough and deserved to be happy.

"Edwina, you haven't eaten any of your food!" Jarrod looked over at her plate, as Silas reached to clear it away. Jarrod reached over to pat her hand, getting even more concerned about her. She had been quiet all evening, and rather withdrawn, which he had not understood. He was usually not so demonstrative in public, but for some reason he had felt the need to touch Edwina, either her hand, arm, or shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just that – I've had a headache coming on, and it makes it hard to eat." Edwina's throat felt so tight that it was hard to get the words out. She knew that everyone was looking at her, as Jarrod was for the umpteenth time that night petting her hand like she was a dog. At the back of her mind she knew that his touches would not have bothered her before, but now, because of Nick sitting next to her, they did.

"Please don't let me spoil the evening." Edwina withdrew her hand, as she moved it to rub her temple. "Jarrod, could one of the ranch hands take me back into town? Please?" She knew it was an imposition, but by now she could have cared less. The important thing was to get out of the house, away from Jarrod and Nick.

"Actually Edwina, Heath and I need to be leaving anyway." Melissa gave her a sympathetic smile, before she turned to look around the table. "I have some papers to finish grading before tomorrow, and I would prefer to get them done to right. Heath, you remember me telling you that?" She gave him a wide eyed look, and he nodded his head.

Heath in fact was hearing about the papers for the first time, but knew that there must be a good reason Melissa was doing what she was. He had been observing Edwina during dinner, and watching her just play with her food, he'd wondered if her stomach was bothering her. She had seemed fine in the parlor, Heath thought, replaying the scene in his mind. His brain stopped when he thought about her meeting Nick.

His middle brother had certainly been shocked, but at the time Heath put it down to Edwina's beauty. Heath felt handicapped, because Edwina had been standing with her back to him, so he was only able to see Nick's reactions. As he visualized his middle brother's face, Heath started to suspect that it was more than her beauty that had shocked his brother. That fed into his suspicions, which he'd been working really hard to put to rest, that Edwina was hiding something. Heath was filled with dread, as he realized that Nick might know what it was.

Victoria was very solicitous, and felt bad for Edwina, who was very clearly in distress. It struck her as interesting, because up until now the pretty widow had always been very formal. That her attempt at helping Jarrod's relationship along had gone so well cheered her at first. Victoria had kept abreast of the couple's social life in the city, and heard glowing comments about Edwina.

When Victoria found out that Edwina was coming to Stockton with Jarrod, she had been overjoyed. She had understood why the woman didn't want to live at the house, and was pleased to help her find a house in town. Edwina had been in Stockton for two weeks now, and Victoria had spent time with the couple, as well as a lunch alone with the woman. She wished she could say that she felt close to Edwina, but in her heart she knew she couldn't. Victoria had also started to be concerned about the relationship the woman was having with her son.

Jarrod was clearly in love with Edwina, and she certainly accepted his attentions towards her. What was bothering Victoria was that she didn't see the same level of attraction coming from Edwina towards her son. Most of the time she put it down to the woman's formality, but it still struck Victoria as odd. The couple had been going out for over a month, in addition to working together before that.

There should be, by now, a close connection between the two, but Victoria just wasn't seeing it. Of course, she reminded herself, she only saw the public side of the relationship. It was possible that when they were alone, Edwina was very affectionate towards Jarrod. Victoria could tell that her son was very happy with how things were, and she had decided to finally take the advice that Heath had given her all those months ago, to stay out of Jarrod's private life. She let Edwina hug her good night, hoping that she would feel better tomorrow.

Nick made it a point to stand back, while Edwina said her goodbyes, and inclined his head in response to her good night to him. He was pretty sure he was the cause of her wanting to leave suddenly, and didn't blame her one bit. The dinner had been uncomfortable enough for him, and he was sure it was twice as bad for her. They needed to talk, and sooner rather than later, he sighed as he lit a cigar after she was gone. It didn't give him any more pleasure than the steak had.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: This chapter has something for you Heathens!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Melissa had been prepared to like Edwina even before she met her, in spite of Heath's concerns. The fact that the woman worked for a living, as Melissa did, spoke volumes to her. When Heath had first indicated his interest in her, Melissa had put him off, having heard all about the Barkley's.

Her father was an army chaplain, by way of West Point. Elias Clarkson came from an old New Hampshire family that had long served their country. He was the second son and destined for the army, but he had always felt God's calling. It had come as a surprise to his parents when, after putting up with discipline of the military academy, Elias had announced, after receiving his degree and commission, that he was deferring it for three years to study at Yale Divinity School.

His parents suffered further apoplexy when he married the daughter of the battalion commander in his first posting. Her family had no social standing, and her father had come up through the ranks. Elias though had no interest in New Hampshire, preferring the army. In his mind, he was marrying a girl who understood the life he wanted.

Having been raised in a loving household, without great wealth, Melissa had distrusted Heath. Even after she heard his story, she was still cautious about becoming involved with a rich man. She was a down to earth simple girl, who had no problems making her own way in the world. Heath though had shown that he respected that, as did his family too.

She had also been pleased that Heath was willing to go as slow as she wanted, understanding her need to feel comfortable with his life. When it had become apparent that he was courting her, she had heard several comments, from wealthy girls or their mother's, about how sad it was that Heath was seeing someone like her.

Victoria and Audra had gone a long way to make her see that they approved of her, and were more than ready to welcome her into their family. Nick, for all of his loudness and impatience, had never been anything other than welcoming, while Jarrod was the kindest man she'd ever met. Heath, after a long courtship that involved time spent with both families, had proposed under a full moon in a nighttime picnic. Since she was totally in love, along with being physically attracted to him Melissa had said yes with no hesitation.

When she had heard about the widow that Jarrod was seeing, who was working as a secretary, she had silently cheered. Melissa knew that Heath's brother was destined for political greatness, and she had assumed he would eventually marry the daughter of an established politician. She, and her mother, thought it very funny that the man was in love with the daughter of a southern lawyer, who had ended up in Carson City.

Melissa and Edwina had taken to each other right away, the first night they'd met at dinner at the big house. In the two weeks that Edwina had been in Stockton, Melissa had gotten to know her rather well. She was impressed with the level of Edwina's knowledge of not just history, but law and politics too. After having spent some time with the woman, Melissa was pretty sure that Edwina's family had been, before the war, as wealthy as the Barkley's were.

It was nothing that Edwina ever said or implied, rather the way she reacted to certain things. Melissa liked the fact that she didn't flaunt her background. The woman never presented herself as anything other than a widow who had spent her time helping her father in his law practice. It was that whole dislike of social trappings that had endeared Melissa to Edwina.

She had sensed her friend's discomfort tonight right away, when she'd been introduced to Nick Barkley. Edwina had been standing right next to Melissa, before she turned around to greet Nick. The stiffening of her spine spoke volumes to Melissa, and it pushed her alertness into high gear. By the time dinner was over with, and Edwina announced her intention of leaving the house, Melissa was more than ready to help her. She didn't know what was going on, but there was something that was upsetting Edwina.

It became even more apparent when Edwina didn't want Jarrod to escort her out to the buggy. The normal drill was that Jarrod would escort Edwina out, while Melissa and Heath took their time saying goodbye to Victoria. This would give the courting couple some time alone, to say good night. Tonight though, Edwina said goodnight to Jarrod in the hall, pleading how bad her head hurt.

Melissa noticed Victoria being very concerned, and hugging Edwina tightly, as they said good night. She wasn't sure what to think when Edwina wished Nick good night across the hall; she noticed that he inclined his head in reply, but made no further gesture. That only made Melissa wonder about Nick and Edwina even more.

The drive into town was made in almost silence, as Edwina rested against the cushion, while occasionally rubbing her temples. As they pulled up to the townhome Melissa noticed that the woman seemed relieved at where they were. They all exchanged pleasantries, before the butler came out to help Edwina into the house. Melissa gave Edwina's hand a squeeze, wanting her to know that she was there if she wanted to talk.

Heath felt that he had been more than patient during the drive, considering that he'd been deprived of Silas' chocolate pie, along with a cigar and brandy with his brothers. He mostly smoked cigarettes, but his brothers had introduced him to the finer taste of a good cigar. This was Nick's first evening back, and Heath had been looking forward to spending time with his brother.

"Exactly what papers do you have to grade?" Heath asked with annoyance, as he watched Edwina enter the townhouse. He settled his arm around Melissa, to bring her closer to him. If he had to forgo brandy and a cigar, he was hoping it was for something important.

"Heath, I'm sorry! I know you wanted time with Nick, but Edwina was miserable!" Melissa declared, finally able to give vent to her feelings. "The woman took one look at the man, and went into shock! Well, as far as someone like her would go into shock! I really thought she was going to be sick right there at the table." It was so nice to be able to express her feelings, after the tense dinner. Heath pulled her closer, hearing her distress, even as his own worries increased.

"Exactly what do you think is going on?" Heath asked, wanting to hear Melissa's reasons for being so upset. He had his own, but knew that they were colored by his past experiences. He was thrilled with how Melissa cuddled against him, as he asked the question. Melissa nuzzled into his neck, before snuffling slightly, and Heath realized she was very upset.

He kissed her on the forehead, as he drove the horse and buggy to a turn off along the river road. Heath jumped out of the carriage, and tethered the horse to the hitching post, before he helped Melissa out. The moon was in the late quarter, a gold crescent in the sky, as it reflected off the placid river. Heath kept his arm tightly around her as they walked slowly, enjoying the cooler night air. They arrived at an overlook that jutted out with a river view.

"Heath, she knows him!" Melissa stated, wishing she didn't have to say what she did. However, there was no other explanation for Edwina's behavior that evening.

"Mmm, do you mean in the biblical sense?" Heath teased, whispering in her ear, before his lips and tongue started to kiss, lick, and nip at Melissa's neck and ear lobe. He was distracted by how she was snuggling against him, even as her bosom was very visible when her raspberry silk gown slipped slightly. Heath was treated to a full view of the perfect globes, with just a hint of the rosy tipped nipples. At the back of his mind, he made a note that once they were married, he would have to make sure that her dresses fit better – at least the ones she wore out in public.

"Honestly, Heath Barkley!" Melissa declared, standing up very straight at his suggestion of Edwina and Nick. She then became aware of how he was looking at her and couldn't help but laugh before she replied. "If they did know each other in the biblical sense, trust me Jarrod wouldn't be in the picture at all!" Melissa thought about how the tall, dark cowboy had looked at Edwina, and while Melissa could not see Edwina's face, her back side had said it all.

"Melissa Clarkson, such talk from you, a preacher's daughter!" Heath replied with a deep throaty laugh, before he continued his exploration of her neck. His lips soon moved to her lips, as he kissed her deep and hard. As wonderful as it was to be next to him, she decided to move back slightly, to cool things off. That led into the next comment she made, as she regarded her blonde cowboy.

"I'm confused by you, Heath! You have been suspicious of Edwina ever since you met her, but now that I'm agreeing with you, you don't care." Melissa announced, and knew if she was a different type of person she would be stomping her foot in frustration.

"Mellie, I do care and I think you are right!" Heath stated, using the private nickname he had for her. He sighed, and hoped that she would understand what he said next. "I think you are right, they know each other, but not in the biblical sense, as you stated. Edwina is hiding something, but I have no idea what it is! That story in Harper's had her very stirred up, but why? The location? The gold? If there even was gold? Maybe the whole period is sad for her, because of her husband and family." He huffed with annoyance, wishing he didn't have to deal with this. Melissa had heard about the story from him already, and sighed.

"Back when my mother set up the evening of dinner at a public place followed by the theater I wondered why Jarrod was going along with it. He was normally a private person, but he was willing to open his personal life up to speculation." Heath took a deep breath, before he went on. "Jarrod was obsessed with her, and didn't care what it took to get her. I tried to point out that if a relationship had not happened on its own, by then, mother should not be pushing one. Of course it fell on deaf ears."

Melissa watched as Heath removed his arms from her, and walked out to the river's edge. She could tell that he was very upset, and she remembered the concerns she'd voice to him. Her thought, about what kind of family Edwina had come from, before the war came back to her now. She also thought about how Jarrod looked at Edwina, even as she saw Nick at the dinner table, slowly eating his favorite steak.

"Heath, I think your brothers are going to need you – badly!" Melissa came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, as she molded her body against his back side. "Jarrod loves her very much, but I don't know if he loves the real Edwina, or his illusion of Edwina." She made the observation sadly, thinking about the man who had seen so much sadness in his life.

"What do you mean, Mellie?" Heath turned to face her, trying to understand what she was saying. His thought processes were not helped by how good she felt against him. He really wished they were married, and they could go home to their house, and their bedroom.

"Edwina had a whole life – a different life – before the war; maybe during the war too. Jarrod met her in Carson City, and only sees that part of her. He either doesn't know, or doesn't care to ask what happened before." Melissa saw how Jarrod would not want to rock the boat, with the beautiful woman who was running his law practice.

"Nick knows what that life was, or was maybe involved in it! Do you know what he did during the war?" She buried her head in his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and scent. "Heath, you have to be there for them, and you must support them, and Edwina, no matter how it turns out! Can you do that?" There was urgency in her voice, and Heath understood what she was saying.

"One of them will end up very happy, and the other one with a broken heart. My role is to stand by both of them, and welcome the woman who will be the cause of it, right? The woman who comes from a background that the country fought a war to get rid of!" Heath answered, seeing what she was saying. One thought though wouldn't leave his brain, and he felt he needed to voice it.

"Mellie, what if the gold story is true? Or what if her family is involved?" He felt the need to ask, still being bothered by Edwina's reaction to the story in the magazine. Melissa laughed, as her soft blue eyes sparkled in the moon light.

"The war was a long time ago, and if there was any gold, do you really think it is still around?" She inquired, and as she laughed again she added. "Come on, it is not like her father was president of the Confederacy, right?" Heath by that point was too distracted by the feel of her body against his. He reached for her lips, as he plunged his tongue deeply into her mouth.

"On the subject of knowing people in the biblical sense, how soon can I know you?" Heath panted, after a prolonged kiss that had involved a great deal of exploring. "The house should be done by mid-August, so how soon can your father marry us?" The plan was for Melissa's father to marry them at the chapel at Ft. Ord, overlooking the bay.

"Papa will be happy to marry us anytime, and just so you know, I don't want a big fancy wedding! What about October?" Melissa answered. "Quite frankly I only care if the bedroom is done and furnished – we can take our time with the rest of the house!" She only wanted to be with him, and she told him that now, before she started kissing him and moving her hands over his body.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 10**_

It was mid-morning of the day after dinner, and Nick was heading into town to put his plan into place. He had retired to bed early the night before, but had been awake most of the night, thinking about Teddy, Jarrod, and him.

The image of a triangle came to this mind, along with the parallel of Hester, Heath, and him. However, giving it some more thought, he realized that it wasn't the same at all. Hester had been a party girl, who only wanted to be admired, and the center of attention at all time. She had flirted with Heath, and any other man right in front of Nick, while Teddy was honorable and loyal. Hester only thought about her pleasure and comfort, with no regard for anything – or anyone else.

Teddy had shown her loyalty and honor all those years ago, on the terrace at Boone Hall. She stood by her family, even knowing that it would cost everything. Nick still was awed by how she was willing to marry her cousin – because that is what was done – even as the man barely acknowledged her existence. In his farewell note he had stated that he would not return to South Carolina, because she would be the wife of another man. What he had not said that if he had returned, he would have wanted her to break her marriage vows.

Coming back to the present, he wanted to kick himself for being so honorable. Nick had followed her father's trial, but had not seen anything about Teddy in the news. It came to him now that if her husband had died in the final days of the war, and her mother right afterwards, she probably would not have left South Carolina.

He hated to admit it, but there was a part of him that had been afraid of his attraction for Teddy. Nick knew that he could have compromised his mission so easily, because of her. If he had commanded it, his men would have arrested her father, without a second thought. The image of her, asking him not to mar her wedding – an arranged marriage- had stopped him.

Turning over in his bed, with the sheets now twisted, Nick could admit that his actions in not going back were based on his impression of Charles. The man was rather namby pamby, someone who'd been appointed to the Naval Academy because of his family history. He certainly didn't see him as a man who would die in combat; rather he would spend the war sitting behind a desk. It made him curious as to how Charles had died, especially since the Confederate navy was almost non-existent by the end of the war.

As he was beating himself up for not going back to check on her, Nick was also trying to figure out how he had not made the connection that Teddy was Jarrod's sectary. Of course he'd never asked her, all those years ago, if Teddy was her name, or a nickname. However, he had known that Charles' last name was Tradd, and men named Edward did go by Ted sometimes. Heath and his mother had told him about Edwina Tradd, and how she was from the south, but the thought that she could be Teddy had not even entered his mind.

It was too farfetched, and there was the matter that his mother had said that her father had been a southern lawyer, but didn't think she had said from where in the south. Nick tried to remember what his family had told him, after the visit to San Francisco, when they met her. Her beauty was mentioned of course, along with her background and her legal knowledge. She and her father had come out to Carson City, after the war, to get re-established, which made sense with the ruined economy in the south.

Nick, around 2:00am, as he was thinking about her background, finally realized why he had not made the connection between Edwina and Teddy. His point of reference for her was South Carolina, and for her father his government position, which was very high profile. Neither his mother, nor Heath, had mentioned anything about that; rather they said her father was a lawyer who handled trade agreements.

He could understand Teddy not wanting to broadcast her father's past, even with the fact that he'd been pardoned several years ago. Nick now wondered what, if anything, that Jarrod knew about the matter. It was possible that she had told his brother about her father, but they were keeping that quiet. He suddenly wondered just how much Jarrod really knew about Teddy's background.

That led him to Heath, who had voiced his suspicions about Edwina, right after he had met her. Nick turned over again with a sigh, as he remembered why Heath had gone to the city, instead of him. He saw now that if he'd gone, Teddy would never have ended up going out with Jarrod. Their mother's matchmaking had set it up, and Nick remembered too that Heath had been against it.

His younger brother, Nick knew, had an uncanny ability to see things that no one else did. He had asked his younger brother once if he had 'the sight', and old Irish term, but Heath had shaken his head. According to Heath, it was just because of his upbringing, and his training as a lawman. Obviously there had been something about Edwina – no, Teddy – that had set off Heath's internal alarm.

Heath had been right all along, Nick saw now, but no one had listened to him, being too caught up in their own lives. He had been too busy feeling sorry for himself, while Victoria was only concerned about getting Jarrod a wife, and the governor's mansion. When he had that thought, Nick felt a hot stab of jealousy hit him, not wanting to see Teddy with his brother.

It came to him though that maybe Teddy would be happy with Jarrod, and all he could offer her. His brother was destined for greatness, and what woman would turn that down? Nick then remembered the feelings that had coursed through him, when he'd taken Teddy's hand. He was pretty sure that it had been the same for her. What concerned him was that maybe she would feel like she was obligated to marry Jarrod, like she'd been with her cousin.

Nick was also willing to bet that Teddy would not want to cause trouble between him and Jarrod. Unfortunately, Nick didn't see how it could be prevented, especially if Teddy thought she was going to sacrifice herself again. He saw that he was willing to fight for her, if she loved him, which was the real issue. The only way to find out was to meet with her privately, which was not going to be easy to set up.

Teddy didn't live on a ranch, where she could just go riding, and accidently bump into him. Nick assumed she lived in town somewhere, since she was working for Jarrod at his office. Clearly Jarrod's office was out of the question, and with what they needed to talk about a public setting wouldn't work either. There was also the matter that her relationship with his brother was well established, and Edwina couldn't be seen meeting with Nick, without Jarrod being aware of it.

What he had finally come up with wasn't ideal, because of the type of woman he would normally arrange it for. However, after looking at every other possibility, it would have to do; Nick hoped that Teddy would understand. Arriving in town, he went by the establishment, and set up the plan for that evening. At the last minute he inquired about a special touch, and was told it could be arranged.

The next issue was getting word to Teddy, without Jarrod knowing about it. That meant a visit to his brother's office, and luckily Nick had found some papers in the study as an excuse. He had written the note very early that morning, giving lots of consideration as to what to say, and what not to. It was one of the most difficult things he'd done, but he knew that if things worked out, there would be more difficult things to come.

Jarrod's office was the problem, because he had to get the note to Teddy without his brother seeing what he was doing. He had it at the bottom of the papers he'd taken out of his saddlebags. His loose plan was to pass them to Teddy, making sure she felt the sealed envelope at the bottom. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Nick walked up the stairs to his brother's office.

Edwina was sitting at her desk in the outer room, trying to edit a motion that Jarrod was going to file later that day. She now had a real headache, after a long and miserable night. When she'd arrived home, Edwina had managed to make it inside, to the washroom where she'd thrown up violently. Eliza had come down, and Edwina took one look at her at burst into tears.

Her old nanny settled her with a cup of tea, and listened to the story of the evening. Edwina had never told Eliza of the encounter with 'Nate Billings', and even now only gave the barest details. The moment they had shared on the terrace had been wonderful, but very private, not for anyone else. She knew that the Negro woman didn't understand really, other than her mistress was very upset. The rest of the night had been spent thinking about the two brothers.

She had also done a lot of thinking about everything she'd heard about Nick Barkley. Edwina knew that he was considered to be the best shot in the state, as well as very proud of his family. There was also talk about his short fuse, impetuous nature, and his tendency to get into bar fights because of it.

Women thought he was very handsome, and she had heard about several of his failed romances. That he was considered a catch was obvious, and it seemed that numerous women had tried. The gossips had mentioned too that he was no stranger to various houses of pleasure.

In his own way he managed to get as much attention as Jarrod did, but certainly not the same type. Edwina, in the dark of the night couldn't believe that she had somehow ended up involved with two high profile men – men who were brothers. Clearly she and Nick needed to talk, because the situation had to be dealt with.

The next morning, when she'd arrived at the office, Jarrod was there waiting for her. He was very kind, and fussed over her, which only made her feel worse. Turning down the chance to take the day off, Edwina said that she would work for a while, and see how she felt. At least being at work, she hoped, would distract her mind.

It hadn't turned out that way though, and she was really considering going home, when the door to the office opened. Edwina was taken aback to see Nick striding into the room, even as the door to Jarrod's office swung open. Jarrod and Howard Mirren, who the lawyer had been meeting with, were obviously done with their business.

Nick entered the office, and right away saw Edwina sitting behind the desk, and he knew she was very perturbed. There was a pucker between her eyebrows, and her dark blue eyes weren't sparkling. He took in her simple cream blouse, and wished she was wearing something pink, as she laughed at seeing him. At least she was alone, which would make giving her the note that much easier. Just as he had that thought though, Jarrod came out of his office with Howard, who owned a freight line.

"Nick, good to see you! What are you doing in town?" Jarrod greeted his brother, and Nick realized he would have to act fast. He greeted the men, and then turned to look at Teddy, doing his best to sound casual. He greeted her with the right degree of friendliness, and explained his presence.

"Jarrod, I was just dropping off some papers that I forgot I still had." Nick announced, giving the stack to her, before his brother could look at them. He had one of his hands on the bottom, and as Nick passed them, he made it a point to almost rub his hand against Teddy's outstretched one that was waiting the papers. He wanted her to feel the envelop that was there, and was relieved when she took the forms, and laid them on her desk.

Edwina had felt her heart almost stop beating when Nick strode into the office, and up to her desk. She knew that he was here because of her, but before she could do or say anything, Jarrod came out of his office with his client, and the men all greeted each other. When Nick had held the papers out to her, she had reached for them, but almost jumped at the pressure of his gloved hand, as the corner of an envelope pressed into her palm.

She saw that Jarrod was all set to reach for them, so she set them down on her desk, deftly sliding the envelope into her lap. Edwina was just in time, because he reached down and picked the papers up, even as she saw Nick look very worried. She gave him a reassuring smile, which he noticed, and returned. It was interesting that after all these years; they both seemed to know what the other was thinking.

Nick had never felt so dirty or deceitful as he did now; passing a note to set up a private meeting with the woman Jarrod was going out with, right in his office under his brother's nose. He was sure that he lost several years of his life when he saw Jarrod pick up the papers, to look at them. The envelope though wasn't there, and when he glanced at Edwina she gave him a quick smile. It only served to remind him of how great she was, and how lucky he would be if it all worked out. Nick just wished that Jarrod wasn't in the middle of it all, and could hardly wait to get out of the office.

"The Petersen contract! Nick, we've dealt with this already. You didn't need to bring it all the way into town, you know. I could have picked it up tonight." Jarrod shook his head, before he added "Since you are here, why don't you come to lunch with Howard, and me?" He wanted to spend some time with Nick, and had been disappointed when his brother had gone to bed early the night before.

Edwina wanted them all to leave, so she could read the note that Nick had given her. She listened as Nick declined the lunch invitation, wanting to get back to the ranch. It set her teeth on edge though that it was almost ten minutes before the men finally left. Just to make extra sure of privacy, she went down to the washroom. With shaky hands she managed to get the unaddressed envelope open, and read what was written in a firm, upright hand that she recognized.

_My Darling Teddy,_

_I do hope it is all right that I call you that, because that is how I've always thought of you. It has been a long time, and I understand that we have different lives than we did the last time we were together._

_Seeing you last night was the biggest shock I've had in a long time, and I gathered that it was the same for you. I do not want to cause any trouble to you, but I think we need to meet privately, to talk. Unfortunately, because of circumstances I'm sure you are aware of, it has to be secret._

_Can you come to the River Queen hotel, tonight, down by the wharf promenade? If you go to the west side of the hotel, there will be a porter who will show you inside and upstairs to a private supper room. I would suggest you wear a hooded cloak, or something else that would help to obscure your identity._

_ Nate_

_P.S. Would you wear pink? It would mean that you are still my Teddy!_

Tears filled her eyes, as she read the note for the fourth time, understanding what he was saying – and what he wasn't. That he wanted her, even after all those years, was very clear! However, he was also indicating that if she loved his brother, he would step aside. The faux Confederate officer, with his plumed hat, had always stood in her mind as the epitome of the honorable gentleman, like none of the other real Confederate officers she'd met had.

She saw now that his honor was just part of who he was, as much as the love he had for his family. It was the same love that she'd seen Jarrod display, in talking about his family. Edwina was overwhelmed that he loved her and his brother enough, to step aside if that is what she wanted. It had been a long time since anyone had asked her what she wanted, and it made her feel humble and proud at the same time.

Her headache now gone, she folded the note, and splashed cold water on her face. Edwina went back to her desk, deciding to quickly finish editing the motion. When Jarrod returned she would take him up on his offer, to go home early. She needed a nap before tonight, when she would need to get ready.

Jarrod returned from the courthouse late in the afternoon, having filed the motion Edwina had prepared for him. He'd come back from the lunch rather out of sorts, having wanted Nick there, for the company. Howard was a good sort, but Jarrod knew that Nick would have added zest to the conversation.

When he'd arrived back at his office, there had been a note from Edwina, announcing that she still wasn't feeling well and was leaving for the day. Her missive was on top of the motion that she had edited for him, so it was all set to be filed. Jarrod reviewed her work and admired how good it was. She had taken his thoughts and reworked them, including a recent California appellate court ruling.

At first glance it had nothing to do with the current filing, but she had shown, in her writing how it could apply to the current case. Jarrod admired the sophisticated and elegant the logic that backed up the argument. It made him wish he had known Edwina's father, the brilliant lawyer who had taught her so much. Jarrod had taken the motion to the courthouse and filed it, and then returned to his office.

Sitting at his desk now he lit a cigar and thought about Edwina, and how she was doing; there was also the matter of last night too. The evening had started out so well, especially with Nick being home. The family all joked about peace and quiet when he was gone, but in truth the house wasn't the same if Nick wasn't there. Edwina had come out to the house with Jarrod, after they finished work. It had been nice to have her company on the drive home.

It had just been nice having her in Stockton, and he felt like their romance was progressing nicely, overall. Jarrod would have been happy to have it move faster, but respected her feelings. He was also pleased with how friendly she and Melissa had become, as well as how Heath seemed to have gotten over his wariness about her. Jarrod had wanted to laugh at Nick's response to meeting her, and he was glad that he'd met Edwina first. No, the first part of the evening had gone fine, as the ladies had drunk sherry, while the men had something stronger.

It wasn't until the dining room, Jarrod realized, that the evening had gone off kilter. He had been aware, without saying anything, that Edwina was very tense while sitting at the table. Jarrod had not wanted to mention it during dinner, knowing that she was a very private person. Instead, he had tried to be as reassuring as possible, by gentle touches on her hand and arm.

Going over the conversation at the dinner table, Jarrod couldn't see how anything could have upset her. He gave special thought to what Heath had talked about; remembering his comments when he'd first met her. Heath though had only talked about how the house was coming together, along with some comments to Nick about ranching stuff.

The thought of Nick made him realize that his middle brother had been much quieter than usual. Jarrod though didn't see how that could have anything to do with Edwina, after analyzing the evening. No, Nick was probably still tired from being out on the range, and Jarrod was sure too that Edwina's beauty had been very distracting to his middle brother.

Snuffing out his smoked cigar in the ash tray, Jarrod decided that tomorrow he would only work a half day. The idea of taking Edwina out for a picnic lunch beckoned, and once somewhere private, he could find out what was going on. He had not been a lawyer for as long as he had not to know when there was something not right.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: By the time I finished writing this chapter it was much longer than I had anticipated. Since the events all take place on the same night, I decided to do it as a two parter.**_

_**Chapter 11 – Part One**_

Edwina was wishing that darkness came faster than it did, as she made her way over to the River Queen Hotel. At least Nick had chosen a time when dusk had fallen, making the streets darker. As she walked along the river walk, from her house to the hotel, she was careful to keep the hood of her cloak up. Luckily no one was out walking along the river, and she made it to the hotel without being seen.

In fact the only problem she'd encountered was Eliza, and her reaction to what Edwina was going to do. She had been forced to tell the woman about Jarrod and Nick, because she needed her help. Eliza adored Jarrod, and couldn't believe that her mistress would even consider meeting with Nick, who was bad news, from everything she'd heard. Only after Edwina had told her about 'Nate Billings' did she understand, sighing heavily though.

She tried to act as casual as possible, as she made her way around to the west side of the hotel. The porter was waiting, as Nick had said he would be, and greeted her with a way too knowing grin. Edwina could guess what he was thinking; only a woman having an illicit affair would meet a man like she was doing. She was honest enough to admit that right now, her relationship with Nick was questionable, but she was hoping that after tonight it would all be resolved.

Being careful to only nod her covered head, in reply to the porter's greeting, Edwina followed him inside and up the stairs. She knew that her southern accent was a dead give away to her identity, which Nick was trying to protect. It was why he had set this meeting up, because there was no other way for them to get together privately.

They arrived at a solid, plain looking wood door, which the porter knocked on. It opened inwards, and the man stepped back, to let Edwina enter. She was making it a point to keep her head down, to keep the hood from slipping back, so she only sensed the tall male figure standing by the door. The sound of it shutting, followed by the click of the lock turning let her know that it was safe to raise her head. Slowly Edwina looked up, as she raised her gloved hands to push the hood back from her head.

Nick had already been in the room for half an hour, making sure that everything was as he had ordered. The table was set, champagne chilling in the ice bucket, and the food off on a side table, being kept warm. He didn't want some waiter interrupting their evening, and then gossiping all over town. Once he'd left the note for Teddy, he had hightailed back to the ranch, half expecting Jarrod to follow him.

The afternoon had passed very slow or so it seemed, while Heath, at around 4:00pm had remarked that Nick was acting like he'd sat on a hornet's nest. Nick had only snorted in reply, before getting back on the crew about getting the fence fixed. He took his time, even letting Heath finish first, which meant he got first dibs on the bathtub.

Heath, he knew, was going to be taking Melissa out for dinner, and Nick didn't want to get in the way of that. His brother's plans solved the problem of why Nick was going to be out for the evening. He knew that Heath was so busy with Melissa that he rarely gave a thought to too much else right now.

The knock on the door seemed to echo around the room, because of his heightened senses. Nick took a deep breath and walked over, opening the door, and saw the porter standing back as the cloaked figure walked into the room. Nick saw the bowed head, with the hood falling forward, even as he was stepping up to shut the door, almost in the porter's face. He took special care turning the lock, making sure it was tight.

The porter, an older gentleman who'd been well tipped, was extremely curious as to who the lady was that Nick Barkley had reserved the private room for. He knew all the demimondaine, as well as actresses, and respectable ladies not happy with their husbands. There was no one new in Stockton that could have caught Mr. Nick's attention – especially since he'd only been back for two days. He chuckled to himself at what the floral arrangement alone at cost the ranching heir, but after all Nick Barkley had money to spare.

Edwina, hearing the lock click into place relaxed, as she raised her head and pushed the hood back. She looked right into Nick's eyes, and saw him looking at her with both desire, and fear. It humbled her that the man that so many people were in awe of, was looking at her and being scared. She took her gloves off, and smiled as she remarked "I'm sorry Nick, it's been a long time since I've had a pink dress; I hope this works though?"

Nick had watched her raise her head, and pull the hood back, to reveal Teddy's face with the brilliant sapphire blue eyes. He then noticed her shining gold hair, elaborately arranged with curls and waves, a glowing pink ribbon woven among the tresses. It came to him that she had not any reason to be pretty and fluffy, because of how her life had turned out.

"Teddy, if I have anything to do with it, from now on you will need lots of pink dresses!" Nick declared, as he pulled her fast into his arms. His lips were down on hers as quick as the wind, kissing her with a longing hunger. She answered as if a starved woman and the first couple of minutes were all about satisfying a deep seated hunger. Her body pushed against his, wanting him as close as possible, and he responded, as she felt the hard door on her back.

He moved away from her lips long enough to take a breath, and saw the tears flowing down her cheek. For Teddy, she had never thought she would feel the way she was now, ever again, since that long ago night. Being with him was more than she had ever thought she would have. Nick saw the tears, and felt so bad for the brave young girl who'd been thrown on the heap of history and family pride.

Moving his lips to her cheeks, and then to her eyelids he slowly licked away the tears, as she dissolved against him. When his lips found hers again, it was very slow and deliberate. Nick used his tongue to lick her lips, before he slowly moved inside her mouth. As his tongue was doing its enchanting dance, his one hand was slowly moving against the nape of her neck, while his other hand was caressing her shoulders.

"Nick, what are we going to do? Jarrod?" Teddy asked the next time Nick stopped his assault on her mouth, to take a breath. She felt like she had come home, finally, and only wanted to be with him. Her legs were like jelly, and the only reason she was still upright was because of his support.

"Shh, we're not going to talk about that right now – later!" Nick answered her, putting a finger up to the lips that were still moist from his kisses. It came to him that it would be so easy to take her over to the chaise lounge, forgetting all about dinner, as he had his way with her. Only the memory of her tears stopped him, as well as the face of his older brother.

He helped her off with her cloak, taking in her simple dark mulberry dinner dress. Nick was sure that there had not been a lot of extra money for fancy clothes, but he had to admire how well it fit her. She had always risen to the occasion, no matter what, and her hair showed that there was still his Teddy inside her.

"Oh, they are incredible Nick! You did this for me?" Teddy took in the pink rose floral arrangements, with ivy trailers, in crystal vases set on either side of the dining table. She remembered his comment, all those years ago, that he would always think of her when he saw pink roses, and felt breathless. It was so extravagant, and such a reminder of her old life, and she was touched by what he'd done.

"Well, I figured it was the least I could do, and I want to have a special dinner with you, Teddy. Here is some champagne." Nick skillfully opened the bottle, and poured some into both of their glasses. She looked at him, admiring how handsome he looked in his open neck white shirt, and well tailored dark blue pants.

"Mmm, very nice!" Teddy announced, after taking a sip when they were done toasting. She was very impressed when Nick showed her a side table with an epergne that had toast points, caviar, capers, and crumbled hardboiled eggs arranged among trailing ivy. He carefully put together the appetizer, layering the ingredients very carefully. They each drank a flute of champagne, and enjoyed the appetizer, carefully talking about happenings in the valley.

"Teddy, tell me about everything that happened, after I left you?" Nick asked, as they were sitting down at the table. He brought over the main course, along with a bottle of red wine from the vineyards on the ranch. They were both feeling very comfortable with each other, and she smiled at him in response to his request. It was so nice to finally be able to talk about those tumultuous months.

"General Lee surrendered on Palm Sunday, in April, while the government left Richmond, fleeing to southern Virginia, and then North Carolina, before arriving in Georgia." Teddy went on to tell him about the capture and imprisonment of the men at Ft. Monroe in Virginia, before the trial in Washington D.C.

"That was May of 1865, and river fever had hit the low country by then, Nick! My mother and my aunt, as well as her young son needed me, so I couldn't go to support my father, even if he had wanted me to." Teddy took two large gulps of her wine, and Nick refilled the glass, understanding how hard that time must have been for her. He didn't want to discuss her husband yet, but knew that he was undoubtedly part of the pain she had suffered.

"Daddy was convicted, and dealt with very harshly; the family lands were confiscated, along with all personal property." Teddy here paused, and ate several bites of her steak. She was very hungry, after the stress of last night, and the excitement of waiting to see Nick.

"I managed to get a few things out of the house, helped by several family members; some pieces of furniture, a family portrait, and a necklace. All of it, but the picture was from my mother's family!" Teddy took a sip of the wine, before she looked up at Nick. "Quite frankly, I didn't feel right about taking anything else, even though I could have taken a great deal more." She knew that he would understand her reasons for letting everything go. The wealth had been built on the blood of slaves, and she had hated the evil that it represented.

"He spent almost five years at Ft. Pulaski, in Georgia before he was pardoned. It made it easy to visit him, which I did several times a year." Teddy explained, adding. "Nick, he was my father and he had only done what he had because of his love for his land." She looked at him, and almost started to cry again when Nick raised his glass.

"Teddy, I don't agree with your father's politics, but I admire and honor the stance he took. He wanted to protect his land and family, and I would never dishonor that." Nick stated wholeheartedly, understanding what the man had done, and what he had given up. Even more he was impressed that Teddy had stood by him, even going so far as to visit him in prison, which would not have been pleasant.

"Daddy always liked you a lot! He was rather upset that you had to leave so quickly, but understood that it was war. He said that you were the kind of soldier the army needed more of." Teddy replied, smiling at the memory. It came to her that now, with Nick, it was easy to talk about those times, and not be sad. She felt safe, and protected, and it was nice not to have to worry about being judged.

"Nick, there's more to the story, and I'm afraid that it doesn't reflect well on my father, or probably me." Her thought about not being judged had made Teddy realize that he needed to know the whole story. "What do you know about the Knights of the Golden Circle?" She inquired, and watched him process the question.

"They are a white's only supremacy group that started in the south, but quickly moved west to Carson City. There were several plots to have Nevada join the confederacy, as well as something to do with Mexico supporting the south." Nick answered, racking his brain to see what else he could remember. He did though remember that Teddy and her father and been living in Carson City, and he suddenly understood what she was trying to tell him.

"Yes, that pretty much sums them up." Teddy had noticed the way he regarded her, with comprehension of what she was saying. "I never knew anything about them until the last couple of years of daddy's life. By then his memory was starting to go, and I would cover for him, eventually doing all of his legal work." She went on to tell him how her father had been heavily involved with the group, during the war, because of his position. After he was pardoned, they set him up in Carson City, to practice law, as well as take care of their affairs. He decided to use his middle name of William, or Will, rather than Edward, just to avoid any more publicity.

"When I found out what my father had been doing, I was horrified, as you can imagine." She glanced over at the pink roses, trying to gather strength from them, before she went on. "When my father became very senile, I told them that he couldn't do their work anymore. I was careful to make sure they didn't realize the extent of information that I had about them." Teddy had endured several sleepless nights during that time.

"Nick, I had not planned on taking any more money from them, which is why I handled the sale of the mine. It was a large commission, and would help me be independent of the Knights." She was apologetic, as she went on. "They are not bad really, just men who have bad political ideas! Just so you know they were very kind when daddy passed. He had always said he wanted to be buried in the family graveyard, next to mama. The Knights paid for the trip, for me to take him home; I hated accepting the money, but I told myself it was for my father." In a way it was a relief to finally be able to tell someone the whole sordid story.

"Honey, I think you are the most upright person I know, and I don't blame you for what you did – it was for your father." Nick reached over and took her hand, intertwining the fingers with his. He noticed how much calmer she was looking, in spite of the story she was telling. It came to him that she'd been alone for a long time, and now was starting to see that he was with her. The fact too that she had handled the complicated sale of the mine impressed him.

"Well thank you for saying that, Nick! It was horrid though, especially when we arrived back in South Carolina. The new owners of the plantation - a nasty red faced man and his tawdry wife – wouldn't let me bury him next to mama." Teddy's lips tightened as she thought about how the couple had talked to her. The pressure of Nick's fingers on hers though helped her to take a deep breath and go on. "We ended up burying him in the old cemetery in Charleston, where some of his ancestors are."

Nick couldn't imagine people like that living at the gracious house, and he could tell that it pained Teddy too. He asked several questions about the service, and was sad to hear how small it had been. At least though she'd had some family to stand with her, even if they were only distant cousins. Her next words though surprised him.

"There is more to my father's involvements with the Knights, Nick." Teddy stated, and went on to tell him about the four trunks that had arrived at Boone Hall. Nick said that he'd actually seen them in the barn, and wondered what was inside. He nodded his head when she answered his question, and went on with her story. If his superiors had known what was in those trunks, and that Nick had left them, it would have had serious consequences for the rest of his service.

"I'm hoping that the article in Harper's doesn't get everyone stirred up; I don't want my father's life raked over the coals again!" Teddy declared in a worried voice, as she finished telling Nick about the trunks. He certainly could see why she would not want that, which made him think of Heath and his suspicious. Nick wished he could tell Heath that he'd been right about Teddy, but knew that he never would be able to, in order to protect her.

"Teddy, I've put off asking, but since you brought up the trunks I'm going to." Nick wanted to get her off of the worry of her father, and by now was sure she wanted that too. "What happened with Charles, Teddy? I heard he died in the war?" He didn't his voice his opinion though of the man, knowing it wasn't done to malign a dead man. The story she proceeded to tell him was like nothing he had ever imagined.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Eleven – Part Two**_

"Charles didn't die in the war, Nick; he died in the last months of the war." Teddy sat up straight, and sniffed disdainfully as she made the comment.

"And the difference is?" Nick inquired carefully, now being very curious about the man and his death.

"He was on board his ship in the Charleston naval yard, cleaning his gun when it accidently went off." Teddy's voice was tight, and she had a faraway look in her eyes. Nick had no trouble reading between the lines, and felt a wave of sadness for the woman across from him. He moved his chair over next to hers, and put his arms around her, as he stroked her back.

She felt his strength as he held her, and Teddy put her arms around his chest, just enjoying being held by him. He smelled so good – it was amazing that she could still remember it after all these years. It was spicy, musky, and masculine with hints of hay and tobacco. She inhaled deeply, wanting to nuzzle against his neck.

It came to her that no matter what it cost, the chance to have Nick hold her for the rest of her life was worth whatever price would have to be paid. He also needed to know the true story of her marriage, and she hoped it wouldn't shock him too much. Teddy knew, from the talk, that Nick had been very wild, but she was sure that it had not involved what he was about to tell him.

"Charles and I never had a real marriage. He was drunk and passed out on our wedding night, and for the next three nights after that." Teddy stopped, and looked up at Nick, wondering if he was understanding what she was saying. By the way his eyes went wide; she figured he had, so she continued on. "Do you remember Charles' friend, Brent?" She asked, and it took Nick a minute to place the name.

"He was the other naval officer there, right?" Nick thought back to the night, and could see the two men, who looked rather alike. He made that comment, and she laughed coldly.

"Brent, Charles, and I were all cousins, Nick! I told you, we like to keep everything in the family!" Teddy replied, tightening her lips. "Because of the war Charles and I really couldn't go anywhere for a honeymoon. I noticed that Brent was always with Charles, so I never had any time alone with him. They were always drinking heavily, which was annoying me." She stopped and took several deep breaths, before she sat up to look Nick in the eye. His arms were still around him, and for that she was glad.

"On the fourth day I saw them head down to the river, and decided to follow them. Nick, I was just trying to figure out why Brent was doing what he was." Teddy sighed, as she added. "You know the saying about eavesdroppers? Well it is true." By now Nick was beyond curious, as she told her story; he nodded his head to go on.

"Nick, I listened to them for almost half an hour, and when I left I was almost physically sick! Charles and Brent had an unnatural relationship!" Teddy announced, and Nick could see the horror in her face as she replayed the memory in her mind. Somehow though he wasn't surprised, as he thought back to the way the two men had acted that evening he'd been there. He pulled her against his chest, and could feel her pounding heart as she nestled against him.

Being with Nick, and inhaling his scent, was helping to blot out the nastiness of the affair. Teddy let Nick hold her for several minutes, as she calmed down. When her thought process was working again, she realized that he had not been shocked at what she'd said. Raising her head, she asked him about it.

"I spent a lot of time that evening studying Charles, trying to find some valid reason for why you were marrying him. I didn't understand why he was sitting with Brent, and not you; now I know why." Nick answered simply, before he kissed her forehead. "What happened next?" He was sure there was a next, and could hardly wait to hear it. Any man who could be with Teddy and not want her was hard to fathom, but it made Nick glad that Charles had been what he was.

"When I was listening to them, I heard that they were going desert and head out west, to start new lives. Their plan was to leave that night." Teddy went on to tell him about how they were going to do it. "Nick, I was horrified at what I'd just learned about my husband and my cousin, and then to hear that? I couldn't listen anymore. I managed to get back to the house and ran up to my mother's room. My father was there too, and I blurted out the whole story, being almost hysterical at what I'd just overheard."

Teddy moved out of his arms to take another sip of her wine, and Nick did the same. He had no problem believing that she was aghast at what she'd found out. She went on to tell him that she had then burst into tears. Her father had told her mother to take care of her, while he would deal with Charles and Brent.

"Nick, I don't know what was said but by that afternoon Charles' father was escorting him to the Charleston naval yard. Brent was reassigned to the James River, in Virginia; he was killed in the final naval battle of the war, at Trent's Reach." Teddy shuddered, and then finished the story. "If he had not been killed Nick, he would have come back to get revenge on me. He found out I was the cause of them being discovered, and left a note for me that swore revenge no matter how long it took."

She drank the rest of her wine, but when Nick offered her more she shook her head. "Charles was devastated about how things had turned out, and my understanding is that he'd been drinking heavily since he'd returned to his ship. No one did anything though, because it was clear that the war was lost, and Charleston was back under union control by the beginning of March. Charles had his accident just before the navy yard was captured, and everyone assumed that it was because he couldn't stand the thought of surrender." Teddy's face contorted into an angry grimace as she thought about it.

"Quite frankly, I was almost tempted to tell everyone the truth, rather than have the weasel be thought of so well!" She almost spat the words out, as she relived the whole experience. "The funeral was horrid, because everyone treated me like a brave grieving widow, when really I was anything but. Mama was so worried at what I might say that she made me stay in my room, rather than greet people after the funeral! Keep in mind that daddy was up in Richmond and couldn't get back home!"

"Honey, you have lived through hell several times over! If I had known any of that, I would have come back as soon as the war was over!" Nick declared fiercely, before he put his arms back around her and kissed her. She responded eagerly as her hands moved over his back, feeling the strong muscles underneath his smooth shirt. Teddy wanted to keep going, but knew they had a great deal more to talk about.

"Nick, you've been very good about listening to me, but I want to hear about your life now!" She pulled away from him, sitting up as she did so. Her eyes twinkled, and the dimple in her cheek appeared "I'm sure that your tale will be entertaining! Since we're done with dinner why don't you have your cigar, while you tell me?" She wanted him to be happy, after all that he'd done for her.

He gave her his infectious grin, before he lit his cigar, while having some brandy. Nick offered her some, and she took a small amount. The next half hour or so was spent with him telling her about the ranch, his father's death, and Heath's arrival. It was clear that Nick loved his land, and his family with an intense passion. Teddy discerned that he would bring that same passion and intensity to everything that he did.

By the time Nick stubbed out his cigar he had Teddy laughing like the happy girl she'd been that night so long ago. He was sure that it was just getting everything off of her chest, but he also hoped that some of it was because of him. He'd appreciated that she had not had a problem with him smoking, like some women. His thought about getting everything off of her chest made him even more curious about her relationship with Jarrod, and he figured it was time they talked about that anyway. However, Teddy had something she wanted to discuss first, and when he heard what it was, it didn't surprise him.

"You love working on your ranch, I can see that." She stated, and then turned her brilliant sapphire blue eyes on him. "Nick, I've been in California for almost three months, and as you can imagine I've heard a great deal about your family – especially you." Teddy stopped, and waited to see what his response would be. She wanted to hear the details from him, rather than just the word of mouth she'd heard.

"Ah, Honey, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not a choir boy, and probably most of what you've heard is true. One reporter said I never met a bar fight I didn't like, and based on my past history it is probably true." Nick paused, as he reached over to take her hand. "I was barely twenty-eight when my father was killed by the railroad, and feelings continued to run high about the issue for a long time. There was also the fact that I felt the need to prove to myself, and everyone else, that I could run the ranch. The combination, along with the fact I'm loud, opinionated, and stubborn; well you can see what happens."

Teddy liked how he was willing to take responsibility for his actions, and also admired his desire to keep his land and family together. It came to her that both of their father's had left them holding bags that were too large for them.

"Look, I like to go to the saloon, and drink, to blow off some steam. Honey, I also play poker, as well as gamble. It's just who I am, and what I enjoy doing; but I am a very loyal person Teddy! All those fights I got into were because I was defending someone's honor." Nick squeezed his hands, as his hazel eyes looked into her. It was apparent that he was going to have to be upfront with her about other things too, because she had laid her private life open for him.

"Sugar, I fell in love with you that night, on the moonlit terrace! I wanted you so badly, but knew that it just wasn't possible for so many reasons. In my mind I imagined bringing you home to the ranch, and spending the rest of our lives together." Nick could still feel the pain he'd felt early that next morning when he'd roused his men and told them they had to leave, because the mission was compromised. It wasn't the truth, but he knew he had to get out of there before it really happened.

Teddy's eyes widened as she absorbed what he was telling her, and she heaved a big breath, while leaning closer to him. Obviously, Nick had not forgotten her, like she'd never forgotten him. Even as she was realizing that, Teddy saw that he had more to say.

"I've spent the last thirteen years trying to recreate what you and I had that night, with not only bad luck, but lots of hurt feelings too!" Nick offered up, suddenly seeing why he'd pursued the women he had, in the ways that he had. "Teddy, I've been a damn fool! Oh, by the way I swear in the barn, and on the range, and sometimes in the house, but mother always gets after me!" He felt truly stupid, as he reviewed his past actions in his mind.

"Nick, I don't think I'm in any position to cast stones about bad relationship choices!" Teddy couldn't help but giggle at how apologetic he looked. Honestly, he was a man, and she knew all about how boys will be boys. He had not done anything that any other bachelor would have done. "At least you didn't marry your second cousin, who was unnaturally in love with his first cousin, making him a second cousin twice removed!" She was trying to work out the genealogy in her mind, but it was just too much, and rather comical at the same time.

He watched Teddy trying to make him feel better, as she explained her situation, and had to smile as she saw the funny side of it all. Her giggles made him roar with laughter, and he saw that was wasn't going to care about his past. They laughed for a bit, and then Nick stood up and held out his hand, which she took.

Leading her over to the chaise lounge, he sat down and indicated for her to sit next to him. Teddy did so, snuggling up next to him, which caused him to groan. She was so beautiful, wonderful, and soft, as well as woman who knew exactly what he was, but loved him anyway. There was a part of him that wanted to push it further, but also understood that they had unfinished business to take care.

"It's time Teddy; we need to talk about Jarrod, because we can't move forward until we deal with him." Nick felt a sudden impatience, wanting to get it over with, so he could have Teddy. It wasn't polite, but there was primal need to have her, sooner rather than later.

"Your brother has never been anything other than kind to me, and he did me a great favor!" Teddy felt the need to move a little away from Nick as she started talking about his brother. What the man had done, in keeping her work secret, was above and beyond what he'd needed to do. She had understood exactly why the man had done what he had – she was beautiful, and very intelligent. Jarrod had gambled that she would take his bait, and she had. It was the Barkley luck she'd heard so much about, and he had understood the price she would pay.

"Teddy, what exactly did he do? And why is he courting you when you have no interest in him? Does he know about your father?" Nick felt his hackles start to rise, as he waited to hear what Teddy had to say. He remembered her comment about how she'd handled the sale of the mine, and there was a sinking in his heart, as he asked her about that.

"The whole sale of the mine was by the book – really there was nothing unorthodox. Your brother showed up, and after three days of being wined and dined – very nicely, by the way – only had to sign the papers." Teddy declared, and went on to explain that Jarrod was concerned because he had not met her father. "Jarrod couldn't leave it alone, and after the signing, followed me home! Just as he was in the front hall, daddy came down, in his night shirt and vest!" She looked away, sad that her father had been seen by an outsider in that state.

Nick looked at her sitting there, with her shoulder sagging, as she relieved that day. He had no problem seeing how Jarrod would get the bee in his bonnet about the lawyer who was handling the sale. He wanted to chuckle as he remembered his brother telling him about the amusements he had enjoyed, while in Carson City. It pleased him on a certain level, that Teddy had arranged all that, letting him know that she understood about men.

It came to him though that he needed to get to her relationship with Jarrod, and he now saw how his brother had gained the upper hand. In any other circumstances he would have applauded the actions, but this was Teddy after all; his Teddy. As he thought about her story, regarding her father in the front hall, it came to him that the man deserved better, and Nick remembered about how she'd accepted the Knight's help.

"Sugar, please remember I love you, just exactly as you are! I know who your father was, and what he was too!" Nick informed her, putting his arms around her as he made his statement. He felt Teddy move closer to him, and he smiled with satisfaction.

"Nick, I love you too! So much! Thank you for saying that." Teddy replied, before they kissed again. She broke it off though, because they needed to finish talking.

"Jarrod figured out that I'd done all the work on the sale, but since I wasn't a lawyer, it could have been voided. He said that he felt bad for me, but couldn't risk losing his license if the transaction was contested." Teddy felt secure as he held her, and didn't feel bad about what she had to say. "I told him that we were barely getting by, and if he promised not to follow up, I would have my father retire. He agreed, and then offered me a job if, down the road, I wanted to come to California!"

"Jarrod doesn't know about your father does he?" Nick asked solemnly, seeing the significance of the fact she had not shared the private knowledge with his brother. It was clear that their relationship had never progressed beyond casual companionship, which meant her heart had not been involved.

"Goodness no! I didn't see any reason to tell him when I was just working for him, and then when we started to go out." Teddy felt squeamish about talking about her relationship with Jarrod, but didn't know why. "At first I wasn't sure if it would lead to anything, and then as we went out more, I realized that I should have told him sooner, rather than later. The problem was that the story was not pleasant, and it is hard to tell someone that your father spent time in federal prison for treason." She hung her head, wishing she had been honest up front with Jarrod about a lot of things.

"I should never have continued to see your brother Nick; it was wrong and false of me. I'd never forgotten you, and had never been able to imagine going out with anyone else." Teddy's voice held anguish, and Nick reached over and held her hand, as he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Why did you keep going out with him? I know how it was set up in the first place, and I want to kick myself. I should have been the one that went to San Francisco that day, not Heath!" Nick explained about the broodmare, and she nodded her head in understanding. Teddy privately did wish though that he'd been the one to come to the city that day, because she wouldn't be where she was now.

"Jarrod was – is – charming, kind, funny. It had been a long time since I'd been able to go out like that, and he treated me very well." Teddy sighed, "And then everyone started telling me that he was going to be governor, and all the great things he was going to do. Nick, it was easy to be with him, because I understood his life, and was used to politics, because of my father." She looked away, not liking what her actions said about her.

Nick heard what she was saying, and had no problem figuring out how the relationship had happened. His brother was a good man, and he was sure that Jarrod had treated her like a queen. It would be a hard combination for a woman to resist, especially one who'd been badly married, widowed, and then spent the last several years caring for her senile father. Her comment about how she'd understood Jarrod's life, and that he would be governor someday struck at his heart.

"Teddy, I have no problem believing that Jarrod treated you well, and it pains me to say it, but I think he loves you." It took every fiber of Nick's being to admit that, but he needed to be sure about her feelings. "Honey, you would be an amazing first lady, and a big help to Jarrod. I love you, but will certainly understand if you want to choose him. I don't want a past memory to stand in the way of your happiness. I'm never going to be governor, and you would have so many opportunities with him that you wouldn't have with me." He held his breath, and waited for her response.

She looked at him and almost burst into tears at what he was offering her, and how he only cared about her happiness. It also touched her at how modest he was being, in what he had to offer her. Teddy gave him a dazzling smile, before she spoke.

"I don't have anywhere near the feelings for Jarrod that I do for you, Nick so I would not make him a good wife, or a good first lady. There is also the fact that I would rather live in a cave with you, than the governor's mansion with a man I don't love. It wouldn't be fair to him." Teddy replied, her sapphire blue eyes shining; he pulled her into his arms, and started kissing her again. She found herself being pushed back against the cushions, as a wave of desire hit her strong and hard. All she wanted to do was ride it to conclusion, but her conscience wouldn't let her.

"Nick, it isn't the right time – not yet." Teddy panted, after she got him to stop. He was breathing hard, and the green flecks in his eyes were almost glittering as they looked at her with passion. Nick didn't want to stop, and didn't want to let her go.

"Sugar, let's elope! Now! We can get married tonight, and go up to the cabin by the lake. By the time we get back everything will be settled." Nick suggested, seeing it as the solution to their problems. However, when he saw how Teddy was regarding him, he realized that it really wasn't the answer.

"No, Nick that is the coward's way out, and neither one of is that!" She straightened her spine, and lifted her chin as she made the announcement, which only made him love her more. "It would also not only break Jarrod's heart, but make him look like a fool too." Teddy added vehemence.

"So what do we do? I've already waited thirteen years for you, and I'm not a patient man!" Nick retorted, giving her a wicked grin. He had no intention of a long courtship, and wanted her to know that.

"I've heard that about you, Nicholas Barkley! Get that grin off your face, tempting though it is." Teddy was sure that when he did get her to that cabin she wouldn't get past the bedroom. The thought warmed her face, which he noticed with pleasure. Nick was sure that she wouldn't make him wait too long.

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'm going to tell Jarrod that it is over between us and the reason why. We need to resolve that issue before anything else." She informed him, and he nodded his head in agreement. He hated sneaking around, and lying to his brother and everyone else.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning Teddy, when you tell him. You shouldn't have to do it alone." Nick knew that the responsibility for Jarrod's hurt was half his, and was willing to accept the responsibility.

"No Nick, I think I need to talk to him first alone, at his office. It is a fairly neutral setting, and it will give him the chance to process the news." Teddy reached over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, to let him know she appreciated what he was offering. "You will though need to talk to him, one on one at some point, just to try to salvage your relationship. I really don't want to think about what this is going to do to your family."

Nick saw how upset she was about that, and it brought home how special she really was. Teddy cared enough about him to know how important his family was to him. She had always understood the importance of family; it had been one of the many reasons he'd fallen in love with her all those years ago.

"Teddy, what about the fact that you are working for him? What are you going to do about that?" Nick was sure that Teddy was head and shoulders above any law clerk his brother had ever had. He pushed the thought aside that not only was he ruining his brother's personal life, but his professional one also.

"Once we get past the whole relationship conversation, I will discuss the work situation. In other circumstances I could keep working for him, but because of my feelings for you, and his feelings for me, it won't be good." Teddy laid out her plan, having thought about it all afternoon. "Unless he fires me on the spot, I'm going to continue working for him until he gets a replacement. Nick, please understand I can't leave Jarrod high and dry!" Her anguish was apparent, and he acquiesced, knowing it was the only solution.

"Ok, I can live with that, and I don't want to hurt Jarrod anymore than you do." Nick agreed hating the fact he would have wait for her a little longer, but understanding why it had to be like that.

"It's starting to get late Nick, and I'll need to leave soon." Teddy told him, after lightly kissing him, which he tried to prolong. She was way too tempting in his opinion, and he saw that it would take all of his self control to behave.

"I see some berries there that are dessert, so why don't we eat them, while you tell me more about life on the ranch. I want to be prepared." Teddy smiled as she rose up from the chaise lounge, deciding that chairs would be safer. Nick reminded her of a wild black stallion, with his spirit and his strength. His laughter echoed around the room, as he saw exactly what she was doing. He went along with it though; because he loved her and she would be his soon.

They spent the next half hour having dessert, as Nick told her about life on the ranch, including the upcoming round up. It was almost August now, and he would be gone for the last couple of weeks during the month. He wanted to set a date for the wedding, but Teddy demurred, saying that until everything was settled it wouldn't be right. She also told him that she wanted a real, romantic proposal, to which he happily agreed.

When it came time to leave, Nick asked to go first, saying that he would discretely watch her get back to her house. He felt uncomfortable having her alone on the streets this late, but knew he couldn't be seen with her. After one more passionate kiss, he left, and Teddy followed five minutes later, both of them walking on air.

Unknown to Nick and Teddy, two people were very interested in what was happening in the private supper room. One of them had been inside the hotel, while the other one had lurked outside the edifice. He in fact had been following Teddy for several days now, gathering information on her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 12**_

Jarrod found himself at the River Queen hotel, almost unaware of how he'd arrived there, being at loose ends. He had gone home earlier to have dinner with his family, only to find out that they were all dining elsewhere. Victoria had gone to a neighboring ranch, Heath was with Melissa, and Silas said that Nick had left earlier, to go into town. Jarrod ended up having a plate of leftovers in the kitchen, and then decided to go back to his office.

Arriving there he tried to work, but thoughts of Edwina kept on getting in the way. Jarrod had been trying to puzzle out what had happened at dinner last night, to get her so upset. He lit a cigar, pushing aside the brief he should have been studying, to think about her reaction. It was as he was taking his third puff that he finally put his finger on what had been bothering him about her behavior.

Edwina had put him off last night the same way she'd had back in Carson City, when she was hiding her father's condition. Her headache had distracted him from her actions, and the sense that she was distancing herself from him. Jarrod remembered seeing, for just a moment, a sense of annoyance on her face when he went to pat her hand. She had almost pulled it away like he'd burned her, but covered it up by rubbing her temple.

He decided that instead of waiting for tomorrow, and the picnic, he would call on her tonight. It wasn't even 9:00 yet, and since it was summer still early enough for him to visit. They had been going out, and she was a widow, so no one would think anything unseemly about his behavior. The last time he'd had to get the truth out of her, it had been on her home grounds.

Locking his office he headed over to the house she was renting, that overlooked the river walk. Jarrod was disappointed when he arrived though, because the butler told him that Mrs. Tradd and her maid had both retired for the night. Jarrod didn't know it, but Eliza had decided she couldn't face Mr. Jarrod, who she adored so much.

She had been with Miss Edwina since she was five, and knew the woman really well. Once she'd heard about Nate Billings, so many pieces had fallen into place. Eliza was not happy that Nate Billings was really Nick Barkley, but at the end of the day had to admit that he would probably be a suitable husband for her mistress. His huge ranch dwarfed the plantation her mistress grown up on, the one she had loved riding over. The gossip said he was wild, and hot tempered, but in Eliza's experience, most unmarried young men were.

The fact that Miss Edwina's eyes shone as she talked about him helped Eliza reconcile herself to the matter. She was honest enough to admit that her mistress had never looked like that about Mr. Jarrod, in spite of all of his attributes. Eliza still remembered how the man had shown up at the house in Carson City, and was worried he might pull the same stunt here. She had told Diego, and Carmen his wife and housekeeper that Miss Edwina was not feeling well, and did not want to be disturbed.

Diego, who was very haughty, having been trained in a Spanish Don's household, was more than glad to give Mr. Jarrod the brush off. He thought it rather ill mannered of the man to call on mistress so late at night. Carmen had rolled her eyes and said that Mr. Jarrod's courtship of Mrs. Tradd was on the rocks! There was no other reason that the pretty widow was turning away such an eligible man. Diego was willing to believe Carmen, because women did know these things, so he agreed with her. Carmen starting wondering who the new suitor was, being sure there was someone else. Her experience had had shown her that a woman didn't get rid of one man, without having another one waiting.

Jarrod left the house, not knowing that the servants were speculating about him, or that Eliza was watching him from the upstairs window, making sure he left. The day had been hot and dry, but now, with nightfall, there was a cool breeze coming from the river. He walked along, enjoying the sounds of the water, and the birds, as well as the scent from the flowering shrubs that bordered the path.

When the River Queen Hotel was looming in front of him, it took him by surprise, and he realized he'd been so preoccupied that he'd not paid attention to where he was going. Jarrod decided to go inside and get a drink in the well appointed bar. He had not been down to the hotel since he'd been back in town, and decided it was time. This was where most of the men involved in shipping, and businesses along the river spent their free time.

He was hailed by Phillip Magness, who owned several barges that provided services to the ships that plied the river. They had a round of drinks, while Phillip talked to him about using his services. The army corps of engineers wanted to contract with his company, and Phillip wanted Jarrod to review the documents. After going over several details, they set up an appointment to meet at the office the next day.

Phillip finished his drink, and said good night, leaving Jarrod by himself. Checking his watch, he saw that he'd been there for over an hour. Thinking it was time to head for home, he decided to visit the water closet down the hall, before leaving. After finishing up, he saw the rear exit door as he left the room, and walked toward it because it was closer than going to the front of the hotel.

His pace slowed though as he passed a partially open door three-quarters of the way down the hall. There were voice floating out, over the sounds of dishes being washed, and Jarrod figured it was the kitchen. Normally he would have kept on walking, but he heard Nick's name and stopped, out of curiosity more than anything else.

"So any more guesses on who ol'Nick Barkley is having the private supper with?" A rather coarse male voice asked. "Based on that boatload of pink roses he ordered, along with champagne and caviar, it must be someone special." That comment drew a few coarse rejoinders from the men.

Jarrod remembered that the hotel had several rooms on the second floor, which were designed for intimate dining. In addition to the table and chairs you would expect, there were also chaise lounges in each room. He wanted to chuckle because he now knew why Nick had not dined at home.

"Wanna bet its Pansy Vale, the star of the musical at the Gaiety?" Another male voice, this one with a Hispanic accent offered up.

"Nah it can't be her! She barely comes up to my shoulder – I know because she met one of the Morton boys here last week! I escorted her upstairs." The male voice that replied was much older sounding, and Jarrod assumed that it belonged to Harold, the porter who'd been at the River Queen hotel since it opened.

"What does how tall she is have to do with it?" The first male voice asked, and a snort was heard in return.

"The gal I escorted up to Nick Barkley was tall; I could tell that in spite of the black hooded cloak she wore." The older voice paused, before going on. "No, whoever it was, she was being real careful with her face. It is hotter than hell out, and she is covered head to foot in black. Mark my words; she is a lady, probably one with a very jealous mister!" That caused the men to dissolve into raucous laughter, and Jarrod used that opportunity to head down the hall and out the door.

As he walked back to the center of town, to get his horse from the livery stable, he mused on what kind trouble Nick was getting himself into this time. His brother's habit of falling for ladies who already had gentlemen in their lives was well known. Jarrod conceded that his brother was a fast worker, because he'd only been back in town for two days.

It was that thought, as he mounted his horse, after collecting it from the livery that made Jarrod draw a deep breath. The man's words, about the woman being tall and wearing a black hooded cloak came to the forefront of his mind, as a nasty suspicion started to take hold. Jarrod could only think of one woman that Nick had met in the two days he'd been home, and she was tall, as well as the owner of a cloak like the one mentioned.

Jarrod though tried to dismiss the thought, reminding himself that his brother had been in town earlier that day. He thought about Nick's behavior in his office, while talking to Edwina, and there had been nothing unseemly about it. On the other hand he mused, his lawyer's mind now working hard; Edwina had been perfectly fine last night, until she'd sat down next to Nick.

Or had it maybe started before then, he now wondered, reviewing the scene in his mind when he had introduced Edwina and Nick to each other. His brother had been shocked at how beautiful Edwina was, and Jarrod sighed as he remembered Nick holding her hand slightly longer than what was called for.

Even as he was starting to have those suspicions though, the other side of his brain was refuting them. Yes, Nick had thought she was beautiful, but Jarrod knew that his brother wouldn't make a move on Edwina. There was also the fact that he didn't see Edwina being the type to sneak around and meet Nick in a setting that was questionable at best, and scandalous at worse.

The issue of all those pink roses didn't sound like something she would like. On the occasions that Jarrod had sent her flowers they had always been tasteful arrangements of mixed flowers. Roses meant love and passion, and he didn't see Edwina appreciating a lavish display like that.

Lots of women owned black hooded cloaks; he knew for a fact that both his mother and sister did. As far as the reference to her being tall, Jarrod reminded himself that the old porter was rather small of statue. In comparison even an average size woman would seem tall to him, so that comment really didn't mean anything.

He now determined that he was very tired, which was why he was having these unfounded thoughts. Jarrod also knew that his concern for Edwina was feeding into the demons in his mind. All that he needed was a good night's sleep, he decided. Then tomorrow he would take Edwina on the picnic lunch, where they could talk privately about what was going on. He knew that she tended to keep things inside her, and made a note to bring a bottle of wine along on the picnic, to help her relax. Yes, he mused as he headed out to the ranch, everything was going to be fine.

_Meanwhile, back at the hotel..._

The other interested party had positioned himself just opposite an overlarge flowering crepe myrtle tree that was catty corner to the hotel. It screened him from being seen, but gave him a clear sight line to both the side and back of the building. He had discretely followed the dupitious bitch from the house she was renting to the hotel, and then hung back as the porter let her into the door. He was very curious as to what she was doing there, in such a clandestine manner.

The man went around to the entrance on the other side, where a lot of the workers took their breaks. By now he could assume a persona very easily, and had no problem integrating himself into the men who were there. Pretending to be a guest's valet, he bummed a smoke, and listened to the conversation. It was easy to mention the cloaked figure he'd seen, and one of the waiters told him all about Nick Barkley's private supper.

The name took the man back, knowing that the woman was being courted by another Barkley. On further thought he wasn't surprised at her behavior, since she'd always been good at causing trouble. The man hated the woman with a passion that was palpated, and had spent the last two years, after finding her, of plotting his revenge.

Excusing himself from the group, he went back around to the other side, and positioned himself behind the bush, waiting to see what happened next. It was several hours later when he saw Jarrod Barkley leaving the hotel, which made him wonder what the hell was going on. Maybe the bitch was into a ménage a trios, which caused several lewd pictures to come to mind. Remembering her prissy indignation though, he ruled it out.

Almost half an hour later after Jarrod had left, a tall man wearing a dark blue suit with a black cowboy hat, boots, and gloves came out of the side door. The man watched the tall, hat wearing figure walk over to the river walk, where he paused to look out at the water. It wasn't even five minutes when the lurking man saw the cloak figure come out of the side door, and head down the walk.

She pretended not to notice the tall man in the hat, but the man in the bushes noticed that he followed the woman as she walked. The lurking man did the same, and watched as the woman arrived at the house she was living in. She put a key in the lock, and slowly opened the door, giving one look around before she went inside. The man in the hat then turned and walked over towards town, and the other man followed.

The destination was the livery stable, and the man stood outside and listened while the owner greeted the tall man by calling him Nick. That answered the lurker's question, about who the other man was, and he figured that Nick must have been making sure the bitch made it home safely. Snarling to himself, he faded into the shadows, before he was seen by Nick, who was now leading his horse out of the stable.

The man in the shadows lovingly stroked the pistol that was hidden inside his jacket, as he thought about tomorrow morning. A cold smile came to his face, as he played out his plan in his mind. The addition of the other brother only made it more interesting, and added extra depth to his scheme. Once the street was clear, the man headed out to his camp, to get some rest with his band of associates. He would sleep well, he was sure, knowing how close his revenge, and his financial gain were.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

The lurking man woke up early, and after getting dressed walked over to where the sentry stood, being careful not to wake the other two members of his group. They were all ex-soldiers, having lost everything in the war, and more than willing to help him extract his revenge. The lure of a lucrative reward also helped their allegiance. Not that he planned on sharing any of the gold with the fools, but they didn't need to know that.

After checking with the sentry, he heard stirring from the camp, and then one of the men started cooking some eggs. He made it a point to make sure the men were well fed, because it kept them grateful. All of them had experienced starvation during, and after the war, so a full belly meant a lot to them. The man was a master manipulator, and knew just what it took to get someone's confidence. He had spent the first couple of years after the war, doing just that, to support himself.

"Captain, I don't understand why you just don't shoot the bugger dead?" A ferret faced man asked, as they ate breakfast a little while later. The captain sighed, wishing he wasn't dealing with idiots, but knowing that it made his plan for the gold easier.

"I need to get the bitch away from town, so I can grab her when she is alone!" The captain explained. "I'm going to shoot the lawyer, wounding him, but not killing him; he will be taken back to the ranch, to recuperate. The lying whore will come out to help nurse him, and it will be easy to take her." As he made his statements his hand went to caress his pistol in anticipation. It had been frustrating to have her so close, and yet not be able to carry out his plan.

"Capt, what shit did the bitch do to you, to make you so mad?" The fourth man, a grizzled veteran missing several teeth, asked. The men had been with the captain for almost two years, and they all knew that that the man only lived for the revenge he wanted. Well that, and the gold, but the grizzled man, and the sentry, a middle aged redneck from Georgia, thought that the captain, if forced to choose, would take revenge over the gold. He was obsessed, but the two men had known severe deprivation before the captain had come into their lives.

"Hell Boney, you wouldn't believe it if I told you, but trust me it is worse than anything you could imagine!" The captain retorted, snarling with cold rage as her face appeared in his mind. "Let's finish eating and get into place! You all know what to do!" He barked, his southern accent very apparent as excitement and fury overtook him. "Let's get going!" All the planning was finally coming into place, and nothing was going to stop him.

Jarrod strode into the stable, wanting to saddle Jingo for himself, instead of waiting for him to be brought around to the front. He wanted the satisfaction of physical activity, to offset the night of mental stewing he had gone through.

On the entire ride home from the River Queen his logical brain had been working overtime, trying to conquer the demons that ate at him. Jarrod was proud of his thought processes, and the fact that as he entered the gracious home, he was sure that he had everything worked out in his mind. His brother would not go behind his back to meet with Edwina, in such a déclassé setting! They had only met and Nick was the most high minded, honorable person he knew. It was why his middle brother had ended up in all the bar fights he had – the man was rentless if a wrong needed to be right.

Unfortunately his logical arguments did not stand up against the physical evidence, and if this had been a court of law, Nick would look very guilty. Jarrod was honest enough to admit that he was annoyed about Edwina's behavior last night, and how it had occurred when Nick had shown up.

Prior to last night he had been making great progress with Edwina, and was starting to think about how to propose to her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and understood his world perfectly. Not only had she taken over his professional life, but also his personal life. Edwina knew exactly who was who on the social and political scene, and carefully steered him in the correction direction.

Jarrod had entered the house, all set to go to the study, for brandy and a cigar, but he had halted in the front hall. The smell of the flowers, from his mother's elaborate floral arrangement assailed his nostrils, as he looked around the area. He started to wonder when Nick was going to be home, after his private evening. It came to him that suddenly he didn't want to face his brother, because of his suspicions.

Until tonight he had been upset because he'd had no time with Nick since the man had returned from the far range. Now though, he wasn't sure that he could face his brother, as the image of Nick and Edwina, holding hands blazed in his brain. There was one small part of his mind that knew he was being irrational, so willing to jump to conclusions.

As he stood in the darkened hallway, he paused to consider why he was so willing to think what he was. His earlier thought, of Edwina putting him off last night like she'd had in Carson City came to the forefront. The woman always seemed to keep him off center, and at a distance he suddenly saw. The brilliant silver light of a full moon illuminated the hallway, and it came to him that there was a great deal he didn't know about Edwina.

He headed up to his room, not wanting to be around when Nick came home, because Jarrod didn't know how he could even talk to him. Jarrod felt a burning need to know about Nick and his evening, and if it had included Edwina. It came to him though how it would look, quizzing his brother about his evening entertainments. They were all men, and a true gentleman never kissed and told, but that only increased his worry. Arriving at his room, he took a generous helping of scotch, before turning in for the night. All the scotch did was fuel his dreams, which were all bad.

The next morning, he steeled himself before he entered the dining room, to face Nick who was sure to be there. When he heard from Heath that Nick had left earlier, for the zephyr ridge to take care of the outlying herd, Jarrod breathed a sigh of relief. He ate his breakfast quickly, and then headed to the stables, wanting to get into town. He needed to see Edwina, one on one, and talk to her about what was going on.

Once Jingo was saddled, he led him out into the yard, and mounted him quickly. Turning the horse in the direction of the gate, Jarrod headed down the road. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, being too busy figuring out his approach with Edwina. The big factor was getting his suspicions about Nick under control, before he talked to her. If he sounded accusatory, the conversation would not go well. The road was empty, and there were no impediments to his thoughts, as he rounded a bend, that would take him through a grove of trees.

He registered the sound of the shot as he felt his hat being knocked off his head. Before Jarrod could discern where it was coming from he heard a second shot. Suddenly his left shoulder felt like it was on fire, as the bullet tore through his flesh, before it lodged deep in the muscle. The pain blinded him, and he fell off of his horse, as he lost consciousness.

The shooter, known as captain to his men, walked over to where Jarrod was lying, and smiled with satisfaction. He took Jingo's reins, and secured them to the saddle, before he pointed the horse in the direction of the ranch, and slapped him on the haunches. Watching the horse gallop off, he knew that his plan was now underway, and he was closer than ever to achieving his goal. Giving the man laying on the ground a sneer, he turned and walked over to where his horse was waiting, and mounting it rode off. Someone would be along shortly to collect the lawyer, he was sure.

Nick Barkley had left the house early, not wanting to face Jarrod over the breakfast table. It had been a relief last night, when he'd returned home, that his older brother wasn't in the study, or front parlor. He still felt guilty about meeting Teddy like he'd had, but knew it had been necessary, to see what her feelings were after all this time. Nick had spent the entire ride home trying to figure out what he would say to Jarrod, when he arrived at the house.

It pained him that his happiness was coming at the expense of his brother's, and really wanted to explain to Jarrod how it had all come about. However, he couldn't do that until Teddy talked to him, which put him an awkward position. Nick understood her reasoning about breaking the news to him, in the way she wanted to.

Jarrod's office was private, and Nick knew that Teddy would handle the situation well. He had always loved her, and admired her for the upright person she was. Last night though, in her response to his suggestion of eloping, he had seen just how honorable she was. Yes, it would have given them what they wanted right away, but at the cost of Jarrod's heart and reputation.

Teddy loved him, he knew that for sure, but she also didn't want to come between him and his family. Her concern for Jarrod was proof of that, and he felt bad that he had proposed eloping. The urge to have her though was so strong, that it had been tempting. Now though, in the clear light of morning Nick was glad that Teddy had not gone along with his plan.

The only fly in the ointment, from his point of view, was Teddy continuing to work for Jarrod. His brother had always struggled to find adequate help in his law practice, as Nick knew from firsthand experience. Jarrod had handled so much of it himself, rather than bothering with hiring someone. The people that he had hired were what Nick referred to as charity cases – people that his brother wanted to help out.

The law clerk who left Jarrod to pan for gold in the Yukon was the stepson of a circuit judge, who had barely made it through law school. The three before him weren't any better, while his clerical help was always elderly widows of other lawyers. Nick had on more than one occasion, in dealing with whatever staff Jarrod had, wanted to take over the hiring process for his brother. Jarrod was too kind for his own good, and it always amazed Nick that his brother never changed his ways.

Nick was willing to support Teddy in not wanting to leave Jarrod high and dry, but there was a fear that his older brother would not be in a big hurry, or in a good mental state, to hire anyone else. Teddy's news was going to devastate him badly, and then to expect the man to go find someone else for his law office? Nick snorted thinking that even when Jarrod was of sound mind he couldn't hire adequate staff, let alone with a broken heart?

He was sure that Teddy wouldn't set a wedding date until everything was squared away with Jarrod. Nick went from snorting with annoyance at Jarrod's staff issue, to sighing as the thought of having to wait for Teddy. His sigh turned into a smile though, as he remembered her request for a romantic proposal. Several different ideas popped into his mind, and he was having a hard time picking the best one.

Coming into the stable yard, after his early morning at the Zephyr ridge, he put those thoughts aside, knowing that until Teddy talked to Jarrod, and then he talked to Jarrod nothing else could be addressed. He was hailed by McCall, who wanted the update on the fence line along the ridge. Once Nick took care of that he met with the blacksmith, about the inventory for the metal shop.

Finishing up he was all set to head to the house, to get some coffee from the kitchen. Silas, and Rachelle, the cook always had a savory snack waiting for him. His day started early, and he had missed out on the big breakfast in the dining room; it had happened before, which is why he knew Rachelle would have something for him. Remembering the zucchini bread that had been cooling yesterday, his mouth watered at the thought. Unfortunately, Jarrod's horse galloping into the stable yard, without Jarrod quashed his taste for a snack.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Edwina arrived at Jarrod's office ten minutes early, wanting to have the coffee all made. She'd also stopped at the bakery on her way in, and picked up some fresh cinnamon rolls. It had actually been Eliza's idea for her to do that, so Jarrod could have some refreshment before they talked. Edwina was sure that he would be well fed from breakfast, if the dinners at the big house were anything to go by. However, she could see the wisdom of Eliza's suggestion, of appealing to a man's stomach.

When she had arrived back home last night, Eliza had been waiting up for her. As she helped her undress, Edwina had told her a little about the evening. The Negro woman wasn't surprised at what her mistress had decided, as she remembered how she looked when talking about Mr. Nick. Eliza though wasn't happy at the idea of Miss Edwina continuing to work for Mr. Jarrod, after all was said and done. In her opinion a clean break would be better, but did understand that her mistress didn't want to leave the lawyer without any help in the office.

Getting busy now, Edwina made coffee, and set the rolls on a platter that was kept in the supply cupboard. Once she put them on Jarrod's desk, covered by a clean cloth, Edwina sat down at her desk and tried to get everything organized. As she worked she made notes on a pad, about what kind of details she would need to pass on to whoever took her place. The work made her realize that after eight years of legal work, she was going to be done.

When her father had opened his practice in Carson City, she had taken over the office management, to help hold costs down. He had just been released from prison, and it was through the generosity of the men she had thought were her father's friends, that he'd been able to get reestablished. Edwina had not enjoyed the feeling of accepting charity, and didn't want to abuse their benefactors.

The next five years things were good, but she was still careful with the money her father gave her to run the household. After five years in a federal prison he was content with a low-key lifestyle, which made things easy. It was only after she took over doing all of his work that she'd found out the truth about who their benefactor's were. Once she recovered from the initial shock though, she wasn't surprised, just saddened.

All that was in the past now, as she looked at the paperwork on her desk, from the current cases. It was very straightforward, and anything a first year law student could handle. Jarrod should have no problem finding someone, and she could walk away with a clean heart. It had been a relief that Nick had understood her issue, and was willing to go along with her decision.

It had been so hard, when he had suggested eloping, to tell him no! All that she wanted was to be with him, but Edwina knew how much he loved his brother, and his family. Their short term happiness would carry too high of a price, and she saw that she needed to protect everyone. Edwina was sure that once she talked to Jarrod, and with some time to pass, she and Nick could be married. There was still the issue of a romantic proposal, because she had not had that the first time around. Her father and her aunt had arranged her first marriage.

The clock in the office struck 10:00am and Edwina looked up startled, at how it could have gotten to be so late. Jarrod should have been here by now, and she started to get worried about why he wasn't. The first thing that came to her mind was that Nick had come home, after their evening together, and encountered Jarrod, at the big house.

Edwina knew that Nick already saw her as his, and wasn't sure how he would react to Jarrod if they started talking, and her name came up. Nick had wanted to elope that night, marry her, and announce to the world that she was his wife. She was smart enough to know that Nick would only be so patient, before he had her, which was really all that she wanted anyway. There was a part of her that wanted to wash her hands of the paper work, and just be done with everything.

The price for their satisfaction would be so high though, and Edwina decided that Nick wouldn't want to do that to his brother. She was left with trying to figure out why Jarrod had not shown up, which only made her more nervous. By now the cinnamon rolls were hard and stale, and Edwina picked up the platter and dumped them in the trash. The coffee was cold and tasteless, and she threw it out with disdain.

Just as she was looking at the drinks tray that Jarrod kept in the corner of his office, there was a commotion in the outer office. Edwina put on her most formal persona and went out to greet the visitor. She recognized him as Ciego, who worked at the Barkley ranch. His role was to greet guests at the front door, and take care of their carriages.

"Senora Tradd, I have a message for you from Senora Barkley!" The man announced in a heavily accented voice, as he passed a pale grey envelope. Edwina saw that the seal was the brand of the Barkley ranch, and she made it a point to walk calmly over to the desk, to get a letter opener. She didn't want the man to see how upset she was, and she was careful to put the envelope slowly down on the desk.

She then greeted the man by name, which he responded to; impressed that Mr. Jarrod's lady friend knew who he was. Edwina sat down on her chair, found the letter opener, and made it a point to go slow as she opened the missive.

_Dear Edwina,_

_ Jarrod has been shot, very badly, and is not doing well. The doctor is with him now, but we don't know anything else at this point. I was sure that you would want to know, and I would like to invite you to come out to the ranch._

_I know how much you two mean to each other, and I think your presence would really help his recovery. There is a lovely guest room you could stay in, while you spend time with him. I hope you will avail yourself of my hospitality._

_ Regards,_

_ Victoria Barkley_

Edwina's heart sank as she read the letter, and had to bite her lip to hold back the tears. She wondered how it had happened, even as she thought of how bad the timing was. Rereading it again didn't help, and she realized that she would have to go stay at the ranch, whether she wanted to or not. Carefully putting the letter back in the envelope, she looked at the man standing in front of her.

"Ciego, Mrs. Barkley wants me to come stay at the ranch." Edwina started, and the man nodded his head.

"Si, Senora, I have a buggy to take you out there in. Senora Barkley wants you to come as soon as possible." He replied, and Edwina understood the woman's concern.

"I need to shut the office up, and then go over to my house and pack a small bag." She explained, as she rose up from the chair. Edwina carefully went around and made sure the filing cabinet was locked, as well as her desk. Ciego followed her out of the office, and then watched as she locked the door. On the way over to her house, she made a mental list of what she would pack, not sure of how many days she would be out there.

Her thought processes were made harder, because was she scared for Jarrod, and worried about Nick. Arriving at her house, she talked to Eliza, who then packed bags for both of them. Edwina had decided to bring Eliza with her, for moral support. The woman had been through everything with her, and wouldn't want to be left behind now.

The ride out to the ranch seemed to take forever, and Edwina's mind was a jumble of thoughts. She had been brought up that it was ill-bred to gossip with the staff, but luckily Eliza didn't have that constraint. Edwina listened as her companion asked Ciego questions, about what had happened to Jarrod. The gist was that he had left after breakfast, to go into town, but then his horse had returned riderless.

Senor Nick, according to Ciego, had organized a search party, and once Jarrod was found he was brought back to the house. Edwina listened as Eliza asked the man some more questions, but it sounded like there wasn't much left to tell. She held the older woman's hand all the way out, as she worried about Jarrod.

Ciego brought the buggy to a stop in front of the gracious house, and helped her out of the vehicle. Edwina asked him to take Eliza around to the back, and to introduce her to Silas. She was sure that Eliza would get on fine with the older Negro man. Victoria had told her that he was originally from Mississippi, but had escaped ten years before the war started. Having taken care of Eliza, she walked through the front door that Ciego held open for her.

Heath and Nick were in the front parlor, waiting for news from upstairs. Once Nick had located Jarrod's body, and brought it back to the house, their mother had gone into fighting mode. She ordered the men to bring Jarrod upstairs, while telling Nick to stop shouting, as he tried to gather men to try to find the shooter. Heath had been out in the lower pasture, working on a hay bin in a cattle shed.

Now he was smoking a cigarette, drawing on it heavily, as he looked out at the French door that was open to the portico. Jarrod being shot, out of nowhere, on their land, was disconcerting if nothing else. Nick was pacing back and forth, while smoking a cigar, and muttering about extra patrols for the ranch. The front door being opened caused both of them to look in the direction of the hall, to see who it was. Edwina entered, wearing a chocolate brown skirt, cream colored blouse, and a hat of brown velvet with cream trim. Heath's nerves were already on edge, but as he watched Nick's reaction to her arrival, they went even tighter.

When Victoria had decided, after Jarrod had been brought upstairs and put to bed, to invite Edwina out to stay, Nick had protested with a vehemence that seemed out of character. By that time, Jarrod had been undressed, and the horrific wound cleaned, and they were just waiting on the doctor. Heath at the time was too distracted to give Nick's response any real thought, but now, watching the scene unfold in front of him, he was sure he knew why his middle brother had responded like he'd had.

Heath watched as Nick saw Edwina right away, and threw his half smoked cigar into the cold fireplace. Nick was looking at her with a hungry intensity that even Heath could discern, standing off to the side. Heath watched as his dark haired brother started to stride over to her, and he felt a sinking in his heart. He remembered the conversation that he and Melissa had shared the other night, about how Nick and Edwina knew each other.

Seeing how they were looking at each other now, the suspicion that they knew each other was confirmed for Heath. He could see the unspoken communication when the couple's eyes met, as Nick came closer to Edwina. What became even more interesting was the way his brother stopped barely two feet away from her, as their mother came down the stairs.

Victoria was listening to what the doctor was saying about Jarrod, and Heath knew he should have been paying attention. Instead though he was busy watching as Edwina shot Nick a warning look, before her face assumed a neutral expression. She looked towards Victoria, as Heath watched Nick try to mask his feelings and thoughts. Heath started to get very worried, as he thought about his hot headed, impetuous brother trying to keep something hidden.

He felt like he was looking at a gorgonian knot that was only getting more twisted together, as time went on. That it all centered on Edwina was clear, but both his brothers and the gold were in the mess too. Heath wished, not for the first time, that their mother had not meddled in Jarrod's personal life. There was also the fear, at the back of his mind, that Jarrod being shot might be connected to Edwina. Taking a final drag on his cigarette, he put it out in the ashtray, and listened to what Dr. Merar was saying.

Victoria and the doctor were walking down the stairs, as he explained how he'd removed the bullet, and then stitched up the wound. It was very deep though, and Jarrod was sure to run a fever for the next couple of days. Dr. Merar recommended that someone be in the room with Jarrod at all times, to administer cool clothes, and laudanum as needed.

Dr. Merar said his goodbyes, and Nick escorted him to the door, while Victoria embraced Edwina. Heath's feet were rooted to the spot where he was standing, all the time thinking it was going to be a long, tense couple of days, until Jarrod recovered.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Edwina walked out into the garden, late in the afternoon to get some fresh air, after sitting with Jarrod. It had been three days since he'd been shot, and everyone in the house was taking turns sitting with him. Victoria usually did then night shift, while she would do the morning shift, with Heath and Nick trading off in the afternoons, so they could get work done around the ranch.

Today though Heath had asked to have the morning shift, so he could meet with the foreman about his house in the afternoon. Nick had already stated, at breakfast, that he needed to be gone all day, between going into town and then to the southern pastures. He announced the fact, while working very hard not to look at her. Edwina had no doubt that he didn't want to be around her, and she was glad about the fact.

When she'd arrived at the big house, the morning that Jarrod had been shot, Nick and Heath had been pacing and smoking in the front room. She could feel the stress and tension as she walked in the house, and when Nick had seen her Edwina knew, as he strode over to her, that he wanted to embrace her. The same feeling was pulling at her too, but she was all set to resist, because the timing was wrong. Luckily, Victoria and the doctor showing up had prevented Nick from what he wanted to do.

She truly felt that until she and Jarrod talked, and their relationship ended, it would be wrong to be with Nick. The night at the River Queen had been different, because they had not declared their feelings for each other before then. Edwina felt bad that she had already lied to Jarrod, in encouraging a relationship with him, and she wanted to make things right.

Nick had, on the second day, cornered her in the barn, to talk about what was going on. The situation in the house had been ghastly, with the stress of taking care of Jarrod; dealing with Nick who was either standing too close to her, or stomping out of the room was further fraying her nerves. His being next to her played havoc with her emotional control, as her body screamed to move closer to him. Her brain turned to mush at the same time, and she was appalled that while Jarrod was lying injured upstairs all she could think about was Nick.

Edwina had been out in the barn, wanting to spend time with the horses, to clear her mind. It was peaceful, cool, and dim, and the act of stroking the animals soothed her. She had been standing at the stall of Moonglow, a dappled grey gelding, facing him as she rubbed behind his ears. Nick surprised her by coming up in back of her, his body touching hers.

Before she could prevent it she was leaning back against him, feeling his warmth, his scent mingling with the horses. It felt so good to have Nick next to her, as her heart raced, while her breath came fast. Edwina knew that he was aware of what he was doing to her, by his reaction, and they stood there for a bit, enjoying what was happening between them. They didn't need to speak, but each could sense what the other was thinking.

She was glad that he kept his arms at his sides though, and it was the thought of someone else coming into the barn that brought her back to reality. Edwina stepped off to the side, and Nick had asked why, annoyance very plain in his voice. Once she explained about her reason, in wanting to end things with Jarrod first, Nick had acquiesced. He'd told her that she was a good person, and he would abide by her edict, adding that it was hard to do. She'd reminded him that good things come to those who wait, and his reply, about what he was expecting, had made her blush.

His feelings for her were why he avoided her from then on, Edwina understood, and appreciated – it was hard to be around him too. Sitting in the garden now, admiring the flowers, she closed her eyes and thought about Jarrod. There had been no change, other than the fever coming and going with increasing frequency. The wound was not infected, and she recognized that the fevers were the body's way of healing.

After a while in the garden she felt better, reassured that Jarrod would recover, and started walking back to the house. As she approached the front she saw Heath ride up, and waved a greeting to him. He dismounted his horse, and after Ciego took the animal, Heath came over to her.

"Good Afternoon Edwina. How is the patient?" Heath asked, and listened as she told him the latest update, which was no different than any of the others had been. He didn't like feeling helpless and frustrated, which is what Jarrod's condition aroused in him. There was also the matter of why Jarrod had been shot in the first place, and as Heath talked to Edwina, he hoped he was wrong about his suspicions about her involvement.

"How is the house coming?" Edwina asked, wanting to change the subject to something more pleasant. Heath seemed glad to be asked, and told her about what the foreman had discussed with him.

"Everything should be done by the beginning of October, so when we get back from our honeymoon, we can move right in." Heath finished up, a smile brightening his face. He and Melissa were getting married at the beginning of October, and then Heath had a two week honeymoon planned which included a trip to the family lodge by the lake, and a suite at a grand San Francisco hotel.

"Melissa is a very lucky lady, Heath! Just so you know she loves you very much." Edwina stated, thinking about how the pretty girl talked about her future husband. Melissa had shared a great deal with her, regarding her early concerns about the Barkley family. She truly liked the young woman, admiring how Melissa was able to see beyond the wealth of the family. For her part, Edwina understood all too well how fleeting status could be.

"Actually, I am the lucky one! She is taking me on, in spite of my spotted background!" Heath declared, and then added ruefully "Not only is she accepting me, but so are her parents!" He was still humbled by how the Reverend and his wife had welcomed him wholeheartedly. The memory of Maria and Don Alfredo was always at the back of his mind.

"Oh please, why wouldn't they welcome you? You are honest, kind, hardworking; not to mention that you are very much in love with Melissa." Edwina reassured him, hearing the hesitation in his voice. She liked the fact that Heath was grateful to Melissa's family. It reminded her of the high regard the Barkley's held family in, as well as her conversations with Nick.

"I'm sure you've heard the story of my background." Heath put it out there, wanting to see Edwina's reaction. Melissa had once pointed out to him that he approached people with a chip on his shoulder, because of his parentage. She had added that he was short changing people, and not everyone was as narrow minded as the residents of Strawberry. Her comments had been similar to what the Barkley's had told him on different occasions.

"Yes, I have Heath." Edwina smiled kindly at the young man, feeling bad that he'd been born in a small town. She wanted him to understand that his circumstances were really not that unusual, in the rest of the world. "Did you know that there are twenty-seven dukedom's in England?" Edwina asked, and noticed Heath's puzzled look.

"Four of those dukedoms date from Charles II! He was a great king, with a big heart for pretty ladies. His illegitimate sons were each given a dukedom, which back then meant not only a title, but also money and land." Edwina informed him, wanting him to feel good about his background. People made mistakes, and their children shouldn't have to pay for them.

"Well yes, but their father was around to grant all that! My father was dead, and I had to fight to get my birthright!" Heath replied, thinking back to that time, and how angry he had been. The Barkley's, and Melissa, along with her family had done so much to dissipate the feeling. Talking to Edwina now, he realized just how far he'd come since then.

"I'm sure you wish things had been different, Heath." Edwina observed, as they walked over to the bench under the large magnolia tree. "One of the most difficult things about growing up, in my opinion, is realizing that your father is only an ordinary person." She stopped, as they sat down, noticing that Heath was looking at her with great interest.

In fact Heath was remembering Melissa's comment, about what kind of life Edwina had lived, before the war. She would have been a young woman, living with her family. Her remark now, about her father, made him very curious about the man. It also was apparent that he wasn't the only who had struggled with mixed emotions towards a father.

"My father was hardly ordinary, and when I found out who he was, it played into my anger. I spent a long time mad about why my father had never inquired about me, even as my mother was spinning stories about how busy he was." Heath snorted, hating to admit his anger towards his mother.

"Keep in mind that I was hearing all the stories a small town is good at producing. After she died, when the story started to come out, I didn't take it well." He went on to tell her about his first couple of months with the Barkley's, and some of what had happened.

"Heath, in hindsight we can never know what our father's really thought, as they made the decisions they did. All we can do is see that they were trying to do the right thing, with the information at hand." Edwina looked upwards at the beautiful magnolia tree, thinking about the ones at Boone Hall. It had all been sacrificed for her father's loyalty to South Carolina.

"It sounds like now though you have forgiven your father right?" Edwina asked him, and Heath felt good that he could agree.

"Yes, I have forgiven both of my parents, but it took a while, and was a very hard process." He admitted to her, liking how she understood what he'd gone through.

"Forgiveness is the hardest emotion, but also the most powerful! I'm sure your future father-in-law has a sermon or two on that subject!" Edwina smiled and Heath saw her dimple. He had no problem seeing why both his brother's were in love with – not only was she beautiful, but she was very wise and kind too.

He was perceptive enough to realize that Edwina wasn't only talking about his father, but hers too. That fed into his suspicions about her, and his brothers, and Heath suddenly had to ask what he wanted to.

"I love Nick and Jarrod very much – they are my brothers! I would never want to see them hurt." Here, Heath paused, hoping that Melissa was right. "I think there is something between you and Nick that could hurt Jarrod very much." He put it out there, and waited for her answer.

"Jarrod said you worked in law enforcement; you are very astute!" Edwina replied, trying to gather her thoughts. "You have no reason to trust me, I certainly understand that! The first time we met it was clear." She saw the recognition in Heath's eyes, and sighed; he would want the whole story before all was said and done.

"Until Jarrod and I have talked, it would be very wrong of me to say anything to you, or anyone else." Edwina hoped he would understand what she said next. "You might not trust me, but Melissa does, and she is a very good judge of character." She offered, and saw him softening as he regarded her.

"Once I talk to Jarrod, I will be very happy to tell you the truth, because I know you won't be happy with anything else. Please, until then, can you leave it alone?" Edwina was almost pleading, wanting a clean break from Jarrod before she and Nick resumed their old relationship. Heath saw the fear and worry in her eyes, and it came to him that she only wanted to do the right thing.

Victoria had once commented that Heath's need for satisfaction, on his terms, caused pain to the people he encountered. Her comment was certainly true in this case; he was meddling in something that he probably shouldn't. All those months ago he'd been after his mother for her interference, but Heath saw now that he was every bit as guilty. All that he could plead in his defense was that he was looking out for his family.

"Fair enough Edwina, I will trust you, because of Melissa." Heath stopped, trying to decide whether to give into his burning interest. Finally deciding that he had earned the right to know, he pressed on. "When it is all done, can I know the whole story? Everything?" He announced, looking her straight in the eye. Edwina had no doubt what he was really talking about, and it came to her that it was time to stop hiding her past.

"Yes Heath, I will tell you everything!" She sighed, knowing that nothing else would satisfy the man. He was so rentless in his quest for the truth, and she decided that lying to him would be worthless. Heath saw her acceptance of his terms, and it came to him that she must care about the Barkley's very much. There was a part of him that wished he could just be happy with what she had offered, but that wasn't who he was.

"Edwina you will really tell me everything?" He inquired firmly, to get her attention. "Everything, including St. James Goose Creek?" He stated the question, and saw her eyes go wide, before her shoulders sagged.

"Yes Heath, everything including St. James Goose Creek!" She suddenly wanted to be rid of the secret, wanting to be done with that period of her life. Before she walked away though, she turned back to look at him. "Heath, my comments about the power of forgiveness? You might very well need to extend that to me, once I tell my story." Edwina admitted, thinking about what her father and she had done. Nick had no problem with it, but she wasn't sure if his family would be as understanding.

For his part Heath watched her walk away, while he pondered her words. If she was talking about forgiveness being needed, her secret must be very bad. It made him worry for his brothers, even as he tried not to.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: Just to clarify the timeline, this chapter takes place in the evening of the same day Heath and Edwina talked in the garden.**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

It was almost midnight, and Nick was finishing up some bookkeeping, from his trip into town. It was the third day since Jarrod had been shot, and no real change had happened with him. The fever spiked every few hours, and then he rested quietly until it happened again. Nick could relate to the sensation of the spiking fever, because of having Teddy in the house.

When his mother had first proposed the idea he had been against it, not wanting to deal with her being so close to him. Nick knew that he should only have his brother's well being on his mind, but Teddy affected him on so many levels. The fact that she was in his house, but he couldn't acknowledge his feelings for her tore at him. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, and feel her reassuring warmth.

The image of Jarrod lying in the middle of the road, shot, haunted his mind, as he remembered how powerless and scared he'd been. The implications to his relationship with Teddy didn't occur to Nick until his mother decided to have her come stay at the house. Victoria had overridden his objections in the imperious way she was so good at, leaving Nick to deal with his fears for Jarrod, and his love for Teddy.

Yesterday, when he'd finally had the chance to see her alone, in the barn, had been heavenly for the first couple of minutes. Just feeling her against him, knowing that she was there and concerned about him did wonders to calm his worries. Nick knew he had not reacted well when she'd moved away, but once Teddy explained why he had understood.

He admired the fact that she was being more honorable than he was willing to be, and on one level Nick admitted to himself that he was slightly ashamed of his behavior. His brother was lying upstairs, unconscious from being shot, fighting to stay alive, and Nick wanted nothing more than to hold Teddy close to him. It was hard to deal with, but he was glad that she was thinking more clearly than he was.

That had been a big part of the reason why he'd spent the entire day away from the house, first in town, and then at the southern pastures. He reminded himself that he'd waited this long for her, and that a little bit more time wouldn't matter. Of course the minute she was around him, those sane, rational thoughts went out the window, as he found himself wanting to hold her. No, it was better for him to keep busy, away from the house, he had decided.

Now though, thinking about how he'd not seen Jarrod all day, Nick decided to go relieve their mother. He remembered how she had looked at breakfast that morning, exhausted from lack of sleep and worry. Jarrod's condition was straining everyone, as Nick had put the hands on constant patrols, while trying to figure out how and why the shooting had happened.

The sheriff had been out, and with his deputy investigated the area around where Jarrod was shot. He found evidence of one horse, and some boot marks, but nothing else. No threatening letters had been received, and Jarrod wasn't working on anything controversial in his practice. It made no sense, and Nick was almost ready to agree with Fred's thought that it was a stray bullet from someone hunting that had been the cause of the shooting. Putting away the books, he headed upstairs, to see how his mother and Jarrod were doing. Nick figured he would change into his night clothes after talking to Victoria, and then come back to sit.

He turned the knob and opened the door slowly to his brother's room, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. The lamp on the side table was lit, but the flame turned down very low, while the window was open to let a cool breeze in. Jarrod's room wasn't as big as his, because his brother was usually commuting between Stockton and San Francisco.

The room didn't have the large sitting area that Nick's did, with a fireplace, but there was a settee, with a table next to it. He looked over towards it, and saw a female figure curled up, asleep, which he took to be his mother. Moving closer though he noticed the long, thick braid of gold hair, as well as a plain blue dressing gown he'd not seen before.

The dressing gown was a simple design with ¾ length sleeves, trimmed with grosgrain ribbon in the same shade of pale blue as the fabric. The ribbon was the only ornamentation, and it matched the tie around her waist. Teddy's hair, even in the low light, was a gleaming gold; the braid tied at the end with a blue ribbon. He could tell that her hair was thick and long, and the tendrils around her face, were soft, leading him to believe that her hair was curly when it was loose.

It was tempting to think about pulling the ribbon, and untying the bow that held the braid. Nick could picture her hair coming loose, like a river of molten gold. He remembered the golden ringlets that she'd worn, all those years ago, as well the hair style she'd done the other night when they'd had dinner together. The thought of being able to run his fingers through her hair opened a whole avenue of emotions he didn't want to deal with.

Nick groaned inwardly, as he wondered what Teddy was doing in Jarrod's room, this late at night. His mother had been taking the night shift, and Nick wished she was here now. Sighing, he walked over to the settee, and bent down as he put his hand on her shoulder. The dressing gown was made from a thin material, and he could feel her warmth against his fingers. He paused to admire the smooth creamy skin, and the way the thick, brown eyelashes laid against her skin. Teddy's pink lips were slightly parted, and Nick worked hard to resist the urge to run his finger over them.

"Teddy, hey." Nick managed to articulate, as he lightly rubbed her shoulder. When she stirred slightly, he tried again. "Honey, come on, you need to wake up." The endearment slipped out before he could stop it, and he rubbed her shoulder again, being careful not to let his hand stray to other parts of her body. He was tempted to take the end of her plaited hair, and tickle her nose with it, but decided to save that for another time.

"Mmm, Nick?" She had been sleeping very soundly, and was slow to wake up, as she tried to remember where she was, and why Nick was there. Teddy started to sit up, and Nick, whose knees were getting sore, moved to sit next to her on the settee. She felt him put his arms around her, and suddenly she was curled up next to him. His scent, slightly spicy and musky was in her senses, along with an overlay of the masculine smells of tobacco and whiskey. It stirred her senses, and Teddy felt her breath catch in her throat, as her heart started to race.

"Sugar, what are you doing here? Where is my mother?" Nick asked in a soft voice the majority of people would be surprised to hear, as he stroked her head. At the back of his mind he was aware that he should not be holding her like he was, but he couldn't stop himself.

"She asked me if I would sit with Jarrod for a while; she said her back was bothering her and she wanted to go lay down." Teddy explained, and went on to say that she didn't feel like she could say no. Nick heard what she was saying and compressed his lips into a tight line. He had already seen on several occasions Victoria making sure that Teddy had lots of time with Jarrod, as well as telling her stories about him.

"Honestly, she'd probably be happy if I climbed into bed with him!" Teddy exclaimed, understanding why Nick had tensed up like he'd had. Victoria pushing a relationship with Jarrod had been hard to handle, since she knew there was no hope of the older woman's plans coming to fruitarian. It made her wish that she and Jarrod had already talked, so his mother would not be building castles in the sky. She raised her head to look at him; wishing things weren't the way they were.

"For future reference, I don't want you in Jarrod's bedroom at night, ok Sugar?" Nick declared firmly, and then as he took in her dark blue eyes looking at him, a longing washed over him. Teddy looked so soft and helpless, and it reminded him of that long ago night when she had known what she was being forced to do.

Nick hated the thought of Teddy being put in a bad position once again, through no fault of her own; at least this time he could do something about it! He moved his head so his lips were close to her ear "If you are going to climb into anyone's bed, it will be mine!" His voice was husky as he made the statement, while his warm breath tickled her skin.

"I rather thought you'd be possessive!" Teddy answered with a sigh, while his lips started to brush against the sensitive skin just below her ear. She moved her neck slightly, to give him more access, and was thrilled to feel him start to kiss and nip the area. Nick was so strong, alive, and masculine, and she wanted nothing more than to let him take care of everything.

"You have that right, Teddy!" Nick almost growled as he said the words, getting intoxicated with how soft her neck was. He felt her put his arms around his chest, as he worked his lips over to the other side of her neck. His control was slipping fast, but holding her felt too good to stop, and his pent up desire was flooding his brain.

For Teddy it felt like fireflies were touching her skin and the tingles were reaching deep into her female parts, making her melt. It all came to a screeching halt; because as she turned her head, Jarrod's prostrate form on the bed came into view. She couldn't believe that after her speech to Nick yesterday, about wanting to clear things with Jarrod first, she was in his room, letting his brother be semi-intimate with her.

"Nick, this is not the place – nor the time!" She declared with anguish, feeling guilty at how she was carrying on. Teddy could tell that Nick didn't understand her response, until she indicated the figure on the bed. Nick was aghast, and didn't stop Teddy when she moved to the other end of the settee, putting distance between them. He saw that she was as shocked as he was, at what they'd been doing, in his brother's room, as Jarrod fought for his life.

"Sugar, you're right, this is not how we want it!" Nick declared, but then added so she wouldn't feel bad. "I'm sorry; it was my fault, Teddy. It's been hard having you around, and having to keep my distance; suddenly you were in my arms, and well." He let his voice trail off, feeling very remorseful. This was a big part of the reason why he had not wanted her to come out to the ranch, because their feelings were too strong for each other.

"Oh Nick, it was both of us! But thank you for saying what you did." Teddy answered him, adjusting her dressing gown, to make sure the tie was tight. All she had on underneath was a short white slip nightgown, because the weather was warm. She looked over at him, admiring how handsome he was, and felt the longings start again. Sighing, she turned her head away, to clear her mind.

He watched what she was doing, trying not to notice how the blue dressing gown clung to her figure. Nick looked closer at it and thought how simple and plain it was, not at all like what she should have. It would give him pleasure, after they were married, to take her shopping for lots of pretty clothes, like she wore so long ago. The thought of marriage reminded him of what he'd been thinking about earlier, on the range.

"Look, Jarrod should be awake in the next day or so, according to the doctor. Once he is, you can talk to him, and then I will." Nick started to say, and before she could interrupt, he went on. "It is now the beginning of August, and I've got the round-up coming. However, the first couple of weeks in September are free, so I thought we could get married then, have our honeymoon, and be back in time for the state fair." He had worked it all out in his mind, and waited for her to object; he knew what it would be, and he had accounted for that also.

"Nick, there is no way we can get married that soon!" Teddy sat up straight, as her eyes flew open wide. "I can't leave Jarrod without help, and what if he doesn't find someone right away?" She blamed herself for him suggesting this; sure it was because of them just being together.

"No, Teddy we are not waiting on my brother to hire someone else!" Nick snorted, squaring his shoulders before he went on. She needed to understand why he was taking the stance he was.

"Once you tell Jarrod, he is going to withdraw and not want to deal with you, or anything else! He might not even want you to do any work at all for him, or he could just turn his back on the matter, and drag his feet on hiring someone." Nick announced, knowing his brother very well. "My plan is that you tell him about us, and let him know that he has until the beginning of September to get more help. We can get married between the 2nd and the 7th of September – and have our honeymoon."

Here Nick paused to give her a wicked grin as he perused her body, causing her to flush, before he finished. "And then we will go to Sacramento for the state fair. Heath and Melissa's wedding is October 12th, at Ft. Ord, and when we go to San Francisco, we are going to stay, by ourselves, in a suite at the Empire Hotel in San Francisco."

Teddy saw, by the set of Nick's jaw, that he was not going to give in on the point of her working for Jarrod. She remembered Eliza telling her that it was bad idea, and a clean break was better. Since Eliza adored Jarrod, her comments carried great weight; the fact that they dovetailed with Nick's made her understand that she needed to acquiesce to his decision. In reality, it wasn't that hard, since she was ready to be done with legal work anyway.

"I don't have a problem with that, and I'll go along with it; however." Here Teddy stopped, not sure how to bring up the other impediment to their marriage. Since Nick was pushing for a September wedding, she was going to have to. He was thrilled that Teddy wasn't fighting him about his position of her working for Jarrod, but he wondered what the however was.

"You seem to have overlooked your mother in your plans, Nick! She is all set to post the banns for Jarrod and me, and when she finds out about us – agh! I somehow don't see her being too welcoming to me, after I cause a rift between you and Jarrod!" Teddy had spent too much time with Victoria the last three days not to be pretty sure as to how she was going to react.

Nick heard the concern in her voice, and thinking about how his mother had maneuvered Teddy into being in Jarrod's room at night, well he suddenly understood the predicament she was in. He would have no problem explaining to his mother about Teddy, but the fact that his relationship was coming at the cost of Jarrod's happiness could be hard to swallow.

"Honey, I love you and that is what counts! My mother might not like it in the short run, but once she is holding a grandchild, she'll be very happy!" Nick declared forcefully, having no doubt how his mother's mind worked. Jarrod would end up being governor no matter what – whether he was married to Teddy or not! There were lots of women who would be happy to marry him, Nick was sure.

"Well grandchildren don't happen overnight, and I think it would be better if she had some time to adjust to the idea." Teddy retorted, wishing she had Nick's faith in the outcome. Trying not to get distracted at the idea of babies, she looked down at her dressing gown. Another thought occurred to her too "You also need to properly propose to me." She gave him a teasing grin, which he returned happily.

"Don't worry about that, Sugar – I'm working on something very special." He informed her, before he went back to what they were originally talking about. Nick saw her sitting on the edge of the settee, in her plain blue gown, her chin high in the air. He remembered his thought, all those years ago on the terrace at Boone Hall that she deserved so much more than what she was getting. But now it was all different – she was on his turf, and he could take care of her.

"Teddy, I am not concerned about my mother! I love you, and that is what matters!" Nick was earnest as he went on. "If she has a problem with our marriage, we don't have to live at the house. There is a small cottage, north of the barn that we can move into!" All he wanted was Teddy, and he could care less about where they lived.

"Nick I don't care about the size of the house, I just want to be with you!" Teddy told him, understanding what he was saying. It impressed her that he was man enough to stand up for their relationship, and she felt like she wanted to cry.

"I'm glad to hear that you just want to be with me!" Nick replied, flashing his infectious grin, with the dimple in his cheek. He took in how Teddy was looking at him, and decided that he needed to get her out of the room sooner, rather than later. He was thrilled that she had agreed to his terms, about Jarrod, without too much of a fight. Nick felt pleased too with Teddy's response, but as he looked at Jarrod he felt slightly bad for his sense of satisfaction.

"Come on, you need to go to your room. I'll sit with Jarrod for the rest of the night." Nick stated, standing up very forcefully. He was afraid that any longer and he would not be a gentleman with Teddy. He extended his hand, after standing up, and Teddy took it gratefully. They were almost to the door when she stopped in her tracks.

For her part she looked at Nick, as he walked her over to the door and felt very humble. This man was willing to stand up to his mother, as well as his family's heritage for her. Teddy was suddenly scared, wondering if Nick would later regret his choice and what it would cost. He sensed her stopping, and looked at her, wondering what was causing it.

"Nick, this is your house! You love it, and I hate the thought of being the reason you have to leave it!" Teddy informed him, as they came to the bedroom door. Nick could see, in her brilliant sapphire blue eyes, the issues she was wrestling with. He smiled, admiring how she was so concerned about him and his family.

"Sugar, you told me two nights ago that you would rather live in a cave with me, than the governor's mansion with someone you didn't love." Nick informed her, turning to face her. She remembered making that statement, and smiled at him.

"My response is that I would rather live in a small cottage with you, than this house without you! We can live there until I build you a grand house – as good as Boone Hall if that is what you want!" Nick informed her, just wanting to make her happy.

Teddy looked up at him, strong and proud, willing to stand with her no matter what, and before she could stop herself, her arms were around his neck, as her lips reached for his. Once they met, her tongue plunged into his mouth, but soon his tongue responded, deepening the kiss.

Nick felt her body push against his, as her tongue reached out to dance with his, fast at first, but then sensuous and slow. His hands were at her waist, as he realized she wasn't wearing a corset, and he enjoyed exploring her soft curves. Teddy didn't stop him, and he felt the same physical hunger in her that he was feeling.

In one small part of his brain it made him glad that he'd put his foot down about her working for his brother. He was only looking at a four week wait before they were married; it was going to be long enough he thought, as she moved against him.

"Ok, we need to say good night now, before we can't – which would be very messy, which we don't want." Nick stated, once they stopped kissing, wishing they weren't the people they were. His brother, lying unconscious on the bed reminded them of the current situation. He walked her to the door, and watched her walk down the hall. Nick didn't know it, but someone else had been watching them too.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Jarrod Barkley was vaguely aware of people talking in the room; it had been intermittent all day. He could make out the voices, but couldn't understand what was being said. There was also the feeling that his eyes had been glued shut. Every time he tried to open them they wouldn't budge, and it was frustrating. It was like he was in a dark, hot place, not able to get out, but now and then a cool sensation was felt on his head.

The voices had been persistent for the last little while, and he was able to discern Nick's voice, and a woman's voice. Jarrod wanted to open his eyes, to see who his brother was talking to. There was something about Nick that was bothering him, but he didn't know what. He almost had his eyes open, when the voices moved away, out of range of hearing. The feeling of being blind came to him, causing panic in his mind. Pushing it away, he willed his eyes to open, ignoring the feeling of pain as he did so. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, and his head felt like someone had split it down the middle.

Finally he managed to get his eyes open, but when he saw what he did, he wondered if he was asleep and dreaming. Edwina and Nick were standing together, and Jarrod watched her put her arms around Nick's neck, as she reached up to kiss him. Even worse, he noticed that Nick's hands had moved from Edwina's waist, and were touching her body in places he had no right to. Jarrod was shocked at how passionate the couple's kiss was.

Just before the pain in his head became too much, Jarrod was hit with the dual emotions of anger and hurt. He was angry at Nick for how he was touching Edwina, and he was hurt that she had never kissed him like she was kissing his brother. His eyelids felt like they were being forced down, and the pain caused him to lose consciousness.

Nick shifted on the settee, as his bathrobe caught under his leg, and he came awake. His 6'3 body was too big for the piece of furniture, and his upper body was resting against the back frame, while his long legs stuck out awkwardly. As he came awake, he remembered watching Teddy walk down the hall, and then going to his room to change into his night clothes. That had been over four hours ago, but it seemed like longer.

When he'd come back Jarrod had been thrashing in the bed, and Nick had applied cool compresses to his head in rapid succession, until the fever ran its course. Hoping that his brother would be stable for a while, he tried to get some sleep. Now though, he was awake again, and he looked at the clock, noticing the time, which were the early hours of the morning.

Jarrod started to stir in the bed, and it penetrated his mind that he wasn't hot. Not only that, but he could open his eyes easily, and his head didn't hurt. His shoulder still felt like it was burning though, even as he noticed that he couldn't raise his left arm. He tried to take his right arm and see what the problem was, but suddenly Nick was next to him.

He knew it should have been comforting, but for some reason all he felt when he looked at his brother was anger. Jarrod didn't understand why he was experiencing that emotion, and he tried to say something to Nick.

"Shh, don't talk just yet, Jarrod! Have some water." Nick felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest, as Jarrod regained consciousness. He poured some cool water, from the carafe by the side of the bed, into a glass. Assisting his brother in sitting up, he brought the glass to Jarrod's lips, and watched as the man drank thirstily.

"What is going on? Why does my shoulder hurt?" Jarrod was trying to process the feelings that were flooding his body, and as he looked at Nick, the wave of anger hit him hard again. Everything was so fuzzy, and as he turned to look out the window, it was dark. "What time is it? Why are you here?" The last question was almost snarled, and Jarrod was taken aback by the hatred he was feeling.

"You were shot almost four days ago, on your way into town! We've all spent day and night sitting with you, until the fever ran its course." Nick explained, trying to figure out why Jarrod sounded almost belligerent. Putting it down to his wound, he helped Jarrod drink some more water, as he explained about what had happened.

"You said we've been sitting – who do you mean? I thought I heard Edwina's voice." Jarrod declared, trying to sit up but not being able to. Nick sucked in a hard breath, as he went to help his brother sit up, wondering if the Jarrod had been aware earlier that evening.

"Edwina is staying at the house, Jarrod. Mother invited her to come stay after you'd been shot." Nick offered, and then tried to get him off the scent. "She brought Eliza, and between you and me, I think Silas is rather smitten." He had seen the older man around the woman, and the signs of attraction were very clear.

It pleased him, because he'd sensed loneliness in Silas for a long time. The man had been there for them for more years than he could remember. Silas had patiently trained the household staff, which was all Latin. Everything at the big house ran like clockwork, and Nick knew it was because of Silas. He had been butler at a very grand plantation in Natchez, Mississippi, before he had escaped on a trip to St. Louis.

Silas had told Nick all about his pre-war life; Nick had never appreciated the man's stories, until he'd returned from the war. Only because of Teddy had he finally understood what Silas had shared with him. The pain, the suffering, and the ugliness were glossed over, leaving the survivors to pick up the pieces, as best as they could. The thought that Silas might find happiness with Eliza cheered Nick greatly.

Jarrod wasn't hearing anything Nick was saying about Silas though, as he suddenly figured out why he was mad at Nick. The scene that he'd seen, with his brother and Edwina in that passionate kiss came flooding back to him. He then remembered the night at the River Queen Hotel, and his suspicions about them. Jarrod started to panic, as the thought about her with Nick, and a cold fear overtook him.

"I need to see her – now! I want to talk to her! Where is Edwina?" Jarrod gasped, reaching out his right hand to clutch his brother's arm. Nick felt like a spring trap was on his forearm, and he looked at his brother, noticing the wild look in the man's eyes. He was feeling frightened at his brother's furious strength and Nick was suddenly afraid that Jarrod knew about him and Teddy. Taking another look at his older brother, he hoped that it was just the last bit of fever that was affecting him.

"Jarrod, it isn't even 5:00am in the morning! I don't think you want me knocking on her door!" Nick stated with vehemence. In fact, he had already decided that until they were married he was not going to be anywhere near Teddy, unless she was fully dressed! This past night had shown him too clearly how easy it would be to make her his. He also hoped that Jarrod would take his protest at face value, and not question him anymore. Nick knew that Teddy felt strongly that she needed to talk to Jarrod first, and he hoped to buy her enough time.

"Wait, you said I was shot almost four days ago!" Jarrod questioned him, feeling reassured at Nick's response to him wanting Edwina here. If it was that early in the morning it would be very improper for her to be in his room. Thinking about his suspicions, he didn't want Nick anywhere near her bedroom either. His brother's reaction though had him questioning if he'd seen what he really had. Jarrod also remembered that he had not had any proof about the night at the River Queen.

"You were heading into town, to your office, after breakfast, but you never made it off our property. The bullet lodged in your shoulder, and Dr. Merar had to cut it out, and then stitch you up." Nick told him, and went on to say what the sheriff had said, about it probably being a stray bullet from someone illegally hunting.

"I'm feeling tired, I think I need to lie down." Jarrod announced, after listening to Nick's explanation. It came to him that on the ride into town, he had not been paying attention to the surroundings. Instead he had been focusing on the conversation had planned on having with Edwina. Jarrod remembered that he was going to take her on a picnic, to find out why she had acted so strange at dinner that night. Trying to puzzle out those thoughts was wearing him out, and he was overcome by a wave of exhaustion.

"Close your eyes, and get some more sleep! When you wake up again, everyone will be here." Nick's voice boomed, which caused Jarrod to wince. As he fell into a deep sleep he told himself that everything was fine with Edwina, and he hadn't really seen her and Nick kissing. Running a fever for almost four days had to play tricks with your mind, he reasoned.

When he woke up again, his mother was there, along with his brothers and Edwina. Everyone fussed over him, and it was almost a relief when Dr. Merar came and told everyone to leave. Once the examination was done, Victoria came back to sit with him. He didn't say anything, but he was disappointed that Edwina wasn't there. Her absence brought back to the surface the worry he'd been feeling earlier.

"Lovely lady! How nice to see you!" Jarrod declared, looking over at his mother sitting there. She was her calm, steady self, and it reassured him. However, he still wondered where Edwina was, and asked the question.

"She went into town, to see what was happening at the office Jarrod. Edwina mentioned a continuation from the 2nd circuit court that you'd been waiting on." Victoria replied, trying to keep the censoring note out of her voice. She privately thought that if the man you were in love with was shot, did it really matter what the circuit court had decreed?

Victoria in fact was trying to figure out what was going on with Edwina and Jarrod. She couldn't fault the woman for her attentiveness to Jarrod, until last night. It was a point of pride that she gave Edwina lots of time with Jarrod, wanting the woman to understand that she wasn't one of those mothers who smothered their sons. There was also the issue that her back was so sore she could hardly move, so asking Edwina to sit with Jarrod seemed very straightforward.

It was that reason that she was taken aback when she'd gone into Jarrod's room early in the morning, to find Nick sitting there in his night clothes. Her middle son's explanation of wanting time with Jarrod seemed to make sense, but Victoria had been hoping that when Jarrod finally woke up, Edwina would be sitting there. They were so perfect for each other, and she really didn't understand why the couple was dragging their feet.

Unfortunately, for both Victoria and Jarrod, there was no easy answer to their questions. Even though Jarrod had regained conciseness, it was only for short periods of time. The next two days were spent helping Jarrod regain his strength. In his mind, it could not happen fast enough, because he wanted to talk to Edwina.

He was feeling stifled that he was never allowed to be alone with her! Jarrod had noticed that Nick was never around when Edwina was, and he really wished he could get beyond his suspicions of the couple. It had not escaped his notice that when Edwina was in his room, Eliza or Silas was there also. It was by the second day that Jarrod was remembering Nick's comments about them, that made him wonder if they knew something that he didn't.

Jarrod woke up on the fifth day, and decided that it was time he got out of bed. He bided his time, eating his breakfast on a tray, before cleaning up in the washroom. When he came back to his room, Silas and Nick were there, and Jarrod made it a point to announce in forceful terms that he was coming down for lunch. What he didn't say was that he was going to talk to Edwina after lunch, and see if his concerns were justified.

Nick heard what his brother was saying, and decided he needed to warn Teddy, so she would be prepared. He went looking for her, hoping that she was alone – at least alone enough to talk privately, but not alone enough to get into trouble with her. When he did find her, in the front parlor Nick was dismayed that she was with his mother. Gritting his teeth, he entered the room.

"Well I just came from Jarrod, and he is feeling much stronger!" Nick's voice boomed around the room, and Victoria wondered, not for the first time, why her middle son was so loud. "He is going to come down for lunch too! I suggest we have some nice thick steaks!" He finished, making it a point not to look at Teddy.

"Nick, you would suggest steaks no matter what the occasion. I think Rosa was planning on roasted chicken, which Jarrod likes. I am glad to hear he'll join us for lunch, aren't you Edwina?" Victoria commented, looking over at the golden haired woman sitting in the chair.

"Yes, Victoria that is great news." Edwina replied, meaning every word of it. She could finally talk to Jarrod and clear things up. She looked at Nick, who nodded his head, understanding why she sounded so cheerful. He distracted his thoughts by noticing that she was drawing something in the sketch pad she was holding.

Victoria was too busy thinking about how glad she was that Edwina was pleased at Jarrod coming down for lunch, and she missed the look that passed between them. Nick, to cover his actions asked about the sketch she was doing.

"Nick, Edwina is a very talented artist. She is doing a drawing of what I want to do to the side garden, down by the corral." Victoria answered the question, as Edwina showed Nick the picture. It was a relief that Nick stayed over by his mother, and didn't come close to her. She has having a hard enough time with her emotions, just having him in the room.

The sketch showed plants around a fountain, and as he looked closer Nick saw the design was actually in the shape of a medallion. The different plant beds were labeled, showing a mix of herbs and flowers, the enclosure being bordered by a low boxwood hedge. The design was familiar, and Nick knew he'd seen it before.

"I was explaining to Edwina that I wanted to redo the small herb garden that is by the kitchen. It gets too much sun, and according to Rosa and Silas, isn't really big enough for our needs. She came up with the idea of moving it to where I was going to do another flower garden." Victoria enthused, impressed with what Edwina had come up with. The woman seemed to understand what a large land holding needed, to stay self sufficient.

As his mother was talking he glanced over at the mantle, and saw an arrangement of flowers there, including some pink roses. It was the roses that made him remember where he'd seen the garden design before. Standing on the terrace at Boone Hall, all those years ago, he'd looked out at the extensive grounds. Teddy had told him about the different gardens, including the one that had a fountain and herbs.

It saddened him to think of how much she'd lost, but he cheered himself up with the fact that he could make it up to her. Nick thought that if they had to move, he would build her a grand house, with gardens as lovely as Boone Hall.

"Miz Barkley, Carmen, and I have the linen ready to be looked at." Eliza came into the room, her starched white apron rustling as she did so. She was enjoying being back at a big house, as well as Silas' company. As far as she was concerned, Mr. Nick was going to make her mistress a fine husband, and his house was just the type of place Miss Edwina should live in.

"Eliza, thank you so much taking that on! You have been a god send." Victoria answered, standing up as she did so. She had never had a housekeeper, just Silas and some help that came in during the day. Over a year ago they had hired a full time cook, because it was getting to be too much for Silas to do the house and the cooking. They had three ladies who came into clean, and a houseboy, who assisted Silas with the heavier stuff.

Victoria was normally a hands on person, but with Jarrod being shot she'd not been able to oversee the household staff. Silas couldn't pick up the slack, because of the extra work a sick person was creating. Yesterday she'd finally been able to take stock of what was happening with the staff, and she was surprised at how well everything was going.

She'd assumed that Silas had been making a super human effort, and went to go tell him thank you. It was then that Victoria had found out that Eliza had been overseeing the routine. Victoria felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, not having to worry about domestic matters. It made her aware that she was more than ready to pass the mantle of the mistress of the house onto someone else.

Now, as she followed Eliza with a smile, she looked over at Nick and wished that he would get married. The house was his, as Tom had laid out in his estate, but she had lifetime tenancy, because Tom had wanted her to live in the house they had built. She knew that she would always be welcomed, which was comforting. However, she really wanted to travel more, and if Audra ended up married on the east coast, she would want to spend lots of time there.

The best solution, Victoria mused, was for Nick to get married, but he didn't seem to have much luck with women. She brightened though as she decided that maybe after Edwina and Jarrod married, his new sister-in-law could find the rancher a wife. Her thoughts were happy as she left the room, leaving Edwina and Nick there.

"When do you want to talk to him, Sugar?" Nick asked in a low voice, as he moved closer to where she was sitting. He took her sketch book and admired the drawing again. "This is a replica of one of the gardens at your old place, right?" She looked at him, and noticed the tenderness he was regarding her with, as well as the endearment he'd just used. It touched her and she wished she could reach out to him.

"Shh, we need to be careful! I don't want one of the housemaids to overhear us!" Edwina looked up at him with concern, before she answered his question. "Yes, it is from there, but should work well in the place your mother wants to put it." It pained her that she was going to have to upset Victoria, because she really liked the older woman, when she wasn't pushing Jarrod at her.

"It is good that you're going to talk to him today, because I'm sure that Eliza has told Silas about us." Nick replied thinking about the secret smiles the older Negro had been giving him.

"I'm going to talk to Jarrod after lunch, because it will be more private." She told him, and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Look, Heath and I are supposed to go out to the Zephyr ridge after lunch. I'll start out with him, and then double back, with the excuse of a loose shoe on Coco." Nick stated, and then went on. "I want to be here, Teddy, just in case it doesn't go well. It will also give me the chance to talk to my mother about us too."

He went to put his hand on her shoulder, but then remembered her comments about the housemaids. Nick had already seen that Jarrod was starting to suspect something was going on with Teddy. At the back of his mind, he wondered if his older brother had seen, or heard them, that night in his bedroom. The whole situation was almost out of control, but Nick hoped that after this afternoon they would be done with subterfuge, as he was running out of patience.

He was not the only person running out of that commodity.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note: There is a racial slur in this chapter, which might offend some people. I feel that I have used it in context, because that is how the speaker, due to his background and the era he was born in, would have used it. If this is a problem please let me know.**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

The captain, as he was known to his men – all three of them – was also running out of patience. He belatedly realized that he should have waited until the lawyer was off the family property to shoot him. The extra patrols had made it difficult to get close to the house, and execute his original plan.

One of his men had gotten hired on for two days, to help pick peaches, after seeing a flyer in town. Josh, the ferret faced man had the least southern accent, and was able to easily pass himself off as a day laborer from Missouri. Not only had he'd earned some money for the gang, but he'd also been able to get all the news about what was happening with the family. In addition, the captain had stationed the sentry, the middle aged red neck from Georgia, to watch the house from a clear vantage point.

By now the captain knew the routine of the house, and had decided that today he would make his move. He had planned on grabbing the bitch when she was walking around the grounds of the house, but there was always someone around. He briefed his men, and explained that after lunch would be the best time to enter the house.

He'd already noticed that there was too much coming and going in the morning, but once lunch was done things quieted down. The housemaids all left, along with an older Latin looking woman, who Josh said was the cook for the big house. The captain had also seen that the dark haired cowboy, known as Nick, as he remembered from the River Queen Hotel, along with a slightly younger, fair-haired man were always away from the house in the afternoon.

Now, it was almost 1:00pm, and he bided his time, as he waited for the two men to leave the house. The housemaids, along with the cook had left earlier, so the captain hoped that no one would linger too long in the dining room. He wasn't pleased about the old lady being around, but could take care of her with no problem. As far as the old niggers in the kitchen; well hell he and his men knew how to treat niggers!

_Meanwhile, inside the house…_

"Delicious! Roast chicken is one of my favorites, and the gravy and potatoes were just perfect." Jarrod declared happily, as he looked at Silas. "Please tell Rosa that she has outdone herself with this meal." He was feeling good, glad to be out of bed, and down with the family, especially Edwina.

She had been kind and attentive to him, ever since he'd come downstairs. It made him question his fears and suspicions, as well as what he thought he'd seen, that night in his bedroom. There was though something about how Nick and Edwina were sitting next to each other, almost too stiff, that made him want to talk to her.

Jarrod knew that while everyone accused Heath of over thinking everything, he was just as guilty of it too. It was very apparent, to the people who knew them well, that the men were all brothers. They shared certain traits in different ways, but the traits were there. Pride, passion, stubbornness, and a refusal to back from a fight had all been passed to them by Thomas Barkley.

"Heath, I think we need to get back to work! The cows on the Zephyr range are straying too far afield from the watering hole." Nick saw that everyone was done, and wanted to get going, so Teddy could have her talk with Jarrod. "You know, this is a working ranch after all!" He delivered his well known comment, as he stood up and stomped his booted feet, the spurs jingling as he did so. Heath sighed to himself, wanting to stay longer and talk to Jarrod. He didn't understand why Nick was in such a hurry to get going, until he saw an almost furtive look the man exchanged with Edwina.

Heath now remembered her asking him not to say anything until she'd had the chance to talk to Jarrod. Reviewing the last couple of days, Heath saw that Edwina had not had any time alone with the man. It had taken every bit of patience he possessed, to stand back, after the conversation he and Edwina had.

Whatever the story of St. James Goose Creek was, it would he was sure, out do any other tale ever told about civil war treasure. He was also hoping that Melissa was as good of a judge of character as he thought she was, and that Edwina would do the right thing by his brothers. It was clear that at the end of the day, Edwina was going to be his sister-in-law, no matter the outcome.

"Nick, I bet that I will bring to heel those ornery cows faster than you do!" Heath announced, throwing his brother a bone. In his opinion, the sooner the whole situation was resolved the better, even if he couldn't have third helpings of lunch.

Jarrod watched Nick as he stood up, talking in his loud voice, while stomping his booted, spurred feet. Honestly, the man was noisy at the least, and that was when he wasn't shouting. He had tried to explain to Nick; on more than one occasion that while he might need to talk loud on the range, for when he entered the house he didn't need to shout. His brother, in true male fashion had looked at Jarrod like he had two heads, not seeing what he was talking about.

Nick's mannerisms had never annoyed him before – yes, they'd been bothersome, but in a familiar kind of way – but now they grated on Jarrod's nerves, and his sore shoulder. He looked over at Edwina, in her tasteful navy skirt and plain cream colored blouse, with her hair simply put up, and tried to picture her with Nick.

His brother was loud, arrogant, and over the top in everything he did! He thought back to the comments about the floral arrangements of pink roses that Nick had ordered for his private supper. Jarrod couldn't see Edwina appreciating that vulgar display of wealth and passion. Unfortunately that reference to passion reminded him of what he'd thought he had seen in his bedroom with the couple.

He knew that on one level he was being unfair to Nick, who he really loved; but right now his jealousy was raging stronger than any rational thought. The picture of Edwina putting her arms around Nick, to kiss him passionately, while his hands moved freely over her feminine curves had tortured Jarrod for the last couple of days. His emotions were a mix of jealousy, fear, and anger, as he thought about what he might have seen.

Trying to calm himself, he remembered that being shot, and then spending five days running a fever would play tricks with a man's mind. When the shooting had occurred he had been preoccupied with Edwina and her actions. Suddenly he wanted everyone gone, so he could talk to her about what was going on. They needed some quiet, calm time to discuss what was going on between them.

Victoria watched Heath and Nick leave, deciding to spend several minutes in polite conversation with Jarrod and Edwina, before she excused herself. It was clear that the couple needed some alone, that did not involve Jarrod being incapacitated. While Silas cleared everything, and then left, she asked Edwina about herbs that would work in the garden.

"Well hello Teddy!" Without warning the French doors were thrown open and a man dressed in working clothes strode into the room. He had a pistol cocked in each of his hands, and two men were right behind him. One of them was ferret faced, while the other was a grey haired, grizzled veteran with missing teeth.

Edwina had made it a point to be very congenial with Jarrod, from the time he came downstairs. She was glad that Nick had warned her about Jarrod's plans, and made a point to keep everything light. He needed to be in a good frame of mind, before she delivered her news. Her good intentions almost went out the window though, when she found herself in the dining room.

Sitting next to Nick was hard, because he was so masculine and large; he took over any space he was in. Edwina was very aware of him next to her, and after his leg had accidently brushed against hers, causing a rush of feelings, she had made it a point to keep her feet underneath her. He invaded her senses in a way that no one else ever had, making her only want to be with him.

It was when everyone was done eating that she felt a soft touch on her upper thigh, under the table. Edwina knew it was Nick's hand, and worked very hard not to react as it rested there for just a moment. She gave him an almost imperceptible look, which he returned, barely nodding his head to let her know he would be leaving. Watching Nick make his announcement, she had been relived that she would finally be able to talk to Jarrod and resolve the situation.

After he and Heath left, she let almost ten minutes pass while Victoria talked. Figuring that it would only be five more minutes before Victoria left to take her afternoon nap, she could bide her time. However, the voice, with the distinctive low country drawl caught her attention, and it was easy to look beyond the homespun jerkin. The last couple of days had been emotionally taxing, because of Jarrod and Nick. It struck as so unfair that just when everything was going to be resolved this man showed up.

"Brent St. Claire! Aren't you supposed to be dead, you low life weasel!" She stood up with a jerk, as she locked eyes with the man. "I guess that death is too good for a vulture like you!" Edwina sputtered, thinking about the havoc the man had caused in her life and marriage. Now here he was, risen from the James River, to ruin her life all over again. She knew she should be scared, but all she could feel was anger.

"Teddy, what would you mama say about how you greeted a kinsman!" Brent took pleasure in striding to the room and shoving his pistols at the woman who had robbed him of the great love of his life. "Oh, but you are probably still jealous that Charles loved me way more than he ever loved you! In the end he killed himself, because of marrying you!"

Brent could still remember that night when Charles had explained to him why he had to marry their cousin Teddy. Their families had made the arrangements long ago, but he and Charles had been counting on the war to prevent the wedding from happening. Brent and Charles had been in despair, until the gold shipment had come on the horizon. They had carefully crafted their plan, sure that freedom and love was in their grasp.

Victoria and Jarrod were shocked beyond words at these intruders in their dining room, and the fact that one of them was addressing Edwina on intimate terms blew them away. They both grasped the implication of his use of the word kinsman, as well as the reference to love of Edwina's dead husband. The older woman recoiled with revulsion, while Jarrod seemed rooted to the spot he was standing on.

The other two men brandished their guns and prodded them into the corner, Jarrod having to be physically shoved there. Brent still had his pistols pointed at Teddy, as she stood by the table, but when he saw where she was looking, he decided to have some fun with the stiff lawyer. He had spent time in town, and gathered all kinds of information on the family, and he was very good at knowing what barbs to throw out.

"Jarrod Barkley, the great eloquent lawyer! Nice to meet you; just so you know, it is my bullet that was in your shoulder!" Brent announced with a sneer, looking down at the man from his six foot height. He had inherited, along with the rest of his people, the aristocratic statue. "I could have killed you if I'd wanted to! I was the top marksman at the Naval Academy every year I was there."

"Brent, why did you do that? To get back at me? Is that why you faked your death? You are a wicked man!" Teddy wasn't going to give into the man who had ruined her life on so many occasions. She lunged towards him, but he raised one of his pistols right to her face. Looking at his eyes, it was clear that he would be glad to shoot her without a second thought, so she stood very still.

"I had nothing to live for after you killed Charles!" Brent snarled. "Oh, I know you didn't pull the trigger on the gun but you might as well have had. After Trent's Reach, I knew the south had lost, and there was nothing left for me in South Carolina. The only reason I had to live was to get even with you; but I needed to bide my time."

"Edwina Rutledge Tradd, how high and mighty you are!" Brent sneered at her. "My father wasn't tried for treason, and almost hanged! My daddy was a revered admiral who guided and protected his men, before the river ports were overrun! They all starved to death, sinking their ships before they would submit." He could still remember receiving the news about Pt. Arthur falling to the Yankees.

"What do you mean her father was tried for treason?" Jarrod had seen the pistol in Edwina's face, and he was all set to go rescue her. The rifle the ferret faced man was holding stopped him, but the fear that had risen in him broke the stupor he'd been in. Listening to Brent St. Claire, Uncle Samuel's remark, a long time ago about how even a clock that doesn't work is still right twice a day stuck in his mind. The flat ice blue eyes that looked at him, in response to his question, made him very scared.

"Lawyer, you really don't know who she is? Or who her daddy was?" Brent pointed one of his guns at Jarrod, as he regarded him with cold disdainful. His mocking laughter rang around the room, and Jarrod suddenly felt very worried. This man was very angry with Edwina, that much was clear, but what did the references to her father being tried for treason mean? Jarrod belatedly realized that all he knew about her father was what she'd told him. He had not questioned it, because of his feelings for her, and now mentally kicked himself for being so trusting.

Victoria had been watching the interactions between the players, and it was very clear that Edwina and Brent St. Clair were related. She could see it in their long, lean bodies, and some of their features, including the way they both tilted their chins in anger. They were also great enemies, because of love gone wrong. If what she was picking up, listening between the lines, there was an old nasty relationship that had never been resolved. She was also bothered by the references to Edwina's father, and suddenly Heath's warning, all those months ago, came to the forefront.

"For someone who is supposed to be so brilliant you are rather stupid!" Brent took great pleasure in announcing that fact. Deciding to dig the knife in deeper, knowing all about his cousin's activities, he smiled nastily. "Her father was Edward William Rutledge – Secretary of the Treasury under President James Buchanan! Once Lincoln was elected it was clear that the south would succeed." He let that comment hang out there.

Jarrod processed the information he was being told, and his heart suddenly felt very cold. So many things, unspoken, and what he had wondered about came to mind. Edwina's knowledge of the political scene, as well as her understanding of finance and banking suddenly made sense. He was starting to see what a fool he'd been. Brent noticed the way the lawyer's mind was working, and smiled happily. He wanted to ruin Teddy's life, as she had ruined his.

"Dear old Uncle Ned would never turn his back on South Carolina, but unlike General Lee, he was more duptious in his intentions." Brent laughed with pleasure, as he thought about what his kinsman had done. "He left Washington, but didn't renounce his position, as Treasury Secretary, until after the U.S. Mints at Charlotte, North Carolina, Dahlonega, Georgia, and New Orleans, Louisiana were under Confederate control!"

"President Jefferson Davis was very happy to make him Secretary of the Treasury for the Confederate Government. Of course at the end of the war, when he was tried for treason, it was the mints that almost got him hanged!" Brent brought his gaze back to Teddy. "I wish I had been there, to watch you have to live through that!" He had missed that suffering, but knew he could inflict more pain the present.

"Teddy, how very deceitful of you not to tell them about your past!" Brent mocked her, waving one of his pistols around. "You must have developed some great acting skills, since you pulled the wool over the lawyer's eyes." His laugh was almost maniacal, but everyone noticed that he still kept at least one gun trained right at Teddy.

"God, what a clueless lawyer you must be, Barkley!" Brent sneered as he looked over at the man. "Did you really believe her little charade about her father being just a poor southern lawyer, who lost everything? Her father was a brilliant politician and lawyer, not to mention the best Secretary of the Treasury the country ever had. Uncle Ned used all those skills when he negotiated the South American gold for the Confederate government"

Brent's revelation about the gold riveted attention on him, but before he could go on, the sound of the front door opening was heard.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Nick and Heath were about a mile out from the barn, and Nick was trying to figure out when to put his plan into action. He was holding back because he hated the thought of lying to Heath, about what he was doing. These last couple of days, with Jarrod, had been awful for him, because he hated deceit. Having to lie again, to Heath, made him feel dirty, and he didn't like it at all. It came to him that he should just be honest with Heath, because everything was going to come out today anyway.

"Heath, look I need a favor from you. I need to go back to the house, now." Nick stopped Coco, as he made his statement. Heath halted Charger, and turned in the saddle to look at his middle brother. Nick's actions were making it clear that Heath had been right in his guess of why Nick had wanted to leave the table so quickly. Edwina was going to talk to Jarrod, and Nick had known about it ahead of time.

"So you can be there when Edwina talks to Jarrod, or afterwards, to pick up the pieces?" Heath asked in a deliberate voice. He knew that he would have to wait for the whole story from Edwina, but was hoping that Nick would be honest with him. For his part, Nick took in Heath's question, and realized that his younger brother once again had seen exactly what was going on.

"Look, I can't tell you everything now, Heath." Nick paused, trying to figure out how to phrase the words. Luckily Heath saved him, but also surprised him too.

"I've already spoken to Edwina, who has promised to tell me the story, after she talks to Jarrod." Heath stated, and noticing the shocked look on his brother's face went on. "We had a nice chat, once I cornered her about you and Jarrod. She asked me to trust her; I do hope that Melissa is as good of a judge of character as I think she is." In fact he'd spoken to Melissa yesterday about everything, to help calm his worries.

"Heath, I – mean we – never meant for it to be like this." Nick hoped that when the whole story came out, his younger brother would understand. He felt better when he saw Heath's reassuring smile.

"Just get going Nick! The sooner the situation gets resolved, the better!" He nodded his head, and started off in the direction of the Zephyr ridge. Heath knew he was going to spend the rest of the afternoon working hard at not thinking about what was going on at the house.

Nick arrived at the front of the house, and saw Ciego by the front porch. He decided that he would just give the man Coco, rather than taking the extra time to go around to the barn. Going to the front door, he opened it and entered the front hall, all set to call out. The sound of an unknown male voice, coming from the dining room caused him to quicken his step, as he moved in that direction.

He was greeted with the scene of rifles pointed at his mother and brother, as they stood in the corner by the fireplace. It was Teddy though, standing there facing a tall man in worn clothes, with two pistols pointed at her that caused his heart to clench. There was something about the man that was vaguely familiar, but couldn't figure out what it was. Without a second thought he strode over to her, drawing his gun as he did so.

Brent had turned at the sound of the front door opening, and when the tall, dark cowboy that he knew as Nick came into the room he cocked his gun. He noticed Nick approach Teddy, and it was then that he finally got a good look at the man. What he saw was the last person he ever expected to, but suddenly the other night at the River Queen made sense.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Nathanial Billings, as I live and breathe!" Brent taunted, as he cocked the other pistol. "Now, unless you want your beloved Teddy dead, you put that gun down right now." He put the mouth of the pistol up to the middle of her forehead, and started to move his trigger finger back.

When Teddy had first seen Nick come into the room she had felt a sense of relief that he was here to protect here. That was quickly replaced by a feeling of dread, because she was sure that Brent would kill him, just to torture her some more. She looked at Nick with love and worry, even as she felt the cold, hard mouth of the gun against her forehead.

Nick couldn't think of when he'd ever felt more helpless, and knew that he would have to do what Brent St. Claire wanted. He remembered Teddy saying that the man had died in a naval battle, but obviously that was not the case. At least now he knew why the man looked familiar to Nick. She had said that he'd sworn revenge on her, and Nick now wondered if Jarrod being shot was Brent's doing.

"Please, don't shoot her. I'm putting down my gun." Nick replied, slowly letting the gun drop to the floor. By now he was close enough to Teddy that he could see her fear, and wanted to get closer to her. The madman saw what he was doing and laughed, even as he was aware of Jarrod's shocked and painful look.

For Jarrod, whose brain had been spinning while trying to cope with what Brent had revealed, about Edwina's father, the mention of gold had jolted his thoughts. Now though, watching Nick and Edwina, with how they were looking at each other, he had his worst dreams come true. Brent's next words answered the question he had not really wanted to know.

"Teddy, you have kept so many secrets from Jarrod!" Brent saw her eyes go wide, and he knew he'd hit a sensitive spot. He turned slightly to face the man in the corner. "Did you know that the night you were at the River Queen Hotel, she was meeting with your brother in a private room?" He inquired with delight, and enjoyed Jarrod's reaction to the question, as the lawyer's face went pale.

"Don't take it too hard Jarrod; you see Teddy and your brother are very old friends! Of course the last time they were together he was posing as a Confederate officer." Brent raged, as he thought about the desecration the man had brought to the uniform. "It was ever so the touching scene – too bad you could not have seen it, lawyer! The night before her wedding to my beloved Charles and she is candooling on the terrace with a union spy!" He was foaming at the mouth, and bits of spittle could be seen.

"Why are you here Brent? I don't see you as being the type to want to relive old times!" Nick had had enough, and was furious that someone like Brent St. Claire was even in his house, let alone threatening Teddy. There was also the issue of his mother and brother at the other end of the rifles.

"Nate, er excuse me Nick, what do you think I want? What did you see that night, when you were prowling around the barn at Boone Hall?" Brent's voice was suddenly cold and calculating, and everyone in the room realized just how insane the man really was. "I bet when you made it back to the Union lines you didn't tell your superiors about whose house you'd been at, or those four trunks, right?" He smirked, knowing full well that the man hadn't.

"Those trunks had the gold that Uncle Ned had negotiated from South America. Charles and I were going to take some of the gold, and escape, to start a new life. However, our prissy cousin here heard about our plan and went crying to her daddy!" Brent felt the rage start to burn again, and he struggled to get control of it.

"The gold is long gone Brent! You always were an idiot!" Edwina stood up very straight as she made her announcement. It didn't take Nick by surprise, because he knew the whole story, but for Jarrod, it was like another knife in his back. She had known about Confederate gold and the outcome of it too! In spite of the danger of the situation, he found himself looking at her and Nick through narrowed eyes, while anger and distrust filled his stomach.

"Teddy, I am not an idiot, in any shape! I know all about yours, and Uncle Ned's activities in Carson City, with the Knights of the Golden Circle. It was by accident that I ended up there, two years ago, but it was lucky for me." Brent took a deep breath, as he lifted his shoulders. "Being a good southerner, I had no problems finding work there. I am very good at getting information out of people, so I heard all about the brave Will Rutledge, and his beautiful, smart daughter." He snorted in disgust as he looked at Teddy.

Jarrod thought he was beyond being anymore shocked, after hearing about Nick posing as a Confederate officer, and meeting Edwina – Teddy? - all those years ago. Now though the revelation of the Edwina's involvement with the Knights of the Golden Circle was staggering. The group had actively worked against reconstruction in the south, after the war. He had been briefed on them several times, during trips to Washington D.C.

They had financed politicians who supported their agenda, which was pro-slavery, and also waged terror campaigns against Negros who tried to vote or own land. He could understand Edward 'Will' Rutledge doing the group's work, but he hoped that Edwina had not carried on the man's work.

"Your daddy handled the gold, and hid it before he was arrested. After he was released from prison, the knights arranged for him – and you – to relocate to Carson City, with the gold. There, he invested it for them, and helped them use it to finance political campaigns in the south." Brent explained. "Of course after Uncle Ned became senile, good old Teddy here took over for her father, in handling the Knight's affairs!" Hearing that, Jarrod felt like a piece of glass that had been shattered into a thousand pieces, and at first he barely heard Edwina's reply.

"No, the gold is gone! When daddy went to prison, the group took the gold to Carson City, to use it to finance their political agenda. However, they were stupid, and frittered most of it away! That was why, when daddy was released from prison, they set him up in practice. The group needed someone to manage the rest of the gold." Edwina explained with vehemence. "Most of it was gone, and the rest lasted several more years, and only because of daddy managing it. By the time I took over his work, it was all gone! I read about it in his papers, Brent, but I never handled any of it!" She could still remember how shocked she'd been when she had discovered what her father had been doing for the Knights.

Jarrod did finally grasp what Edwina was saying, and it made him feel a little better. She had not had any part in the group's activities, and he remembered her telling him that she'd taken the mine sale job because her father needed the money. It had been in the drawing room of her house, in Carson City, where she had told him that. Jarrod cringed now as he thought about how he'd ended up there and inadvertently in the current predicament. He had followed Edwina, wanting to know about her father; in retrospect he wished now he had just left it alone. Looking at her standing there, so beautiful but scared, Jarrod felt his heart twist, as he saw that he wasn't the one she wanted to protect her.

Victoria had been silent through everything, listening to what Brent St. Claire was saying. She was also looking with concern at Jarrod, who looked like the stuffing had been knocked out of him. His face was a very sick looking shade of white, while the pupils were so big that his eyes looked black. The revelations about Edwina were hard enough for her to hear, but for her oldest son it had to be heart wrenching. She was also struck by how Nick was not surprised at what he was hearing, and how close he was standing to Edwina.

Thinking about Brent's comments about them knowing each other from the war, Edwina's behavior over the last couple of days made sense. Noticing how Nick and Edwina were looking at each, Victoria could see that they were very much in love. She thought back to the woman's hesitancy in being courted by Jarrod, as well as her actions the other night at dinner.

Edwina had never said anything about her father to Jarrod, which told Victoria a great deal about the relationship between the two. She didn't like hearing what she was, about the activities of the woman's father, but didn't hold it against her. Children weren't accountable for their parent's mistakes, Victoria believed, and she gave Edwina credit for sticking by her father. Having lost everything, it would have been easy for her to turn her back and make a new life, but she had remained loyal to her family. Victoria admired the young woman, even as she saw how sad and tragic it was.

It was apparent that the woman had never forgotten Nick from all those years ago, and Victoria was sure that her son had kept Edwina deep in his heart. The fact that Edwina's marriage had been false, if what Brent was saying was true – and Victoria couldn't see any reason for the man to lie about something like that – would only make the memory of Nick even stronger.

She puzzled out the situation, and realized that until that night at dinner, Edwina had had no way of knowing that Nick was Jarrod's brother. Nick had not been to San Francisco during the time Edwina was working for Jarrod, and when they came to Stockton, Nick had left for the outer ranges. Brent had said that Nick had been at Edwina's family home, posing as a Confederate officer, so she had never known his real name.

Victoria looked at Jarrod again, and felt very bad for him, as she saw the hurt he was experiencing. Watching him was made even harder, because she knew that she had put into motion the events that had led to today. It was also clear, from watching Nick, that having walked away from Edwina once, he wouldn't do it again. She bowed her head, saying a silent prayer, asking for deliverance from this situation, and the grace to deal with the fallout from it.

Nick had been standing close to Teddy, but looked over at his mother and brother, in the corner. His mother was giving him an appraising glance, and when their eyes met, he knew that she understood what was going on. The realization brought him a small amount of comfort, knowing that it would make the talk he would have with her later easier.

Moving his eyes to his brother though robbed him of that bit of comfort. Jarrod was standing there like he'd gone into a catatonic(*) state. Nick had only read about it, but his brother's glassy eyed stare, slack jaw, and immobility seemed to fit all the criteria. He felt so bad for Jarrod, especially with how he was finding out not only about them, but also about Teddy's father.

The news would have been painful anyway, just coming from her, but having to learn it like this, in front of his family was worse. Nick was perfectly aware of how upright and proper his brother was, in addition to being a very private person. His brother's relationship with Teddy had been very public, and he remembered her comment on what a fool Jarrod would look like, if they eloped. He started to wonder if the man would ever recover from this afternoon.

"Teddy is going to come with me, to Carson City." Brent started to detail out his plan, which interrupted Nick's thoughts. "When we get there, we will blackmail the Knights into giving me the rest of the gold! Oh, there is still gold, and those crooked old men aren't going to have it." He reached out to grab Teddy's arm, but then jerked up quickly. Nick was all set to throw caution to the wind and rush Brent, but someone beat him to it.

"Mr. Brent, you always were bad news!" A voice said, before a gunshot was heard.

_*catatonic from the word: __**Catatonia**__ is a state of neurogenic motor immobility, and behavioral abnormality manifested by stupor. It was first described, in 1874, by Karl Ludwig Kahlbaum in_ _Die Katatonie oder das Spannungsirresein_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Eliza and Silas had been in the kitchen, tidying up after the lunch. It was a slow quiet time, which they both appreciated. When she had arrived five days earlier, Silas and Rosa had welcomed her gladly. For Eliza, being at the big house brought back her life at Boone Hall, before the war. She especially enjoyed Silas's company.

It had been a long time since she'd been able to talk to someone who was from what Eliza referred to as the old life. They spent the days exchanging stories about life before the war; she had traveled with Miss Edwina's parents once, to a great house in Natchez. Silas recognized the house right away, since it had been close by the plantation he worked on. He told her stories about the people, and Eliza told him about the Rutledge's.

Silas has been very impressed to learn who Miss Edwina's father had been before the war. It was over their talks that Eliza had learned about the man's wife and unborn child, being sold down river. The conversation had taken place one night, when they were sitting outside in the cool air. Eliza had taken him in her arms, knowing about that pain which was familiar to those born into slavery. By then their relationship was already deepening, and that conversation only solidified their feelings.

For Silas, having someone like Eliza in his life was a new and wonderful experience. She understood the world he'd been born and raised in – the privilege, as well as the pain and loyalty that went with it. The difference between being a house slave, and a field slave, that very few people understood. Silas admired how she had stayed with Miss Edwina, even in the wake of hunger and sickness. That was one of the reasons that made it easy for him to share his private sorrow with her.

When Eliza had told him about Miss Edwina and Mr. Nick, Silas had understood the implication of the story. He felt bad for Mr. Jarrod, who had already suffered so much, but Silas knew Mr. Nick had been very lonely. The man had big responsibilities, and took care of everything on the ranch; he needed someone who would take care of him. Silas was also realistic enough to realize that if Mr. Nick married Miss Edwina, Eliza would stay at the house.

Eliza had, since the second day she'd been at the house, been overseeing the housekeeping duties. It had been a relief for Silas, because he was being kept busy helping the family nurse Mr. Jarrod. He could tell too that Miz Barkley had been pleased with how the house was being run. Silas also saw that she liked Eliza and trusted her, which made him happy.

He was just about to suggest, now that everything was cleared, that they get some lemonade and go sit in the garden for a while. Before he could get the words out though, a middle aged man, with thick jowls partially covered by a faint beard, burst into the kitchen, brandishing a rifle at the couple.

"Now you darkies just sit real nice at that table, and nothing will happen to your worthless nigger hides." The man declared in the redneck accent of the Georgia hill country. Eliza and Silas both recognized it, and exchanged a worried look. Back in the south the man would be referred to as poor white trash, and one thing that those people hated were Negros.

There was an old slave song that talked about that while a slave would never walk up the handsome road, meaning heaven, they were happy they weren't poor white trash. The song was a perfect representation of how the two groups of people felt towards each other. Silas and Eliza had heard whispered stories of the violence that had been inflicted on freed slaves, by white men who weren't happy with the Negros new found status.

"What are you doing here?" Silas asked in a worried voice, as he looked at the unpleasant man standing in the kitchen. The man looked around the kitchen, with the eye of a scavenger, even as he was brandishing his rifle at them.

"The Captain is here on business! I'm just following orders." The man answered in his hill country accent, as he started to open the ice box. "Captain St. Claire has a score to settle with lawyer Barkley's lady friend!" The man's mouth was watering at the sight of all the food in the ice box; he had spent too many years being hungry, even before the war.

For Eliza, hearing the last name, as well as the comment about the old score to be settled; well her heart almost stopped beating. The long shadows from the war years were finally catching up with her mistress, just as she was about to be happy. She looked over at Silas, and felt bad for him being caught in the crosshairs of a nasty family issue.

"You look rather hungry, Mr. ?" Eliza let it hang out there, being very familiar with his type. "Would you like some roast chicken, with a nice cream gravy, and fresh green beans?" In her experience, red necks were always hungry, no matter what.

The redneck, whose name was Bob, was distracted by the offer of food. He had ridden with Mosby's raiders, and had known hunger once too often. Capt. St. Claire kept him fed, but it wasn't anything as grand as what the darkie was offering him. The lure of being waited on by a nigger was also appealing, making him feel like a white slave owner. However, the captain's instructions weighed heavy on his mind.

"Well now, I might like a good meal, but Capt. St. Claire said I needed to keep you two under careful watch!" Bob announced, as he took his finger and stuck it into a leftover pie in the cabinet. Silas wasn't sure why Eliza was both scared of the man, and willing to wait on him, but he decided to follow her lead.

"Sur enough, what are us two old darkies going to do?" Silas shifted into the shuffling servant persona that the had thought he'd left behind. However, he was concerned about the Barkley's, as well as Eliza, and was very comfortable in assuming a subservient role, if it would help everything.

"Mmm, the captain keeps us well fed, but a nice roast chicken with a real cream gravy?" Bob was wavering, and looking at the two older niggers, well he didn't think they were any kind of a threat. At the back of his mind was the thought that his leader was slightly unbalanced about the woman he muttered about all the time.

The next several minutes were spent with Silas plating up some food, before he put it in the warming oven. Eliza made it a point to bring the man a tall glass of cool milk, curtseying all the time. It ate at her to do it, but she knew that Miss Edwina was in great danger. She exchanged a knowing look with Silas, as he brought the plate of food out, placing it in front of Bob. The redneck was too busy shoveling food into his mouth that he paid no attention to what Eliza was doing in back of him. Silas made a point to bring out some spoon bread to the man, wanting to keep him occupied.

It was clear that Eliza had something in mind, and Silas knew he had to trust her. His judgment was rewarded when she came up in back of the man with a cast iron pan used for pancakes. Silas watched with awe as Eliza brought it down on the man's head, causing him to keel over.

"Does Mr. Nick keep a gun here?" Eliza, having dealt with the redneck, turned to Silas. She had already picked up on who ran the property, and she was pretty sure that Mr. Nick had a gun stashed in every room. He was very much like the men she'd known in the south, who were willing to guard their property to the death. She privately chuckled at Silas' shocked expression, before he opened a small drawer in a sideboard.

"Nice little side piece! Now what about bullets?" Eliza knew all about guns, because of Miss Edwina. Her mistress had been very concerned about them traveling through the reconstruction south, on the journeys to visit her father. She had taken Eliza out to a remote area – a hunting area belonging to Mr. Charles' family – to teach her how to shoot.

Silas was looking at Eliza with admiration, liking how she had seized the opportunity to deal with their captor. He was familiar with guns, because Mr. Nick liked to have firearms around for protection. The man had offered to teach Silas how to shoot, but he had always demurred, thinking it wasn't appropriate for him. Watching Eliza now, as she handled the gun, and loaded it with no hesitation, it came to him that he was guilty of false modesty.

"Eliza, how do you know all this? And who is Captain St. Claire?" Silas was feeling rather helpless, and he didn't like it one bit. On the other hand, he was impressed that she knew how to shoot. Eliza looked at the dignified man, and understood what he was experiencing. She felt for him, being caught in the middle of an old feud.

"Miss Edwina taught me how to shoot, back when we would go visit Mr. Ned, her father, in federal prison!" Eliza went on to explain about traveling through the reconstruction south, and Silas nodded his head in understanding. The Yankees, for all their fine talk about empowering Negros, really did nothing to protect them.

"Captain St. Claire is a rotten apple through and through! He is cousin to Miss Edwina, and Mr. Charles, her dead husband!" Eliza announced, as she indicated for Silas to drag Bob off to the side, before explaining her plan. Silas smiled at the woman, liking how she was willing to deal with the current situation. He also decided that once everything was done, he was finally going to take Mr. Nick up on his offer to learn how to shoot.

They moved very quietly towards the dining room, making a point to keep to the back way into the room. Silas went first, wanting to see what the situation was, before Eliza rushed in. He saw that an older man, and a ferret faced one had Miz Barkley and Mr. Jarrod backed into a corner with rifles. Another man, younger and tall with fair hair had two pistols pointed at Miss Edwina and Mr. Nick. He watched as the fair haired man went to reach for Miss Edwina's arm, as he was shouting something about taking her to Carson City.

Eliza already knew who the man was, and the low country drawl only confirmed it for her. Thinking about the misery the man had caused his family, and everyone else, she had no problem in dealing with him. She took two large strides and came up in back of him, as she stuck the muzzle of the pistol into his back. Her only hesitation was that the gun wasn't as big as she would have liked.

"Mr. Brent, you always were bad news! You've caused nothing but grief for everyone!" Eliza declared, as she fired three times in rapid succession. Brent's body jerked upwards, before it sprawled on the ground. Silas rushed over to stand next to Eliza, while Victoria took the chance to jerk the rifle of the grizzled veteran upwards, knocking both him, and their other captor out. Jarrod was standing there totally unmoving, but Victoria couldn't worry about that right now.

"Eliza, thank you! You saved us!" Teddy raced over to hug Eliza, and then reached out to Silas, to embrace him. After making sure that Teddy was all right, Nick helped his mother tie up the other men, with Silas' assistance. He noticed that his older brother was standing there, as if in shock, but wanted to deal with the intruders first. Silas went to get one of the hands to ride for the sheriff, and another hand to help him with the man in the kitchen.

It took a bit of time for everything to get cleaned up; the captured men were taken out to the barn, to be held until the sheriff arrived. Brent St. Claire's body was removed to the ice house, after being wrapped in an old blanket. Edwina said that he still had family in South Carolina, and she would take care of contacting them. She sighed as she made the comment, thinking of all the misery the man had caused. It was that thought that made her look around the room; when she didn't see the person she was looking for, she let loose an exclamation.

"Agh! Jarrod! Where is Jarrod? He wasn't supposed to find out this way; I was going to talk to him privately." Edwina announced with anguish very apparent in her voice. Nick was by now standing next to her, his arm around her, as he looked around the room too. Victoria, remembering how stunned her oldest son had looked, wasn't surprised when Silas answered the question.

"I saw Mr. Jarrod leave quietly, and go to the study a while ago. He shut the door very hard." The Negro man exchanged a knowing look with Eliza. Victoria felt a great wave of sadness wash over her, as she thought about the pain Jarrod was experiencing. She looked over at Edwina, and noticed how sorrowful the young woman was looking. Taking a deep breath, Victoria kept her own counsel, waiting to see how Edwina would resolve the situation. Victoria wished once again that she had taken Heath's advice, and not interfered in Jarrod's life.

"I need to go talk to him! He will probably never forgive me, but I have to try to explain everything." Edwina wondered what Jarrod thought of her, now that he knew all her skeletons. It was looking up at Nick though, as he tightened the arm around her shoulders that made her realize that she didn't need to hide her past anymore. He knew the story, and not only loved her in spite of it, but also understood how everything had happened. The thought gave her the strength to go face Jarrod and talk to him. Edwina knew she couldn't change the past, but she hoped that she could make the future better.

Nick watched her leave the room, heading to the study, and debated following her. He remembered how Jarrod had been after Beth's death, with a depth of hate and violence that had shaken the whole family. It was his mother coming up to him, and laying her hand on his arm that made him realize that he needed to tell her everything. Nick led her into the front room, positioning himself so he had a line of sight on the study door, before he told his mother the story.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

Jarrod had watched Brent St. Claire die; feeling like the whole thing was a bad dream. However, at least a bad dream ends, but he knew that this wasn't a dream, and wouldn't be ending anytime soon. The next several minutes, watching the intruders being taken care of made him feel like he was underwater, where he couldn't move.

When he finally forced his body to take a breath, all he wanted to was get away from the scene. Jarrod especially wanted to put distance between himself, and his brother and Edwina. It was the act of Nick putting his arm around her shoulders, as she moved closer to him, which finally made him able to move. He left very quietly, going to the study and shutting the door with a resounding thud.

Once safely behind the door, he walked over to the drinks tray and poured himself a very generous helping of scotch. Drinking it in one gulp, he proceeded to pour and gulp two more in rapid succession. Jarrod felt the heat of the alcohol hit his throat, and then his body, as he welcomed the burn it produced.

The revelations about Edwina, her father, and Nick were swirling around his mind, and churning in his stomach. The scotch added fuel to the anger and revulsion he was feeling, at how he had been so deceived. Jarrod thought about the taunts and insults that Brent had leveled at him, and saw how right the man had been. He was insane, but he had more clarity than a sane person; Jarrod could only imagine how well Brent and Uncle Samuel would have gotten on with each other.

Brent had used words like stupid, and clueless, as he had laughed at how deceitful Edwina had been towards Jarrod. Of course though, deceit had been what brought them together, Jarrod thought as he remembered the circumstances he'd met her under, in Carson City. She had been dupitious with her father's law practice, and Jarrod had given her a pass, being the fool that he was.

It was a knocking at the door that interrupted his thoughts, and he debated another glass of scotch. Jarrod wasn't sure who it was, but right now he didn't want to talk to anyone. He walked over to the tall windows, and hoped the person would go away. When he heard the door open, Jarrod realized he wasn't going to get his wish. It didn't surprise him too much, considering how his life was going right now.

"Jarrod, we need to talk! I want to explain." Edwina had come into the room, and shut the door, before she started walking over to where he was standing. The venom that he delivered his words, as he turned to face her stopped her in her tracks.

"NOW WE NEED to talk? Why ever would you think that?" Jarrod snarled sarcastically, as he regarded her. He couldn't believe that he'd been so beguiled by her beauty that he'd not seen the deceit there. Yes, he mused, Brent St. Claire was right; he was stupid and clueless.

"_Edwina, what should we talk about? Your father who was tried for treason? Your dead husband and undead cousin? The confederate gold? The Knights of the Golden Circle?_" Jarrod sneered, his voice dripping with scorn, as he took a step towards her. "Did it not occur to you that maybe you should have told me, even as I was courting you? I was actually thinking about marrying you!" As he made that statement he felt hurt and pain wrench his heart. He walked over to the drinks tray and poured himself another shot of scotch.

"Jarrod, I am so sorry! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I was going to tell you, but then you were shot!" Edwina was shaken to her core by the nastiness he was displaying towards her. Shouting, raging, any of that she could have coped with, but the cold way he hurled his statements was cutting her to the quick. She probably deserved it though, she thought, as his last comment swirled in her brain. It came to her that she needed to act quickly, before he said things that could never be taken back.

"You have a reputation for being very fair minded Jarrod, and listening to both sides of the story. You do that for perfect strangers; can you not do that for me?" Edwina pleaded, hoping that by appealing to his instincts, she could get him to try to understand why it had all happened. It wasn't just for her sake, but also for Nick's sake, as well as his family.

Jarrod looked at her, standing across from him, and noted the intensity of the large, dark blue eyes. They had always reminded him of sapphires, and he thought back to the night he'd first taken her to dinner. She'd worn a dark blue dress, and a gold necklace set with sapphires; he'd felt like the luckiest man alive, as he escorted her into the restaurant. He sighed heavily, as his heart wrenched with pain at the memory.

"Well, I'm listening Edwina." Jarrod walked over to the imposing leather chair, behind the elaborately carved desk and sat down, carefully crossing his legs as he did so. He was rather curious, in the one part of his brain that wasn't overcome with emotions, to know what she was going to say. Edwina had always been a worthy opponent for him, in verbal debates – something he had always enjoyed sharing with her. It amazed him that he could recall pleasurable moments with her, even as he was disliking her now.

"I would like to apologize for not telling you about my father, Jarrod. It was wrong of me to keep that hidden from you." Edwina started to say, as she sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. It was clear that Jarrod wanted distance between them, and she was fine with that.

"You already felt pity for my father, with his condition; confessing what he'd done made me afraid that I would open him up to more of the same. I reasoned that since I was only working for you, it really didn't matter." She clasped her hands in her lap, knowing what she had to say next was hard.

"When we first started going out, I wasn't sure of where it was going to go. I knew, Jarrod that you were very interested in me, but I didn't have the same feelings." Edwina felt his aquamarine blue eyes staring intently at her, the pain so clear in them. "As we went out, well you were kind, charming, and very good company. I started to think that maybe there could be something between us, which made me realize I needed to tell you about my father. However, I could never find a good time, or the right words."

He looked at her sitting across from him, sitting up very straight, as she tried to explain her actions. Her comment about the pity he'd felt for her father stung him, even as the truth of it was clear. Jarrod had felt pity for the man, and the daughter who'd given up her life to care for him. He had always known how proud she was, as well as very smart. That still didn't excuse what she'd done, or the hurt she had caused.

"I can certainly see how having a father who was tried for treason, and served time in federal prison would be hard to explain." Jarrod retorted, as he cut and lit a cigar, drawing on it very heavily. He watched as her shoulders sagged, his barb having hit the mark. Unfortunately it didn't give him the pleasure he thought it would.

"Yes, it is hard to explain _a father's actions_, Jarrod! You of all people should know that!" Edwina, after a moment of shame, felt her pride stiffen her spine, as she thought about his reference to fathers. She had always been very quick thinking on her feet, and she wasn't going to let Jarrod, whose father had sired a child out of wedlock, disparage her father.

Jarrod took in the tilt of her chin, and her blazing sapphire eyes as she delivered her comeback. He was reminded of Brent – her cousin- taunting him as he tilted his chin to look down his nose at Jarrod. The resemblance was brilliantly clear to him; the passion, the fury, and the pride. Jarrod had to give her points for her spirit and fire, even as he was shocked that she would bring that subject up.

"Touché Edwina!" He replied, exhaling a large amount of smoke. Jarrod wondered how he ever could have thought of her as cold and remote! Deciding he didn't want to go down that path, he took three successive draws on his cigar. It gave him the chance to collect his thoughts, and regroup his thought process. He decided to get off the subject of fathers, seeing that nothing was really left to be said. Edwina was going to stand by her father, like he'd stood by his, even if he'd had to do it with Tom Barkley in his grave.

"Moving on from that subject, I am very curious as to why you and Nick had to sneak around behind my back, to carry on your affair!" Jarrod knew that as appalled as he was at who her father had been, so much of his anger was about her relationship with Nick. Thinking about them in his room was enough to make him curl his hands into fists.

"We didn't carry on our affair behind your back, Jarrod! Until that night at dinner, I had no idea who your brother was! It's not like you have any family photographs in your office." Edwina observed, thinking back to his office, and the lack of personalization there. Jarrod took her jab head on, but didn't respond to it. He had made a decision, two years earlier, after Beth's death, to keep his personal life separate from his professional one. That had involved removing any personal pictures from his public space.

"But you were very quick to agree to meet Nick at the River Queen hotel!" Jarrod delivered the words with burning hatred, thinking about what a fool he'd been – on that occasion and so many others. Her actions, and his brother's, in sneaking around wounded him deeply. He thought back to Nick in his office that day, bringing him some paperwork that wasn't important. A surge of hot rage hit him, as he realized that Nick had probably just been there to set up the evening with Edwina. An angry comment came to his lips, but he didn't get the chance to deliver it.

"Oh it wasn't like that!" Edwina stood up, trying to control the exasperation that she was starting to feel. He was hurt, that she understood, but he was completely misreading the situation. "Yes, Jarrod I met your brother that night, without telling you! However, you and I were not engaged, and I had not given you any promises of my affections." She tried to calm down, as she reminded herself that it was her fault she was in this situation.

Edwina had already acknowledged to herself, and Nick, how wrong it had been for her to continue to go out with Jarrod. She saw now that she had let him get his expectations up about their relationship, when it fact there was not one there. She had kept so much of her past from him, not wanting to share it – and not feeling comfortable sharing it either.

Jarrod's comment about wanting to marry her, as well as his anger at her meeting his brother upset her. She and Nick had only met to try to figure out where they were with each other. Edwina had been all set to talk to him, but he had been shot before she would have the chance. The fact that Brent had done the shooting was only to be expected, because his whole purpose had always been to ruin her life. Brent would never forgive her for marrying Charles, even though she'd had no say in the decision.

The only thing that was keeping her from flouncing out of the room was the fact that he was the brother of the man she was going to marry. Nick would stand by her no matter what, she knew very well; however, Edwina knew how much he loved his brother and she didn't want to come between them. She took a deep breath and hoped that what she said next was right.

"Jarrod, I met Nick when I was seventeen, and my world was about to come crashing down! The south was losing, daddy had been charged with treason, and I was about to marry my cousin to save a dying way of life." Edwina leveled her direct gaze at Jarrod, and he didn't like the contempt she was looking at him with. Somehow he felt like he was in the wrong, in spite of her actions with his brother.

Suddenly he wanted to get away from her gaze, but the desk and chair were in the corner of the room. It took him back to that day in the hall of the town house in Carson City, where she had come after him, blasting him for his disregard of her privacy. Jarrod remembered the picture in the hall, of her family, and how he had wondered if her mother had greeted with invading Yankees with the same disdain.

If Edwina had done nothing else with him, she had kept him totally off balance, with an ease that was breathtaking. She could hurl barbs at him as easily as drinking tea, and Jarrod saw how she could be a nasty opponent if crossed. The last rational part of his brain was warning him that he should be careful; like it had with his need for revenge after Beth's death. Just like last time though, his pride and anger were louder.

"Well now, as a true daughter of the south, and a southern belle par excellence, I would expect nothing else of you!" Jarrod lashed out, the fury and jealousy that was coursing through his body was controlling his mind. He would not give her the satisfaction of getting the better of him, no matter what he had to say or do in the process. It was the dark side of him coming to light once again, but he couldn't stop it.

"Your brother and I fell in love that night, Jarrod! We understood each other, our families, and our passion for our land!" Edwina saw exactly what he was doing, in trying to protect himself, but she knew that she had to stop him, before he dug himself a hole too deep to get out of. "He was a union spy, who couldn't compromise his mission, and I was the daughter of a traitor to the union. I never knew his real name, and he assumed that I would marry my cowardly cousin to save the family name."

Edwina turned away, not wanting to remember that long ago time, when love seemed gone forever. That thought though made her realize that Jarrod also wanted love, and had lost it twice now; once with Beth, and now because of her actions. The thought made her sad, and one part of her wished she could hug him, feeling his hurt very heavily.

"Jarrod, you are a wonderful, kind, brilliant man, and you deserve someone who will love you whole heartedly, no matter what!" Edwina turned and told him in a soft voice, seeing he would only hear so much right now. Hopefully he would think about her words later, and maybe find consolation in them. "Yes, I could have married you, but it would have been settling for both of us, and neither one of us would have been happy!"

"Please, I don't care that you hate me, are angry at me, or any other dark emotions! I get it, and I understand! But don't take it out on your brother, who loves you! We only met privately because he didn't know my feelings toward you and him." Edwina looked him directly in the eye, as she went on, hoping he would understand what she was saying. "Nick was ready to put aside his feelings for me, if I loved you! He even made the comment about how much you could offer me, including the governor's mansion! Your brother would do anything for you, including turning his back on love!"

Jarrod, the Scotch finally catching up with him, heard what she was saying through a veil of net. He hated hearing both her words, and the tone they were being delivered in, as if she was feeling sorry for him. It didn't seem feasible that his brother would ever turn his back on Edwina, who was so beautiful, as well as strong and proud. At the back of his mind, too, he wondered what the point of being governor was anyway.

"Would you please just leave?" Jarrod finally managed to find his voice, as he looked at the woman who had once been the queen of his dreams, but was now his worst nightmare. He didn't want her, or her sympathetic tone looking down at him, as she justified his brother's actions.

"Please, Jarrod, don't do this! Would you not understand?" Edwina started to plead, until she saw the contempt and hatred in the aquamarine eyes. She stood up very straight, realizing that pleading would get her nowhere, and not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her beg. Before she could say anything else, he spoke again.

"Please leave now!" He spat, as he stood up and walked over to the fireplace, where he threw his glass, with a violence that scared her badly. Edwina nodded her head, and backed away slowly, not wanting to provoke him. She made it to the door, and exited quickly, shutting it behind her. It was only after she was out of the room that she was able to breath, as her body started to shake.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Nick and Victoria looked up as she entered the front room, and they knew right away that it had gone badly. Edwina's pallor and wide eyes were indications, as well as the slow jerky way she was walking. Nick jumped up at went over to hug her, as he led her over to the sofa, helping her to sit down. He went and poured some brandy into a snifter, and brought it back to her. She took it with trembling hands, and drank it quickly.

"Ok, I'm going to go talk to him now! I'm the one he's mad at, and you shouldn't have to be the receiver of his anger." Nick bellowed, jumped up, and balled his fists, ready to go deal with his brother. He had no problem understanding Jarrod being upset, but it wasn't fair to take it out on Teddy.

"Nick, let's give him some time to cool off, and then I will go talk to him." Victoria put her hand up to stop him, and he stepped back. His mother had been very understanding when he'd told her the whole story. It had been a relief to hear that she would welcome Teddy as his wife. Her only concern was how quickly Nick wanted the wedding, but was slightly mollified by his comment that it would be a small, private ceremony.

"He asked me to leave, and I think it would be best if I did, right now." Edwina put the brandy snifter down, and stood up. "Can someone drive me into town? Eliza can pack our stuff, and come later this afternoon." She looked over at Victoria, trying to imagine what the woman must think of her.

"Victoria, I want to apologize for all this mess that you had to endure. I never wanted to hurt Jarrod, you, or your family. I am so sorry for my actions and Brent's too." Edwina offered, knowing that it was paltry at best. Her kinsman had invaded the house, and held them at gunpoint, all the while revealing her secrets, thus breaking the heart of Victoria's eldest son.

The grey haired matriarch regarded the woman standing next to Nick, and took in how sorrowful she looked. Victoria couldn't blame for her feeling bad, because it was the long shadows from her past that led to this day. However, the older woman was honest enough to admit that while Edwina had brought the kindling for the devastating fire, Victoria had been the one to strike the match, igniting the blaze.

She thought about her wish, over a year ago, for all of her children to be happily married. Victoria had then silently vowed to herself that she would welcome whoever Nick brought home as wife, provided that they could fill the loneliness the man felt. It was clear that Edwina – or Teddy- as Nick called her, loved Nick, and he loved her too.

"Edwina, Nick has told me the whole story, and I understand." Victoria reached over to hug the young woman, before she went on. "I'll look forward to having lunch with you next week, where we can discuss everything that has happened." She was hoping to have a second chance with Edwina, to get to know the real woman, not the formal one she'd only seen so far. The circumstances were less than ideal, but Victoria gave Edwina credit for owning up to her part in the situations, as well as being concerned about the impact on the family.

"Teddy, let me drive you into town." Nick offered, before he turned to look at Victoria. "Mother, once I get back I AM going to talk to him! This is really between him and me, and it needs to be settled today!" He stated forcefully, wanting to deal with the situation directly.

"Yes, Nick, you are going to have to talk with him, but right now I think Jarrod needs some distance from you." Victoria sighed, hearing the determination in her son's voice. Privately she hoped that the drive into town would calm Nick down some. She knew her sons very well, and if they confronted each other right now, it would be a knock down, dragged out affair. Jarrod had every right to be angry and hurt, but Nick needed to be the bigger person; after all he'd won Edwina's heart.

"Victoria, just so you know, Jarrod had been drinking scotch pretty hard when I was in there." Edwina confided, having seen the signs of intoxication in him. She didn't blame him, but thought that his mother should know what was going on. The older woman sighed heavily, as she said goodbye to Nick and Edwina.

Once they were gone, she surveyed the room, and as her eye caught the tray of drinks, she debated having a small amount of brandy, to fortify herself for the task ahead. Deciding that she would wait until after the talk, she walked over to the study door and knocked. When there had been no answer after two minutes, she knocked again and then tried the handle. It was unlocked and she opened the door and entered the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

Victoria studied the room, and when she saw Jarrod her heart went out to him. He was sitting on the gold velvet sofa in the study, so like two years ago, after Beth's death. He was jacketless, his shirt undone at the neck, while his eyes were blank. She saw the decanter of scotch on the marble topped table in front of him, and the glass next to it. The scotch was half gone, and a lit cigar was in the ashtray next to the full glass.

"May I talk to you?" Victoria asked simply, wishing she could make it better for him like she used, when he was a little boy. However, she reminded herself, he was a man, with a man's emotions and pride.

"Are you here to console me? I was expecting Nick to come in here, after the way I spoke to his _Teddy_." Jarrod snarled, giving special emphasis to the name, which he had come to hate in a very short time. "Or, are you here to tell me that there is someone out there who will really love me, not just pretend to! Please, I've already had that speech from _Teddy_." He added in a snappish voice, wanting his mother to leave.

She heard the words, and the tone, and realized that Jarrod had very deep feelings for Edwina. Victoria mentally reviewed the thoughts she'd had the last two weeks, since the couple had been in Stockton. It had struck her that the relationship was rather one sided, and of course now she knew why.

"Actually Jarrod, I'm here to apologize." Victoria stated, and her words caused Jarrod to look up from the scotch. He had not expected that, and gave her a puzzled stare through eyes that were starting to get unfocused from all the alcohol he'd drunk in a short time.

"Why do you need to apologize, lovely lady? You're not the one who caused all this!" Jarrod took the smoldering cigar from the ashtray and took a large draw on it, before stubbing it out. The ashes from it seemed to be a fitting analogy for his life right now.

"Yes, Jarrod, I am the one who caused all this." Victoria answered, as she came over to sit next to him. He was all set to disagree, but she stopped him. "No, not like you are thinking. I did though put everything into motion, when I arranged for Edwina to go out with you." She went on to remind him of that visit to San Francisco, as he looked at her through narrow eyes.

"Do you remember Heath telling me to leave it alone, and that it wasn't a good idea to force a relationship? His comment, about how if something between you and Edwina had not happened by now, there was probably a reason?" Victoria advised, and was glad to see Jarrod nod his head, indicating that he was listening.

"Edwina was still holding a torch for Nick, and if I had left things alone, sooner or later they would have met up again – without you being in the middle!" She tried to console him, privately beating herself up again for interfering in Jarrod's life.

"Wouldn't that have been nice! Then they would not have needed to SNEAK AROUND BEHIND MY BACK!" Jarrod raised his voice to a level worthy of Nick. Victoria saw that it wasn't only a broken heart that was hurting him, but also his brother's behavior. She silently cursed Brent St. Claire, not knowing that she was joining a long line of people who'd already done that.

"My understanding, from Nick is that they only met once, and it was because they had not seen each other in thirteen years. He felt very bad about it, but didn't have any other way to talk to Edwina." Victoria was pretty sure her explanation was going to fall on deaf ears, but she tried anyway. His response was making her even happier that she'd sent Nick into town.

"Your brother loves you, and cares about you very much, Jarrod! He wouldn't deliberately do something to hurt you; after what he went through with Hester especially." Victoria wondered if anything she was saying to getting through to him. "Nick just wanted to know what Edwina's feelings were, towards you. He told me, and I believe him, that if she had been in love with you, he would have stepped aside. Please, Jarrod, hear what I am saying!" She sighed, and decided to try a change of topic, to get his mind pointed in a different direction.

"I am very curious about something Jarrod, and I want you to think hard before you answer me." Victoria began, as he went to pick up the glass of scotch. She stopped him, saying "I think you've had enough for right now." His face was flushed, and his eyes rather blurry; she wanted him half way coherent for their talk.

"You met Edwina over a year ago in Carson City, and she has been working for you since the early part of the year, right?" Victoria inquired, and then continued on. "You have been going out with her since April, and it is now August, so that makes four months. Which leads me to my big question, Jarrod, is why you didn't know anything about her past?" She was surprised that her son had not done more investigating into Edwina's background.

"Because I am, according to dear old cousin Brent, stupid and clueless, while Edwina is lovely and deceitful!" Jarrod retorted, seeing the man laughing at him.

"No Jarrod, you are not any of those things." Victoria paused, giving him a sad smile. "You were a lonely man who met a woman that was not only beautiful, but also could carry on a conversation with you. That is a rare combination Jarrod, and one a man would fall for very easily." She wanted him to understand that he wasn't at fault.

"Well at least I now know why she knew so much about politics and financial affairs! And the way she could talk to politicians too!" Jarrod sniffed. "Her father held the fourth highest position in America at one time." He glared at his mother, as he took a drink of the scotch, not caring about her reaction. The idea of Edwina, as the perfect wife for a future governor mocked him, and he hoped the dark, warm liquid would blot out the mockery.

"I know that you are hurt Jarrod, because you cared about Edwina very much. I need to state though that to an outsider, the relationship appeared very one sided. Did you not see that?" She asked gently, gripping his arm with her hand. He turned his aquamarine eyes to her blue ones, and saw honesty and love in them. Jarrod had not had so much scotch that he didn't see where she was going with her questions.

He thought back to the night, after his visit to the River Queen Hotel, when he'd stood in the front hall and realized how much he didn't know about Edwina. Even as clarity was coming to him now, Jarrod remembered Nick and Edwina in his room, and how passionately they had kissed each other. The anger coursed over him, and he drank the rest of the scotch in the glass in one gulp.

"**This is my fault**? **Are you taking their side**?" Jarrod raised his voice, as bitterness filled his throat. He reached for another cigar and lit it, wanting to erase the taste in his mouth. He watched his mother tilt her head slightly, as she regarded him intently.

"What I am trying to suggest is that maybe you were so attracted to the illusion of Edwina, that you never saw, or wanted to see, the person she really is. And I'm not absolving her of blame, Jarrod. She should have told you about her father, and I'm sure she regrets it." That was one of the things she wanted to talk to Edwina about, privately, at their lunch next week.

The cigar was doing nothing for the bitter taste of bile in his mouth, and he put it out violently, as he pondered his mother's words. All it seemed to him though was a further condemnation of his mental acumen. His mother was just giving him a pass because he'd been a poor lonely man, and Edwina had been beautiful.

It was the thought of Edwina's beauty that twisted his gut and heart badly, as he saw her standing next to Nick; his brother's arm possessively around her. By now the heat from the scotch was running strong in his blood, and as he thought about Edwina, Nick, and his mother it boiled to the top. He jerked up from the sofa, rather like how Brent had jerked after Eliza had shot him, and threw his empty glass into the fireplace.

"**You're taking their side, aren't you? Nick is going to marry her and bring her to our house, and you are perfectly fine with it!**" Jarrod whirled from the fireplace, his voice loud, and faced his mother, hatred contorting his handsome features. Victoria realized clearly that the man was getting ready to cross a line, similar to the one he'd crossed when Beth had died. She regretted, not for the first time, that Jarrod's habit of keeping everything inside him only led to these massive meltdowns when something happened that he couldn't control.

"I am not taking anyone's side, Jarrod! I am merely trying to help you come to terms with what has happened." Victoria raised her voice, to the _don't mess with me_ tone, that even managed to get Nick to back down. She was gratified to see that Jarrod wasn't so drunk yet that it didn't register with him.

"Jarrod, Nick lives here too!" Victoria saw that reasoning and sympathy were getting her nowhere; maybe some tough talk was the answer. "Nick and Edwina are going to get married! You will have to accept that; not today, not even tomorrow, but at some point you need to find peace with them!" She stood up and got right in his face, wanting him to understand just what the stakes were.

"Nick loves Edwina, and she loves him! Yes, she was going out with you, but clearly you two did not have the same feelings for each other." Victoria saw that Jarrod was too angry to see reason. She couldn't blame him for his reaction, but she didn't want his fury to tear the family apart. Seeing that further conversation would get nowhere, she strode over to the wooden door.

Reaching it she jerked the handle open, before she turned to look at him one last time. Jarrod stood there, disheveled, flushed of face, and furious, as he regarded her. Victoria remembered the last time the man had looked like that, before he took off after Cass Hyatt. On that occasion he had punched Nick out, and she became very afraid of what Jarrod might do to Nick now.

"Jarrod, finish the scotch off, and move on to the bourbon! Get plastered and blot out your feelings – we'll talk tomorrow!" Victoria told him, wanting him passed out before Nick got back from taking Edwina home. She knew that Nick would not engage Jarrod if he was drunk beyond recognition, which would give both men the chance to cool down.

He looked at her in disbelief, as she turned her back on him, just like his alcohol fueled brain said that Nick and Edwina had turned their back on him. Jarrod couldn't believe that he was being scorned, when he was the one that Brent had laughed at, even as Edwina had wronged him. It just struck him as so unfair, that everyone was taking Edwina's side in the matter.

"**MOTHER, JUST SO YOU KNOW, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE EITHER ONE OF THEM FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!**" Jarrod's voice rang around the room, as Victoria left the room, leaving Jarrod to stare at the closed door.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note: This is a long chapter, but I know that everyone has been waiting for this scene. Instead of doing two chapters and dragging it out, this seemed the best way.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

Nick came back from taking Teddy home, in a calmer frame of mind than when he'd left. On the drive into town they'd been mostly silent, as she cuddled close to him. When they did talk it was just casual observations about the countryside. It was as if both had an unspoken agreement not to talk about what had happened in the study.

Once they were at the town house, she invited him out to sit on the terrace, overlooking the river. Carmen brought tea for her, but she had kindly offered Nick something stronger. He decided though to pass, wanting to have his wits together for when he talked to his brother. It was a quiet time, and he watched as Teddy calmed down, as they drank their tea and watched the river flow by.

It was then that she had told him everything that had transpired in the study with Jarrod. It touched him that she had felt bad about getting frustrated with Jarrod, even as she felt sad for him. Teddy told him what she had told his brother, even as he was throwing her out of the room. Nick looked over at her, admiring her bravery and compassion, in trying to make the best of a bad situation. He took her in his arms, and gave her a gentle kiss, before telling her that he loved her.

He would have liked to have stayed longer, but Nick knew that she was tired and still slightly shocked by what had happened that afternoon. There was also the issue of the talk he would need to have with his brother. Teddy's words, about Jarrod wanting love, resonated with Nick. He wished that Jarrod had not needed to find out about them the way he did, but at least now everything was in the open. Nick was also realistic enough to admit that there was no guarantee that his brother would have acted at all different.

Arriving back at the house, he saw Heath in the barn, and they chatted for a few moments about the stray cattle. Nick then told him about what had happened with Brent St. Claire, and the intruders. He left out the rest of the story, but asked Heath if he and Melissa would have dinner with him at Teddy's house tomorrow night. She wanted to tell both of them the whole story, about her family, and the gold.

Heath agreed, making the comment that he'd planned on taking Melissa out anyway, so it would work. He also offered to go talk to Jarrod, but Nick turned down the well meaning offer. He wanted to deal with Jarrod directly, not through a third party. Heath nodded his head in understanding, before he announced that he was going to go spend some time with the hands in the bunkhouse, to give Nick privacy.

Entering the house from the back, he came across Silas and Eliza in the kitchen. He talked to them for a bit, once again praising Eliza on her actions. She smiled happily, and then excused herself, saying she needed to pack Miss Edwina's things, to return to town. Nick didn't miss the look the couple exchanged, and he was sure that there was something between them. Silas confirmed that when he spoke, once Eliza had left.

"Mr. Nick, do you have some time? There is something I need to discuss with you." The older man asked, and when Nick indicated that he did, Silas gestured for him to sit in the chair by the table. He brought coffee, and a plate of cookies out, before he started talking.

"I hope you won't be upset, but Eliza has told me all about you and Miss Edwina." Silas started, and Nick nodded his head, not surprised. "The thing is, Eliza and I have feelings for each other, and I want to marry her." He put it out there, and waited for the young man's reaction.

"Silas I am so happy for you! She is an incredible woman, and I think you are doing the right thing." Nick reached over and hugged the older Negro, thrilled that he'd found someone. He remembered the sad story the man had told him, all those years ago, and saw that this was a second chance for him.

"Mr. Nick, I sure am glad to hear to you say that! I know sometimes servants marrying are frowned upon, in a household." Silas replied, knowing his world all too well. The Barkley's had been different than any other people he'd ever worked for, or heard about, and once again he said a private prayer of thanks for the day he'd met Tom Barkley, at the hotel in St. Louis.

"Silas, you know you are more than a servant!" Nick announced, his voice booming around the kitchen. A thought came to him, and he gave the man one of his infectious grins. Based on what his mother had already told him, he and Teddy would be living at the main house.

"You know, that little one room cottage you live in is not that big. Would you and Eliza like the two bedroom house north of the barn?" There were several rooms set aside for servants in the big house, but Silas had always liked having his own space. The small cottage was tucked in back of the house, by the greenhouse.

"Mr. Nick that is too kind of you! Are you sure?" Silas was overwhelmed with the offer, as he pictured the spacious house on the other side of the barn. Eliza was going to be thrilled to have somewhere of her own, he knew. It was the thought of Eliza that reminded him of what else he'd wanted to talk to Mr. Nick about. "You know how you've always offered to teach me how to shoot? Well Mr. Nick I think it is time I learned how!" He was rewarded with a slap on the back, before the younger man stood up.

"Do you mind me asking, Silas? Is Mr. Jarrod still in the study? And what about my mother?" Nick wanted to deal with Jarrod before he was too drunk; based on what Teddy had said about the amount of scotch his brother had consumed, it might be too late. He also wanted to know how Victoria's conversation had gone with him. Silas' reply took Nick by surprise.

"I took Mr. Jarrod some coffee and sandwiches over an hour ago. Mr. Nick, he didn't look too good." The older Negro man replied, remembering the flushed face, unfocused eyes, and slightly slurred words. Silas was too much of a gentleman to come out and say that Mr. Jarrod was drunk, but he was sure that Mr. Nick would know what he meant. "Miz Barkley, she retired to her room and asked not to be disturbed. She left this message for me to give to you." He handed the dark haired cowboy a folded note, sealed with wax.

Nick took it and broke the seal, to read what was inside;

_Dear Nick, I hope Edwina is safely home and settled. I spent some time with Jarrod, but it didn't go well. He is very angry at your meeting with Edwina, as well as what she hadn't told him about her family background._

_I doubt very much he will listen to what you have to say, provided he is in any condition to do so. Please, if you do talk to him, be the bigger man, even as hard as it might be. He is angry, hurt, and ready to lash out at everyone, not caring about the wounds he causes._

_Quite frankly, I would prefer that you wait until tomorrow, to have your conversation with him. However, knowing you as I do, you won't want to do that. All that I ask is that you think about the bigger picture and our bonds as a family._

_ Love,_

_ Mother_

It wasn't even 5:00pm in the afternoon, Nick calculated; if his mother had taken to her room this early she must be very upset. He sighed, and looked at the note again, before folding it and putting it in his pocket.

Standing there in the kitchen, he, for one of the few times, thought long and hard about his next move. His mother obviously thought that Jarrod would be passed out by now; at least she was hoping so Nick wouldn't engage him in the heat of the moment. Nick though balanced that against Silas' statement of Jarrod asking for coffee and sandwiches; he could not have been that drunk if that was the case.

Nick reasoned that Jarrod must have wanted to be sober enough to deal with him, in the here and now. He remembered the last time he'd had to deal with Jarrod wound up and drunk, and how he had ended up knocked out on the study floor. That time, Nick had only been trying to stop Jarrod from seeking revenge; this time, it was Nick that was taking the woman that Jarrod loved.

The thought of his brother in love caused a wave of guilt to wash over him. It bothered him because he knew that while Jarrod had been in love, it was clear to everyone else that Teddy didn't reciprocate those feelings. She had confessed, with great sorrow, her reasons for going along with Jarrod's courtship.

He then remembered her comment about how she would rather be happy with him in a small house, than the governor's mansion with a man she didn't love. Nick also weighed Teddy's words, about how Jarrod needed a woman who would love him whole heartedly, no matter what. His brother needed someone, that much was clear, but it wasn't Teddy. Jarrod wouldn't see that right now, but down the road, Nick hoped he would.

It was that thought that made him able to go face his brother in the study. Jarrod was going to be beyond mad, and Nick saw that it was his right. It came to him that the high price he had not been able to pay for Teddy, that long ago night in South Carolina, was now going to be collected. Nick bowed his head and said a silent prayer that he would handle the confrontation correctly. It was important for the sake of their family; his mother's statement about the bonds of their family weighed heavily on his mind. Teddy too, with her concern of not wanting to come between him and his brother, was also in the forefront of his mind.

Nick decided that Jarrod wanted to deal with him, as badly as Nick did too. He squared his shoulders, and made the decision that his mother knew he would make, and walked to the study, wanting to get the confrontation over with. Nick Barkley never shirked his duty or responsibility, and certainly in this case he wouldn't. Arriving at the study door, he knocked, and waited for the response from inside.

Jarrod, after his mother had left had been all set to finish off the scotch, but something about her voice had stopped him. It was the contempt he heard, the same contempt that Edwina had talked to him, tinged with sympathy, which caused him to stop before he poured another glass. He was just drunk enough to understand that another glass or two, and he would be passed out, and in no shape to deal with his brother.

The fury he felt towards Nick, as he thought about that scene in his bedroom, made him turn away from the drinks tray. Obviously he had not imagined the scene with Edwina and Nick, as they had made out while he was supposedly sick from a high fever. Jarrod wondered if they wished that he had died from Cousin Brent's wounds, which would have solved all kinds of issues.

He truly felt like everyone had forsaken him, and it was only brought home when he'd had Silas bring in sandwiches and coffee for him. The man wouldn't meet his gaze, and Jarrod remembered Nick's comment on how Silas was getting on with Eliza. That only annoyed him more, because it was due to Eliza, over a year ago in Carson City, that he'd come to know Edwina.

Jarrod spent the next hour drinking two cups of coffee, and choking down half a sandwich on the tray. He wanted to be coherent enough to deal with his brother; the man who had taken the woman he loved from him. The comments that his mother had dropped hovered around the edge of his brain, but he disregarded them. He knew that if Nick had not been in the picture Edwina would have happily married him, for the security and status he could give her. She would have, he was sure, come to love him in time.

The knock on the door let him know that Nick was coming to talk to him, and he decided a quick shot of whiskey was in order. Jarrod was looking forward to letting his brother know exactly what he'd gotten himself in the middle of.

"Come in!" Jarrod strode over to the heavy wooden door, and threw it open, stepping back to let Nick enter. He took in his brother's clothes, including the black leather vest, and the booted feet with the elaborate Mexican silver spurs.

"Just so you know Nick, you should really remove your spurs, – they are going to ruin the carpet." Jarrod observed coldly, as he regarded the man. Nick took careful stock of Jarrod, and saw that while he was intoxicated, the man was not drunk. That was both good and bad, because his brother was now like a badly wounded animal, ready to lash out at the least provocation.

"Would you like to talk now or maybe tomorrow?" Nick decided to take a neutral position, wanting to see just how combative Jarrod was going to be.

"Brother dear, I think we need to talk now! Especially because of cousin Brent – between you and me I would think long and hard before marrying into that mess! Oh, but of course you already knew all about Edwina's family!" Jarrod faced him head on, asking the question in a sneering voice. "Wait, you call her Teddy? What a stupid name!" He knew that he was being petty, but Jarrod felt like he needed to hit below the belt. Edwina's comment about his father still rankled, and while he couldn't take it out on her, his brother was more than fair game.

"Look Jarrod, I can understand how you feel about my – hell, if the situation was reserved – oh yeah, it was once – not quite, but similar enough!" Nick started to say, wondering if the man was sober enough to hear what he was saying.

"God Nick, this is not the least bit similar to you, Heath, and Hester! I do find it interesting though that you always seem to find yourself in these situations." Jarrod observed, walking over to the desk, before turning to face his brother. "Does _your Teddy_ know about your past misdeeds?"

Nick heard the anger and fury in his brother's voice, and sighed, suddenly wishing he had taken his mother's advice. Jarrod was too wound up to listen to anything, not matter how well presented. However, Nick saw that having come this far, he couldn't turn back now, in trying to talk to his brother.

"Jarrod, when I met Teddy she was seventeen, and I was nineteen! I was posing as Confederate scout, while she was holding on to her family's destiny, even as she knew how wrong the way of life was!" Nick walked over to where his brother was. "She was looking at losing everything, including land that had been in her family for over two hundred years! However, she stood by her family, while I did my duty!" He wished his brother could understand what it had been like, but Jarrod's words killed that hope.

"Yes, your little undercover mission slinking around the south! I am sure that you were the dashing officer in Confederate grey! How nice that you were able to enjoy the hospitality of the Secretary of the Treasury for the Confederate Government. And how can we forget those trunks you saw in the barn." Jarrod commented, as he looked at his brother through narrow eyes.

"What the hell was I supposed to do, Jarrod? My mission was to gather information on the low country plantations, outside of Charleston. Nothing was said about Edward Rutledge in my briefing!" Nick countered, thinking about his shock at finding out who his host was; he had been sure that it was a bad joke on God's part that he had ended up where he was.

"I bet you had a fine time though, talking to all those old southern landowners – horses, et al? You do it so well." Jarrod countered. "For you it is always about the land, right? Oh, poor Teddy having to lose her family's holdings! Did she throw herself in your arms – like the night she did in my room? Obviously she has had a lot of practice at that maneuver!"

Nick drew himself up very tall, as he realized that Jarrod was saying what he was, out of hurt and pain. The words also confirmed the suspicion that he'd had, about whether his brother had been aware of Teddy in his room that night. Neither he nor Teddy had meant for what had happened to happen, and Nick had no problem understanding Jarrod's feelings, because it had been wrong of them.

"Jarrod, I'm sorry for that, really! Teddy and I had not planned on having any contact with each other, until after she talked to you. She was very insistent about that, wanting to do the right thing!" Nick explained, almost pleading. "However, you got shot, and then mother invited her out here. Teddy was in your room because mother had a backache after sitting with you every night. I came in to relieve her, and was surprised to find Teddy."

"God, would you just stop your self-serving justifications!" Jarrod got in Nick's face as he hurled the words, the smell of scotch very apparent. "I've already heard how you only met her at the River Queen _because there was no other way to talk to her_. A meeting you setup in **MY OFFICE, UNDER MY NOSE?**" He roared, looking at his brother with hatred. Nick sighed, as he realized that Jarrod wasn't done yet.

"Your dear old Teddy was quite willing to meet you though in such a déclassé way! I'd wonder if she hadn't done it before, if I was you! And spare me the speech about how she only wanted to do the right thing! I don't think she would know the right thing if it was presented to her! She is a lying, deceitful bitch!" Jarrod took pleasure in making the statement, taking care to notice Nick's reaction to the words. He wanted to provoke his brother, as he continued on "By the way, I heard all about the pink roses you ordered for the evening – a vulgar display, but perfect for a whore."

"Enough, Jarrod! I don't care what you say or do to me, but you leave Teddy out of it." Nick's temper snapped, as he heard the words his brother used. "She has only ever wanted to do the right thing by you, even as you disregarded her desires! I heard all about how you followed her home in Carson City!" His right foot jutted out, as he got into fighting mode, starting to raise his arms.

Jarrod smiled with pleasure as he saw what Nick was doing. "Your Teddy and the words right thing don't belong in the same sentence. I could have been disbarred for what she did, with the mine sale." He goaded his dark haired brother, the anger rising even higher as he thought about how she had deceived him from the first day.

"I should have known then what a lying, convening bitch she was!" Jarrod sneered, and watched as Nick's hands curled into fists. "Are you going to fight me? Why not, isn't it what you do? Only this time instead of a bar, it is just you and me."

Nick couldn't take it anymore and executed a nice right cross, causing Jarrod to fall to his knees. "Don't criticize Teddy! She was only trying to help her father, and you certainly didn't have a problem with it when you were trying to hire her to run your law practice. Wait, you really only wanted to go out with her, but her skills was a nice bonus." He exclaimed, as he watched Jarrod slowly rise up, and pause to rub his jaw.

"Considering who you've hired in the past, Teddy was head and shoulders above any of them. I don't want to hear one more word against her!" Nick declared, and was rewarded with Jarrod coming at him, hitting him hard in the face. He staggered backwards, but kept his balance, which only incensed Jarrod more.

"I know all about your comments about my hiring practices, brother! Big old boss man Nick is such an expert, after all." Jarrod hated the sight of his brother standing there, and anger overcame him. "I think it is rather ironic that you are punching me out, after the way you moved in on the woman I was seeing." He taunted, wanting to get his brother going again, so he could take another swing at him.

"I am punching you out because you insulted the woman I love, the one I AM GOING TO MARRY!" Nick roared the words, and watched as hurt replaced anger in his brother's eyes. It came to him that he was about to cross the same line that Jarrod already had. His mother's plea, about remembering their bonds as a family, as well as Teddy's comment that Jarrod only wanted to be loved, resonated in his head. Nick took a deep breath, and stepped back, lowering his hands at the same time.

Jarrod couldn't believe that Nick was not going to punch him out, and the reference to him marrying Edwina caused Jarrod's blood to boil. He lunged at Nick, swinging with both fists, as he tried to hit the man. Unfortunately the scotch was finally catching up with him, and the next time Jarrod swung, he toppled over and found himself lying on the floor.

"I think we are done with this conversation for tonight, Jarrod! I'm not going to hit a man who is down, but trust me – if you ever insult Teddy again, I will be more than glad to finish what we started." Nick walked over to where his brother was sprawled out on the floor. "Hopefully by tomorrow we will both be calmer, and we can finish our discussion." He stated, trying not to look disdainful as he regarded his brother.

Jarrod heard the threat in his brother's voice very clearly; just as clearly as the pitying look he'd given him. He watched as Nick turned his back on him, just as everyone else had too. Nick walked over to the door and started to open it, and Jarrod suddenly felt furious at Nick.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW, NICK BARKLEY, I HATE YOU! AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He almost screamed, but was only rewarded with the door being slammed very hard. Jarrod felt an immense loneliness overtake him, which caused him to curl up in a tight ball, on the floor. Tears of anger and sadness flowed from his eyes, before he passed out.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

Jarrod woke up in the dark room, and realized that he was in his own bed. His head hurt like he'd been drinking, his jaw was throbbing, and his right hand felt like it had punched out a wall. Managing to sit up, he saw the faint streaks of dawn in the sky, as he glanced over at the open window. He reached for his pocket watch on the nightstand, and saw that it was almost 4:00am.

It was when he went to rub his jaw that he remembered that he had gotten drunk, punched Nick, and ended up on the floor of the study. Everything was hazy after that, but he had a vague recollection of Heath helping him upstairs, at some point. Jarrod carefully got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. There was water in the urn, and he poured some in the basin, before splashing it on his face.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, the events of yesterday afternoon came rushing into his foggy brain. Jarrod replayed the conversations with Edwina, his mother, and Nick in his mind, and he cringed as he thought about his behavior. However, he then remembered exactly what had triggered everything, and a rush of anger hit him hard.

He turned away from the mirror and looked around the room, to the spot where Edwina and Nick had kissed passionately. The fury started to rise again, as he thought about them, before a wave of nausea rose from his stomach. Jarrod went back over and sat down on his bed, as he contemplated his life. The thought of facing Nick was distasteful, while his mother's reproachful stare would only make his head hurt worse.

Above anything else though, he certainly didn't want to see Edwina, especially with Nick, acting like the happy couple. He remembered his mother, and Nick both stating that the marriage was going to take place. Jarrod also thought about his mother's words, about how 'Nick lived here too'. It came to Jarrod that while Nick lived here, he didn't have to!

It was clear that his mother would side with Nick and Edwina, in spite of how deceitful she had been. The anger rose in him again, replacing the nausea, as he remembered his statement that he would never forgive them. Jarrod squared his shoulders, as he vowed to adhere to that, even if it meant he had to leave the house.

As he pondered that, it came to him that it would be good for him to get away from Stockton, and his family. His first thought was to go to San Francisco, but the thought of Uncle Samuel telling him what a damn fool he'd been stopped him. There was also the matter of having to face everyone when the news about Nick and Edwina started to circulate. Jarrod knew that his relationship with Edwina had been very public, and he could just imagine the gossip that was going to be generated.

At some point he would have to face it all, but not when everything was still so fresh. He was trying to figure out where to go, when a picture on the wall, of a seascape, caught his eye. Of course, Isla de los lirios, or Island of the Lilies, was the perfect place to escape to. The small island was ten miles off of the coast of Carmel, and mostly inhabited by fisherman, and yachting enthusiasts.

One of the estates that he had handled had involved a small cottage on a private beach, along with other holdings in the rest of the state. Jarrod had visited the island, and loved how peaceful and isolated it was. The heir to the estate was not interested in the cottage; he was prone to seasickness and the only way to get to the place was by boat. Jarrod made a generous offer for the place, and had owned it for almost two years now.

His practice had kept him so busy though that he'd only been able to get out there once, since the purchase. Jarrod decided that now was a perfect time to visit, and the place had the added bonus of being something his family knew nothing about. He had not told them about the purchase, liking the idea of his own sanctuary.

Rising from the bed, he washed up, and then started to pull things out to pack. His well worn traveling case was under the bed, and easy to get to. It was when he was done packing that he realized that he couldn't just leave, with no notice. The idea, once again, of facing anyone in his family right now, didn't please him though. Jarrod, after some thought, decided that leaving notes for his mother, Nick, and Edwina was the way to handle the situation.

He sat down at the small desk, and quickly wrote the ones to his family, taking special pleasure in what he said to Nick. It was everything he'd not been able to say the night before, and Jarrod enjoyed getting it off of his chest. He vaguely had a memory of a law school professor telling him to be careful what was put on paper, but the satisfaction he felt in writing was too great.

Edwina's letter took longer, but it also gave him satisfaction as he left detailed instructions for her and his law practice. Jarrod wanted to make sure that she understood exactly what he thought of her, and her behavior. His plan was to ride Jingo into town, stop by his office, and leave the letter for her to find; he was sure she would go into the office. He calculated that he should be able to make the 5:30am train into San Francisco with no problem.

Once he was done, he sealed the letters, rose from his desk, and went over to his bed, where he closed his suitcase. Heading downstairs, he left the letters for Nick and his mother at the places at the dining room table. Walking over to the front door, he took one last look around the gracious hallway, wondering when he would ever see it again. It had always given him pleasure to come home, and smell the flowers that his mother had in the front hall.

Unfortunately, the fragrance now reminded him of the night he'd come back from the River Queen Hotel. Jarrod sighed, suddenly feeling very sad at what his life had become, but also thinking how unfair it was that he was being exiled, when he'd done nothing wrong. Taking one last look around, he said a silent goodbye, and opening the door, walked out into the early morning dawn. His head still hurt, and his shoulders sagged, but nothing was worse than the pain and anger that were waging war in his heart.

_Later that morning…_

Nick came in from the barn, more than ready for breakfast, after the morning chores. He had not had dinner the night before, having had no appetite after his talk with Jarrod. Added to it was the now black eye he had, from where Jarrod had hit him. This morning several of the hands had started to inquire about what bar fight Nick had gotten into this time, but the growl he greeted them with stopped the questions. Entering the dining room now, he knew that his mother would know exactly how it had happened. If he hadn't been so hungry he would have put off facing her, but he knew she would have found out anyway.

His mother and Heath were already there, as was Silas, who was standing by the sideboard, where several covered dishes were. It was when he went to sit down at his place that he saw the white envelope, with his name in Jarrod's handwriting.

"What is this?" He inquired, looking over at his mother, who raised her eyebrows, as she saw his eye. Heath shot him a look, as he shrugged his shoulders, as if to say 'I didn't tell her'.

"Nick, I asked you not to confront him, but of course you didn't listen to me!" Victoria shook her head, as she added. "You should probably thank the scotch that he couldn't have done worse to you. As far as the letter, read it for yourself. I had one too, but mine just stated that he wanted some time away from us. I'm sure yours is much more interesting!" She added with a tilt of her head. Privately, she didn't think it was a bad thing for Jarrod to get away, but she hoped that permanent damage had not been done to the brother's relationship.

"I am going to eat breakfast first! I already missed dinner last night, and a full stomach will make reading his missive easier – I hope." Nick stated with more bravado than he was really feeling. Jarrod's words, as he walked out of the study, on how he hated his brother and would never forgive him and been in Nick's head all night. He truly hoped that it was just the scotch talking, but there was a part of him that doubted that.

When he finished eating, not that he had really tasted the food he reached for the letter, and slowly opened it.

_Nick, I hope your face feels worse than my hand does; you deserved a lot more than one punch, and if I'd not had so much scotch you would have received it. Under the old Spanish laws, I could have shot you, for what you did!_

_I think it is for the best that I leave town for a while, until everything blows over. Be aware though that my feelings from last night have not changed in the least. You are undoubtedly happy because you have been reunited with your lost love, but I, as you can imagine, do not share that happiness! Neither will I wish you well on your marriage; please don't invite me to the wedding, because I will not attend._

_Just so you know, when I return to Stockton I will not be living at the ranch, since I have no desire to be under the same roof as you and your wife. Also, any ranch business you need my input on, I request that you have Heath, or mother, deal with me. I have no interest in talking to you! I am leaving a letter for your future wife, at my law office, too. You two will enjoy comparing notes I'm sure._

_ Jarrod Barkley, Esquire_

Nick finished reading the letter, and crumpled it into a tight ball, before standing up and walking over to the empty fireplace. He threw the paper into the fireplace, and then finding a match, lit it, before setting the paper on fire. His lips were tight, and his eyes narrow, as he watched the letter burn.

The thought of losing his brother, especially under these circumstances upset him. Nick though understood Jarrod's pride, and ego, and knew that they had taken a beating. Jarrod was only reacting as he would, but down the road everything would be different. His brother had gone out of his way to provoke him, but Nick understood where it was coming from.

"I am not going to read that again, and I hope that when he wrote it, he was still feeling the effects of the scotch!" Nick stated, before he left the room without another word. Once he was gone Heath, Victoria, and Silas all looked at each other, and then at the ashes in the fireplace.

"So I guess we can assume that Jarrod didn't extend his good wishes?" Heath observed dryly, adding "Boy howdy, when Jarrod gets riled up, watch out." He thought about how he'd found the man last night, in the study, passed out on the floor. As he helped him up, and then escorted him to his room, Jarrod had been muttering all kinds of threats and curse words at Nick and Edwina. He would never tell anyone about that though, and he was relieved that he wouldn't have to see Jarrod, knowing how embarrassed the man would be.

"Honestly Heath, you think?" Victoria snapped, not being in the mood for one of Heath's witty rejoinders. She wished suddenly that Audra was here, so they could commiserate together about the strain to the family bonds. Heath, with his laid back outlook, which normally helped her with difficult situations, was now just making everything worse.

"I'll be in the greenhouse, Silas, working on the flowers." Victoria stood up abruptly, giving Heath the direct grey glare that she was so good at. "I don't wish to be disturbed!" She sailed out of the dining room, very majestically, as Heath and Silas watched.

"Silas, I would really like some more biscuits and gravy, if you have any?" Heath asked, deciding that if nothing else, he deserved a full stomach before he faced the rest of his day. Nick was going to be stomping and ornery, and Heath only wanted everything to settle down soon. The best thing, in his opinion, was for Nick and Edwina to get married quickly, and for Jarrod to be 'Pappy' once again. Heath hoped that his time away would soothe him, and help him get closure with the situation.

_Meanwhile, in town…_

Edwina went into Jarrod's office, because she really had nowhere else to go, at 9:00am in the morning. She was pretty sure that he wouldn't be there, but at least she could tidy stuff up. After Nick had left yesterday afternoon, she had taken a hot bath, and then climbed into bed. The scene with Jarrod kept replaying in her mind, like a bad drama that never ended.

Eliza's arrival that evening was welcomed, as was the news about her and Silas. She was happy for the woman who'd been with her through so much. Edwina was sure that Silas must be a good person, if he was working for the Barkley's. It gave her pleasure to know that she and Eliza would finally, once again, have a permanent home, filled with love.

The other reason she went to the office was because she and Jarrod had not talked about her working for him. Edwina knew how difficult it would be if she just left, before he had some other help in the office. The concern was whether he would be able to find someone, on short notice; he really needed another lawyer as a partner, not just a clerk or secretary. Edwina had been planning on talking to him about the staffing needs, now that she was familiar with the work load.

Entering the office, those thoughts were in head, but when she saw the white envelope addressed to her, in Jarrod's handwriting, her mind went blank. She walked slowly over to her desk, and picked it up, turning it over and seeing the JTB stamped in the red sealing wax. They stood for Jarrod Thomas Barkley, she knew, the middle name coming from his father. Edwina bowed her head with sadness, thinking about the barb she'd thrown at Jarrod, about the man.

Deciding that she needed coffee, even though she'd had two cups at home, she set the sealed envelope down. Edwina took her time with the process, knowing she was only being cowardly, in not reading the letter inside. She was afraid of what it might say, based on Jarrod's behavior yesterday afternoon. There was also the issue of Nick's talk with him, and she wondered if the letter would reference that.

Finally getting her courage up, she picked up the envelope, and broke the seal, trying not to think of the analogy of breaking Jarrod's heart. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the thick, white note card out of the envelope, to starting reading it.

_Edwina, I am going to be out of town for several weeks, and wanted to acquaint you with my decision on my law practice. You will of course know why I am leaving town, and also why I have no desire to talk to you directly. _

_Please keep in mind that you are not a lawyer, and are not to practice law in my name. All that you are to do is handle routine correspondence with the information that I am out of town, and will deal with the various matters when I return. If something is urgent, please refer it to Martin Percival, Esquire; he is a lawyer with offices in Modesto and San Francisco._

_I do not wish to employ your services any longer than necessary, so I am requesting that you hire a law clerk, and a secretary, as a replacement for yourself. Please make sure that the MEN understand that the employment is conditional, until I return. The final decision on my law practice is MINE!_

_Just so you know I left a note for Nick, explaining my decision not to live at the ranch, when I return from my trip. I have been told that you two love each other very much, but I really wonder how people as selfish as you and my brother could even know the meaning of the word. With those sentiments in mind, I will not be attending your wedding, and cannot extend my blessing or good wishes to either one of you._

_ Jarrod T. Barkley, Esquire_

Edwina read it through again, tears coming to her eyes, as she discerned the unwritten hatred in the note. She truly hoped that he had been drinking when he wrote it, but the firmness of the strokes from the pen made her doubt it. If his letter to Nick had been anything like hers, Edwina was afraid that the brother's relationship was in ruins. It didn't seem fair that her happiness with Nick was coming at the cost of his bond with Jarrod.

Her mother had once told her though, that while life wasn't fair, God never shut a door, without opening a window. Edwina grasped that hope as she said a prayer that a window was open somewhere, for Jarrod to find.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's Note: The story is going to veer in a slightly different direction, as Jarrod nurses his broken heart at the seashore. No, I won't forget our favorite aquamarined eyed lawyer! Audra was feeling very left out, and not at all happy on the east coast, so the plot fairy-bunny delivered something for her. This chapter takes place about three days after Jarrod has left Stockton. I wasn't sure how to work it into the story, so I am stating it here.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have been reading and enjoying the story!**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

Audra Barkley arrived in San Francisco in the early evening, worn out from her six day ordeal of getting across the country. Her first thought was to go to Jarrod's apartment, but then she remembered that he was in Stockton for the summer. Instead she had a porter get her a cab, and arranged for her luggage to be sent to the Empire Hotel.

The Barkley's maintained an account there, where the manager and concierge both knew her family very well. Audra was soon installed in a spacious suite, while the concierge took care of arranging for the family's private railcar to be attached to the train going to Stockton, tomorrow. She was glad that it was in the city, and not sitting at the depot in Stockton. It made her wonder if Jarrod was in town, but she decided not to pursue that tangent. All she wanted to do was get home as soon as possible, to nurse her hurt pride and heart.

It was hard to think that last week she had been a guest at a grand house in Newport, Rhode Island, about to be proposed to by Andrew Van Renesslar. She had spent the summer in New York City, staying with an old friend of her mother's. It had been thrilling when they had been invited by a member of the Astor family to visit Newport.

The days had been filled with garden parties, polo games, and yachting trips, along with coquet on the lush green velvet yards of the stately houses overlooking the ocean. Andrew was the most eligible bachelor, and he had squired her to every elaborate ball. He was handsome, charming, and a descendent of one of the oldest New York families. The estate, in the Hudson River Valley, was the largest property there.

It was clear to Audra, and everyone else, that Andrew was attracted to her, and a proposal was eminent. When it had all come crashing down there, she chided herself for being a romantic ninny. She pled a family emergency for why she had to leave so quickly, as she made her get away from her host's mansion. Andrew had been off sailing for the day, but she'd had no interest by then in saying goodbye to him.

Now, turning over on to her side in bed, after a hot bath and cup of tea, she pushed those thoughts out of her mind, thinking instead about being home on the ranch. Audra slept soundly, glad to be in a proper bed, instead of on a train, and woke up feeling slightly better. She dressed quickly, and had breakfast in her room, not wanting to run into anyone she might know in the dining room. The thought of trying to explain why she wasn't still on the east coast was something she didn't want to talk about.

A cab took her to the railroad station, and she went into the station manager's office. He recognized her right away, and made a big fuss over her, much to her dismay. Adding to that was the fact that the car had not been attached to the train yet, still being by the siding. Audra decided that instead of waiting in the office, and making awkward conversation with the man, she would just go to the car right away.

The station manager offered to have someone escort her, but then he was called away on some business, and Audra was left alone in the office. She was familiar with the rail yard, having been there numerous times with her family, and she didn't see the need to be escorted the short distance. Leaving the office, she went out to the platform, and then turned left, to walk over to the siding where the family car was.

The only inconvenience was that it was one of the farthest ones, and she had to carefully lift her skirts, as she walked between the tracks, and wooden trestles. The air was chilly, and slightly foggy, as San Francisco always was, but she was dressed warmly. Audra was too preoccupied with the thought of getting home, and didn't notice the two roughly dressed men who were staring at her from a freight car further down the one track.

The men motioned to each other, and quietly started to follow her, before they cornered her on the next track, between two empty boxcars. Audra was taken by surprise when one of the men grabbed her by the arm, while the other one went to pull her reticule away from her. She had a small gun, but it was in the valise that she'd dropped in surprise, and she now wished she had not been in such a hurry to get away from the station manager.

It came to her that no one knew she had walked out into the yard, with the workers being too busy to notice her. Audra felt like her heart had stopped beating, while her legs wouldn't budge. She was trying to remember what Nick had taught her about defending herself, but all she could think about was how scared she was.

The second man had jerked the reticule off of her wrist violently, and she could feel the skin being cut as he did so. The throbbing though cut through the fog in her brain, and she tried to struggle, which just caused the first man to grab tighter on to her, as he pulled out a very sharp knife. Audra was sure now that she was going to die, and started to say her prayers, asking God to forgive her for being so stupid, when a deep male voice, with a southern accent rang out.

"Now there might only be one of me, but I do have a gun, and I am a very excellent shot!" The voice was accompanied by the click of a pistol, and Audra looked up to see a young man wearing an east coast type suit, holding a gun she recognized as a Colt Peacemaker revolver – her brother Nick had one, and had taught her how to shoot with it. The sun was glinting off the barrel, which that was the last thing she saw before everything went dark, being sure she would never see her loved brother again.

D'Arcy Carter Randolph, known as Darcy to his family and friends, had arrived in San Francisco earlier in the week. His original plan, of staying with his cousin fell through though, when he found out that said cousin was in fact out of town, in Stockton. He was pleased to learn that the city was sixty or so miles east, or about half a day by train. However, having just spent over two weeks riding trains, Darcy decided to spend some time exploring San Francisco before he got on another iron horse.

He checked into a clean, but utilitarian hotel down by the waterfront, that one of the porters on the train had recommended. Darcy had his letter of credit from his bank in Charles City, Virginia, as well as a good amount of cash discretely on his person, and could have checked into somewhere more upscale, if he had desired. His cousin had given him a very generous cash gift when he'd graduated from college earlier in the year, but he was trying to conserve as much of it as possible.

His trip across country had mostly been second class accommodations on trains, along with a boat trip across the Mississippi river, and a stage coach between the Black Hills and Denver, Colorado. Darcy had taken the scenic route, wanting to see as much of the country as he could. His long term plan was to have his cousin help him find a job in California, to get established. She had written him of the opportunity to be found there, and Darcy, coming from a place with no opportunities had decided to visit. He had sent a letter, but he guessed now that she had not received it, since she wasn't in town.

The three days he spent exploring the city were fascinating and enjoyable to him. The influence of the various cultures in San Francisco, especially the oriental one, gave the city an exotic feel to it. Darcy wasn't scared of exploring the waterfront, knowing all about port towns and river cities. He had his Colt gun, and was a young, strong, fit young man, with a confident air about him. His demeanor gave off a _don't mess with me_ air, that the various rouges around the waterfront recognized right away.

Darcy also spent time reading the various newspapers, and walking around the better parts of town. He figured that if he was going to make his living here, he needed to know what was going on in town. Luckily he was a quick study, and soon had a good idea of the business climate of the city. He liked the hustle, bustle, and newness of it all, being very different than the staid east coast.

The day he decided to head to Stockton, he had arrived at the rail station, bought his ticket, and checked his larger bag. He had his valise with him, his gun inside it, liking to have the fire piece close at hand. The Peacemaker had not had to be used yet, but he had heard enough stories about the Wild West to want to have it handy. The ticket seller told him that it would be an hour before the train left, so Darcy decided to go explore the rail yard. Railroads were the backbone of the country's growth, and he was curious to see the size of the operation in San Francisco.

He had explored all the way to the far side of the yard, and was coming back to the station when he rounded the backside of an empty boxcar. It took him by surprise to see two ruffians attacking a young woman, with one of the men brandishing a knife in her face. They were busy robbing her, and didn't notice Darcy's presence until it was too late.

"I will have no problem killing at least one of you, and I could probably get both of you!" Darcy stated in a loud voice, as he leveled and cocked the gun. He was distracted by seeing the young woman slump down, and he became afraid that she'd been hurt. Without a second thought he started walking over to her, as he aimed for the man who was holding the woman's reticule.

Both ruffians were cowards, and had only preyed on Audra because she was alone. Seeing the well dressed man now, with a gun he was clearly ready to use, their eyes got very wide. The man holding Audra let her go, and turned quickly, before he ran away. The second man decided the reticule wouldn't be worth dying for, and he dropped that before he too ran away. Once Darcy saw that they were gone, he hurried over to the young woman, keeping his gun handy in case they came back.

It puzzled him why a fine lady like her was alone in the rail yard. He knew she was a lady because of the stylish expensiveness of her clothes. The bluish grey tweed traveling suit was well cut, and ornamented with silver fox trim that was lush and glossy. Taking a closer look, he saw that she was very young, with fine boned features and pale blond hair neatly put up under an elaborate hat of blue ruched chiffon.

"Miss, Miss." Darcy said, as he gently put his arm around her, to help her sit up. He didn't see any blood anywhere, and hoped that she had just passed out from shock. It took almost another minute, and then she came around, and he saw that she had large, expressive blue eyes. Her beauty almost took his breath away, and he just stared at her.

Audra was vaguely aware of a man's deep voice addressing her, and she couldn't figure out why someone with a southern accent was calling her Miss. She felt fine wool against her face, like a man's suit, but the scent she smelled wasn't one of her brothers. There was a faint tang of salt air, but also the fragrance of bergamot and orange blossom, from a man's cologne. Raising her head and opening her eyes, she found herself looking into the softest pair of brown eyes she'd ever seen.

The young man – she guessed him to be slightly older than she was, but younger than her brothers – was wearing a dark blue suit, with a grey tie and white shirt. He had a broad brimmed grey hat on, but it was the type men on the east coast wore, she noted. When he saw that she was coming around, he took it off and lightly fanned her with it. She then noticed his neatly trimmed tawny golden brown hair, and handsome features.

"Miss, how do you feel? Did those ruffians hurt?" The man asked her, and she liked the way his southern accent sounded. It wasn't pronounced, but just made the words seem soothing. Audra regarded him, and felt butterflies in her stomach. She was glad that she was already on the ground, because she was sure that her legs would not hold her up. It was that thought that made her realize what had happened.

"Oh my gosh, you saved my life! Thank you!" Audra was so relieved that she hugged him, as she sat up, before the unseemliness of it occurred to her. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to be so forward! Oh, what you must think of me!" By now she was blushing bright pink, as she tried to stand up with as much dignity as possible.

Darcy had certainly not minded being hugged by the beautiful young woman, and watching her blush made him realize how innocent she was. That brought back to mind is original thought, of why she was alone in the rail yard.

"Your reticule, Miss?" Darcy picked up the small grey leather bag, cutting into her stammering. He watched as she took a deep breath to calm herself, as a grey gloved hand reached out to take it. At that point they both noticed her wrist, which was bleeding slightly from where the thin strap from the reticule had cut it.

"Here, use my handkerchief." He pulled the white lawn fabric from his pocket, and carefully wrapped it around her wrist. His touch was gentle against the tender skin of her wrist, as she found herself almost touching him; they were standing so close together. For some reason the thought was thrilling, not scary.

"Miss, let me escort you back to the station." Darcy stated, once he had finished with her wrist. He had been very aware of how soft and white the skin was, as well as how close she was too him. His comment though made her step back quickly, as her eyes flew open in panic.

"No, please I don't want to go back there and be fussed over! My family's railcar is the next siding over, just take me there!" Audra pleaded, not wanting to make a scene at the station; she was trying to get home as discretely as possible.

"Yes, I can do that!" Darcy smiled encouragingly, as he held out his arm for her take. "Can I have your name?" He asked his curiosity about her even more intense now. The mention of a private railcar caught his attention.

He was aware that it was common practice for the very wealthy to have private railcars, which meant that her father was a member of a very small group of important men. It was hard for him to fathom a man like that letting his daughter out by herself. Because of his background and looks, Darcy had come into contact with some of those daughters, and their fathers, neither of which had endeared themselves to him. This girl here though was different, he thought, and wanted to get to know her better, not just because she was beautiful.

"Audra, Audra Barkley. Thank you again, Mr.?" She tried to compose herself, before the good looking man thought she was any more of a ninny than she was. Lately though, she thought, that seemed to be all she was capable of. Taking his arm she became aware of how tall he was, at least as tall as her brother Nick. He also had the same self-confident air about him that he could take care of himself and everyone else too.

"My name is D'Arcy Randolph." He pronounced his first name in the French fashion, before he added with a twinkle in his eyes. "Everyone calls me Darcy though! I was named after my grandmother's family; it was supposed to be an honor, but it usually ends up being a bad joke!" He observed dryly, and Audra liked how he didn't seem to take himself too seriously. After the pomposity of Andrew Van Renesslar it was a refreshing change.

She led him over to a dark green car, with windows on both sides, which he noticed had gold curtains with fringe on the inside. The car was detailed with black scroll work around the windows and door, while the only signage on it was the car's number, done in black painted numbers. It was good sized, but not flashy, which made Darcy even more curious as to the girl's family.

In the rail yards at Richmond, and Washington D.C. he had seen the outside of several private railcars. The ones belonging to the titans of industry were always lavishly ornamented with gilt trim, as if the owner felt the need to announce just how wealthy he was. On the other hand, the ones belonging to important government officials, or old money types that still had the funds, were like this car here – designed not to draw attention to the status of its passengers. At first glance this car would look almost like a regular passenger coach.

"Darcy, I don't want you to miss your train, but will you come inside with me? I can at least offer you some coffee, after saving my life." Audra's voice became tremulous, as she thought about what those two ruffians could have done to her. She felt herself start to get shaky, and was glad to have the young man's arm to hold onto.

"Well I think I have some time, Audra, before my train leaves for Stockton." He replied, glad that he was going to get the chance to spend a little more time with her. In truth, he was also happy to make sure she got safely on her family's car. There was something weird about why a girl of her station and wealth was traveling alone. Young ladies, from the kind of families that could afford private railcars, were usually kept on a tight leash.

"But I'm going to Stockton! That is where my home is! You can ride with me, and Soo Lin will make us lunch!" Audra exclaimed excitedly, adding. "Please it is the least I can do, after you saved my life, Darcy!" She wanted to try to revise the impression she had made on him so far, that of a silly goose.

"Audra, that is a kind offer, but would your family be all right with me riding in the car with you?" Darcy didn't want some railroad baron, which is what this girl's father probably was, accusing him of having designs on his princess. The mention of someone with an oriental name intrigued him though.

Audra was touched at how considerate he was, and the way he was concerned about her family's feelings. Andrew had always acted like her family was lower class, in spite of the money he wanted so badly from them. As she had that thought, she felt tears start to come to her eyes again, which Darcy noticed.

"Let's get on board, Audra; I think you need some tea." Darcy decided that she must be in shock from everything that had happened. If nothing else this Soo person would be a familiar face for her to see, and the railroad baron would not have wanted Darcy to leave his fair haired angel alone again in the rail yard. He escorted her upstairs, and held the door open as she entered the car, with him following behind her.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's Note: For a visual of Soo Lin, refer to the first episode 'Palms of Glory' when Nick comes aboard the railcar, to greet Jarrod. As a side note, Darcy's cologne is 'Number Six' from Caswell-Massey; it was George Washington's personal choice, and still available today, being a classic!**_

_**FYI, this chapter is only Audra and Darcy; the next chapter will have the other Barkley's, with the exception of Jarrod who returns from the seashore in chapter twenty-eight. Thank you to all who are taking this 'veer' – or the scenic route!**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

Darcy found himself in an opulent sitting room type of place, with a table and chairs for dining in a side corner. The gold brocade curtains complimented the gold velvet upholstery on the furniture, while the floor had an antique Turkish rug on it. The colors all glowed against the highly polished mahogany paneling of the walls. He took everything in, and his impression of family wealth was confirmed.

"Missy Audra, are you all right?" A round face oriental man, wearing a black satin vest, and round skull cap came rushing to them, as they walked in. "Who is this man? Has he bothered you?" Soo Lin took in the well dressed young man, who was standing to close to Missy Audra in his opinion. He gave the man a scathing glance, as he moved forward.

"Soo, no it's not like that at all. He saved me from being attacked by some ruffians, on the way to the train." Audra rushed her explanation, not wanting Soo to throw Darcy off of the train. The oriental servant took his protection of the family very seriously.

"My name is Darcy Randolph, and it is just as Miss Barkley says." Darcy introduced himself to the man, being careful to use formal address about Audra. He had heard tales of Orientals carrying thin, sharp knives that could cut a man quickly and deadly. There was fierceness in Soo's face that made Darcy think he would do just that, if his mistress was in danger. "I think she should sit down, and maybe have a cup of tea." He figured that tea wouldn't hurt; brandy would be more effective, but he wasn't going to ask for that.

"Mr. Randolph, there is some brandy in the cupboard, over there." Soo Lin stated, pointing in the direction of a small painted cabinet against the wall. "She should have some of that now, and I will go make her favorite tea." Soo had decided that the young man was not a threat, and he had liked how polite he was, as well as the fact he had saved Missy Audra's life.

Figuring that he had passed muster with the family retainer, and being glad that the man had suggested brandy, he nodded in agreement. Darcy carefully led Audra over to the sofa, and then went to the cabinet and opened it. Inside were several decanters, each one completely filled, and labeled with an engraved silver tag. Reaching for the brandy, he also saw some glasses on the lower shelf. Once he had poured a small amount, he brought it back over to Audra.

She took several sips, and then looked at the handsome young man sitting next to her. "I'm sorry you must think I am an idiot!" Audra declared, and then as she thought about the last week, along with what had just happened in the rail yard, she couldn't hold her sorrow in anymore. She burst into tears, which caught Darcy completely off guard.

"Shh, your safe now, and you are not an idiot." He went to reach for his handkerchief, and then remembered that it was tied around her wrist. Without a second thought, he put his arms around her and pulled her close, feeling her tears against his shirt. Darcy was worried that the oriental attendant was going to come back and see him holding her, but he didn't know what else to do.

"But I am an idiot! It is my fault I was alone and those ruffians attacked me!" Audra mumbled, as she rubbed her face against his shirt. Once again she picked up the wonderful fragrance of his cologne, which mingled with the slightly spicy masculine scent. She knew that she shouldn't be letting him hold her like this, but it felt so nice to be cared for.

"Now I disagree with that, Audra! Here, have some brandy." Darcy had felt her nuzzling against him, as his body responded to her movements. He didn't want a knife through his chest, from the family retainer, for inappropriate conduct with the daughter of the owner of the car. Reaching over, he picked up the glass and brought it to her lips, which caused her to sit up. She took several sips, and then reached in her reticule for her handkerchief, which she used to dry her eyes.

"I'm sorry Darcy; I didn't mean to break down like that! I've just had an awful week." Audra sighed, not believing that here she was with a handsome young man and all she could do was cry and wallow in her misery. He smiled at her encouragingly, as he patted her arm.

"Do you want to talk about it Audra? I am a lawyer, so anything you say to me I couldn't reveal to anyone else. Lawyer client confidentiality and all." Darcy offered, and Audra noticed how his eyes twinkled. That made her wonder if he was having a huge joke at her expense.

"You're a lawyer? Aren't you rather young?" She peered at him closely, trying to make up her mind. Darcy saw her scrutiny of him, and knew why she was asking what she was.

"I'm twenty-five years old, and I graduated from the College of William & Mary, earlier in the year, where I studied law. I passed the Virginia Bar Exam, so I'm licensed to practice, and my understanding is that the state of California will honor that license for one year." Darcy explained to her, and watched as Audra tilted her head.

"William & Mary? Is that a college? I've never heard of it." Audra was dubious, in spite of his comments about having a license. She knew about the Bar Exam, because she vaguely remembered Jarrod studying for it, when she was a little girl. He had come home for the summer, and her parents were always telling her to leave Jarrod alone, so he could study.

"Audra, I am shocked that you don't know about America's second oldest institution for higher education! Did you know that Thomas Jefferson, James Monroe, and sixteen signers of the Declaration of Independence graduated from there?" He declared with humor, keeping quiet that he was descended from most of those individuals.

"The second oldest? Couldn't you get into the first?" Audra tossed her head as she said it, not letting on that she was rather impressed. She might not know about the college, but she knew who the men he mentioned were.

"Well now, the first is Harvard, which is located in this place called Massachusetts – you might have heard of it?" He teased, which made her giggle. "I am from Virginia, down in the tidewater, and William & Mary was almost in my backyard. Why should I go up north when I didn't have too?" Darcy didn't state that every male in his family, who didn't go to a military academy, usually went to William & Mary; it wasn't in his nature to brag about his family.

"The tidewater? Is that by the ocean?" Audra asked, knowing her geographical knowledge was sketchy at best.

"The tidewater is the name of the area around the lower James River, which you might or might not know opens to the Atlantic. At high tide, the water from the ocean washes quite far up the river, hence the land around there is called – tidewater." Darcy hoped he didn't sound like a school master. "My family has farm there, not far from the county seat of Charles City. Williamsburg, where the college is located is about thirty miles away."

"A farm? Like a plantation?" Audra was thinking of the grand mansions she'd seen pictures of, before a thought came to her. "Did you own slaves?" She had learned about the evils of slavery early on, and had had nightmares for a whole week after reading 'Uncle Tom's Cabin'.

"Let's settle on a very large farm, certainly not as grand as some of the plantations along the river." Darcy temporized, not wanting to mention the history of the brick house that dated from the mid-1700. He sighed as he thought about her other question, the one that had ripped a country apart.

"My family has always disliked slavery, and as soon as he could, my father freed our slaves. Audra, it's complicated because the people have lived on our land their whole lives. In the old south, the one before the war, it was very hard to be a free Negro." Darcy wanted her to be aware of what went on in the area. "A free negro couldn't own land, couldn't vote, and could be captured by slave hunters and sold down river. It was a bad system and a good thing for the country when it ended." He left out how his ancestor Thomas Jefferson had tried to abolish slavery in 1776, but his other ancestor, from South Carolina, fought to keep it intact. Darcy had a private chuckle on the two men debating the issue in the afterlife.

"I never realized it was like that. We just always heard about how the slaves should be free." Audra was glad that Darcy had been honest with her about the issue, liking how he talked to her as an adult with a brain, and not some well dressed doll. Before she could say more, Soo Lin came in with tea, and a plate of cookies. She busied herself pouring tea for her and Darcy.

"Soo, Mr. Randolph is going to have lunch, and ride with us to Stockton." Audra informed Soo, who turned his unreadable gaze on the young man. Darcy was very used to old family retainers, and knew that you never messed with them. He had been brought up to be twice as polite to the servants, as to anyone else.

"Miss Barkley was kind enough to invite me, Soo Lin. However, I would not want to do something to upset her father; I do have a paid ticket." He threw himself on the oriental man's good will. In fact, Soo was impressed with the young man's behavior, and his sense of knowing what was appropriate. Soo Lin had seen several of the young men Missy Audra had spent time with, and most of them were all too eager to take advantage of the Barkley name and money.

"Mr. Randolph, since you did save Missy Audra, I know that Miz Barkley and Missy Audra's brothers would be very upset if we didn't extend hospitality to you." Soo bowed, and excused himself, hoping he was reading the young man correctly.

Darcy for his part noticed that the servant said Mrs. Barkley – he didn't mention anything about a Mr. Barkley, which made him wonder about her father. The mention of her mother didn't concern him, because he'd already seen how mothers bestowed favorable regard on him. On the other hand, the mention of brothers was almost more worrisome than a father; he had two younger half-sisters and knew exactly how protective he was towards them.

"Thank you Audra, that is very kind of you!" Darcy decided to get back to what they'd been talking about, before getting sidetracked with his life. "While we are waiting do you want to tell me why your week was so awful? They do say that a problem shared is a problem halved!" He was curious as to why she was traveling alone, and wondered if the awful week was the reason why.

"It's going to sound so stupid, Darcy! I am a ninny!" Audra suddenly felt strange, telling this young man about how another young man had treated her.

"Audra, I told you that I am a lawyer, and I have practiced some, in my father's office. I also spent a summer working for a District Attorney; what I'm trying to say is that I doubt you could tell me anything that would really shock me." Darcy told her, mentally reviewing some of the cases in his mind. People were strange was the thing he'd learned quickly.

"I was in Newport, Rhode Island last week." Audra figured that Darcy had already seen her at her worst, so what did it matter, she thought. "There was a young man and he paid me a lot of attention. We went to parties, sailing, and all that kind of thing." She stopped, and remembered how happy she'd been at first.

For his part Darcy heard the mention of Newport, which only reinforced the fact that this girl moved in the upper echelon of American society. He had seen pictures of the grand mansions, and had heard all about the lavish lifestyle that went with that social scene. Darcy was also not surprised that a young man was somehow involved in the girl's problem either.

"He was charming, handsome, and came from a very old family." Audra hung her head, as she thought about how she'd been so impressed with all that, and overlooked his true person. "I thought I was in love with him, and I though he loved me too. He made his intentions clear that he was going to propose to me, and I was ecstatic." She stopped suddenly, and sighed, which caused Darcy to wonder if the gentleman had not been one.

"You are a beautiful woman, Audra! I can certainly understand why a young man would want to marry you!" Darcy said with sincerity, surprised that someone like her wasn't already married.

"That is just it! He didn't want to marry me for those reasons." Audra announced, completely ignoring Darcy's compliment. The next part of the story didn't show her in a good light, but she knew that he needed to know, so he could understand.

"Darcy, that old saying about eavesdroppers? Well it is true!" Audra said with vehemence, while Darcy was just relieved that the cause of her distress had not been his original thought. A new idea came to him, and her next words confirmed it.

"I overheard him talking to another woman – the one he loved! He had to marry me, because of – well – I can't say." She realized that it would sound like boasting about her family's money if she told him. "The man said hateful things about my family, and their lack of blue blood. He also made it clear the low regard he held me, and laughed at how I was in love with him." Audra's shoulders sagged, and she seemed to crumple in front of Darcy. Without a second thought he pulled her into his arms, just wanting to comfort her.

Audra put her arms around his chest, liking how strong and warm he was, as well as how good he smelled. Darcy had been nothing but kind to her, she thought, and she wished she was meeting him in a ballroom, instead of the circumstances now. She would have been content to have him hold her, but he removed his arms, and took her hands in his.

Darcy had removed his arms before he was tempted to kiss her, not wanting to take advantage of her distress. Obviously this man in Newport was a cad of the first water, and only wanted to marry her to save his blue blooded bank book. Darcy himself was very blue blooded, and on one level understood the other man's actions.

One of his cousins had married a wealthy young lady to save the ancestral home; he knew though that his kinsman was a gentleman, and the marriage had been arranged, with the young woman being aware of the circumstances. It struck Darcy as very low to take advantage of a young girl, just for her money. It was clear too that Audra had been hurt, and he wondered just how deeply in love she'd been with the man.

"It rather seems to me that you had a lucky escape, and should be thanking God." Darcy offered, and noted her puzzled look. "What if you had not heard that conversation, and married this man? Do you think you loved him enough to make it work?" He squeezed her hands encouragingly, and she turned a blue limpid gaze on him.

"No, actually I've realized that I really didn't love him! I was so blinded by his name and pedigree that I never saw what a shallow, critical person he was." Audra blurted out, relief coming over her as she voiced her thoughts. "He was very pompous and stuck up too!" She added, thinking about some of his comments.

"I think I know the rest of the story, Audra. The man wanted to marry you for your family's money, and having found out, you left in a hurry?" Darcy observed, and watched her blue eyes fly open wide.

"How do you know he wanted to marry me for my money?" Audra gave him a suspicious glance, remembering the lectures from Jarrod and Nick. She now wondered if Darcy had set this whole thing up to meet her, even as she was telling herself how farfetched it sounded.

"Audra, there is a saying in my neck of the woods –_ I might have been born at night, but it wasn't last night!_ We are sitting here in your family's private railroad car, and you are very well dressed. I don't need my law degree to know that you come from money." Darcy had seen how her mind was working, and sought to reassure her. "I had been trying to figure out why you were traveling alone." At least now he had the answer to his question.

"I'm sorry I acted like I did, Darcy. I guess I'm more wary now." Audra replied, a sad note in her voice. She didn't know if she would ever trust a man again.

"Don't be upset with the man because he wanted a rich wife, Audra. It is a common practice for girls like you, whose families are successful, to marry into high society. Look at those girls who marry English Lords." He could see how she was thinking, and didn't want her to get jaded – she was too pure and beautiful for that.

"You think its fine that he wanted to marry me for my money?" Audra sat up very straight, aghast at what he was saying, and withdrew her hands from his. Darcy sighed, and realized he was botching it badly.

"Audra, those kinds of arrangements work if both parties are aware of why the match is taking place. There are a number of girls who are so eager to marry well, that they overlook the important things. I don't think you are someone like that." Darcy told with sincerity. "It was wrong of the man to pretend to be in love with you, when he wasn't. A true gentleman would not do that." He hoped that he had phrased it right.

"Darcy, I see what you are saying. You're right too, that a lot of girls probably would not have cared, just wanting the old family name and place in society." She was honest enough to know how it worked in her world. Audra knew that if she could forget about wanting love, she could have been married, very well, a long time ago. Darcy's next words interrupted that train of thought.

"So did you leave the man a note telling him what you thought of him, before you fled?" It always amazed him at how indiscrete people were with what they put on paper. However, that behavior was always a help in a court case.

"No, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction! I waited until the next day, when he was out sailing. I told my hosts that there was a family situation, and they had made arrangements for me to return home right away." Audra replied indigently, her old spirit rearing its head. Darcy gave her a pleased smile.

"Excellent! Now he will wonder if you really loved him as much as he thought you did! Men like that don't enjoy being put in an embarrassing situation, which is what you've done to him. Capitol!" He retorted with delight. Darcy saw her quizzical expression, so he explained. "Obviously it was important to this man and his family that he marries you, since they need the money. He is now in the position of explain to them, and his friends, that no engagement is imminent, which will reflect badly on him."

She mulled over what she was saying, and realized how right Darcy was. It had been her temper, the famous Barkley temper, which had caused her to flee so fast; for once though it was going to work in her favor. Audra started to feel a great deal more cheerful, until she remembered the letter she'd sent to her friend, two weeks ago. Even the thought of Andrew being grilled by his stern mother couldn't make her feel better. Darcy watched the change in mood, and asked what the matter was.

"That might be fine for him, but I wrote a letter to a friend, who lives in San Francisco now, telling all about Andrew – that was the man's name – and how he was going to propose to me. When I show up back in California, well she'll know what happened." Audra almost whispered, thinking of the social shame she would have to endure. Her friends were all married, and she knew that she was getting to be on the wrong side of twenty-one.

"No, all she knows is that you are back home. Maybe he proposed and you turned him down? Maybe you found out that he wasn't who he said he was." Darcy understood better than she knew, about how society worked for women. "My experience is that young ladies change their minds all the time. Or maybe you wanted to see how serious he was, and are waiting for him to come to California. Any one of those reasons puts you in a good light."

"I see what you are doing Darcy, trying to cheer me up! But thank you; you are very kind." Audra gave him a sad smile, and drank some of her tea. It came to her that she had done all the talking, and had not given him the chance at all. "Enough about me! Tell me why you are in California? I know that you are from Virginia, and a lawyer, but nothing else."

"I am out here to see my cousin, who has told me of all the opportunities out here. She is more like a sister really; we spent the war together in South Carolina." Darcy replied, and then listened as Audra asked about that. "My mother was from there, and we were down visiting when the war broke out. My father thought it would be safer there, away from the fighting." He went to tell her about the fever epidemic that took his mother's, and his aunt's lives, finishing with his father finally coming to get him two years after the war ended.

"My cousin had an awful time, because her family lost everything, and her husband had been killed in the war. We actually ended up living in a small town house in Charleston." Darcy shook his head ruefully, as he thought of that time. "When it was all over with, my cousin and her father – my uncle – came out west to start over. He was a lawyer, so my cousin is very well versed in the field, and said that if I wanted to come out, I could stay with her. She was supposed to be in San Francisco, but then I found out that she is visiting friends in Stockton."

"My oldest brother Jarrod is a lawyer, and practices in San Francisco and Stockton. He is the one who usually uses the car, to travel between the two cities, and Sacramento too." Audra stated, wondering if her brother knew Darcy's cousin. Darcy by now knew that while San Francisco and Los Angles were the trade cities, Sacramento was the seat of the government. Audra's brother was clearly an important man in California, he discerned, but didn't say anything, not wanting to look like he was fishing for a job.

"It sounds like he would be interesting to talk to!" Darcy stated, before he went on. "Maybe if I am allowed to call on you I will have the chance." He hoped he wasn't moving too fast, but she was beautiful and someone he wanted to get to know better.

"You want to call on me?" Audra managed to gasp in a strangled voice, not believing that after everything he knew about her, Darcy wanted to see her.

"Why wouldn't I want to call on you Audra? You are an honorable woman with a good heart and strong principles." Darcy flashed her a knowing smile. "There is also the fact that you are beautiful, but I'm sure you are used to hearing that." He meant it, being impressed that she'd seen through this Andrew person in the end. Audra wanted more than just to be married to an important man, which made her different from most of the other females he'd met so far.

"Darcy, I would be glad to have you call on me! And I know when my family finds out what you did, we will have you – and your cousin – over for dinner." Audra enthused, and then thinking about what he'd said about the woman added. "She sounds like an incredible person, and one I'd like to meet."

He agreed happily, and then suggested that Audra tell him about California. The trip passed quickly, and lunch was lots of fun. Darcy made her laugh, and feel like she was smart too. He asked her questions about agriculture, and the political scene, and listened to her answers. Audra was well versed in those areas, because of her brothers, but most young men didn't care about that.

By the time the train arrived in Stockton she was ready to thank those ruffians for attacking her. Darcy was handsome, kind, and someone who wanted to work for a living, she saw. The qualities reminded her of her brothers, all of whom had a great deal of money, but worked hard for the satisfaction of it. He helped her off the train, and escorted her to where a carriage was waiting for her. After helping her into the vehicle, he kissed her hand, and waved goodbye.

Darcy was sure that meeting Miss Audra Barkley was an omen of good fortune, and he had a happy smile as he collected his bag. He talked to the station manager, a gossipy man, and found out where the livery stable was. A driver was able to take him to his cousin's address, and it was just a little after 2:00pm when he was knocking on the door of the townhouse.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note: This chapter is very long, but I wanted to get through this, so we can get back to Jarrod! Yes, Darcy's cousin is just who you think! The plot bunny-fairy has a twisted sense of humor at times! **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

It was after lunch and Edwina was sitting outside on the terrace, watching the river flow by. Usually this gave her peace and calm, but so far none of that was coming to her. She had gone to Jarrod's office this morning, as she had for the three days since he'd left town. Per his instructions she advertised for help, but it would take a while to hire someone. Edwina felt uncomfortable about it too, because all she could offer was temporary employment, until Jarrod returned.

No one had any idea of when that would be, she knew, from talking to his family. She'd had Nick, along with Heath and Melissa over for dinner the other night, and after a stiff start the evening had gone well. Jarrod was not directly mentioned, but Nick's still bruised eye was a vivid reminder of what had gone on. Heath had been pleased to learn that his suspicions had been right all along, both about the gold and Edwina. He forgave her though because it was clear that she had only done what she did to help her father.

Considering who his father was, and what he'd done, Heath knew he was in no position to pass judgment on Edwina's father. There was also the issue that Melissa and Edwina were very good friends, and it was clear to Heath that Edwina and Nick were very much in love. Watching the couple interact together, the difference from her with Jarrod was apparent. It made Heath wonder how his normally perceptive brother had missed the signs, but then he reasoned Edwina was beautiful.

Edwina and Nick had also had the chance to talk privately, since he came over to see her every evening. He had wanted to take her out to dinner, but she insisted that they wait another week or two, just to keep the gossip from starting. They talked about the notes that Jarrod had left, and both hoped that he'd still been feeling the effect of the scotch when he wrote them.

Nick said that he'd burned his, because when Pappy returned he would not want a reminder of the hateful words. Edwina would have liked to have burned hers, but didn't; she was concerned that Jarrod might get upset with any decisions she made about his law practice while he was gone. The note was written proof for her, and as much as she hated thinking that way, considering Jarrod's state of mind, she felt that she had no choice.

Today, the third day since Jarrod had been gone; she was glad that she'd held onto the hateful document, when the summons, in light blue paper had been delivered at the office. It concerned the widow McGhee's property, and Edwina's heart sank when she read the document. Eleanor McGhee held property that had been in her husband's family since the beginning of the century. Unfortunately, Tim McGhee, her husband had died not long after their marriage, leaving her a young widow, with two little boys, lots of land but very little cash.

One Tobias Neill had wormed his way into the woman's affections, with the upshot being him placing a lien on the property. In truth, there was nothing that would stand up in court and Tobias, who was also a lawyer, was placing hope on Eleanor not knowing that. Tim McGhee though had been a friend of Jarrod's, and when his widow had come to him, a month earlier, he had declared that of course he would take the case pro bono.

Edwina remembered Jarrod explaining to her that once this Tobias person knew it could go to court, he would fold his tent. When the summons had first come, she had figured that Tobias had heard that Jarrod had left the valley. She wasn't concerned, because Jarrod had said that Martin Percival would handle any urgent matters.

She could still remember the cold fear that she'd felt when she found out that Martin was in the Arizona territory, where his daughter had just given birth to his first grandchild. Edwina knew that the case was close to Jarrod's heart, because of the connection to his friend. She was also aware that while she could do almost anything a lawyer could – with or without Jarrod's approval – she couldn't go to trial.

None of the lawyers she talked to wanted to take the case, not wanting to, as one stated 'muck around in another man's pond'! Jarrod had been willing to do the case pro bono, and Edwina had been willing to pay the fee for another lawyer to handle it, but couldn't find any takers. It annoyed her, because she knew that Jarrod would be devasted if Eleanor ended up losing the land- all because of his actions caused by Edwina and Nick.

When she had told Nick all of it, he had stated forcefully that she needed to stop beating herself up over Jarrod's behavior. He pointed out that she had not been engaged to Jarrod, nor had they made any declarations on their feelings. Privately Nick wondered at his brother pussy footing around with Teddy, thinking about how passionate the woman was. He secretly chuckled though, because it was clear that Jarrod had never seen Teddy in that light.

Nick just wanted it all over with, and was sure that once he and Teddy were married, things would settle down. They had set a date, for the first week in September, to do a private ceremony at the church in Stockton. Since Teddy was a widow a small service was appropriate, and Nick was hopeful that Jarrod would be calmer by then, and accept what had happened. Nick wanted Jarrod there, but understood that it might not happen. As far as the court case, Nick stated that it was Jarrod's problem that he was leaving Eleanor high and dry, and Teddy shouldn't be the one paying another lawyer!

All those thoughts were jumbled in her mind, as she finished her lunch and sat out on the terrace. Jarrod was out of the picture, and she couldn't find an attorney to take Eleanor's case, much to her dismay. It was set to go to trial day after tomorrow, and if Jarrod, or another attorney wasn't there, Eleanor would lose her land.

There was also the guilt she was dealing with, about Jarrod, Nick, and their family. Edwina knew that Nick, with his statements about what a damn stubborn fool his brother was being, was only trying to make her feel better. H e had made his sentiments clear, about Teddy and Jarrod's law practice, going so far as to say that if Jarrod had been really concerned about it, he would not have left with no warning.

"Mrs. Tradd?" Edwina's stewing about everything was interrupted by Diego, coming out on the terrace. She looked at the elderly Latino man, and wondered why he was interrupting her. No one ever called on anyone else at 2:00pm in the afternoon – it was too late for lunch, and too early for tea. "Mrs. Tradd, there is a gentleman to see you; a Mr. Randolph." The butler was very curious as to who would be calling at this time, and followed her back into the front room.

"Darcy? No, it can't be!" Edwina jumped up, finding it hard to believe that the Mr. Randolph in the house was the one she was thinking of. She raced into the front room, and when she saw her tall kinsman, with his tawny hair, she squealed with joy. "Oh my you are really here? Darcy, it is so good to see you!" Edwina put her arms around him, as he picked her up and swung her around.

He had always been like a third brother to her, and after her two brothers had been killed in the war, Darcy had become even dearer to her. They had spent the war years together, at Boone Hall, and she could still remember days spent on the river, which Darcy loved. He taught her about boating, and seamanship, having learned it as a young boy on the James River. His mother had been her father's favorite sister, and Edwina knew that he'd had a hard time when she married a man from Virginia.

"Yes, Teddy I am really here! All because of your encouragement – and some of the graduation money you gave me. As to how, train, boat, stagecoach, and train again." He replied, giving her another squeeze, as he laughed happily. "You look amazing, Teddy, just like you used to before everything happened." It had been hard to watch her turn into the guarded, wary woman she'd become, rather than the joyous young woman she'd been.

"Well I'm glad you put it to good use! And yes, Darcy, things are good again, finally!" She looked up at him as she said it, happiness shining in her eyes. "Let's go out on the terrace, and have some tea, so we can talk." She offered, before she turned to Diego and gave him instructions for Darcy's bags. As they walked out, he asked her about the house, and she explained the circumstances.

Darcy admired the view of the river, and after Carmen brought tea and a plate of sandwiches and cakes out, Teddy told him about her life. He listened and was happy that she'd been reunited with the great love of her life. Darcy had not known about the man at the time, still being in the schoolroom, so to speak. Later though, after the war, she had come up to see him in Virginia, before she and her father went out west. At the time Darcy was fifteen, and in the pains of first love and heartbreak. Teddy had consoled him one night, and it was then that she'd told him about 'Nate Billings'.

"Wait a minute; the family's last name is Barkley? No wonder the name of Jarrod sounded familiar." Darcy interrupted Teddy, as she was winding up her story. He couldn't believe just how small the world really was, before he became aware of the puzzled way Teddy was looking at him. He proceeded to tell her about meeting Audra, and the train trip into Stockton.

"I thought she was going to be on the east coast for another month; at least that is what her mother was telling me." Teddy was flabbergasted that Darcy had met Jarrod and Nick's sister. "Everyone says she is very beautiful, but that her father spoiled her badly. What did you think of her?" She was really curious to meet the young woman she'd heard so much about.

"She is very beautiful, Teddy, and very sweet too. As to why she came home early, I had the impression that she missed California." Darcy left it at that, wanting to honor Audra's privacy. He was hoping to get much closer to her, and wasn't going to blot his copy book. His cousin, he knew, would be the sole of discretion, but it was Audra's place to tell her if she wanted to.

"Well then you will be doubly glad to hear where we are having dinner tonight!" Teddy went on to tell him that she had plans to have dinner with Nick and his family, so she would send a note ahead of time, to let them know she was bringing her cousin. Darcy commented that after the mess with Brent, they might not want to meet another of her cousins, which made Teddy laugh ruefully.

"No, it will be fine! Let me send the note right now, and then when I get back you tell me about your plans." An idea had come to her, but she wanted to wait to hear what Darcy said about how long he was going to be in California for.

"You have spent the last several months telling me of the opportunities in here, so I thought I would check them out! However, I probably won't be able to ask Jarrod for any referrals, huh?" Darcy told her about the stagnation in Virginia, and she nodded her head knowingly.

"If you remember me telling you, Darcy, Jarrod left town, not letting anyone know where he is. He also left me as caretaker of his law practice." Teddy went on to explain about the situation with Martin Percival, and how he was out of town too. She then brought up Eleanor's court case, and what had gone on so far.

"Darcy, you wrote that you passed the bar exam, right?" She inquired, and he nodded his head. "I believe that your license from Virginia is valid here in California?" Darcy replied that it was good for a year, and then watched Teddy get a happy smile on her face.

"You can take the case, Darcy!" She exclaimed, and started to explain what work had been done so far.

"Teddy, I'm not sure about this. From what you've said Jarrod is beyond angry at you and your family too. Bringing me in, to handle one of his cases, might not be the best way to get on his good side again." Darcy was seeing himself in the middle of a family feud, with Audra sure to side with her brother.

"I will write him a letter explaining it all, and send it to his office in San Francisco – not that anyone has seen him there either." Teddy's voice took on a strident note. "Look, Jarrod is really a kind, decent person, and he would never forgive himself if Eleanor lost that land. In directly it is my fault that he is not here to try the case, and I can't find another lawyer. If it will help, you can talk to his mother and brother's tonight about it?"

He heard what she was saying, and understood why she felt like she did. Darcy liked the idea of talking to Jarrod's family about the situation, and agreed with Teddy. She suggested that they run over to the office, so he could review the material for a while. That would leave enough time for him to get cleaned up and changed before their dinner.

_Later that evening…._

Audra came downstairs, to see if her mother needed any last minute help, before Nick's fiancée arrived for dinner. Her mother had been surprised, but very pleased to see her, and they had spent several hours catching up on everything that had happened. Her mother said that she'd done the right thing by leaving like she'd had, and then announced that it was good to have her at home.

Victoria told her everything that had gone on with Jarrod, Nick, and Edwina, as well as her part in how it had all come about. Audra wasn't sure what to make of it all, and especially Edwina, but her mother assured her that she was really a good person who'd just been caught in her family's history and decisions. Victoria also said that Nick loved her very much, and Edwina loved him too. That made Audra happy, and when she heard that Heath and Melissa liked the woman it made her feel even better.

"Mother, you've set one too many places!" Audra declared, as she came into the dining room and looked at the table. "There are the four of us, plus Melissa and Edwina; why do you have seven places set?" She looked at the table, beautifully set with damask tablecloth, silver, crystal, and the epergne with flowers, candles, and trailing ivy.

"Edwina is bringing her cousin who just arrived in town today. She sent a sweet note, explaining that he had come into town unexpectedly. She was concerned about how we would feel, but couldn't leave him at home alone." Victoria did not disclose that Edwina had included a comment that he was as different from Brent as a man could be. Thinking about some of her and Tom's relatives, she knew that families were a mixed bag.

"Her cousin?" Audra's voice had a strangled sound to it, as he heart fell to the floor. She hadn't told her mother about the mishap in the rail yard, or about Darcy either, being too busy catching up with all the happenings. She also didn't want a lecture from Nick about why she'd been alone by the train cars.

The thought that Edwina's cousin could be the same man she'd met seemed too farfetched, she thought. Sighing though, she did remember Darcy talking about his cousin – from South Carolina – and her mother had said that Edwina was from there. Audra looked at the dress she was wearing, a pretty red silk dress with bronze lace trim, and was glad that she'd dressed up to meet Edwina. However, she wanted to go check her hair, and also figure out how to explain to her family about the way she'd met Edwina's cousin; if it was the same person.

"Mother, I need to go upstairs for a minute." Audra announced and turned away to leave the room, when she heard Silas opening the front door, and Nick's voice booming as he came down the stairs, with Heath behind them. She made it into the entrance hall and watched Nick stride up to the most beautiful woman Audra had even seen, and kiss her quite passionately. Audra had been so busy admiring the woman's brilliant gold hair, and blazing sapphire eyes, along with her perfect features, that at first she didn't notice the tall male standing next to her.

Audra was also silently chuckling at the difference in how Heath greeted Melissa, with a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek. She knew her younger brother loved the woman deeply, but he was much more reserved than Nick. It was when she turned back to look at Edwina, that she became aware of Darcy standing there. He looked very handsome and distinguished in a dark brown suit, with a cream shirt, and a tie of brown and gold. The colors were very complimentary to his hair and eyes, and as Audra looked at him and Edwina, the resemblance was very clear. Their coloring was slightly different, but the shape of the eyes, the line of the jaw, and the aquiline features, along with the height, spoke of kinship.

Victoria came into the room, as introductions were made, while Darcy gave her a quick wink. Audra realized that she now had to come clean about the railroad yard, and being rescued. She had hoped to talk to her mother privately, before the woman spent time with Soo Lin. Edwina greeting her broke her thought process, and she turned to look at Darcy.

"Edwina, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Audra gave her future sister-in-law a hug, while Nick stood there beaming with pleasure. "Darcy and I have already met, actually! He rode with me to Stockton, and we had lunch together." She went on to explain about the train yard, but as expected Nick interrupted her halfway through.

"Audra, what were you doing alone? I don't understand why you came rushing off the east coast by yourself, and then to put your life in danger by going onto the rails by yourself!" Nick's voice boomed around the room, his concern, and anger very clear.

"Nick, I wasn't feeling well, and I wanted to get to the car!" Audra interjected, not wanting Nick to lecture her. He was more protective than Jarrod in some ways, and much quicker to react.

"I think they were more beggars than anything else, but I was glad to help out! I'd not had the chance to use my new Peacemaker yet." Darcy stated, feeling bad for Audra, but understanding Nick's reaction. She really had had no business traveling by herself, or being out in the rail yard. He was pretty sure though that Audra was used to doing what she wanted, and could probably stand up to her brothers' pretty well.

"You have the new Colt Peacemaker? The one with the rapid fire pin?" Nick was distracted by the reference, liking guns a lot. Plus, Audra was good at getting herself into, and out of troubling situations. He had always thought that their father gave her too much leeway, while he came down hard on Nick and Jarrod.

"Yes, the very one. My great-uncle gave it to me when he heard I was coming out to the Wild West!" Darcy replied, and told Nick some technical specifications about the gun. Nick was all set to take Darcy into the gun room, to show him the ranch's collection, when Victoria forestalled that idea. Instead the next half hour was spent drinking whiskey and sherry, while getting to know each other.

Audra for her part was relieved that Darcy had saved her from one of Nick's lectures; he seemed to be good at that she thought to herself. She was also pleased to see how well Darcy got along with her mother and brothers. The conversation had been pleasant and relaxed, but when they all sat down to dinner, her family reverted to type. Even Nick's very apparent affection for Edwina couldn't keep him occupied. Over dinner Darcy was questioned about his life, and she wanted to crawl under the table, as it happened.

His father had a law practice, and he also taught at William & Mary, to help supplement the family income. Darcy talked about the work he'd done in Richmond, and how he enjoyed being a lawyer. She did find out that he had two half-sisters, and a half-brother, his father having remarried over ten years ago. Darcy was very close to all of them, it was clear, as well as he had great respect for his step-mother.

He was also a sailor and fisherman, and told them stories about boating in the James River, as well as his time spent in South Carolina. Nick and Heath particularly enjoyed hearing about his fishing expertise, and also about how he caught crabs, and shrimp. They told him about fishing up at the lodge, and the types of fish they caught. Audra noticed that he asked very detailed questions, with knowledge of the subject.

By the time they were in the study, after dinner, Audra was beyond impressed at how well Darcy handled her brothers. It was interesting to watch him accept a cigar from Nick, as they talked about Virginia tobacco. She had had other young gentlemen eat dinner, and spend time with her family, and all of them were always very intimated by her brothers. Jarrod would be formal, Nick would be loud, and Heath would give the young man a through once over with his eyes that could be like blue ice.

At first she thought it was because Darcy was Edwina's cousin, that her brothers were treating him like one of them. It soon came to her though that that was only a small part of the reason. The bigger part was that Darcy related to them as one man to another, and was comfortable holding his own against them. She had never met a young man with so much confidence and aplomb, other than Nick, but Darcy was a great deal more understated.

Darcy was enjoying his cigar and French brandy, admiring the quality of both, after a fine dinner. The house, furnishings, and everything else was the equal to what he was used to, if not better. This was what the south was like in its heyday, before the money started to run thin. The Barkley's were kind and gracious like his relatives, and very different from the new rich titans of industry, who felt the need to tell you the price of everything.

Nick and Heath were men that he could relate to, working hard for what they believed in. It was clear that the family was very close, and he felt good about Teddy marrying Nick. They were both from the same background, and would always understand each other. He was also glad that Victoria wasn't holding bad feelings about the relationship with Jarrod, or Brent's actions. Darcy, even in the schoolroom, had known that there was something off about Brent and Charles' relationship.

He was glad that Teddy had told him all about the family, so he was prepared for the questions he'd been asked. They had picked up Melissa in town and on the drive out Darcy had talked to her, and found her to be a very good person. When he met Heath it was clear that the couple was perfect for each other, and he hoped he would get to know them better.

His prior involvement with Audra had concerned him, not sure whether she would tell her family about the mishap. It had been a relief that she'd been upfront with them, even as it provoked Nick's suitable displeasure. Now, he was admiring Nick's English shooting rifle, while Heath showed off his shorter barrel Mexican one. They offered to take him out target shooting, once they got back from the round-up they would soon be leaving for.

"Victoria, it is getting late and we should probably be going; however there is something that Darcy and I went to talk to you about." Teddy offered just a little after 9:00pm. It seemed early to be saying good night, but when Nick nodded his head, after her announcement, while stating that it was a working ranch and he needed to get up early, Darcy had understood. He would have been happy to stay and chat to Audra, but saw the handwriting on the wall. There was also the issue of the court case to be solved.

"I received notice today that Eleanor McGhee's case is set to go to trial day after tomorrow." Teddy stated, and went on to explain the ramifications. "Anyway, I can't get another lawyer to take the case, even offering to pay the fees. My thought was that Darcy could take it, since his Virginia license would be honored, but he is concerned about Jarrod's reaction." She finished the narrative, and looked over at her cousin.

"Honestly in other circumstances I would be glad to help out, but it is very clear from what Teddy has told me that Jarrod is very angry with her, and our family." Darcy stated, looking at Victoria. "I would like to have a career here in California; from what I've gathered Jarrod is a very important man in business and government circles." He left it at that, not wanting to add that he wanted to court Jarrod's sister, since it wasn't the time or place.

"Jarrod and Tim McGhee had been friends since boyhood; our families had always been close. Jarrod was best man at Eleanor and Tim's wedding, and pallbearer at his funeral." Victoria sighed with sorrow, thinking about everything the families had been through. "Tim's father was one of my husband's pallbearers, before he passed away not long after."

Victoria knew that Jarrod, if he was here, would do anything to make sure the land stayed with the family. Tim would have wanted his boys to have the family land, and Jarrod would have fought for that. She though also understood why Darcy was hesitating like he was, and she gave him credit for being willing to bring the matter to her. He obviously had a good sense of family loyalty, something she had noticed earlier when he was talking about his family.

"Darcy, I would like to ask you to take the case, on Jarrod's behalf. I understand your concern, and I will personally square it with Jarrod, if he has a problem. However, I don't think he will, once he is aware of all the details." Victoria swore silently that she would make sure that his oldest son didn't cut off Eleanor's nose, because of his hurt and anger.

"Could you successful try the case, with such short notice?" Surprisingly it was Heath who was asking the question, and not Nick. Darcy looked with approval at the man, glad that he was bringing that point up.

"Teddy took me into Jarrod's office today, to review the case file, just to let me be aware of what had gone on so far." Darcy paused, trying to figure out how to carefully phrase what he had to say next. It was clear that the McGhee family was close to the Barkley's, but as he looked at Victoria, he was sure that she would want the truth, no matter how unpleasant it might be.

"The case is not quite as open and shut as Jarrod had thought it was. Unfortunately Eleanor McGhee had left several important facts out, when she talked to Jarrod. In reviewing the documents that Tobias Neill filed, he has sustainable ground for his suit, even if it is based on Eleanor deciding not to marry him at the last minute." Darcy saw Victoria's eyes widen, and he realized that none of the family had been aware of how far the love affair had gone.

"Darcy, exactly what are you saying?" Nick demanded rather impatiently, wondering whether he should have a little more brandy.

"There is merit to Tobias' lien, but he has not taken into account the nature of how the land came into the McGhee family. Some of it is old Spanish land, and there might be some restrictions, on how it is able to be passed down or sold." Darcy took the last sip of his brandy, and gratefully took more when Nick offered him some, after pouring some into his glass. "I am familiar with that, because most of Virginia was parceled out via land grants, and the deeds can be messy at times. If nothing else, I might be able to tie the plaintiff up long enough, but I need to do more research on Spanish land grants. Jarrod has several books in his office, but they are in Spanish – a language I don't know. My plan was to have Teddy find me someone who could translate for me."

Victoria had earlier been trying to figure out why Audra, in spite of rushing home from the east coast, did not seem that broken hearted about her failed romance. She had put it down to the Barkley temper at first, but as she watched her daughter she had changed her mind. Everything became clear when Darcy Randolph arrived, and Audra told how they had already met. Watching the couple exchange glances the rest of the evening she had no problem seeing which way the wind was blowing.

"Darcy, Audra is fluent in Spanish and I'm sure she would be glad to help you." Victoria smiled at Audra, before she turned to Darcy. "I have business in town tomorrow morning, so I'll drop her off at Jarrod's office, and maybe later we could all go to lunch?" She had been impressed with how well the young man dealt with Heath and Nick, as well his apparent work ethic. Victoria was sure that he came from a very old east coast family, but she liked how he didn't feel the need to brag about the fact. Considering some of the boys Audra had been courted by, Darcy was a big improvement.

"Audra, would you? It would be a big help!" He replied with pleasure, not believing how well everything was working out. He'd not even in town for a day, but he had a job – of sorts – and was getting the chance to spend the morning with the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

The next half hour was spent tying up loose ends, and the visitors getting ready to leave. Victoria looked happy as she saw Heath with Melissa, Nick with Edwina, and Audra with Darcy. She had wanted, for so long, for all of her children to find someone. Now, she almost had her wish, with the exception of Jarrod, who was off who knew where. Victoria said a silent prayer that wherever he was, he would find peace, and someone to love him.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

Jarrod arrived back in San Francisco, after almost three weeks on the island, in better physical shape than he'd been in a long time. He had worked hard on the cottage, and had hardly drank or smoked at all. The upshot was a clear head, clear eyes, and a slightly leaner physique. Unfortunately, mentally the best he achieved was a dull resignation about the situation.

It bothered him, because he'd read numerous biographies about how men spent time at the seashore and came up with great ideas and world changing ideas. Jarrod tried staring at the ocean, with its never ending tides, but only ended up feeling sleepy. The hard work though left his mind free to think about Edwina, and he tried to figure out what had gone so wrong.

He did manage to come to terms with the issue of her father's past, and was able to let some of that anger dissipate. He had been replacing some shingles on the roof when he had seen that what had really upset him about her not telling him about the man. Edward Rutledge's past misdeeds were not the issue; rather the fact that she had not been able to share the information with Jarrod was a sign of what their relationship had been.

That led him to think about his mother's comment, about his illusion of Edwina. Obviously the relationship had not been as close as he had thought it was, even as he was seeing Edwina as a different person than who she was. He had not understood Victoria's comment at the time, but now it made more sense. Getting rid of the anger about Edwina not telling him about her father loosened the tight band around his heart a little.

However, there was still the matter of her and Nick in Jarrod's room that night, and he didn't think that anger was going to go away for quite a while. Picturing her and Nick in that very passionate kiss made his blood boil, but he knew that some of the anger was jealousy, because she had never let him kiss her like she let his brother. That brought him back around to his mother's comment, about his illusions about Edwina. Jarrod was having a hard time reconciling the formal woman he'd escorted out, with the one in his brother's arms. It was by the middle of the third week that Jarrod came to the conclusion that he was tired of his mind going in circles, and he'd done all the work he could on the cottage.

The next day he had taken the ferry back to San Francisco, spent the night in his apartment, and then headed into his office. He stopped to pick up some rolls to eat for breakfast, since Soo Lin was not around; Jarrod figured he was with the railcar. It made him wonder who had used it, but when he saw the brown leather courier case, that was used to move documents and letters between his two offices he forgot about the question.

Opening the pouch, he saw two letters on the top, and then a large manila envelope. The top most letter was in Edwina's handwriting, and he set it off to the side, barely touching it. The second one was from his mother, and he decided that it could also wait to be read. The manila envelope was addressed to Jarrod Barkley, Esquire in a man's well developed copperplate script. Jarrod didn't recognize the handwriting, and he opened the envelope to see what was inside.

The cover sheet was from someone who introduced himself as D'Arcy Carter Randolph, but said that he went by Darcy. Jarrod thought the name sounded like something from one of the cheap novels Audra and Nick had been known to read. Getting back to the letter, it stated that he had recently graduated from William & Mary, had passed the bar exam in Virginia, and laid out what experience he'd had. Reading further, Jarrod deduced that Darcy was covering the practice in Stockton, having been asked by Edwina Tradd to do so.

Jarrod found the use of the word _asked_ to be puzzling – had Edwina hired the man? He thought he had left her with clear instructions, but as he now remembered how hung over he'd been, and angry, it was hard to think of what he might have said. He had to admit that on paper this Darcy Randolph was certainly suitable, and Jarrod wondered if Nick, with _his hiring expertise_ had advised Edwina on the decision. Realizing that his thought was both bitter and petty, he got back to reading the materials.

Darcy went on to detail the issues that had come into the office, and how he had dealt with them so far. Jarrod couldn't fault any of his work, but also had to admit that the cases were all run of the mill. At least he thought so until he reached the last case file. When he saw what it was, he felt like he'd been suckered punched.

The lien on Eleanor McGhee's property was without merit, and he had taken the case, both for that reason, and the fact that her late husband had been a lifelong friend. Unspoken in Jarrod's mind was how he had not spent a lot of time with Eleanor since Tim's death, having a hard time seeing his friend dead. There had been no real grounds to the lien, and he had sent a letter stating that, which should have caused Tobias, a low level attorney, to fold his tent go home.

Reading the case file now, he saw that it had gone to court, and Jarrod wondered why Martin had not handled the case. He set his jaw, being suspicious that Edwina had not done what he asked. Jarrod had to give Darcy great credit for how he had handled the case, as he saw that there was more there than Eleanor had originally told him. At least he consoled himself that Eleanor had her land, but Jarrod knew that it was no thanks to him. He had left town without a second thought to anyone, or anything else, being too wrapped up in his own problems.

Jarrod put the case files aside, and went to reach for his mother's letter. He was sure there would be reproach in her words, but maybe he could find out what had been going on since he left. The contents surprised him, because the letter was friendly and casual. He read that Audra was back from the east coast, as well as other happenings on the ranch and in Stockton.

There was no mention of the court case, and it wasn't until the last paragraph that she brought up Nick and Edwina. He read that part quickly, as she talked about changes at the house, and the wedding date. That caused Jarrod to grind his teeth, as he finished reading what she'd written.

_I understand how hard this is for you, with as fast as it is happening. However, Nick is your brother and he loves you very much. I know it has been stated before, but neither he nor Edwina meant for the revelation to come out the way it did. It would mean everything to Nick, and to me, if you could find forgiveness in your heart, and attend the wedding._

_ Your Loving Mother_

Snorting, he crumpled the letter up and threw it violently across the office, muttering about a cold day in hell. Jarrod was now curious as to what Edwina was going to say, and just how self-serving it was sure to be. Among the many things that galled him about the matter was how everyone regarded him as being the problem. He ripped the envelop open.

_Dear Jarrod,_

_I wanted to acquaint you with what has been happening with the practice since you've been out of town. I have advertised for help like you asked, but as I am sure you are aware it will take a while to find someone._

_In the meantime an unfortunate situation with Eleanor McGhee's case arose; Tobias Neill filed a trial motion. Martin Percival was out of town – and had been for several weeks previously – and was not available. I tried to find another lawyer to take the case, even offering to pay their fee myself. There were no takers, either because of other case loads, or Tobias had cleverly talked to them about the case already._

_My cousin Darcy arrived in town just as this was all going on. He is a lawyer, albeit a new one having just graduated from William & Mary in the spring, and passed the bar exam. I suggested to him that he could take the case to trial, but he was very concerned about your reaction. Jarrod, he is fully aware of the situation with you, me, and Nick – Darcy is more like a brother to me than a cousin. He was very concerned about arousing your ire, considering everything that has gone on._

_Jarrod, I know that Eleanor's case was very important to you, because of the connection to her late husband. Darcy and I spoke to your mother about him taking the case and she felt that you would not want to see Eleanor lose her land. I hope you understand our decision, and if you have a problem with it, please blame me, not Darcy._

_Edwina Tradd_

Jarrod read the letter again slowly, noting how business like and to the point it was. There was a slight jab about Martin having been out of town for several weeks – previous to Jarrod leaving, but otherwise it was all straightforward. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, having expected the letter to be a missive about forgiving Nick. The only thing troubling him was Eleanor McGhee's case, and his mother's involvement in it.

It was clear that he had mishandled Eleanor's case, not asking the questions he should have in the first place. If so, he would have foreseen it going to trial like it had. The fact that Edwina – and her cousin – had brought Victoria into the matter only made it more apparent. Jarrod felt like once again he was cast as the scapegoat, for the actions of other people. He could only imagine Nick's reaction, to Edwina paying the fee for work that Jarrod should have done; his brother looking down in him with cool disdain, that evening in the study was forefront in his mind

Of course the over shadowing issue was that Edwina and her cousin – undoubtedly related to Brent St. Claire – had saved Eleanor's land. Jarrod was clear at how Darcy had covered his rear end with the family, getting Victoria's approval for the whole matter. Sighing, Jarrod looked at his desk clock and saw that it was close to lunch.

The idea of lunch brought up the issue of having to face people in his social circle. He wasn't sure if the news about Edwina and Nick had reached San Francisco yet. Nick should have just gotten back from round-up within the last couple of days, after being gone for almost two weeks. One of the things he'd thought about, while on the island, was what to say to people. Realistically he knew that he couldn't hide forever – not that he wanted to anyway.

Jarrod had always advised his clients to tell the truth, with as few as details as possible. Experience had shown him that lying didn't get you anywhere, but there was no reason to add extra details if they were not needed. He had come up with a plausible explanation for what had gone on with Edwina. They had been going out for convenience sake, both liking the companionship. Unknown to him though, she'd had a wartime romance with his brother, who was acting as spy. When he took Edwina took Stockton, she and Nick had met up again.

He liked the story because it was the truth after all. Part of him wanted to drag up her father's past history, with the U.S. Mints, and the Knights, but he saw that it would only backfire on him. Jarrod had been the one who had brought her to San Francisco and hired her after all! Any mud that he threw at her, would only come back to stick to him and his family, he saw too clearly. There was also the issue that her father had, at the end, been pardoned by the President – probably bought by the Knights in Jarrod's opinion, but of course it would never be proved.

Taking one last look at his desk, with an unopened pile of letters – mostly social invitations – he decided a drink and a good lunch was needed. He took his brown mid-brimmed Stetson, his city hat, from the hat rack and headed downstairs. Going to the front of the building, he hailed one of the many horse cabs, and gave the driver an address.

The Palace Hotel was a luxurious establishment, which catered to the upper class clientele. Ladies had the Tea Room – all glass with lots of pink furnishings and palm trees, while men had the Wood Room – which was the bar where smoking was allowed. There was also the Grille Room, a popular spot for lunch, which turned into an extremely upscale steak house in the evening.

Jarrod's plan was to have a drink the in the Wood Room, before lunch in the Grille Room. His strategy was that the drink would fortify him, before lunch. Now, he walked through the ornate lobby, decorated with crystal chandeliers that were modeled on the ones in the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg. The story was that each piece of crystal was at least as big as man's fists and some even larger.

The bar was warm and welcoming, and Samson, the Negro bartender recognized him right away. They had a nice chat about the island, which was a popular spot for yacht owners. Jarrod had, since being on the island, thought about getting a boat. He didn't know much about sailing, but was sure that he could find someone to teach him. His cottage was well placed, with its own dock and boat house, and he had enjoyed the time there. One night he had even dreamt about having a wife and children, who played on the beach, after a day of sailing. Waking up, he put it down to the wine he'd drunk with his meager dinner, but the sweet memory lingered.

Samson produced a very nice scotch for him, and Jarrod drank it while catching up on what had gone on in the city. He talked to several men, all important in their various fields, but no one mentioned Edwina. One or two had commented on not seeing Jarrod for a while, but he trotted out his story of being busy with his place on Isla de los lirios. It had made him laugh to see David Crocker, of Wells Fargo, look envious as he talked about the location. Jarrod remember that David was a serious sailor, with a sloop that he wanted to take to Newport next year, for the big regatta.

After an hour in the bar, he decided it was time for lunch. It had been gratifying that no one had mentioned Edwina, Nick, or Stockton. Jarrod signed his tab, with a generous tip, and stopped by the men's washroom, before he headed to the Grille Room. His path took him the back way to the restaurant, through a dark hallway with too many, in his opinion, palm plants. The area though over looked the Grille Room, because of a palazzo type arrangement.

He glanced downward, to see who was there, wondering if there might be someone he could eat with. Almost three weeks of solitude had started to get to him, and he wanted someone to talk to over an elaborate lunch. Jarrod did a quick survey of the room, but when he saw the occupants on the prime table he felt like he was turned to stone.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in posting, but I wanted to get Jarrod's scene just right.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

The prime table in the Grille Room was nestled in an alcove with a bay window, off to the middle of the restaurant. The window during the day gave an unobstructed view of the harbor, while at night the moon and stars reflected off the water. It was the most prized table in the city, according to society, but Jarrod had always had a more jaded view of it.

Yes, the view of the harbor was lovely, but the table a little further in, gave an almost better view. However, the important people wanted the alcove, and the staff of the restaurant took monetary advantage of the fact. The Maitre d' hotel made a comfortable income off of the tips he was given, to procure the table. Jarrod wished he'd had another scotch, as he saw the occupants of the table.

His brother Nick was sitting there, with Edwina, finishing up their lunch. Jarrod was taken aback both because of their presence, and because it was an Edwina that he'd never seen before. She was dressed in a bright pink raw silk dress, with velvet trim of the same pink. Her brilliant gold hair was elaborately done, in a complicated up do of waves, curls, and braids. The whole thing was crowned with a tiny hat of pink roses nestled among pink ribbon.

He had always seen her in dark, almost somber colors, with a simple hair style, so he now stared at her agog. It was the pink roses on her hat that brought him to his senses, as he remembered the pink rose floral arrangements that Nick had ordered at the River Queen Hotel. Obviously Nick liked her in pink and/or pink roses meant something private to them. Regarding her now, he was blown away at just how beautiful she was

Of course he knew he should not be surprised that his brother had paid extra to get the good table – Nick never stinted when it came to that type of thing. He was all flash and show, almost to the point of being vulgar, but stopping just short. Jarrod knew that he was being extra critical of his brother, because he was with Edwina.

Jarrod had imagined her dressed in lavish clothes – he had planned on taking her shopping after they were married. He now wondered, rather uncharitably if Nick was paying for her clothes even though they weren't married yet. Goodness knows she had not spent any of her own money on dressing up for him, he mused with ire.

Looking closely he took in the almost fluffiness of the dress, even as the color highlighted her brilliant eyes. The whole effect was enhanced by how she was giggling – Edwina giggled? – at something Nick was saying. He cast a supercilious look at his brother, taking in his dark blue suit perfectly tailored to his body. Since Nick usually stalked around in black leather and elaborate spurs, as he dealt with the muck of cattle and horses, it gave his brother a different look.

Deciding that critiquing his brother's tailoring was pointless, he looked at Edwina again, with a poignant longing. Jarrod felt like he had spent months trying to get her to look like she did now, happy and relaxed. His brother seemed to have achieved it very easily, and Jarrod wondered if he had been too timid in his approach with her. It was as she was tossing her head, while smiling teasingly at his brother, that it came to him just how unseemly his regard was.

A gentleman would either leave the premises right away, so as not to meet them; or walk right down to the table and greet them. Jarrod did neither, still feeling his legs being made of lead, as he watched the couple. Nick put his arm around Edwina, as they shared a cheese plate for dessert. She had been sitting close to him anyway, but she leaned even closer. Jarrod sneered as the thought it was hardly better than Edwina sitting in his lap, which is what she would have been if she'd moved another inch.

It also shocked him, but by now nothing should have shocked him about her, at how free she was letting Nick be with her. If they had been at the house it would have been slightly less unseemly, but really that type of behavior belonged in the bedroom, in his opinion. Edwina and Nick were acting like they were the only two people in the room. Jarrod rather thought too that his brother was rubbing salt in the wound, by bringing Edwina to the most public dining spot in the city. Everyone in their circle would see them, or hear about them. He sighed though, because Nick just didn't like to win, he wanted the whole world to know that he'd won!

Jarrod wished he could go down there, and talk to them as a brother should. Not only would it be the correct thing, but it would stop any gossip in its tracks. However, the anger he felt towards the couple was still hot and intense, and kept his feet rooted to the ground. He was now grateful for all the palms, as he stood between two, hoping that no one walked by and saw him.

As he watched the couple rise up from the table, he became aware of how long he'd been standing watching them. Jarrod wanted to know why the couple was in the city, instead of being discrete in Stockton. Figuring that his spying on them had come this far, he decided to follow them and see where they went. He used the back staircase to get downstairs quickly and a side door out of the hotel, where he positioned himself off to the side of the entrance.

A paperboy was selling the afternoon edition, and Jarrod bought one, not to read but to hide his face. He made it a point to lounge nonchantly against the lamp pole, and pretended to read the newspaper. Jarrod wondered if they were going to take a cab, which could affect his plans, but hoped the couple would walk. The Palace Hotel was located in the main shopping district of the city, and he kept his fingers crossed.

When he saw them come out of the main entrance of the hotel, he held his breath, to see what they were going to do. Edwina was wearing the black coat with the ruffled collar, the one she'd worn when she'd interviewed for the job with him. Jarrod thought back to that long ago day, as he remembered his hopes and dreams for her. Suddenly he wished they would get in a carriage, so he wouldn't have to follow them and have the knife twist even further in his heart.

He muttered a silent curse at the heavens, as he saw Edwina take Nick's arm, before they started walking down the street, in the opposite direction from him. Now he would be forced to follow them, because having come so far he needed to get his curiosity satisfied. It wasn't lost on him that he was doing the same thing he'd done in Carson City, over a year ago, following her to find out what was going on.

Jarrod, in the rational part of his brain that hadn't been working too well lately, saw the irony of his actions. He had caused the mess he was in now, because he had to have the truth, and was probably going to cause another mess. However, the emotions of hate, anger, and jealousy were louder than logical, orderly thoughts, and he proceeded down the street behind them.

When they turned the corner, engrossed in conversation, with Edwina cuddling close to Nick, Jarrod hung slightly back for a couple of minutes. He then followed them, and noticed that they had stopped at a store front, halfway down the block. Jarrod made it a point to seem to be engrossed with the window display of cookware, as if he might want to buy a pan.

Edwina had already been close to Nick, but he watched as she turned, coquettishly looking up at him, while she said something. Jarrod saw Nick raise his head, to laugh loudly, as the couple stood outside the store front. Even seeing them in profile, their happiness was apparent, especially when Nick gave her a kiss on her forehead. It was a relief for Jarrod when they went in the store, and he waited several minutes, before he walked down to see what the establishment sold.

It was almost anti-climatic when he saw that the store was a draper's store – bolts of fabric in dazzling designs decorated the window. Other thoughts had been going through Jarrod's mind, with how happy the couple seemed to be. He was also puzzled as to why they were at the store, until he remembered his mother's letter.

Victoria had written that she was giving Nick and Edwina the large suite that had been hers; it was designed for the mistress of the house, after all. She went on to state that she was moving to the guest room on the main floor, which had its own bathroom. The room was smaller, but the location was very convenient, right by the garden. Victoria also commented on how she was planning on traveling more, now that she wouldn't have the house to run.

At the time he had read the letter the idea of Edwina running the house had annoyed him – in his mind it was one more way she had usurped him. Jarrod was also upset with his mother, for being so willing to turn everything over to Edwina. He knew that it was unfair of him to think that way, because his mother had talked about wanting to travel more. Sighing now, he figured that Edwina was decorating her and Nick's bedroom.

That thought made him cold, a feeling he already had from the damp, chilly weather in the city. The bolts of colorful cloth seemed jarring against the leaden grey sky, and suddenly he couldn't look at them anymore. Jarrod started walking down the street, not really paying attention to where he was going, as people jostled him.

Instead his thoughts were on Edwina, and all he could see was how beautiful she had looked; as well as how happy. Nick too looked happy, and it was clear the couple were in love. Jarrod was honest enough to admit that no one would have thought that when he was with her. What was clear was that Nick and Edwina loved each other - he had been so wrapped up in his anger and jealousy, that he had completely missed that. Jarrod could honestly state that Edwina had never looked at him, like she looked at Nick. He had recognized it now because it was how Beth looked at him when she was alive.

Even though their marriage had been short, it had been filled with love and laughter. Jarrod in reviewing his relationship with Edwina realized how cold it had been. He had always been so concerned about saying the wrong thing and scaring her away, while she had been unable to share the true story of her father's past. His mother's comment, about his illusion of Edwina suddenly fell into place. Jarrod had been so wrapped up in the idea of a relationship with Edwina, rather than what that relationship would actually be.

Yes, he could fault her for not being honest with him, but he now realized that he had not been honest with her either. From the day that he'd followed her in Carson City, and then offered to help her find a job, he'd lied to her. It wasn't just her well being he was concerned about, but the fact that he was interested in her, even as she was signaling she wasn't interested in him. Everything he – and his mother – had done to get Edwina to go out with him had not really been above board.

He and Edwina had never had a romantic relationship, in the real sense of the word. Yes, he'd escorted her parties, dinner, and the theater; she had shared his interests and understood his world. However, he clearly saw that none of that was romance or love! It came to him that she had tried to tell him that, after the debacle with Brent St. Claire. The comment she made about them _settling_, if they had married, was just what it would have been – for both of them.

Now he could clearly remember that afternoon, and what she'd said too about meeting Nick. It wasn't sneaking around as far as she was concerned, because they were not engaged, or had made any declarations to each other. Jarrod saw now that she had been free to meet whoever she wanted, wherever she wanted. He might not approve of the location, but it really wasn't any of his business in the end.

Jarrod felt humble and ashamed, as he remembered what he'd said and done to people who cared about him. He felt a sudden longing for the type of relationship he and Beth had shared, but saw that as long as he was angry at Edwina and Nick it couldn't happen. The realization hit him with an intensity that surprised him, even as he took a deep breath and let the hate leave his body.

He knew that the last time he'd felt anything like he was feeling now was when, after the whole mess with Cass Hyatt was over with. Then at least he'd had justification for his anger, but as he reviewed the situation with Edwina, all he saw was jealousy and hurt. It was water over the bridge, and he needed to stop before he caused more damage to his family.

Standing there on the sidewalk, he smiled a real smile, for the first time in several weeks. No, Edwina wasn't for him, even as beautiful and accomplished as she was. She loved Nick, and his brother loved her too. Jarrod hadn't loved Edwina in the way they both really wanted. Yes, the pain would be there for a while, but there was also promise for him – in letting go of his illusions and the anger about them – he too could find love.

Jarrod felt lightness in his heart, as he thought the healing thoughts. There were still lingering feelings for Edwina, he realized, but that was only natural after the amount of time he'd spent thinking about her. They would fade, and the day would come when he could be friends with her, and wish her and Nick happiness. His thoughts were interrupted by someone hailing him, and he looked in the direction of the voice, as he tried to figure out where he was.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author's Note: JBAngel & Rexfan – I have promised you someone good for your handsome, charming, blue eyed counselor, and in this chapter you get to meet her!**_

_**Chapter Thirty**_

"Brother Barkley, are you on the wrong block?" The dandified old man, in his dark grey topcoat with black velvet facings, and the light grey hat and gloves hailed him with his ivory topped walking stick. Jarrod was looking around and saw that he was on a street corner, in a residential section. The town houses were detached, on good size yards, and set back from the street. He recognized it as one of the new areas on Telegraph Hill; he had considered buying a house here, back before the trip to Stockton.

"Uncle Samuel, why are you walking?" Jarrod replied smoothly, gathering his wits about him. The old man was usually driven around by a four horse carriage, even short distances.

"Ha! My daughter says I need more exercise, and got the Doc to agree with her." Uncle Samuel snorted, before a gleam came to his eye. "My understanding is that I was right all along – you are damn fool with a broken heart, and no law clerk either!" He loved being right, almost as much as making money. It was even better if being right made him money.

"Uncle Samuel, yes, I'm probably a damn fool, and yes, I don't have a law clerk any more. However, my heart is not broken, because I reunited my brother with his war time love!" Jarrod looked the man directly in the eye as he said it, and managed to laugh. His heart was badly bruised, but he wasn't going to admit that. It also came to him that he could think about Nick and Edwina without getting upset.

"Well Brother Barkley, you are a bigger man than I am!" Uncle Samuel retorted with a wry look at the man he was very fond of, under his gruff exterior. He was sure that Jarrod was putting up a good front, but he admired him for it! "If you are going to Ogden's reception, you need to walk over one more street. Would you like to accompany me?" He figured that Jarrod could use some moral support as he ventured back into society.

"What reception are you talking about? I've been off at my place on Isla de los lirios, getting it into shape. I'm thinking of buying a boat next year!" The idea just came to Jarrod, but he thought it would be enjoyable past-time.

"A boat Brother Barkley? Hmm. They do say the sea can be good for what – or who – ails a man!" Uncle Samuel sniffed, before going on. "Phillip Ogden is giving a welcome reception for Senator James Hamilton, from the great state of Michigan, this afternoon. I know you got an invitation – everyone did!" He finished with a dry note in his voice.

"Why is one of Leland's pet board members giving a reception for a senator from the Midwest? I don't think Michigan needs another railroad!" Jarrod asked with interest, now wishing he'd taken the time to look through the pile of invitations on his desk.

"Ah, you have not been keeping abreast of happenings, Brother Barkley! Senator Hamilton made a fortune moving lumber from Canada into America, via his shipping line on the Great Lakes. He is out here, ostensibly to learn about the timber industry of the west coast. He is going to spend six months out here, visiting northern California, Oregon, and the territory of Washington. His family has taken a house here in the city, so this will be his base." Uncle Samuel informed him, but Jarrod heard an edge in his voice. When he questioned the old man, the dark bird like eyes gleamed with amusement.

"There is talk that Senator Hamilton is being considered to be on the ticket next year, as Vice President. However, the party doesn't feel he has enough name recognition west of the Mississippi! Hence this _little fact finding mission_ on the west coast! Jim Hamilton knows more about timber, and moving it than almost any man in America. You will enjoy talking to him, and I'm sure he will want to talk to you about your log flume!" Uncle Samuel's voice dripped with sarcasm as he made the comment about the fact finding, as if anyone couldn't see through it.

Jarrod decided that going to the reception would be a good idea, because he wouldn't be the focus of the attention. There was also the issue that it came to him that he'd missed lunch, because of his spying. He felt bad about what he'd done, until he realized that it had helped him come to terms with what had happened. Accompanying Uncle Samuel they walked over to the Ogden's townhouse, and were ushered inside by a butler, to a crowded entrance hall.

It was over an hour later, and Jarrod was feeling well fed, and almost happy. He had talked to a number of people, including the senator from Michigan, who turned out to be more interesting than Jarrod had thought he would be. There had also been a bountiful buffet, and Jarrod had enjoyed a roast beef sandwich with fresh horseradish, as well as several well prepared salads, all washed down with a decent glass of wine.

He was making his way from the back of the house, where the food had been, wondering whether he should have another drink before he left or not. Looking off to the side he saw a young woman standing by herself, over by a window draped with red velvet curtains. Her back was to him, but he could tell that she was petite, with a trim but curvy figure. Jarrod thought her hair, prettily put up but with a few loose curls, reminded him of melted chocolate.

It surprised him that he was noticing all those details, and stopped in his tracks, wondering whether he should go talk to her. Jarrod had been relived that no one really brought up Edwina and Nick at all, but he could tell from the way certain people regarded him, the knowledge was common. Thinking that it would be good to be seen talking to a woman, he made his way over to her. If she turned out to have a husband, so be it and at least he had made the effort.

"Excuse me Miss, are you doing all right?" Jarrod came up in back of her, and when she turned gave his best jury smile. His breath was taken away though, when he saw her face. She had large, expressive eyes that were not quite blue, but not quite grey either, framed by the longest, darkest eyes lashes he had ever seen. Her skin was milk white porcelain smooth, with red, slightly full lips. The woman's features were not classical, because of the cute upturned nose, in a heart shaped face, but the whole effect was charming.

"I am doing fine, but thank you for your concern, Mr.?" The woman answered him with a cheerful self-confidence and a merry smile. Jarrod was beyond entranced by how delicious she looked, even as he was shocked at what he was thinking.

"Barkley, Jarrod..ah..Barkley." He found himself stammering, and suddenly feeling like he was seventeen again. Who was this woman – girl – woman? Trying to recover, he added lamely "Are you new in town?" Even as he was saying the phrase, he thought it sounded pathetic.

"Madeline – Madeline Wainwright. No, I'm not from around here." The woman replied, not seeming to be put out by his stupid remark. "It is my first time in California." She added with a kind smile, as if she could see right through him.

"So your first time out west? It must be very different for you?" Jarrod assumed she was from back east, because of the clothes she wore. Her dress was a beautiful watered silk in cornflower blue, ornamented with silver braid and delicate bead trim at the neck, cuffs, and waist. The fabric was bustled back and trimmed in velvet just grey enough to compliment the silver trim. It was the perfect ensemble for late afternoon/early evening, and he knew that it was probably French, by its attention to detail.

"I'm not sure about that! My husband was an army officer, so I lived at Ft. Sill in the Oklahoma Territory, Ft. Riley in Kansas, and Ft. Endurance in the Dakota Territory. The shopping is much better here!" She retorted, laughing good naturedly, and Jarrod found himself joining in, even as he was wondering at this woman being married to an army officer.

"I am impressed at how well travelled you are! Is your husband still in the army?" Jarrod, while being depressed that she was married, noticed that she had used the past tense. The man must have left the army, to pursue a business opportunity here in California. It gave him pause when he noticed that her large, grayish-blue eyes went wide with surprise, for just a moment.

"My husband was in the Seventh Cavalry, as Custer's adjutant." She stated simply, her eyes looking off over Jarrod's shoulder. He now felt like he had stuck his foot in his mouth big time, because of course her mention of Ft. Endurance should have told him the story. It was the outpost for the Seventh Cavalry, commanded by the brilliant, but mercurial Lt. Colonel George Armstrong Custer – the man who had risen to the rank of Brigadier General during the war – but then demoted afterwards.

The massacre, two years ago, had made all the papers, and with the Sioux going on the warpath, Ft. Endurance had been closed down, being deemed unsafe for inhabitation. Custer's role in the massacre had been played out in the papers for over a year, with enough blame being thrown all around. Jarrod could only imagine how Madeline had coped with it, since her husband had been Custer's number two man.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean." Jarrod found himself, once again stammering in the presence of this woman, but this time out of sorrow at causing her distress.

"Jarrod, are you sorry because my husband is dead? Or because he died with Custer? I do get both reactions!" Madeline stood up as straight as her diminutive height would allow her, having endured way too much bad publicity about the whole affair. She knew her voice sounded brittle, but really, how often did she have to recount her tragedy.

"Of course your husband passing!" Jarrod was shocked that she should think he wanted her to rehash the whole affair. He completely understood her disdain for the publicity the whole debacle had brought to her. To lose a spouse was bad enough – he knew that – but to do it in the public eye was abhorrent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so flippant! It is just my defense against the publicity seekers." Madeline apologized quickly, as she saw the distress in the amazing aquamarine eyes of the man talking to her. She took a closer look and noticed how well built he was, as well as his handsome features. For some reason she felt the need to make him feel better, even if she didn't understand it.

"When I received the news, everyone fussed over me, and they all wanted me to talk about Alex – my husband – they wanted me to talk about Alex's passing. However, I couldn't because everything inside was dark and empty! It was like there was this black pit inside me, which sucked all my feelings and emotions at the time." Madeline sighed, as she tilted her head to look up at him – he was very tall.

"By the time I was ready to talk about it, everyone assumed I should have moved on and been over it!" She finished sadly, and then looked shocked. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I'm telling you all this – a stranger at a social gathering." Madeline was sure that he was going to think her an awful bore, and really couldn't she have done better since a handsome man had paid her attention!

"Madeline, I do understand! My wife died three years ago, and I felt like no one understood what was going on with me! When they wanted me to talk I didn't want to, and then suddenly it was vice versa and the whole thing made me mad!" Jarrod confessed, thinking back to the time that Beth had died. He had had so many feelings going on, all at the same time.

"Jarrod, I'm so sorry! What happened?" Madeline suddenly felt bad for him, feeling the pain of his loss, and the process of dealing with it. What he said next took her completely by surprise.

"A man I had sent to jail, he thought wrongly, was released and swore revenge on me. Instead of shooting me, as he'd planned, he killed my wife." Jarrod boiled the story down to the bare bones, not wanting to go into all the details. He had made peace with it all – or at least he thought he'd until the recent events with Nick and Edwina.

"How did you deal with it?" Madeline couldn't even begin to fathom how you would cope with something like that. She put her hand on Jarrod's arm, before she even realized what she was doing. For some reason it was easy to be with him, and she felt a connection with him that she didn't understand.

"Badly! I went looking for revenge, and almost killed him, before I came to my senses. Only the thought of not wanting to be like him stopped me." Jarrod felt her hand on his arm, and before he knew it he was telling her everything. "I can't believe what I almost did, Madeline. I never knew I had that kind of anger inside me." He finished up his tale, feeling shocked but relieved that he'd told her everything that had gone on. Only his brothers, until now, had known everything, but it just seemed right to share it with this woman.

"I don't think you have anything to feel bad about Jarrod. I took great pleasure in reading what the Sioux had done to Custer – honestly if they had not gotten to him, I would have been glad to do it." Madeline told him. "Alex left me a letter, in case he didn't come back. I was so mad, because the slaughter didn't need to happen, but for Custer's ego." She sighed sadly, and Jarrod felt very bad for her.

"How did you get through it? I mean the grief?" Jarrod was very curious as to how she had handled the situation, because she struck him as a strong person. He was trying to ignore how good her hand on his arm felt too.

"It helped that I was with child at the time. I told myself I had to keep going on, for the sake of Alex's child. When she was born I named her Alexandra, in honor of her father – really, she pulled me through." Madeline replied in a much happier voice, and Jarrod was sure that she was a good mother.

"Would you like to go get some punch? And you can tell me more about your daughter?" Jarrod offered, wanting more time with this woman who made him feel comfortable, even as she was stirring him on other levels.

"I would like that, provided that you tell me about San Francisco, and your life here!" Madeline smiled almost flirtatiously, as she tossed her head. She felt bubbles of happiness inside her, at the thought of spending more time with the handsome widower. He didn't seem put off, or too interested, in her husband's passing, which was a nice change.

The next hour passed pleasantly for both of them, as they talked. Jarrod was very impressed with her knowledge of politics, and the issues of the day. She asked intelligent questions about the port, and other local issues, which told him she read the newspapers. He also discovered that she had a good sense of humor, and she liked to laugh. It was when he went to say goodbye though, that he discovered the most surprising thing of all.

"Madeline, are you going to be in town for a while? I would like to call on you – tomorrow?" Jarrod hoped he wasn't being too forward, but he liked her a lot. He was also aware that the entire time he'd been with her, he had not thought about Edwina at all. Her musical laughter rang out in reply, before she spoke.

"My parents and I, along with my daughter, are going to be in the city for the next six months. Papa is exploring business opportunities in the timber industry here, to see how they compare with ours back in Michigan and Canada." Madeline explained, rather surprised that he didn't know that already. Jarrod, for his part was processing what she had just said, wondering if he heard right.

"Your father is Senator Hamilton?" Jarrod couldn't believe that he'd spent the last hour with the daughter of the guest of honor – and maybe the future Vice President. Madeline had never once let on who her father was, or the fact the party was for them. He felt rather stupid now, that he hadn't known who she was; it did explain her familiarity with the political scene though.

"Yes, he is! I rather assumed you knew that." Madeline answered, before her forehead puckered. "Is that a problem?" She hoped not, but found it interesting that he hadn't known who she was. There had been a number of men, since she'd come out of mourning, who were only too thrilled to spend time with Senator Hamilton's daughter.

"No, not at all. Your father seems like a good man. I just feel awkward that I didn't know who you were." Jarrod confessed, and was rewarded with laughter, dancing eyes, and her hand on his arm.

"Actually it is refreshing! Too many people only want to be friends with me because of Papa!" She tilted her head as she answered his question, and Jarrod felt the strongest urge to kiss her. Instead, being a gentleman, he took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Until tomorrow then Madeline! Thank you for making the reception worthwhile." He told her in a soft voice, letting his lips linger for just a moment. He could tell by the way her wonderful eyes looked that she had not minded that at all.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's Note: Glad that some of you liked Jarrod in the last chapter, channeling Rex Randolph!**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

Jarrod was heading over to Madeline's parent's house, mentally rehearsing the talk he needed to have with her. It had been two weeks since their first meeting, and he had seen her almost every day. He had spent time too with her family, as well as meeting her and Alexandra at the Botanical Gardens. Madeline's mother was French Canadian, by the name of Marie Chantal. She addressed everyone with the term 'Cherie' and there was no doubt where Madeline had gotten her beauty from. Alexandra had her mother's eyes, but dark blonde hair; it was clear that she would be a beauty also.

Madeline's father was a very likable man, who knew timber and shipping inside and out. He had heard all about the log flume the Barkley's were running, and Jarrod was impressed with the man's attention to detail. He had already made plans to take Jim, as the senator insisted on being called, up to the logging camp run by the erstwhile Matt Bentel, before the first snow.

The two weeks had passed quickly, more quickly than Jarrod had realized. Madeline was charming and funny too, making her good company. Jarrod liked the fact that she made him feel relaxed, and did not feel the need to weigh every word he said to her. He had been delighted to find out that she was a sailor, and knew all about boats – her family owned several including a yacht and a racing sloop.

She had told him about crewing incognito on the sloop, in some of the regattas on Lake Michigan, where her family had a summer house by the dunes. When Madeline had told him that, Jarrod had teased her asking her how she did in a skirt. Her saucy reply, delivered with a smirk, that she wore britches, only made her more desirable to him. His boating dream was quickly updated to include her, as he imagined her curvy figure in tight pants.

Madeline not only stirred his physical desires, but also stimulated him mentally, with her knowledge of politics. He was impressed with Madeline, and how she handled different situations. There had been one day when he was escorting her to an affair, but he had an errand to do on the way.

Jarrod had to deliver a death benefit to a widow, and drove over to a working class housing district. He felt bad about having to take Madeline along, but the woman's schedule only allowed a small window. His original plan had been for Madeline to wait in the carriage, while he went inside, but she wasn't having any of that.

She accompanied him inside, and then stayed with the widow, while Jarrod dealt with the woman's brother. He was taken aback to find, when he finished with the brother, that Madeline sitting at the kitchen table, holding a toddler, while she drank tea with the widow. In the carriage Jarrod asked her about it, and she explained that she was the youngest of six, and had been born late in her parent's marriage. By then her father was an assemblyman, but trying to get elected to congress. Madeline joked that she had grown up on the campaign trail, because her parents just took her along with them.

For Jarrod it was a joy to be with an intelligent, beautiful woman, who was also open and good natured. Madeline took everything in stride, and he had no problem seeing how she had been a good wife for an army officer. He hoped now that those skills would be there, when he talked to her about what he needed to. Jarrod knew that he should not have put off telling that he was going to be out of town for a couple of days, and why, but there had never seemed to be a good time for it. Now, he was down to the wire.

After arriving at the Hamilton's house, Madeline met him in the front room, with the comment that her parents were out visiting. Jarrod was glad to hear that, as well as the fact that Alexandra was in the park with her nanny. It meant that he wouldn't have any interruptions in talking to her. Once she'd poured coffee, and offered him some pastries he decided to get down to what he came to talk to her about.

"Madeline, I have enjoyed your company the last two weeks!" Jarrod began, and liked the smile she gave him as she nodded her head in agreement. "I am becoming very fond of you, and wanted to know if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the Governor's Ball, at the end of the month? It is held in Sacramento at the State Fair. My family will all be there and I'd like you to meet them." He was sure that she would understand what he was implying, and he held his breath, waiting her reply.

"Jarrod, I would be delighted to go with you! I think you are wonderful, kind, and charming!" Madeline told him with pleasure, her large bluish-grey eyes twinkling. Jarrod sighed, and took it as a sign to go on with what he needed to say.

"There is also the matter that my youngest brother Heath is getting married next month, at Ft. Ord. If you are still speaking to me by then." Here Jarrod chuckled and winked at her. "If you are willing I would like to escort you to the event. I'll be standing up with Heath, but will still have plenty of time for you." He had already told her about Heath and Melissa, and she had met Melissa's parents already, at another function.

"If, as you say, I am still speaking to you." Madeline giggled and tossed her head, causing the sunlight coming through the window to highlight her chocolate brown hair. "Yes, I would be glad to go with you to the wedding. Chaplain Clarkson is a very good man, and I like his wife a lot." By now Jarrod knew he should be thrilled with her responses to his questions, but he was still afraid it might all come undone with what he had to say next.

"Madeline, I am leaving tonight for Stockton, and I'll be gone for a couple of days. My other brother Nick is getting married tomorrow, and I need to be there." Jarrod stated, and watched as her eyes went wide. "I do want you to meet my family, and if the circumstances were different, I would just take you along on this trip. However, I need to go alone." Here he stopped, and reached over to take her hand, but she moved it away.

"Jarrod, I know all about Nick's marriage!" Madeline spoke in a soft voice, as her hand, which Jarrod had wanted to take, was slowly stroking the brocade pattern of her dress. She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes now full of hesitation. He wanted to kick himself, as he saw that just because he'd been spared the gossip about Edwina and Nick didn't mean that she had.

"Your brother is marrying the woman who was working for you until recently; the same woman you were escorting to social events all spring. The talk was that you were very much in love, and an engagement was in the offering. I have been told that she is very beautiful, and one of the best legal minds on the west coast." Madeline took a deep breath, before she uttered her next comment. She knew that it could be the end of her relationship with Jarrod. "The general talk is that you are now interested in me on the rebound, and I am second choice with you."

"No Madeline, not at all! You are not second choice in any way!" Jarrod declared fervently, as he reached over to take her hands in his. He was reassured when she let him, and he felt that deep connection she always stirred in him. "I have been more honest, open, and close with you in these last two weeks than I ever was with Edwina! Madeline, I should have told you the story, before you heard the gossip. I'm so sorry for that – would you let me tell you now? So you understand why I have to go to Stockton by myself?"

"Of course I will listen to you Jarrod, but you are right; you should have told me." Madeline replied simply, trying to ignore the feelings that were being ignited by him holding her hands. It had been hard to hear the comments, so she was glad he was finally going to tell her about Edwina.

"I met Edwina in Carson City, when she was brokering the sale of a mine my family wanted to sell. I was impressed with both her knowledge and her beauty, and when I found out that her father – who I thought was a down on his luck southern lawyer – was dying, I offered to help her find a job if she came to California." Jarrod went on to explain how she ended up working for him.

"Yes, she is very beautiful and I won't lie Madeline, I was attracted to her." He shook his head ruefully, thinking of everything that had happened, because of that attraction. "Edwina didn't have the same feelings for me, but after a while saw the advantages in going out with me. What I didn't know is that she had met my brother during the war, when he was on an undercover mission." Jarrod went to detail with what had happened when they met up again, Brent St. Claire, and finally his behavior towards his family.

"Madeline, I not only said hateful things to Nick and Edwina, but I wrote them too! I was so consumed with jealously and hurt, and I left Stockton over a month ago, and have not been back." Jarrod cringed as he thought of his behavior at the time.

"What changed Jarrod?" Madeline tilted her head as she asked the question, concern in her eyes very apparent. He knew that what he said next was even more important than what he'd already said.

"It was my first day back from the island, and I happened to see them together – no they didn't see me. It was obvious how happy they looked together, and I had to admit that she had never looked like that with me." Jarrod went on to explain about what Edwina and his mother had said about the relationship, and now it suddenly made sense. "I saw that she wasn't the person for me, and if I was ever to find that person, I needed to let go of my anger. All that occurred just before I went to the reception and met you, Madeline."

"Can you understand why I need to go to Nick's wedding alone? I have a lot of fences to mend, if they will let me." Jarrod squeezed her hands, but was surprised when she withdrew them. He noticed that she suddenly became busy pouring herself another cup of coffee. When Madeline looked at him again, there was caution in her eyes, and he felt very scared.

"Jarrod, why haven't been back to Stockton? To –what was your phrase – mend fences?" As she questioned him he noticed how straight she was sitting, while her eyes – suddenly more grey than blue – regarded him with sadness. Jarrod understood what was causing the sad look, and wished again that he had talked to her sooner about Edwina. He had told her so much, so many personal things, but somehow he couldn't bring that subject up, which said a great deal.

Madeline had, in fact, been wondering if Jarrod was going to talk to her about Edwina. He had shared so much with her that sometimes she felt like she knew his thoughts. At first, as they were getting to know each other, it hadn't bothered Madeline that he didn't talk about Edwina Tradd. They were still getting to know each other, and she knew that Jarrod was being a gentleman, in not discussing the past relationship.

As they became closer though, and he opened up about his marriage, and other aspects of each life, Madeline had been waiting to hear about Edwina and Nick. In her mind it said volumes that he didn't want to talk about it, and it concerned her. If Jarrod was still pining for Edwina, as the gossips speculated, Madeline wanted to know.

"I was afraid, Madeline, because of my actions after I found out about Nick and Edwina. Just as I understood everything that had happened – I met you!" Jarrod declared, knowing that this woman with the mysterious grey-blue eyes would see everything; he confessed his greatest fear. "They have been getting ready for the wedding; it will be a small church ceremony is what I've been told, because Edwina is a widow." He watched as she folded her hands in her lap, while nodding her head for him to go on.

"But I know that there is a lot of joy associated with the event. I was concerned that if I showed up it would put a damper on the whole thing." He felt like his soul was being laid bare as he remembered the statements he had not only uttered, but also put down on paper. "I decided I would go down the day of the wedding, beg their forgiveness, and wish them well. I miss my family, and I want to be with Nick when he marries."

"What about Edwina, Jarrod?" Madeline inquired carefully, almost holding her breath as she waited for his answer. Jarrod swallowed, and looked her in the eye before he spoke.

"I need to start over with her, as a friend, and get to know the woman she really is – not the illusion I had in my mind. I did a great disservice to her, even as I was using her legal skills for my own gains." Jarrod paused, and sighed. "Madeline, she is going to be my sister-in-law, and that is the relationship I want to have with her!" He finished determinedly, and was relieved to see her smile.

"Jarrod, I will wish you well in your trip, and hope it goes well." Madeline started to say. "It is really important, if you and I are to be more than casual companions, that you resolve the situation with Edwina. When you get back, please call on me, and we can discuss what happens next." She worked hard to keep her voice level, not wanting to reveal how much she really cared about Jarrod. However, she was wise enough to know that she could never compete with an illusion, nor did she want to.

He heard the words, and understood what she was telling him, about his relationship with her. Until he had made peace with Edwina, there would be no future with Madeline. Jarrod bowed his head and acquiescence, and spent a little longer talking to her, before taking his leave. There was a sense of urgency with him now, and he wanted to get to Stockton as soon as possible, fervently hoping the words in his mother's letter had been true – that Nick did want him at the wedding.

.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Author's Note: This chapter talks about Edwina's and Melissa's engagement rings. Edwina's ring can be seen here:****** Melissa's ring . _

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

_Wedding Day, Stockton _

"I don't know about you as a groom, Nick! You are not hung over or nervous!" Heath teased his brother, as they stood together in the vestry room of the church.

"I am not nervous about marrying the woman I love, because I have waited so long for her. As to not being hung over, I wanted to be in good shape for later today." Nick retorted, a pleased smirk on his face, as he thought about taking Teddy up to the lodge.

Heath and some of the hands had taken Nick into town last night, for a bachelor send-off at the saloon. Darcy, along with some fellow ranchers and businessmen, met them and a fun time was had. Nick did his fair share of drinking of course, but he was still able to walk at the end of the night.

"Heath, have you looked out into the church?" Nick asked, not for the first time, causing Heath to sigh, even as he went to check. The unspoken thought last night was how strange it was not to have Jarrod along, even as they both had known it was not going to happen.

Jarrod had left Stockton over a month ago, and no one had heard anything from him. The family put out the story that he had decided to take some time off for the rest of the summer. The presence of Teddy's cousin Darcy, a lawyer in his own right, added credibility to the story, especially since Audra was now helping out in the office too. Unfortunately though once the gossip about Nick and Teddy started, people saw holes in the story, especially when none of the family would say where Jarrod was.

Nick, after a week of being discrete put his foot down, and insisted on taking Teddy out to dinner. She had been concerned about hurting Jarrod's feelings, by appearing together so soon as a couple. Nick though had pointed out that Jarrod had left town, with not a by your leave to anyone, so what was there to really say? Teddy saw his point, especially since he was going to be leaving soon, for round-up.

He arranged a lovely evening on an old river boat that was now a dinner and playhouse venue. Nick decided to invite Heath, Melissa, Audra, and Darcy along, to provide a distraction for the gossipmongers. However, it wasn't enough and by the time the banns were posted everyone in the valley were sure they knew the real reason why Jarrod had left town.

Once Nick returned from round-up, he and Teddy went to spend the day in San Francisco, for shopping and amusement. He knew that she wanted to pick out some fabrics, to redo the room that Victoria had graciously given them, while he wanted a taste of city life. Teddy had insisted on having a chaperone on the train, and Nick thought it was probably not a bad idea. It turned out that Reverend Peterson had some meetings to attend, and his wife wanted to see some friends.

It had given Nick great pleasure to book the best table in the Grille Room, liking the view it gave. He also enjoyed the chance to show Teddy off, who looked dazzling in a pink ensemble that made him grin. She was worried about how public it all was, but Nick pointed out it was better to take the bull by the horns and face everyone.

The day in the city had been fun, and that night he took her out for a moonlit picnic, in a flower filled meadow on the ranch. Nick had proposed to her with a ring set with a large sapphire, surrounded by dazzling diamonds, which he'd picked up earlier that day. Teddy had cried and said yes, before kissing him passionately, which had led to things almost getting out of hand.

Nick was aware of the note his mother had sent to Jarrod's San Francisco office, in the courier pouch. He knew that as bad as he felt about what had happened with his brother, Teddy felt much worse. By the time the wedding rolled around, Nick started to be very afraid that Jarrod had meant the threats he'd made. Even with the fear of losing his brother's friendship though, it couldn't damper his love for Teddy.

"So, do you have the ring? Thank goodness Jacobsen finished it in time!" Nick changed the subject and slapped Heath on the back. The blond haired man took the gold band out of his pocket, and showed it to Nick for confirmation. The ring had been made out of a nugget of gold from the first mine the family owned; inside were his and Teddy's initials, along with their wedding date.

"Well now it was nice that he got to practice on yours, because that means mine will be even better!" Heath retorted with a laugh, knowing what Nick was doing. "You know it is good that Melissa is who she is, otherwise I would have been in trouble, after that engagement ring you gave Edwina." Everyone but Nick called her by her given name.

Heath had given Melissa a ring with a rose cut diamond, in a platinum setting ornamented with filigree work, which she had helped to pick out. He had offered her a bigger stone, but she demurred saying that she didn't want anything to elaborate. Her comment had made him smile, as he thought about how many women would have said yes to something bigger. Heath knew that Nick had picked out Edwina's ring by himself, and Nick never did anything in a small way.

**Figure 1 Edwina's Ring Figure 2 Melissa's Ring**

"So try not to wear the bed out up at the lodge! Melissa and I will be there in a month!" Heath joshed, but with a slight undertone of seriousness. Considering how his brother and the erstwhile formal southern belle carried on just being engaged, he didn't even want to imagine the honeymoon. Nick's reply only confirmed his inner thoughts.

"Now what makes you think we're going to stay in the bedroom?" His dark haired brother answered eagerly, thinking about the hot spring just outside the master bedroom. Heath was relieved when Reverend Peterson came into the room, which saved him from trying to come up with a reply.

_The Bride's Room_

Edwina was letting Melissa, Audra, and Eliza all fuss over her, trying to stifle the giggles at how they were acting like she was a first time bride. She though wasn't surprised at how she was giggling, since she had laughed and giggled more in the last month, than she'd ever had in the last thirteen years. The cause was Nick, who still saw her as the laughing girl she'd been all those years ago.

He was like a force of nature, and when he put his booted, spurred foot down, everyone took note. Nick made her feel cherished and loved, as he had promised he would. She had been impressed with the table Nick secured for them, as well as the meal he had arranged, when they went to the city. The whole day in San Francisco had been magical, and when they'd gotten back to the railcar, he had taken advantage of it just being them.

Teddy was amazed at how fast he had her backed up against the wall, as he ravished her mouth with kisses. Luckily Soo Lin had spoken loudly as he greeted the Peterson's coming back from the minister's conference. Nick had pulled away from her with an audible groan, his hazel eyes making his true intent very clear.

She had acquiesced to his requests, about wanting to take her out – Jarrod be damned – because he was her future. It had helped that Darcy had taken over the law office so well, with Audra's help. Not only did she know Spanish, but she knew a little Latin from having helped Jarrod at other times. Edwina had been impressed to learn how well read the young woman was, as well as her charitable nature. Her patronage of the orphanage was well known, and Edwina soon saw that she was a woman of great heart and mind.

"Hello, can I come in?" There was a knock on the door, and her thoughts were interrupted by Darcy's voice. He had settled into life in Stockton very well, helped by Audra of course. Darcy was a quick study, and very good at getting along with all kinds of people. His knowledge of maritime law was seen as an asset to the community that relied on the commerce from the river.

The fact that he was a friend of the Barkley's also counted for a lot with the people of the valley. Darcy had been thrilled to discover that the house that Teddy was renting had a small boathouse and dock. Inside was a small sailboat that he soon fixed and was sailing on the river, and exploring other towns along the waterway.

"Yes, I think I'm ready!" Edwina announced, as she hugged the ladies, and thanked them. They filed out, with Audra giving Darcy a special smile that he returned.

"Cousin Teddy you look wonderful! And happy!" Darcy informed her, as he gave her a hug. He didn't recall her first wedding that much, but was sure that she had not looked anything like she did now.

"Thank you Darcy! Yes, I am happy, and I am thrilled that you are able to share it with me. Thank you for being here!" She regarded him with affection, thinking about everything they'd gone through together. He was one of the few family members, from her old life, that she had left – and he had always been close to her.

"Well now I should be thanking you, Teddy! I have a place to live, a job, and I've met the most incredible girl!" Darcy replied, grinning with delight. "Don't worry; I know that the job is just temporary until Jarrod returns. If it doesn't work out with him, I'm going to open up my own practice, specializing in maritime law. From my exploring on the river there is a need for a lawyer with that knowledge. My father is one of the top maritime lawyers in the south, and I learned a lot from working in his office."

"Oh Darcy, I wish things were different with Jarrod!" Teddy spoke softly, as she sighed. She then thought of Nick, and his infectious smile, the way his eyes looked at her, and how he made her feel. Pushing away her sorrow about Jarrod, she focused on the present; life was too short to live in the past. Teddy asked with a smile "so I guess you are here to tell me that it's time?"

Darcy nodded his head, and she took his arm as they walked toward the door. Unexpectedly though, there was a gentle tap on the door, and they looked at each other with puzzlement.

_Stockton Railroad Depot_

Jarrod disembarked from the family's private car, after telling Soo Lin to get over to the church. He knew he was cutting it close, but the train had been late arriving, because of some livestock on the tracks. His original plan had been to talk to Edwina and Nick before the ceremony and he hoped it would hold up. John McAllister, the vice president of the Seaman Merchant's Bank wanted to talk to him, but Jarrod put him off, silently cursing the delay.

Arriving at the church he stepped inside into the vestibule and saw his mother standing with her back to him. She looked elegant in a light grey dress, ornamented with dark grey ribbon, while her hat was dark grey chiffon with silver lace netting over it. He could tell that she sensed someone in back of her, because she turned around, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Jarrod, you're here! Oh, I'm so glad!" Victoria declared with excitement, as she rushed to hug him; a hug that he returned with warmth. She looked up at him then, to gauge his mood, and liked what she saw. His eyes were clear, and smiling – so different from the last time she'd seen him. "Jarrod you look very fit and handsome!" Victoria noticed a difference in how his suit was hanging on him, as well as some color in face.

"Yes, Mother, I am here! As far as looking trim, I spent several weeks working on a cottage I own, by the sea." Jarrod informed her, and saw her questioning look. "I will tell you all about it later, after the wedding." Here he paused, and gave her a direct stare "Did you speak the truth in your letter? Will Nick welcome me?" That was the important question, because he had already decided that if the answer was no, he would wait and come back after Nick and Edwina had been married for a bit.

"Your brother is going to be so happy to see you! Really!" Victoria answered him, and put her hand on his arm. "He and Heath are inside the church, why don't you go on in; the wedding hasn't started yet." She started to walk in that direction, but Jarrod stopped her.

"Mother, I would like to talk to Edwina first. Where is she?" He inquired trepidation in his voice, as he remembered what he had said to her, the last time they were together. The hateful thoughts and words all jumbled together in his brain, turning his heart cold. Only the thought of Madeline made him square his shoulders; if he was to have her, he had to make peace with Edwina.

"She is in the back room, known as the bride's room." Victoria stated, tilting her head, as she regarded him. "Jarrod, this is a very special day for her! Edwina has known so much heartache and sorrow in her life, and what I am about to ask is because I've come to care for her very much. Why do you want to talk to her?" The question was delivered rapidly, and it took Jarrod back at first, until he thought about his last encounter with Edwina.

It surprised him at how protective his mother was being of Edwina; in Jarrod's private opinion Edwina could have taken on General Sherman and come out victorious! Thinking about how she had dealt with him that afternoon, hitting him head on and below the belt, he rather thought that Nick was going to have his hands full. Jarrod then smiled ruefully, thinking about his loud, opinionated brother – she was just what he needed. Picturing them together, he had no doubt that while Nick would run the ranch, Edwina would run Nick.

"I want to apologize for my words and actions, and see if I can start fresh with her; as a friend and a brother-in-law." He explained, and was pleased to see his mother smile happily. She indicated where to go, and Jarrod walked over to the closed door, which he tapped on lightly. Hearing a muffled come in, he squared his shoulders as he turned the handle, and opening the door entered the room.


End file.
